High School Loves On
by sibukkuliah
Summary: kehidupan masa SMA gadis mungil bernama Luhan setelah mengenal seniornya bernama Oh Sehun. my summary is suck! update! say goodbye to this story..
1. Chapter 1

**halo.. aku author (kalo bisa di bilang author sih) di sini.. tetarik mempublish ff abal buatanku d sini nih... :D**

**sejujurnya saya suka banget buat ff ini. bahasanya simple. udah itu ajja. **

**please enjoy it.. **

**cast: all exo members..**

**officially pairing (hunhan, kaisoo, baekyeol, taoris, sulay, chenmin) **

**genderswitch! **

**happy reading..**

* * *

"namanya Luhan!"

"hahh?"

"sedari tadi aku melihatmu terus memperhatikannya!"

Sehun meringis pelan sebelum meninju lengan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berteriak lantang di telinganya, tidak menghiraukan protesan Minhyun.

Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan.. Tunggu.. Namanya Luhan?

Sehun kembali mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada seorang gadis imut yang tengah disiksa—coret—diplonco oleh teman seangkatannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bahkan bisa melihat wajah putus asa yang teramat menggemaskan itu. Tunggu, apa tadi ia bilang menggemaskan? Ohh, well, gadis itu memang menggemaskan, rambut ikal mayangnya yang cokelat ia ikat ekor kuda, memantul-mantul seperti per ketika ia berlari dengan poni rata yang menutupi keningnya hingga batas alis, kulitnya putih sedikit kemerahan karena terpapar sinar matahari, tubuhnya mungil, terlihat sangat jelas dari baju olahraga kebesaran yang dikenakannya dan akan sangat pas jika berada di dekapannya.. Ehh, tunggu..

"tuhh kan, kau melamun lagii.. Kau memikirkan hal kotor pada bocah itu yah?"

_'pletak' _

Sehun menijitak kepala Minhyun sekuat tenaga membuat sang pemilik memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"mau ke mana?" teriak Sehun ketika melihat Minhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"menemui gebetanku! Lama-lama bersama makhluk albino sepertimu membuatku menderita!" sahut Minhyun membuat Sehun nyaris melemparkan sepatunya kepada Minhyun, yang merupakan satu dari sekian teman baiknya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada sosok—yang menurutnya—mungil itu. Kali ini, sosok itu tengah berjalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan bersama belasan siswa lain. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sehun bahkan bisa melihat bibir mungil gadis itu menggerutu.

"yaakk! Siapa yang memintamu menggerutu seperti itu?" Teriakan salah satu teman Sehun yang memplonco para siswa baru menggema di teling Sehun, ia meringis pelan, bagaimana tidak menggema di tangannya ia memegang Toa berwarna orange, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang cokelat.

Kkamjoong sialan! Maki Sehun dalam hati saat melihat incarannya tengah diperintahkan olehnya untuk kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Selain seseorang yang dipanggilnya kkamjong tadi, ada dua orang lagi yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya di sana, kkamjong alias kim Jongin yang berkulit sedikit gelap, Jungkook yang wajahnya terlihat polos seperti bayi dan makhluk tinggi titisan tiang listrik yang tengah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang namanya Park Chanyeol.

"hoii, Sehunna.."

Sehum sedikit terlonjak merespon tepukan pada pundaknya itu, ia berbalik dan mendapati Amber yang tersenyum lebar di belakang.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit cuek.

"heii, sopanlah sedikit, aku lebih tua darimu!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, ya Amber memang lebih tua darinya, tapi demi tuhan mereka satu tingkat di tingkat dua. "kenapa hyu.. Ehh noon.. Ehh hyu.."

"sialan!" Amber menggerutu dan meninju pelan lengan Sehun.

"noona kenapa?" akhirnya Sehun memilih memanggil makhluk jejadian di depannya ini dengan sebutan noona, mengingat jenis kelaminnya memang seorang wanita walaupun tampangnya berkata lain.

"aku bosan Sehun-ahh" Amber menyqndarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun dramatis. Cihh, Sehun berdecak kecil, seorang Amber bertingkah manja? Ooc banget kan? Amber yang seorang kapten dalam tim basket kebanggan tingkat dua, merangkap striker di lapangan bola walaupun dia seorang wanita, jangan meragukan kemampuannya bersikap manja? Sangat bukan dirinya..

"tumben noona? Kenapa tidak main basket saja?" tanya Sehun dengn melipat kedua tangannya namun matanya, terfokuskan pada makhluk imut di tengah lapangan.

"lapangan basket digunakan Yongguk dan kawan-kawan"

"ahh, bemain bola?"

"ck, Sehun, lapangan bola ada di depan matamu dan kau lihatkan apa yang terjadi di sana?" sahut Amber sedikit kesal pada kebodohan Sehun.

"ahh, ya.."

"ehhh, kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Harusnya kaukan di sana!" Amber mengangguk pada ketiga temannya.

"panas noona, aku..."

"Amber oppa!"

"eh?"

Sehun seolah terpaku di tempatnya ketika makhluk imut yang sedari tadi mendominasi fokus serta pikirannya berdiri di hadapannya dan apa tadi? Amber oppa? Dan dengan cepat Sehun berpaling menatap Amber yang tengah tersenyum lebar? Tunggu, aneh. Ini aneh, biasanya Amber akan mengamuk jika seorang memanggilnya oppa..

"hahh" Sehun mendengar Amber menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Amber oppa!" panggilnya lagi. Namun kali ini lebih keras.

"ne?" Amber menyahuti sedikit datar.

"tolong terimalah ini, ini tanda cintaku.."

"hmmmmpttt.." Sehun menahan tawanya saat melihatnya membungkuk dalam sembari menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebatang cokelat.

Amber terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya mengambil cokelat yang diulurkan padanya.

"terima kasih.." seru Amber datar.

"sa-sama sa-sama"

Sehun merasakan darahnya berdesir saat sosok imut di hadapannya itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dan memperlihatkan giginya yang kecil dan rapih, serta kedua matanya yang menghilang menjadi dua garis lurus.

"satu lagi.. Jangan memanggilku oppa.."

"ehh?"

"aiiishh, sudahlah.."

"terima kasih Amber oppa.."

"ck, biasanya aku akan sangat marah jika seorang memanggilku oppa, tapi untukmu pengecualian, kau imuut sekalii!" ucap Amber dengan tangan yang mencubit pipinya gemas. Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit iri.

"maaf.. Maaf, tapi kak Chanyeol bilang.."

"Chanyeol?"

"mmmmm"

Detik berikutnya yang Sehun dengar adalah teriakan lantang Amber memaki Chanyeol dan suara berat Chanyeol yang memohom maaf pada Amber yang mengejarnya keliling lapangan, ia hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa sosok imut bernama Luhan itu masih berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kebingungan dengan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kerjapan matanya bahkan menyamai kerjapan mata seeokar rusa, bening, polos, dan natural. Sial.

"sun-sunbae.."

"ahh, ya?" Sehun berusaha mengontrol perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Ck, ke mana Sehun yang biasanya begitu dingin dan tidak peduli itu?

"a-aku.. Kembali ke tempatku" lanjut Luhan pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

* * *

"hoii Sehuunn!" seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun yang tengah berjalan di koridor menuju parkiran.

"ehh, Yunho sunbae, ada apa?" sahut Sehun penuh sopan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ck, tidak perlu seformal itu" Yunho, anak kelas 12, senior yang cukup diseganinya itu berdecak kecil sembari mengacak rambut pirang Sehun.

"iya, sunbae"

"mau pulang?" tanya Yunho, mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

"ne"

"tidak ada kegiatan club?"

"ya?" Sehun tidak mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan Yunho, karena.. Si mata rusa—julukan baru dari Sehun, selain makhluk imut—tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu gerbang sekolah mereka seolah sedang menunggu.

"ck, kau melamun!"

"maaf sunbae-ehh, hyung! Tadi hyung bilang apa?" ulang Sehun. Tapi matanya terus tertuju pada si mata rusa.

"sudahlah, lupakan. Aku duluan yah!" seru Yunho sembari melambaikan kunci mobilnya tepat di wajah Sehun.

"yah, hati-hati hyung" balas Sehun. Ia memilih berdiri sebentar di tempatnya memperhatikan gerak gerik si mata rusa yang tengah berbicara di ponselnya. Sebelum memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju parkiran, ia mengeluarkan kunci motornya dari kantung celana.

Saat akan menstater motornya, sebuah skyline putih lewat di depannya dan membunyikan klaksonnya, ia tau siapa pengemudi dibalik mobil sport mewah itu, salah satu dari raja langit—julukan bagi para siswa di kelas 12 yang cukup populer, berprestasi, tampan dan tentu saja kayaraya—Yunho sunbaenim, dan Sehun hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sehun mengitari penjuru parkiran dengan pandangannya, seluruh mobil sport mewah yang terparkir di sekitarnya, daerah parkir khusus bagi para raja langit dan calon raja langit—entah istilah itu berasal dari mana, tapi pastinya istilah itu merupakan tradisi di sekolahnya—Bukan rahasia lagi jika dirinya termasuk dari salah satu calonnya, tapi Sehun sangat tidak memperdulikannya menggunakan mobil ke sekolah, terlalu berlebihan menurutnya walaupun terkadang ia juga melakukannya hanya jika ia benar-benar butuh, ditambah lagi jalanan kota Seoul selalu macet di pagi hari, apa gunanya menggunakan mobil jika terlambat? Adalah alasan ia hanya mengendarai motor sport berkapasitas 2000ccnya. Ohh, jangan lupakan Mclarren kuning serta Aventedor putih miliknya di bagasi rumahnya, ia menggunakannya saat-saat tertentu saja. Kemudian Sehun menjalankan motornya, tersenyum pada Jackson, saat ia berpapasan dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Luhan meniup poni selembut suteranya kesal, hampir setengah jam ia menunggui saudara perempuannya menjemput, tapi sampai sekarang kakaknya itu belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ia lelah, lapar dan mengantuk. Dari pagi hingga siang dirinya diplonco habis-habisan oleh seniornya yang cukup menyebalkan. Padahal Luna—salah satu temannya namun berbeda kelompok dengannya—tadi mengatakan bahwa senior yang menjadi mentornya tidak begitu menyiksanya.

"Luhan, aku duluan yah!" Luhan tersenyum apada Joy, yang sedari tadi juga menunggu jemputan sepertinya.

Hahhh... Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, 'Minseok unni lama sekali sihhh' gerutunya dalam hati. Untung saja setengah dari barang bawaannya ia tinggal di loker (iya, Luhankan sudah resmi menjadi siswa di sini) jika tidak mungkin ia akan meminta pada saudaranya itu memijiti punggungnya semalaman.

Luhan sibuk menggerutu di dalam hatinya tanpa ia sadari sebuah motor sport berhenti d sampingnya, sang pengemudi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"menunggu jemputan?"

"kyaaaa!" Luhan menjerit kaget.

Sehun sang pengendara juga terperanjat kaget, nyaris terjatuh, nyaris.

"sun-sunbae.. Maaf" Luhan membungkuk. "salah sunbae sendiri mengagetkanku!" tambahnya sedikit kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, sebelum melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya.

"menunggu jemputan?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaanya.

"sun-sunbae.. Sunbae tertawa!" ujar Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"ehh?"

"tidak, tidak! Lupakan saja!" seru Luhan cepat. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sembari meringis pelan. 'hampiiir saja!' gumamnya pelan.

"Luhan, Lu Han.. Itu namamu kan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang terkejut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sehun, Sehun sunbae menyebutkan namaku dengan sempurna! (PERHATIAN: jeritan hati seorang Luhan)

"n..ne.." Luhan menjawab dengan tergagap.

"baiklah, sampai bertemu besok Luhan" Sehun pamit dan perlahan kembali menjalankan motornya, melewatkan wajah Luhan yang memerah dan tangannya yang terangkat naik mencengkram dadanya, tepat di jantungnya..

"kenapa?" Luhan bertanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka jika..

Tiint tiiint

Sebuah mobil Mazda sedan berwarna merah berhenti di depannya, seketika itu juga Luhan memasang kembali wajah cemberutnya, walaupun garis kemerahan di pipinya masih nampak. Ia bergegas menuju kursi penumpang.

"kak Minseok, kenapa—"

"ssstttt" Minseok meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Luhan agar diam.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Minseok pada kursi penumpang di belakang.

"ahhh..." Luhan menggumam mengerti saat matanya menangkap seorang bocah berumur kisaran enam tahun tengah tertidur di kursi penumpang.

"ayahnya ada rapat mendadak di Cina, jadi Jongsu di titipkan padaku"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, kakaknya yang bekerja pada -kanak itu memang selalu membawa pulang salah satu anak didiknya yang orangtuanya biasa mempunyai janji ataupun keperluan lain.

"ayahnya? Ibunya?"

Minseok menghela nafasnya, "sudah meninggal" kemudian hening, keduanya memilih sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Baju seragam? Cek.

Rok? Cek.

Dasi? Cek.

Ransel? Aman.

Sepatu? Luhan menunduk menatap sepatu puma biru tuanya yah sedikit dekil sih, tapi nyaman kok. Cek.

Rambut? Diurai saja, baru tadi pagi ia keramas, rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Cek

Wajah? Imut seperti biasa. Cek.

"sudah siap?"

Luhan berbalik menatap kakaknya, memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin besar yang memang sengaja ditelakkan di ruang tamu dekat pintu masuk.

"Suho oppa! Mengagetkan saja"

"heheheheh" Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyun, salah satu saudaranya terkekeh menyaksikan reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan. "mesti yah semua di cek?" tambahnya dan berdiri di samping Luhan.

"iya, memangnya oppa? Pergi mengajar dengan pakaian seperti itu!" sahut Luhan ketus dan memperhatikan pantulan kakaknya pada cermin di hadapannya, polo shirt berwarna cokelat muda, dilapisi sweater rajut berwarna sama, celana jeans belel dan sepatu Nike Air Max yang terlihat nyaman dan mahal.

Suho terkekeh pelan. "oppa kan masih muda"

"cihh" Luhan mendecih pelan, membenarkan dalam hati, kakak ketiganya itu (iya, Luhan punya tiga kakak dan dia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya) memang masih teramat muda untuk profesinya, seorang dosen tetap di SNU (Seoul Nasional University). Tampan, cerdas, muda dan berhati bak malaikat menempatkan Suho pada tingkat pertama kakak paling ia sayangi.

"udah siap? Mau pergi sama oppa atau tunggu Minseok unni saja?" tawar Suho.

"mmmm" Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Minseok unni pasti masih lama, tapi.." Luhan melirik jam pada lengannya, bisa-bisa ia telat. "sama oppa ajja dehh!" serunya dan mendapat anggukan dari Suho yang langsung melenggang meninggalkannya.

"unni, aku berangkat sama Suho oppa aja!" Luhan berteriak, samar ia mendengar Minseok menyahutinya.

La Ferrari berwarna putih mengkilat menunggunya di depan gerbang, mobil sport mahal buatan eropa itu punya Suho, iya dia memang kayaraya, hasil dari menyisihkan gajinya yang cukup banyak.

"fuhh, apa yah reaksi teman-temanku kalau mereka lihat aku diantarnya pake ferrari?" tanya Luhan sembari memasang seatbeltnya.

"yahh, paling 'wahh siapa yang mengemudikannya?' 'wahh dia tampan'" Suho menjawab sembari menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka.

Luhan memasang mimik muntah, sebelum menoleh kebelakang menatap rumahnya. Istananya yang baru saja berganti warna menjadi biru muda, berlantai dua tidak besar tidak juga kecil, tapi lebih dari cukup menampung dirinya dan ketiga kakaknya, walaupun sekarang kakak yang satu lagi tidak bersama mereka. Luhan sering menyebut rumahnya istana beratap bougenville, karena atap rumah dan pintu gerbang semuanya ditutupi oleh bunga bergerombol berwarna ungu itu.

"melamun apa? Seniormu yang ganteng-ganteng yahh?" ucapan Suho membuyarkan lamunanya.

"apa sihh..." ngomong-ngomong soal senior entah mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba terbayang seorang senior dengan rambut pirang, wajah dingin, dan senyum menawan yang menggunakan motor sport berwarna hitam-orange.

"nahh, ketahuan kan ngebayangin senior yahh?" ledek Suho.

"ihh, enak ajja! Aku cuma kangen ayah ibu kok, udah lama yah mereka perginya" Luhan menerawang mengingat orang tua angkatnya.

Suho menghela nafasnya berat "iya, kamu ajja udah segede ini, udah SMA berati udah enam tahun kan?" sahut Suho, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, jauh di pikirannya ia memikirkan kedua orangtua angkatnya yang mengambilnya menjadi anak bersama ketiga saudaranya yang lain, ya ketiganya memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali, keempatnya beruntung ada sepasang suami istri yang tidak bisa memiliki anak dan mengadopsi mereka, betapa beruntungnya dirinya. Ada Minseok yang lebih dulu diangkat, lalu Suho, kris dan Luhan. Kebersamaan dari kecil didikan berkualitas membuat mereka saling menyayangi dan memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat.

"yah, walaupun oppa ragu kalau kamu bakalan tambah gede lagi badannya" goda Suho, tangannya membanting setir ke kiri keluar dari jalan raya memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"ihh, oppa apaan sih!" Luhan mencubit lengannya pelan. "oppa!"

"hmm?"

"kris oppa ada niat gak sih kembali ke Korea? Betah banget yah dia di Canada sana!"

Suho tertawa pelan "niat kok, banget malah.. Tapi yahh perusahaan papah di sana siapa yang ngurusin? Oppa sihh ogah" Suho mengendikkan bahunya, membayangkan dirinya berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahan dan menjadi bawahan si pemilik 'bitch face' membuatnya merinding, alasan mengapa ia menerima pekerjaannya menjadi dosen tetap d SNU.

"iya sihh, emang hanya Kris oppa yang pantas, executive muda dengan wajah 'bitch face'nya yang mendunia sangat pantas bersanding dengan setelan jas formal yang mahal dan licin, dan mengkilat" perkataan Luhan membuat Suho tertawa terbahak, pemikiran kita sama, Suho membatin.

"dia enggak kangen apa dengan adiknya yang imut ini.." Luhan memajukan bibirnya masih kesal pada kakak keduanya itu.

"coba telepon—" belum sempat Suho mengatakannya, ponsel Luhan berdering.

"wah, kebetulan banget." Kris menelponnya.

"moshi-moshi.."

"kris bilang apa?" tanya Suho saat Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"tidak ada, hanya mengatakan selamat karena sudah SMA dan sebentar lagi dia ada rapat jadi tidak bisa berbicara terlalu lama.." Luhan cemberut.

"dia memang selalu seperti itukan? Maklum saja.." Luhan mengangguk.

"di sini saja oppa!" seru Luhan saat mobil Suho berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Suho mengangguk kemudian menepikan mobilnya.

"tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" tanya Suho saat Luhan melepaskan seatbeltnya, Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"tunggu sebentar.." Suho menahan Luhan yang hendak membuka mobilnya, tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Luhan, kemudian mengecup sekilas tepat di ubun-ubun Luhan "nahh, silahkan tuan putri.." Suho tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

* * *

"siapa tadi?"

"hehh?" Luhan menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya, ia tampak manis dengan bandana sutera di rambut ungunya.

"siapa?" ulang Baekhyun.

"oppaku!" Luhan menjawab sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"hah? Oppa! Kalian tidak mirip!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "memang tidak! Tapi dia oppaku kok! Beneran dehh.. "

"hmmm.."

"ayo masuk!" ajak Luhan dengan mengamit lengan Baekhyun.

"tunggu Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi" ucap Baekhyun menahan Luhan.

"Ya sudah"

Tidak lama sampai sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

Itu Kyungsoo dan mobil mewahnya, well maksudnya dan supirnya juga.

"hai!" Kyungsoo menyapa mereka. Ia tampak lucu dengan rambut hitam panjangnya digulung ke atas menyisahkan beberapa helai anak rambut di wajahnya, khas seorang tuan puteri.

"hai juga Kyungsoo"

"pagi Baekhyun, Luhan" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat keduanya menggandenganya bersama memasuki sekolah baru mereka.

Ketiganya dipertemukan saat kaki mereka baru pertama kali menginjak Chunkuk High School, merasa saling cocok dan akhirnya bersama, mendapatkan kelas yang sama, deretan kursi yang sama, bahkan mereka bersama dalam kelompok saat masa orientasi.

Berjalan pada koridor yang ramai. Beberapa mata bahkan memperhatikan ketiganya, sang trio imut.

"pelajaran pertama apa?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengindahkan tatapan beberapa siswa yang tertuju padanya.

"mmm.. " Kyungsoo tampak berpikir.

"tidak ada kok, hari ini enggak belajar, hari perrama hari pengenalan" sahut Luhan.

"ah, iya, aku juga baru ingat!" seru Kyungsoo.

"katanya sekalian perkenalan ekskul yang ada" tambah Luhan.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong soal ekskul, Luhan ngambil apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"apa yahh? Lihat nanti ya, aku juga bingung" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baekhyun apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"eh? Aku? Apa?"

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"sakit?" tambah Kyungsoo juga khawatir.

"enggak kok, hanya saja.." Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya "emang ada yang salah yah denganku?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"masalahnya dari tadi orang-orang melihatku, eh maksudnya kita" bisik Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Luhan memperhatikan sekitarnya, tidak semua sih, tapi beberapa.

Kyungso mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, cuekin ajja!"

"iya.."

"eh liat deh, itu apa?" Kyungso menunjuk pada segerombolan orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah papan pemberitahuan.

"nggak tau, mau lihat?" sahut Baekhyun. Ketiganya berjalan mendekati kerumunan siswa itu.

HALL OF FAME

Begitu tertulis pada papan pengumuman tersebut dengan warna silver yang mencolok. Poto siswa yang populer dan berprestasi.

"apa sih ini?" ucap Luhan malas. Tapi saat matanya menangkap foto seorang yang terdapat di bagian kiri kedua dari bawah, ia terdiam dan tersenyum tipis.

"ehh, lihat dehh itukan Yunho sunbae.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"kamu kenal dia?"

"yang mana?"

"itu, yang paling atas, kedua dari kanan"

"kamu kenal?"

"tidak, dia baik! Nunjukin jalan ke aku waktu nyasar.."

"ohhh..." Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan memperhatikan satu persatu wajah di hadapannya, di bawahnya ada beberapa keterangan. Kelas 12, populer dari yang berprestasi, Cho Kyuhyun mantan ketos, G.D peringkat pertama seangkatan, Yixing pemenang olimpiade sains, Yunho pemenang kompetisi menari, dan T.O.P Kapten tim Basket, memenangkan Lomba Basket SeKorea Selatan tingkat SMA. Kelas 12, Berbakat di seni, Choi Siwon, Model tetap majalah Vogue, Im Yoona, pemenang artis pendatang baru, Leeteuk Park, Pemenang aktor pendatang baru. Tiffany Dan Jessica, pemenang kontes menyanyi di Dubai.

Di bawahnya lagi, kelas 11, populer dan berprestasi, Seungho ketos. Oh Sehun, pertukaran pelajar ke Rusia+peringkat satu seangkatan. Zitao Martial Art, Amber liu, Olahragawati. Jackson Hwang, Martial Art. Di bawahnya lagi, good looking and handsome? Ppffttt, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Ilhoon.

"apa sih, aku tidak mengerti" Luhan berbalik bergantian menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungso yang merona?

"kalian masing-masing terpesona sama siapa?" tanya Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Park Chanyeol"

"kalau aku, Kim Jongin..."

Hehh? Bukankah mereka yang menyiksanya saat masa orientasi? Kenapa bisa? Luhan tidak habis pikir.

"kalau kamu Luhan?" keduanya menatap Luhan, yang entah mengapa matanya terpaku pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan wajah datar yang terlihat enggan difoto tampan dan menawan dan...

"ohhhhh..." keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"apa sihh!" bentak Luhan sedikit malu.

"ayo kita berusaha!" seru kedunya. Luhan memutar kedua matanya malas kemudian melenggang dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kelasnya, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di belakang.

* * *

"haloo! Selamat datang di kelas 10-2.." seorang wanita paruh baya namun terlihat masih sangat cantik berdiri di depan kelas dengan anggun. "Perkenalkan, saya Han Chaeyoung, wali kelas kalian selama di kelas satu, sekaligus menjabat sebagai guru IPA kalian.. Mohon kerjasamanya.." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis, tipikal seorang ibu yang baik hati.

"ya, seosangnim.." serentak satu kelas menyahut.

"wahh, seosangnim cantik"

"terima kasih.. Youngjae.."

"seosangnim, belajarnya kapan?" Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Seperti murid sekolah dasar.

"mmmm, akan di mulai 3 hari ke depan, hari ini khusus pengenalan sekolah dan ekskul, besok batas waktu memikirkan untuk kalian akan masuk ekskul apa dan pengambilan dan pengisian formulir, lalu lusanya penutupan masa orintasi dan booom, kita akan mulai belajar mengajarnya..."

"yeeeaaayyy" sorak kegirangan terdengar dari penjuru kelas. Tipikal anak sekolah dasar. Lagi.

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan satu persatu wajah teman sekelasnya, tidak ada yang berubah semuanya masih sama, seluruhnya teman sekelompoknya saat masa orientasi.

Luhan sendiri duduk pada baris pertama deret ketiga bersama Kyungsoo, di depannya ada Baekhyun dan Naeun, di depannya lagi ada Sulli dan Krystal, sementara di belakanganya ada Bambam dan Yeogyum. Satu deret dari sampingnya ada Daehyun dan Taehyung, lalu ada si kembar Jo. Ada Joy dan Wendy.. Ada Youngjae dan Zelo, Ren dan... Ahh Luhan hanya mengingat mereka saja.. Ia lupa sebagiannya.

"anneyeong haseyo, bertemu lagi dengan Park handsome Chanyeol.." suara berat itu mengagetkan Luhan dan dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan kelas, tiga senior yang menjadi mentornya berdiri di sana. Hanya tiga? Lalu, ke mana...

Perhatian Luhan kembali teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang berbalik dengan wajah merona.. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang juga terpesona.

hahh, kenapa harus mereka lagi siihh... Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bukankah itu artinya aku masih bisa lihat Sehun sunbae? Tambahnya kegirangan. Dalam hati.

"kami mohon maaf atas perlakuan kami selama masa orientasi kalian.." Jungkook salah satu mentor mereka berucap dengan mimik wajah menyesal sangat kontras dengan wajah polos bayinya.

"sebenarnya kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dari ketua osis.. " tambahnya, suaranya sedikit memelan kemudian, "kalian sebisa mungkin harus menghindarinya dia itu manusia setengah iblis"

"hey Jungkook, kau akan habis jika Seunghoo mendengarmu!" Jongin berucap dengan lantang, membuat Jungkook meringis pelan. "tapi aku benarkan?"

"iya sih, tapikan kau juga harus menjaga mulutmu, kau ingin dihukumnya membersihkan toilet?" sahut Jongin.

"dan pasti imbasnya pasti akan ke kami juga.." tambah Chanyeol membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi meringis pelan.

Perdebatan tidak penting itu terpotong saat seorang dengan rambut pirang memasuki ruang kelas, kulit seputih kapasnya, wajah dingin, tatapan tajam, tubuh proporsional yang berbalut seragam..

Sehun.

Mata tajamnya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat beberapa orang menahan nafasnya.

Luhan yang menyadari keberadaannya sontak terdiam, tapi berbeda dengan matanya yang terus mengikuti Sehun, pergerakan mata Sehun, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sehun tersenyum. Tipis. Sepersekian detik.

Luhan memutus tatapan mereka dengan menunduk menatap mejanya, menggigiti bibir bawahnya, pipinya pasti merona, dan itu cukup memalukan baginya.

Luhan memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti yang dengan excited nya, menarik ujung seragamnya.

"apasih?" Luhan berbisik.

"Sehun sunbae menatapmu terus!" balas Kyungsoo.

"biar saja! Aku maluu..." bisik Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan "sudah, dia sudah tidak melihatmu" bisik Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan memberanikan dirinya mengangkat wajahnya tapi.. Sehun masih menatapnya! Siaaall (makian Luhan dari hatinya)

"kamu bohong!"

"abisnya kamu lucu kalau malu-malu gituu.." seru Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng pada Baekhyun yang penasaran.

"jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan menemani dan membantu kalian hari ini untuk melihat dan memilih ekskul apa saja yang ada di sekolah ini" suara Chanyeol lagi-lagi menginterupsi Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"iya sunbae.."

* * *

Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama, saat ini ia, ketiga mentor dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tersisa berada di ruangan club mading, yang di penuhi buku-buku serta komputer di tiap mejanya. Di salah satu sudut terdapat tangga spiral untuk naik ke lantai dua di mana terdapat ruang penyiaran dan ruang wawancara.

Ia mengamati tiap hal yang tertempel di dinding berwarna biru orange seorang diri, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah memutuskan mengambil club, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil kelas memasak dan paduan suara. Matanya tertuju pada satu artikel yang tertempel d sana, dan menurutnya sangat menarik, asal-usul munculnya 'HALL OF FAME' serta sejarah tentang raja langit Chunkuk High School. Hahh? Luhan menggosok matanya, apalagi sihh ini, menggelikan!

"kamu tertarik?"

"hahh?" Luhan dengan cepat berbalik, begitu hafal dengan suara tersebut.

Sehun.

Lagi-lagi dia.

"hanya hahh?" tambah Sehun.

Luhan meringis, kemudian mengangguk.

"tertarik masuk club mading?" Sehun kembali bertanya, dan Sehun berani bertaruh apapun, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari makhluk mungil, imut dan kecil di sampingnya itu.

Luhan kembali mengangguk, tangannya terangkat mengaitkan rambutnya di balik telinga. Dan Sehun, harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh rambut indah Luhan, untuk tidak memainkan jemarinya pada per-per rambutnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

"tapi.." Luhan terlihat berpikir dan di mata Sehun, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"tapi... Ahh, kamu pasti bimbang? Di sini boleh mengambil lebih dari satu club kok" seru Sehun.

"benarkah?" Luhan berbinar.

"hmmm" Sehun bergumam sembari mengangguk.

"kalau boleh tau, club apa lagi yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"ehh?" Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun heran.

"hanya ingin tau saja.." sahut Sehun cuek. Dengan saja ia menunduk menatap wajah Luhan dalam. Seolah mencari sesuatu, mencari kilatan perasaan yang sama, mencari...

"dance" sahut Luhan lirih. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya. Ia malu luarbiasa malu, berdiri sedekat ini dengan Sehun, mendengarnya menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis, mendengar suaranya, dan yang lebih lebih lebih lagi adalah, Sehun yang menatap matanya dalam, dengan tatapan yang teramat sulit ia artikan.

"dance?" ulang Sehun.

"dance!" tegas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih serta efek gingsul pada gigi taringnya yang manis, matanya menghilang membuat sabit sempurna, membuat Luhan...

"tunggu di sini" pinta Sehun dan berlalu dari samping Luhan, meninggalkannya dalam keterpakuan yang membuatnya seolah melayang, meninggalkan aroma tubuhnya yang manis, perpaduan antara aroma maskulin tubuh lelaki dengan aroma manis apple pie yang ditaburi kayu manis. Membuat perut Luhan berbunyi menuntut haknya. Membuat jantung Luhan memberontak, membuat..

WHAT AN AIR? Please... (PERHATIAN: jeritan hati seorang Luhan)

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan,

"hoii Sehun!" Jungkook mencengkram pundak Sehun yang terdiam di hadapannya. "kau kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng "tidak, hanya lelah saja.." Jungkook mengangguk. _"Lelah menstabilkan detak jantungku"_ tambah Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya tadi. Sialan! Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Suaranya yang selembut genta angin, kulitnya putih keemasan, rambut cokelatnya, aroma rambutnya yang diyakini Sehun adalah sampo organik karena begitu segar, sesegar seduhan greentea original, dan.. Dan.. Aroma tubuhnya yang begitu natural, bagaikan bayi, kekanakan, namun sangat melambangkan Luhan.

Luhan. Namanya terngiang di kepala Sehun.

kau jatuh cinta.

benarkah?

ya, tentu saja.

tapi aku tidak yakin.

kau jatuh cinta!

wah, berarti sudah lama sekali ya..

* * *

"oppa?" Luhan menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Suho yang tampak sibuk dengan mac-nya.

"hmm?" Suho menyahuti dengan gumaman.

"sedang apa?"

"kenapa?"

"aku bertanya oppa, kenpa oppa menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga?"

"oppa tau kok, kamu pasti menginginkan sesuatu.." tebakan benar Suho. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "oppa tau?"

Suho menjauhkan mac-nya dan melepas kacamata bacanya "kau kan hidup sama oppa belasan tahun sayang, jelas saja oppa tau gelagat kamu.." ia mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

"dua hari lagi penutupan masa orientasi oppa, dan.."

"kalian diminta untuk menginap kan? Oppa tau kok.."

"beneran oppa?"

"hmmm, dan itu yang bikin oppa sama Minseok noona berdebat.." Luhan memasang wajah khawatirnya, jika menyangkut masalah dirinya masing-masing dari kakanya pasti memiliki perbedaan pendapat.

"tapi apa oppa?" Luhan penasaran setengah mati.

"tapi, semuanya beres, kamu boleh pergi kok!"

"beneran oppa?" pekik Luhan kesenangan.

"iya!"

"yeee..." Kemudian Luhan menerjangannya dengan pelukan erat dan mendaratkan bertubi-tubi ciuman sayang pada wajah Suho.

"tapi.." Luhan melepaskan Suho.

"tapi apa?" Suho sedikit terheran.

"biasanya unni akan meminta sesuatu kan, kalau dia kalah? Apa yang dimintanya?"

Suho tersenyum kecut, "well, sebuah tas hermes limited edition"

"daaan?" Luhan tau, tidak mungkin hanya itu.. Jika hanya itu, Suho tidak akan selesu ini.

"daaan..."

"ahh? Kencan butaaa?" Luhan menjerit histeris. "untuk apa sih, oppa kan tampan, baik hati, cerdas dan kayaraya.. Semua wanita pasti mau kok sama oppa!" tambahnya sedikit tidak terima.

"nahh, justru karena itu, justru karena oppa itu tampan, kayaraya, baik hati, cerdas, semua wanita hanya memanfaatkan saja, tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus.."

"ahh, begitu.. Aku mengerti"

"mau lihat calonnya?" tanya Suho.

"mana? Mana? Mana?" Luhan antusias.

Suho menarik kembali mac-nya dan menghadapkan layarnya pada Luhan. Seorang gadis tengah tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang manis, rambutnya tergerai indah sebahu berwarma hitam legam. Di bawahnya tercetak nama Zhang Yixing. Ehh?

"kenapa?" tanya Suho saat menyadari kerutan di wajah Luhan.

"tidak! Hanya saja, aku seperti sudah pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku lupa di mana"

"hmm.."

"oppa?"

"ya?"

"aku sayaaaaang sekali padamu" Luhan beringsut dari tempatnya ia kemudian memeluk saudaranya itu sayang.

Suho tertawa serak, "ya, oppa juga"

* * *

"coba sini unni lihat!" Minseok menarik lembut lengan Luhan agar berdiri di hadapannya.

Rok renda berwarna peach sebatas lutut, Baju kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dilapisi cardigan tebal berwarna peach. Dan sepatu datar berwarna emas dan legging hitam membungkus kaki Luhan.

"oke! Mau pake syal juga?"

"Luhan menggeleng, "selimut adakan?" tanya Minseok. Lagi. Luhan mengangguk. "air minumnya udah ada di dalem ransel, sama tadi unni nyempetin bikin bekal buat kamu, jangan lupa di makan, kamu harus hati-hati di sana, gak boleh kecentilan. Unni ngizinin kamu pergi bukan berarti kamu bebas, pokoknya kalo ada apa-apa hubungin unni atau Suho oppa secepetnya..."

"unni, aku udah gede!" potong Luhan sedikit.

"iya, kamu emang udah gede, tqpi bagi unni kamu itu tetep adik kecil unni yang.."

"udah siap? Nanti telat lohh" Suho memotong perkataan Minseok. Lagi.

"yq sudah, kamu hati-hati yah" Minseok menyahuti, mencium sekilas puncak kepala Luhan sebelum membiarkan adiknya itu memasuki mobil Suho.

"gak telat kan?" tanya Suho, membawa mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"nggak kok, setidaknya belum!"jawab Luhan.

"Minseok unni tuh cerewet banget.. Aku kan udah gede" rungut Luhan saat mengingat kembali kecerewetan kakak perempuannya itu.

"ya udahlah, kamu maklumin ajja. Ini kan pertama kalinya kamu nginap di luar dan sendirian"

"iya sihh.."

Setengah jam waktu yang di habiskan berdiam dari dalam perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya mobil Suho berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

"oopa anter sampai dalam yah?"

"ihh, oppa sama ajja!" Luhan membuka pintu di sampingnya disusul Suho yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"halo, aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun membungkuk, kupluk cokelat yang dikenakannya bergerak seiring gerakan badannya.

"aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas, dasar tuan putri.

Suho tersenyum menatap kedua teman adiknya, ia bersyukur setidaknya Luhan bisa bersosialisasi.

"oppa ada jadwal ngajar kan? Sana pergi!" Luhan mengusir secara halus.

"ngajar? Emangnya.."

"iya, iya! Oppa pamit, kamu hati-hati ya dear, hubungin oppa kalo kamu kena—"

"oppa!" Luhan memotong perkataan Suho dengan cemberut.

"iya!" bye dear" Suho menunduk mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lama dan berlalu dari hadapan Luhan sembari melambai.

"dia oppa kamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tampa melepas matanya dari punggung Suho yang semakin jauh.

"hmmm" Luhan mengangguk.

"kyaaa, dia tampan" jerit Kyungsoo.

"aku sih udah liat kemarin!" ucap Baekhyun. "sayang banget dia nggak make Ferrarinya" tambahnya sedikit kecewa.

"udah ahh, kita disuruh ngumpul tuhh" ajak Luhan dan menyeret kedua tangan temannya.

"ehh, tapi kamu utang penjelasan yah!" ujar Baekhyun.

"apa?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang hari ini semakin manis, rambut ungunya ia kepang dua, tipikal gadis desa yang masuk kota, jika saja bukan boots loubuttin yang dikenakannya.

"Suho oppa mengajar?"

"ahh, iya, Suho oppa itu dosen tetap di SNU.." oops, Luhan kelepasan.

"hahh? Semuda itu?" pekikan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan harus berbalik menatapnya.

"sssst, iya!"

"waaahhh.."

"hei, kalian, ngapain masih ngumpul di sini?"

"ma-maaf sunbae!"

Ketiga berhamburan menuju lapangan sepakbola di mana sudah banyak tenda tenda yang berdiri mengelilingi tumpukan kayu kering.

"wahh, api ungguuun!" Kyungsoo bersorak senang.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan.. Luhan?"

Ketiganya berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut, hanya untuk mendapati salah satu senior mereka, perempuan dengan rambut hitam legam sepinggang, wajah cantik, kulit kecokelatan, dan terlihat sporty dan galak?

"i-iya?" Luhan menjawab takut.

"aku sudah nunggu kalian dari tadi, kenalin aku Zitao, panitia yang bakalan ngawasin kalian, dan sekarang ayo ikut!" ketiganya mengangguk dan mengikuti Zitao yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Sejauh ini, Luhan belum melihat Sehun, setidaknya jantungnya masih baik-baik saja.

"hei, kamu Luhan?" Zitao berbalik menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

"i-iya"

Zitao menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki "ohh, well.."

"Sulli? Krystal? Kita satu tenda?" pekikan Baekhyun menginterupsi keduanya.

Zitao dan Luhan ikut berbalik melihat keributan di dalam tenda, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Krystal, Sulli, saling berpelukan riang.

"ke-kenapa sunbae?" Luhan kembali menatap Zitao di hadapannya.

"ah? Tidak! Tidak!" Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"kalian, istirahat ajja dulu, bentar malam ada acara api unggun, acaranya mungkin tengah malam"

"iya, sunbae.." jawab kelimanya bersamaan.

Luhan meletakkan ranselnya sembarang dan bergabung bersama temannya yang lain, membicarakan senior-senior mereka yang ganteng luar biasa. Krystal yang ngefans berat dengan TOP, sulli yang bingung antara Minho atau Jonghyun, dan Baekhyun yang mengaku menyukai Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang merona karena terus-terusan dipanggil Jongin oleh Sulli. Luhan hanya diam menatap temannya satu persatu, Krystal yang terlihat galak dan judes ternyata baik walaupun perkataannya terkadang menyakitkan, Sulli yang cerewet dan begitu mudah tertawa, Baekhyun yang mudah sekali bergaul, Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya pendiam saat ini cukup banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lapangan, banyak orang berlalu lalang, hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang yang tengah merapihkan kayu-kayu kering di tengah lapangan. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Sehun terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya, tshirt putih, celana jeans, kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikatkan di sekitar pingganganya, snapback merah di kepala, semuanya membuat Luhan..

"tuhkan, aku bilang juga apa! Luhan naksir Sehun sunbae!"

"hmmm"

"apaan sihh!" Luhan merona dan meleletkan lidahnya pada keempat temannya yang tertawa riang.

* * *

Tepat pukul delapan setelah makan malam, semuanya diminta berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran mengelilingi tumpukan kayu kering api unggun. Luhan duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu di pundaknya, ia mengamati Seungho sang ketos yang membawakan pidato singkatnya dan permintaan maaf atas perlakuan para senior yang mementori saat masa orientasi. Setelah itu, beberapa penampilam apik dari para senior yang berbakat. Dan tepat pukul 10 malam, api unggun dinyalakan seiringn dengan terdengarnya alunan lembut music jazz entah berasal dari mana. Luhan mengamati Kyungsoo yang berbinar menatapi api unggun di hadapannya, Baekhyun yang dengan riang menari bersama Krystal dan Sulli. Hanya dia yang berdiam diri, bukannya tidak tertarik, hanya saja ia tidak begitu terbiasa dengan keramaian, well yahh, hanya tidak begitu terbiasa dan terkadang membuatnya pusing dan limbung seperti sekarang.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang juga menatapnya sedikit, bolehkan Luhan sedikit berharap bahwa Sehun menatapnya khawatir? Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi, rasa kecewa ia rasakan saat dirinya tidak menemukan Sehun lagi.

Luhan melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh mencari ketenangan, menjatuhkan dirinya duduk pada hamparan rumput di bawahnya, menatap dengan tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"kamu ngapain di sini?" suara dengan aksen cadel yang teramat familiar di telinganya itu membuat Luhan mendongak, mendapati Sehun yang sedang menunduk menatapnya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"kamu sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng.

"terus?"

"ihh, sunbae kepo deh" jawab Luhan acuh. Membuat Sehun tertawa serak, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan.

"iya deh, aku kepo" ujar Sehun setengah merajuk.

"sunbae ngapain di sini?" tanya Luhan dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya ke depan, dan kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"kalau aku di sana, siapa yang nemenin kamu di sini?" Sehun juga berbalik menatap Luhan, tersenyum saat mendapati Luhan merona karena perkataannya.

Hening melingkup mereka, hanya suara tawa samar dan pekikan bahagia yang terdengar.

"kamu tuhh lucu yah?" ucap Sehun dengan menarik kakinya, mengubah posisi duduknya mengahadap Luhan.

"ehh? Su-sunbae bilang apa?" Luhan tergagap, dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"aku bilang kamu lucu!" ulang Sehun, dan tersenyum menikmati reaksi Luhan yang merona dengan menundukan kepalanya. "umur kamu berapa sih? Kalo kamu bilang sepuluh tahun, aku percaya deh!" tambahnya.

"u-umurku enam belas kok, a-aku udah gede!" sahut Luhan dengan wajah cemberut.

"oh yah?"

"hmm!" Luhan mendongak dan sedetik kemudian menyesalinya, karena matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dalam, membuatnya tersesat, otaknya bahkan tidak bisa berfungsi maksimal.

Sehun beringsut dari tempatnya, mendekat pada Luhan, membuat gadis itu terpekik di dalam hatinya saat aroma tubuh manis Sehun terhirup lagi olehnya. Luhan membeku saat tangan sehun terulur mengusap kepalanya, lalu turun bermain pada rambut ikalnya.

"rambut kamu cantik, bikin sirik siapa aja yang lihat" lirih Sehun.

"te-terima kasih" Luhan hendak menunduk kembali, karena demi apapun, ia luarbiasa malu dipuji seperti itu, tapi... Tangan Sehun yang bebas menahan dagunya, agar tetap mendongak dan tidak memutus kontak mata mereka.

Lama mereka dalam diam, lama mereka dalam keheningan, lama mereka kecanggungan yang luar biasa indah, lama mereka menatapi refleksi diri dari mata masing-masing, lama tangan Sehun bermain pada rambut Luhan, hingga Sehun mendorong wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Luhan yang merona, hingga jemari Sehun yang bermain pada rambut Luhan beralih menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Sehun bahkan bisa melihat semburat merah dari pipi Luhan, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang bangir, dan.. Dan bibirnya yang mungil, lama ia menatap di sana sebelum memutuskan untuk, untuk.. Kembali menatap pada mata Luhan.

"kamu, manis" ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan memjamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Sehun menyapu wajahnya.

"tau kenapa aku memilih manis daripada cantik?" Luhan menggeleng imut.

"karena.. Kalo manis aku nggak akan bosan ngeliatin kamu.."

Blush. Luhan semakin merona.

"dan lagi.."

"su-sunbae?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"ya?"

"bisa tidak," Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"ya?"

"bisa tidak, sunbae diam dan—"

"dan?" tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya Sehun mengangkat alisnya manly.

"mu-mulai, mulai menciumku?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap, apalagi yang ia tunggu? Posisinya sudah nyaman, wajah mereka sudah sedekat ini, hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan..

"emang boleh?" tanya Sehun basa-basi.

Luhan menggeleng, lalu mengangguk "abisnya sun—" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun memutus jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir Sehun menabrak bibirnya lembut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikamati sensasi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, menikmati detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Sehun yang menggila, dan.. Dan menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Sehun pada permukaan bibirnya. Luhan tidak munafik, walaupun ini ciuman pertamanya, bukan berarti ia tidak tau apa yang haru di lakukan, film-film romantis yang ia tonton sudah cukup menjadi referensi, jadi Luhan memilih mencengkram kuat ujung tshirt Sehun, menahan nafasnya selama yang ia bisa.

DUAAARR! DUAAARR!

Terkejut, Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh, menatap wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya, pias-pias warna warni kembang api yang meledak di langit tergurat pada wajah Luhan. Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka, membalas menatap Sehun, sekalipun pekikan pada keindahan kembang api di langit menarik perhatian Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang tersenyum, terlihat indah dibandingkan apapun.

"ke-kenapa sunbae.." Luhan bertanya pelan.

Sehun menjangkau tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya kemudian membawanya pada dada kirinya "kamu dengerkan? Itu detak jantungku, detak jantung orang yang lagi jatuh cinta..." Luhan tersentak, apa? Sehun jatuh cinta? Pada..

"tentu saja padamu"

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis, menagis bahagia..

* * *

**thanks for reading guys.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO.. KETEMU LAGII.. **

**rencana nih yah, mau publish chapter ini minggu depannya jja, tapi berhubungan semangat buat ngelanjutin ff in lagi berkobar syahdu.. ya sudahlah.. in chapter kok.. kalopun aku gak nulis tbc d akhir cerita, ini masih lanjut, sebelum aku nulisnya kata end d akhir cerita.**

**oh yah, maaf banget yah buat d chapter satu kemarin. aku masih amatir banget sih ngepublis ff d ffn. biasanya d wp gitu,, oh yah, ff yang udah publish masih bisa d edit kah? kekekeek..**

**okedeh, plis enjoy it. and im so sorry for the typo..**

**saranghae.. **

**EXO OFFICIALLY PAIRING **

**with HunHan AS Main Pairing **

**EXO All Members**

**And All of The KPOP Idol**

***High School Loves On***

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"yoo Sehun!" Zitao yang baru saja memakirkan Nissan Silvianya, menyapa Sehun yang juga baru saja memakirkan motornya.

"pagi juga Zitao" balas Sehun datar.

"kenapa sihh?" Zitao berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedikit kusut.

"si mata rusa nggak mau ke sekolah bareng akuu.." rajuk Sehun sudah seminggu mereka resmi tapi Luhan selalu menolak jika ia hendak menjemputnya ke sekolah. Dan pecahlah tawa Zitao, walau begitu dia terlihat anggun dan berkelas kok.

"Ya Tuhan, kukira apaan! Biasa ajja lah Hun" ujar Zitao di sela tawanya sembari menepuk pundak Sehun.

"aku nggak nyangka lohh kamu bakalan jatuh begininya" tambanya.

"iya, saking jatuhnya aku nggak bisa bangkit lagi!" sahut Sehun datar, berjalan meninggalkan Zitao yang masih tertawa, sadar ditinggal oleh Sehun ia berlari kecil menyusul Sehun.

"ohh man, biasa ajja lah.."

"apa sih!" Sehun menepis tangan Zitao di pundaknya.

"lagian" Zitao berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Sehun "apa sih yang bikin kamu tertarik sama dia?" tambahnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "bukannya kamu udah sering nanyain itu yahh?"

"oh iya, lupa" Zitao nyengir. Bukan apanya, Zitao hanya suka melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berubah-ubah tiap menceritakan Luhan, bukan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sebagai teman—coret—sahabat Zitao senang Sehun sedikit menghangat, tidak sedingin dulu. Atau mungkin, Sehun sudah mencair? Entahlah.

"ehh, panda!" Zitao cemberut, Sehun memang selalu memberi nickname pada semua teman dekatnya, panda, kkamjong, doby, bayi, bunny, si mata rusa, Tau kan? Bukan rahasia lagi kalo Zitao dan Sehun adalah sahabat yang gak bisa terpisahkan. Hal yang menjadi buktinya, mereka selalu memiliki barang couple, contohnya sepatu yang mereka pakai sekarang, sepatu kets converse all stars garis hitam limited editon. Terlalu intim untuk sebagai sahabat, tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

"kenapa?"

"kamu udah nyelesain tugas dari Im seosangnim belum?"

"mmm, udah!"

"oh" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas.

Keduanya berbelok memasuki koridor kelas sepuluh yang ramai, yang tentu saja membuat mereka seolah berjalan di atas catwalk karena seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Tentu saja, mereka Zitao dan Sehun, warga 'kalangan atas' di Chunkuk High School.

"eh Sehun kamu tau nggak, si Seungho bikin peraturan baru loh"

"oh ya? Apa? Gak aneh-aneh lagi kan?"

Zitao terlihat berpikir, "kayanya sih nggak, soalnya ini mengenai pelajaran kok"

"hmmm.."

"lihat nanti ajja selengkapnya, kamu anggota osiskan? Nanti juga undangan rapat nyampe di kamu" tambah Zitao.

"Sehun, kenapa?" tanya Zitao saat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tangga menuju lantai dua, kelas mereka. "ahh.." Zitao mengangguk mengerti. Ada Luhan lewat di depan Sehun— "aku duluan deh kalo gitu.." Zitao pamit, Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat.

—Benar-benar hanya lewat, karena Luhan mengabaikan Sehun.

"ck" Sehun berdecak kesal. Dengan kasar Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_To: lu deer_

_sengaja banget yah nggak ngelihat aku tadi? _

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Saat menapaki anak tangga kelima, ponselnya bergetar.

_From: lu deer_

_hahh? Emang ga ngelihat kok.._

Sehun kembali berdecak kesal, dan dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik balasan.

* * *

_Ya sudah, istirahat nanti aku ke kelas kamu, kamu harus ada di sana. Titik!_

Luhan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat membaca pesan Sehun.

"ciyye yang lagi kasmaraaan!" Krystal mengolok Luhan di sampingnya.

"apa sih!"

"ciyyeew" Sulli ikutan, disusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"hahh? Enggak kok!" bantah Luhan.

"ciyye, pura-pura lagi.." tambah Baekhyun.

"ihh, bete.. Aku ambil nih bukunya!" Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang menarik buku prnya.

"iyyaa dehh" seru Sulli, Krystal dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"lagian kalian sihh, kenapa nggak ngerjain prnya di rumah ajja sihh?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"bukannya nggak ngerjain, tapi nggak selesai ngerjainnya"

"sama ajja!"

Luhan menatap malas pada guru Lee yang menulis pada papan tulis.

"hahh, pr lagi yah.." Kyungsoo mendesah malas di sampingnya. Luhan terkekeh sebagai respon.

"jadi, jangan lupa minggu depan prnya disele—"

_ting tong ting tong.. _

Suara bell menginterupsi perkatan guru Lee, membuat seluruh kelas bersorak gembira.

"Luhan nggak ikut ke kantin?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"nggak, ada orang yang ngelarang ke mana-mana!"

Baekhyun terkekeh mengerti, "ya udah, mau nitip ajja?" tawarnya. Luhan menggeleng, "aku bawa bekal kok"

"ya udah deh, ayo Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengamit lengan Kyungsoo, berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sulli dan Krystal yang menggoda Luhan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"hahhh..." Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam, mengamati ruang kelasnya yang kosong melompong. Tangannya menarik ponselnya pada laci mejanya, "lama sekali sih" gumamnya. Ia menyandarkan pipinya di atas meja beralaskan buku paket kalkulusnya.

"kamu ngapain? Mejanya kotor lohh!" dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menepuk pelan pipinya, ehh? Tapi kan mejanya dialasin buku? Pikir Luhan. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum geli di depannya.

"apa?"

"enggaaak!" Sehun menggeleng dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk pada kursi Kyungsoo.

"udah makan siang?" tanya Luhan. Teramat pelan.

"hahh?"

"aku bilang udah makan siang?" Luhan mengulang dan sedikit lebih keras.

Sehun menggeleng, "nggak sempet, kan langsung ke sini"

"ya udah, nih.." Luhan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam.

"pffftt" Sehun menahan tawanya, melihat kotak bekal Luhan yang berwarna hijau mudah, bermotif rusa santa dengan tulisan 'lulu' pada tutupnya.

"kenapa?"

"kamu ini umurnya beneran enam belas? Yakin?"

"nggak! Umur aku sepuluh! Puas?" Luhan merajuk, dan berpaling enggan menatap Sehun.

"iya deh, iya puas! Aku makan yah!" Sehun mencomot satu potong nasi gulung di hadapannya.

"gimana?" tanya Luhan excited.

Sehun mengunyah sembari memutar bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah berpikir.

"enak, tapi asin sedikit, kebanyakan soyu nihh!" ucap Sehun setelah menelan makanannya.

"ahh? Masa sih?" Luhan ikut mencomot satu, "ihh, nggak koook!" seru Luhan tidak terima, tangannya memukul pelan bahu Sehun.

Sehun tertawa serak, kemudian berhenti saat menyadari jari Luhan terbungkus plester luka bermotif car's.

"jari kamu kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar tangan kiri Luhan.

"nggak kenapa-kenapa!"

"nggak kenapa tapi kok diplester gini jarinya?" Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan mengamati jari telunjuknya.

Luhan meringis pelan. Enggan menjawab.

"kenapa?" desak Sehun.

"ck, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok! Cuma keiris pisau ajja tadi pagi!" jujur saja Luhan sedikit takut melihat ekpresi Sehun yang berubah keras.

"kenapa bisa keiris"

"waktu ngebantuin Minseok unni ngiris nasi gulungnya, udah nggak apa-apa kok!" jelas Luhan, masih enggan menatap wajah Sehun.

"sakit nggak?" tanya Sehun, mulai melunak, nada bicaranya melembut.

"nggak, cuma perih ajja. Tapi udah nggak apa-apa! Seriusan!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lembut menghadap wajahnya, kemudian mengecup lembut ujung jari Luhan yang terplester "cepat sembuh yah" bisiknya, tanpa peduli pada sang pemilik tangan yang luar biasa merona, luar biasa malu, luar biasa...

"hooiii Sehuun!"

Keduanya mendongak kaget, mendapati Amber berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kelas.

"kamu dicariin temen sekelas tuuhh, di sini toh ternyata!" ucap Amber sembari melangkah mendekat pada Sehun.

"kenapa sih?"

"tadi anak—eh Luhan!" Amber tersenyum pada Luhan saat menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir untuk apa Sehun di sini kalau bukan karena Luhan.

"kenapa?" bentak Sehun.

Amber duduk pada Meja di depan Sehun, "tadi anak duabelas nantangin basket.. Yang menang makan di kantin satu angkatan, ditraktir sama yang kalah" jelas Amber, tangannya terjulur mencomot satu potong nasi gulung Sehun.

"ajol llama! Siapa yang ngijinin kamu makan ini!" herdik Sehun, tangannya dengan cekatan menarik kotak bekal Luhan, menjauhkannya dari Amber.

"pelit! Eh, berhenti manggil ajol! Dasar ohdult!" dan terjadilah perang kata-kata ejekan di antara keduanya. Luhan yang sama sekali tidak meggerti hanya terkekeh pelan.

"jadi, mau ikutan nggak? Hadiahnya seru lohh.."

"ihh, kayak yakin bakalan menang ajja!" ujar Sehun malas.

"yee, harus yakin dong"

"iya dehh..." Sehun mengalah pada akhirnya. "aku boleh mainkan?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedari tadi teracuhkan.

"ehh? Bo-boleh ajja kok"

"kalo gitu, Luhan ikut ajja, buat nambah-nambah semangatnya Sehun!"

"ehh?"

Luhan berjalan pelan di belakang Sehun dan Amber yang mengobrol sesuatu yang Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia menghela nafasnya kuat, sudah seminggu Sehun mengumumkan hubungan mereka, ucapkan terima kasih pada media sosial, tempat Sehun mengunggah fotonya yang ia curi dari ponsel Luhan dengan tulisan 'mine' yang bercetak tebal dan dipenuhi tanda seru. Selama satu minggu juga Luhan berusaha menebalkan mukanya, apalagi? Tentu saja gunjingan, kasak, kusuk siswa lain jika bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya, beberapa bahkan sengaja datang ke kelas hanya untuk melihatnya, untung saja ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang selalu menenangkannya. Ada Krystal dan Sulli yang bermulut pedas membalas sindiran yang sedikit di luar batas.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan iri siswa lain di sekitarnya.

_Bruukkk _

"uhh!" Luhan meringis pelan dan memegangi hidungnya. Ia mendongak pada Sehun yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang terulur di hadapan Luhan. "kenapa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"sini aku pegang, kamu jalannya lambat!" Sehun menyambar tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat namun lembut.

"iya, maaf!" gumam Luhan.

* * *

"kamu duduk di sini ajja, aku ganti baju dulu di dalam, jangan ke mana-mana! Apa lagi ikut ke dalam" Sehun menuntun Luhan duduk pada kursi panjang di depan ruang ganti, mendudukan Luhan di sana. "kalo ada yang godain, cuekin ajja! Bilang kamu udah punyanya aku!" tambah Sehun. Tegas.

Blush. Luhan merona. Kemudian mengangguk.

"cieee Sehun.."

"siapa tuhhh.."

"Luhan yahh?"

"ihh, imut banget dehh.."

Teman-teman basket Sehun menggoda keduanya, sudah biasa, terlalu sering.

"hehh, bangsat! Berani pegang, mati!" teriak Sehun pada Jackson yang hendak mencolek pipi Luhan.

"ciee, ada yang marah"

"tenang ajja Sehun, cewek mungil kaya gitu bukan selera aku kok!" Jackson berucap dengan mimik muka serius sembari menepuk pundak Sehun. Membuat tawa membahana di depan ruang ganti itu.

"bilangnya.. padahal dikasih gratis mau tuhh pasti!" suara berat Chanyeol membuat tawa semakin terdengar heboh.

"bilangnya juga gak mau padahal pengennya pegang-pegang! Dasar jomblo ngenes" kali ini giliran Yongguk yang suaranya tidak kalah ngebassnya dengan Chanyeol menggoda Jackson.

"yang kaya dirinya bukan jomblo ngenes ajja!" celutuk Jackson dengan muka seperti ini: -,-

"woiii, bangsat-bangsat! Ngapain kalian ribut di luar, cepetan ganti baju sana!"

"yeess mam!" semuanya terdiam kemudian kembali ke tempat semula, luar biasa sekali gelegar suara Amber sang kapten basket.

Di sudut lain lapangan basket..

"wahh semangat sekali yah penerus-penerus kita" Seunghyun atau yang dikenal dengan nama Top, berdiri di samping Yunho yang sedang mengamati seorang di sudut sana.

"hahahahah, jelas lah.."

"ehh, betewe, kamu ngeliatin siapa?" tanya Top dengan mengikuti arah pandang Yunho.

"ohh. Si mata rusa? Sayang banget yah dia udah taken"

"sialan!" Yunho menyikut perut Top yang tertawa "man, selama bendera kuning belum berkibar man, dia bukan punya siapa-siapa" tambah Yunho berapi-api.

"yakalii, janur kuning woii!" seru Top dengan tawa membahana.

"ehh, diakan temenan tuhh sama adik kamu, kenapa gak lewat dia ajja sih pedekatenya?"

"siapa? Soojung?"

"bukan! Krystal!"

"sama ajja bego!" Top meringis saat Yunho memukul kepalanya.

"lah, mereka kan temenan, aku lihat sih mereka sering bareng"

"nggak ahh, aku nunggu waktu yang tepat ajja" ucap Yunho, matanya kembali mengamati si mata rusa.

"sampai kapan bro? Buktinya telat mulu kan.." Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"ehh, Yunho!"

"kenapa?"

"si Krystal boleh buatku kan?" ujar Top penuh percaya diri.

"boleh, tapi langkahin dulu mayatku!" seru Minho yang baru muncul dari ruang ganti.

"tuhh, dengerin si Minho!" kekeh Yunho.

"ahh! Sial!" maki Top. Diiringi tawa Yunho dan Minho yang sudah berhigh five ria.

* * *

"heii!"

Luhan mendongak, mendapati Jongin berdiri di hadapannya.

"ya, sunbae?" sahut Luhan gugup.

"sendiri ajja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Ihh, ganteng-ganteng buta, batin Luhan. "i-iya sunbae.."

"keliatan kok!"

Ngapain nanya lagi kalo gitu? Protes Luhan, dalam hati.

"temen kamu mana?"

"temen yang mana sunbae?" Luhan bertanya balik tidak mengerti..

"temen kamu yang itu, si burung hantu (Kyungsoo) si gigi kelinci (Baekhyun) si medusa (Krystal) si kotak tertawa (Sulli)"

"si-siapa?"

"udah ah, lupain ajja!" sahut Jongin cepat, dan berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"oh ya, bisa minta tolong gak?" Jongin berbalik lagi menatap Luhan.

"ke-kenapa sunbae?"

"kami tuh pemalu yah? Apa sih yang disukain Sehun dari kamu?" alih-alih menjawab Jongin merutuki Luhan.

"kenapa sunbae?" Luhan memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar. Menekan kuat keinginannya untuk meninju senior kurang ajjarnya. Coba ajja kalo dia bukan temannya Sehun, udah aku.. Emang kamu berani? Enggak sih.. Luhan berdebat di dalam hatinya. Aneh.

"nanti kalo udah tanding, kamu duduknya di sana sama temen kamu itu.."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"ck" Jongin berdecak sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan. "nanti kalo udah tanding akuu—"

"hahh? Beneran sunbae?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap "beneran kok, jadi tolong yahh?"

"iya-iya.. Ntar aku—"

"ssstt, gak usah keras-keras, nanti ketahuan!"

"iya, maaf!" Luhan melakukan gerakan mengunci mulutnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jongin yang akan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Luhan sebagai tanda terima kasih...

"bangsat, berani pegang mati!" seruan nyaring bernada datar itu menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang kemudian berbalik menatap sang empunya suara.

"cuma ngusap doank kok!" Jongin membela dirinya "iyakan Luhan?"

"iya-iya, sunbae! Sunbae semangat yahh!" seru Luhan menyemangati, terlalu senang.

_Puk puk._

"bangsat!" Sehun yang sudah kesal saat Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin terlebih tadi Jongin menepuk puncak kepala Luhan, melampiaskannya dengan menendang bokong Jongin, yang ditanggapi Jongin dengan tawa nyaring yang semakin menyulut kekesalan Sehun.

"ck, untung ajja dia temen!" Sehun menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan, seragamnya sudah berganti, tepatnya hanya mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus putih polos, celana seragamnya tidak berganti, apalagi sepatu.. Sepatu yang bikin iri teman-temannya, karena walaupun memiliki uang jika tidak beruntung, sepatu limited edition nggak akan ada di tangan. Thanks to Zitao yang punya banyak koneksi. "tadi Jongin bilang apa?" tanyanya tanpan menatap Luhan.

"nggak bilang apa-apa kok!" bohong tentu saja.

"bohong, tadi aku liat kamu senyam senyum gitu!"

"hehehehhe" Luhan terkekeh, menyadari nada kecemburuan Sehun.

"kenapa ketawa?" tanya Sehun ketus, masih kesal tentu saja. Atau cemburu? Atau kesal karena cwmburu?

"enggaaaaakk! Kamu cemburu?" Skak mat! Sehun bungkam. "kamu cemburukan?" ulang Luhan. Jari telunjuknya menjawil-jawil pipi Sehun gemas. Bukan sekali dua kali Sehun bersikap cemburu padanya, Luhan menyukainya! Dan demi apapun itu, Sehun sangat lucu saat cemburu sepeeti ini.

"isshhh... Siapa—mau ke mana?" Sehun memilih tidak melanjutkan pembelaan dirinya saat Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

"mau ke sana!" Luhan menunjuk pada kursi penonton di atas sana.

"ngapain sih? Kamu di sini ajja! Liatnya dari sini ajja!"

Luhan menggeleng "nggak ah, di sana ajjaa! Jongin sunbae bilang—oops?" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri, tuhkan hampir saja.. Tapii... Luhan melangkah mundur saat Sehun berdiri menghadapnya.

"Jongin sunbae bilang apa?" tanya Sehun datar, tegas dan entah kenapa ada nada mengancam di sana.

Masih dengan tangan membekap mulutnya, Luhan menggeleng imut "hongint yhunbhae bhilang jjhangahan—(Jongin sunbae bilang jangan—)"

"aku nggak mau denger lagi nama dia Luhan!" bentak Sehun kasar. Luhan terkejut, ia tau jika Sehun menyebut namanya itu berarti Sehun benar-benar marah. Please, please, please! Jangan sampai Sehun tauuu, kamu kan udah janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu!

"Sehunniee~~"

"jangan beragyeo! Nggak akan mempan!" bentak Sehun. Dusta.

Tentu saja. Dengan Luhan yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya luluh.

"Sehunniee~~" ditambah Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Combo.

"nggak! Sebelum kamu—"

"bbuing bbuing!" jurus maut Luhan keluar. Double combo.

Oke Sehun, kuatkan dirimu.. Kuatkan diri—"aiiisshh!" Sehun menggusak kasar rambut pirangnya kesal. "iya deh, tapi nanti—"

_Cup_

Kecupan singkat yang didaratkan bibir mungil Luhan pada pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun bungkam.. Benar-benar bungkam pasalnya semua kosa kata di kepalanya menghilang, menguap entah ke mana. Dan, dan..

"kamu percayakan sama aku?" kata Luhan lembut, tangannya terulur mengusap lembut pipi Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya.

_Kluk._

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Hahh, betapa Sehun benar-benar telah jatuh pada makhluk mungil di hadapannya.

"kamu yang semangat ya mainnya.. Aku ada di sana kok nyemangatin kamu.. Hmm?" tambah Luhan tidak kalah lembut, ditambah senyum manis yang terlewat manis terpasang di bibirnya. Membuat Sehun, lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh..

Perlahan namun pasti Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di awang-awang.

Yess! Berhasil (sorakan hati Luhan). Misi selanjutnya adalah menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain.

"hoii Sehun!"

"ya?"

"ayo cepetan! Pemanasan dulu sebelum tanding!" seru Amber semangat, semangat mempecundangi kelas duabelas yang teramat sok.

"nyerah deh man.. Kayaknya susah tuhh.." Top berbisik tepat di telinga Yunho yang baru saja melihat adegan romantis di depannya tadi.

"sial!"

* * *

"waahh, Luhan tau ajja tempat yang pas!" Sulli bersorak ringan.

"iya"

"ehh lihat dehh... Yang main dari kelas duabelas, keren-keren yah!" pekik Baekhyun kegirangan. "ihh, siapa tuhh yang mukanya garang? Seksi dehhh" tambahnya dengan nada centil.

"ahh, nggak ah.. Aku tetep Jongin sunbae kok!" celutuk Kyungsoo, kelepasan

"ciyyee, Kyungsoo.. Ehh itu tuh Jongin sunbae ngehadepin siapa tuhh? Kyaaa mereka keren..."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sehun yang berada di sayap kiri dan Luhan yakin, sesekali Sehun meliriknya, entahlah mungkin hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tetap pada tempatnya.

Para pemain berada di posisi masing-masing Amber berada di tengah berhadapn dengan Top sang kapten basket, lalu Sehun di sayap kiri yang sangat kebetulan dihadapkan pada Yunho. Jongin di sebelah kanan menantang Changmin yang tingginya luar biasa, kemudian Yongguk dan Chanyeol menjaga di belakang, sedangkan di kubu kelas duabelas ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras.

_Priiiitt! _

Peluit dan permainan dimulai berbunyi, bola dilemparkan, membawa sorak sorai penonton yang masing-masing mendukung kelasnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang membawa satu set alat drumband. Para pemain yang notabenenya warga 'kelas atas' di Chunkuk semakin semangat, mempertaruhkan harga diri dan demi taruhan yang luar biasa menggiurkan.

Permainan sudah tigaperempat berjalan dan tentu saja, kelas duabelas yang memimpin dengan skor yang beda tipis. 72-68. Kelas sebelas memang cukup handal, ada Amber yang walaupun seorang gadis kemampuannya luar biasa di atas rata-rata belum lagi semangatnya mempecundangi kelas duabelas yang berkobar-kobar, Yongguk yang sangat jago memprediksi gerakan lawan, Chanyeol yang luar biasa tinggi handal melakukan _slamdunk_, Jongin yang walaupun sedikit kurang tinggi, mampu mengoceh lawannya, dan Sehun yang sangat baik dalam kerja sama team.. Tapi semua itu masih sedikit di bawah para pemain kelas duabelas, yang 4 dari pemainnya merupakan dewa di lapangan basket, selain pengalaman mereka dalam bertanding pun luar biasa.

"Sehun!" Amber mengoper bola pada Sehun yang sedikit bebas, belum lama ia memegang bola Yunho datang menghadangnya.

"yoo, Sehunna!" sapa Yunho ceria.

"yoo hyuuuung!" Sehun menyahuti tidak kalah ceria, tangannya mendribble bola, bibirnya bisa saja tersenyum, tapi matanya menatap tajam pada Yunho yang berusaha menahannya.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun, tangannya dengan cepat melempar bola pada Chanyeol yang sedikit bebas.

"hei, jaga dia baik-baik kalo nggak mau aku rebut"

Sehun terdiam, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, terlebih lagi.. Yunho berkata dengan serius.. Maksudnya? Matanya dengan refleks mencari keberadaan Luhan yang untung saja masih duduk manis pada tempatnya, dari teriakan mulutnya Sehun tau Luhan meneriakkan namanya.

_Puk_

Yunho menepuk pelan pundaknya dan tersenyum penuh makna pada Sehun. Sial! Perang batin huhh?

"Sehun ngapain ngelamun? Waktu udah mau abis, ketinggalan skor tuh kita!" seru Amber, menyadarkan Sehun dari transnya.. Sekali lagi Sehun berbalik menatap Luhannya, dan tersenyum tipis, ngerebut? Enak ajja! Apa yang udah jadi punyaku, gak akan semudah itu aku lepas!

"Joongiiiin!" teriaknya pada Jongin yang terkepung dengan bola di tangannya, tanpa banyak pikir Jongin mengoper bola pada Sehun yang dengan gesit menangkap dan mendriblenya, mendekati pada ring basket.

Sial, lagi-lagi si Yunho.

"hyung, rebut dia kalo bisa!" gumam Sehun serak. Ia berlari dengan cepat membawa bola di tangannya, melakukan beberapa trik agar mampu melewati Yunho dan Donghae yang menjaga. Matanya hanya fokus pada satu hal, ring di atas sana, dengan cepat Sehun melesat, melompat memasukkan bola pada ring.

_Blasshhh.._

Satu point untuk kelas sebelas.

69-72.

Sehun menyeringai pada Yunho.

Menarik. Ini menarik.

Lima menit waktu tersisa, para pemain kewalahan, skor masih sama dipimpin oleh kelas duabelas, sorak sorai penyemangat juga masih terdengar meriah, Amber berusaha terlepas dari penjagaan Top sang kapten basket, musuh bebuyutannya. Ah, sial! Amber mengoper bolanya pada yongguk, sadar tidak mampu lolos dari kukungan Top, operan Amber kurang tepat hingga bola dikuasai oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat cepat dengan bola di tangannya, Sehun yang bebas mengejarnya, menerjang Kyuhyun hendak merebut bola.

_Bughh! _

Shit!

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menyikut pundaknya.

Sehun meringis pelan, pundaknya kaku dan sakit tentu saja

"Sehun ngggak apa-apa?" Amber mendekat padanya dengan wajah khawatir..

"agak apa-apa, lanjut ajja! Aku gak sudi nraktir mereka!" sahut Sehun.

"oh, oke! Aku juga gak sudi! Harga diri man!" seru Amber dan kembali pada posisinya.

Dua menit waktu tersisa, dan Sehun semakin merasakan kaku pada pundaknya..

"Jongin, giliran kamu niihh!" Yongguk melemparkan bola pada Jongin yang dengan sigap menangkapnya, Jongin berdiri pada posisinya, mengira-ngira kecepatan dan ketepatan bola. Matanya menatap satu persatu temannya yang berusaha menghadang lawan, berhenti pada bola, lalu pada ring.. Kemudian beralih pada seorang yang duduk di sana. Seorang yang sudah diincarnya sedari dulu. Dia.. Dia.. Dia..

Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bola..

"DO KYUNGSOO, INI BUAT KAMU! JADI PACAR AKU YAH!"

Hening.

_Blashh.._

Bola memasuki ring.

_Priiittt._

Three point.

Waktu habis.

Skor 72-72 seri.

Sorak sorai terdengar membahana, bukan karena skor, tapi lebih kepada pengakuan Jongin yang luar biasa berani.

"hahh?"

"soo, kamu dengar nggak tadi?" Sulli mengorek kupingnya sendiri..

"soo, Jongin sunbae nembak kamu tuhh... Caranya gentle banget lagi.."

"soo?"

"soo? Kyungsoo?"

"y-yaa ya?" Kyungsoo tergagap, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau.. Kalau..

"Kyungsoo, Jongin sunbae..."

"udah doonk, aku malu niih.." Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Hahh? Jongin sunbae? Memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Mau, mau bangeet! Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Do Kyungsoo yang mana tuhhh? Ciyyee heboh bener nembaknya!"

"Do Kyungsoo, jawabannya apa tuh?"

"suuit, suiiitt!"

"peje niih, peje..."

Dan seperti itulah, pengakuan Jongin lebih menarik perhatian ketimbang hasil skor para pemain basket yang kehabisan tenaga.

Luhan yang sudah tau akan rencana Jongin hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang begitu menyadari sosok Sehun di bawah sana tengah memegangi pundaknya sembari berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"pasti sakit" gumam Luhan.

"ya? Kenapa Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"nggak kok, aku ke bawah dulu yah!" seru Luhan sembari belari menuju tangga tribun sengan cepat, ia tersenyum pada Jongin yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Luhan, makasih yah!" ucap Jongin tulus.

"iya! Sana Kyungsoo nungguin sunbae tuh!"

* * *

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang sudah ia basahi.

Ah, sial! Tangannya menyentuh pelan pundak kirinya yang terasa kaku dan ngilu, pasti lama deh sembuhnya, pikir Sehun. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan pundaknya,lengan kirinya bahkan terlalu sulit untuk di gerakkan.

"sial, dasar si setan, tenaganya mesti banget yah kayak tenaga banteng!" gerutunya.

_Sreek! _

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain merobek lengan kausnya, sangat tidak mungkin membuka kausnya, lengan kirinya digerakkan pun sulit, apalagi mengangkatnya naik.

"ah, sial!" gerutunya lagi saat melihat lebam pada pundaknya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengompres lengannya dengan handuk yang sudah ia basahi.

"e-ehh?" tanpa sengaja Sehun menjatuhkan handuk di tangannya saat merasakan dua tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang lengan mungil dengan jari telunjuk yang berbalut plester luka bermotif car's. "lu-Luhan?"

"hmm?"

"ke-kenapa?" Sehun gugup. Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba diserang seperti ini walaupun dengan cara yang manis. Luhan menggeleng pelan "kamu hebat"

"hebat?"

"hmmm"

"skornya ajja imbang!"

"tapi kamu tetap hebat kok di mata aku"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya turun menyentuh lengan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dengan jompolnya ia mengusap punggung tangan Luhan yang tumpang tindih, bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang berdetak gila-gilaan di punggungnya.

"kalo hadiahnya kayak gini sih, kalah juga ngggak masalah" ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh.

"ihh, apaan sih!"

"heheheh, kamu nggak mau lepas nih?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "aku malu!" lirih Luhan. Benar-benar malu. Tentu saja, Luhan menggunakan seluruh stok keberaniannya untuk sekedar memeluk Sehun seperti ini.

"aku sih nggak masalah, masalahnya adalah, kalo tiba-tiba temen aku mas—" Sehun kemudian terkekeh pelan saat Luhan menarik lengannya. Dengan sigap ia berbalik menatap Luhan yang menunduk dan meremas jemarinya.

"lu?"

"hmmm,"

"lihat aku donk!" pinta Sehun.

"nggak mau!" Luhan menggeleng.

"kenapa sihh?"

"aku malu! Jangan dilihatin doonk!" lirih Luhan, kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang luar biasa merona.

Sehun mengehala nafasnya pelan, dengan lembut ia menarik Luhan mendekat padanya, menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan satu lengannnya pada bahu mungil Luhan. "kalo nggak boleh ngelihat, meluk boleh kan?" Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun, terlalu malu, terlalu senang, terlalu bahagia sampai nyaris menangis rasanya.

Sehun tersenyum, menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Luhan yang beraroma segar greentea, senyumnya semakin lebar saat dua tangan Luhan kembali melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"ciyyyeeeee..."

"yang dunia serasa milik berdua ciyyee..."

"iya dehh, iya kita ngontrak!"

Sorak sorai dari teman-teman basket Sehun yang baru saja masuk ruang ganti memenuhi ruangan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Luhan saat gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada Sehun. Sehun tau Luhan pasti malu sekarang.

"hush, sana! Sana!" Sehun mengusir teman-temannya yang gencar melemparkan tatapan menggoda.

"iya, iya... Ayo pergi kapten!" seru Jungkok—yang menjadi pemain cadangan—sembari menarik lengan Amber yang tersenyum mesum pada Sehun.

"meraka udah pergi kok!" ucap Sehun.

"iya tau" suara Luhan teredam dada Sehun.

"tau, tapi kok... Aku bau keringat loohh"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "aku juga tau itu, tapi tangan siapa yah ini!"

Sehun terkekeh menarik tangannya dari bahu Luhan kemudian menunduk menatap Luhan. Terlalu dekat. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Semakin menunduk. Mata mereka bertemu.

_Cup._

Sehun mengecup puncak hidung bangir Luhan.

"ihhhh!" Luhan melotot dan memukul pelan pundak kiri Sehun.

"aww!" pekik Sehun. Benar-benar kesakitan.

"ohh astaga!" Luhan terpekik histeris, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Tujuannya menghampiri Sehun kan karena pundak Sehun yang pasti sakit. "sakit yahh? Maaf!"

"nggak kok nggak!" Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan yang merapat padanya sembari meniup pundaknya. Bukan apanya, Sehun sudah nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya saat dada Luhan menekan lengannya. Lembut dan kenyal. Astagaa! Apa yang kupikirkan! Maki Sehun.

"beneran nggak apa-apa? Mau ke uks?" tawar Luhan. Ditambah matanya rusanya yang mengerjap polos. Tahan dirimu Sehun, tahan.

"beneran deh! Ayo ah!" Sehun beranjak dari hadapan Luhan, mengambil seragamnya kemudian memakainya cepat, dengan satu tangan.

"mau di antar sampai kelas?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan yang berjalan pelan di sampingnya.

Luhan menggeleng "enggak deh"

"ya udah" Sehun berhenti berjalan tepat di depan tangga menuju kelasnya.

"bye?" Ucap Sehun tidak yakin.

"kamu bener nggak apa-apa?" mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, Luhan melirik pundak kiri Sehun.

"Iya, besok juga sembuh kok" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan, padahal di hatinya ia pun tidak yakin.

"ya udah deh, bye.." Luhaan tersenyum sembari melambai dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, terus menatap Luhan hingga menghilang di ujung koridor.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pundaknya yang sakit.

"Sehun-ah?" Sehun mendongak, mendapati Zitao berdiri di ujung puncak tangga dengan berkacak pinggang.

"ck apa?" sahut Sehun datar. Dengan cepat Zitao menuruni tangga, langkahnya anggun namun tegas.

"ayo ikut!" Zitao menyambar tangan Sehun dan menariknya menjauhi tangga.

Sehun mengkerutkan alisnya "ke mana?"

"kau mungkin bisa membohongi si mata rusa, tapi tidak denganku"!

"apa sih?"

"ikut saja!" tegas Zitao, yang terus menariknya dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat.

"hahhh" Sehun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

'RUANG UKS'.

Sehun benci bau obat-obatan..

* * *

**see ya on next chapter..**

**tenkyu for all reader, and reviewsnya.. saaranghae.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo.. apdet lagi nih. Iya, minggu minggu ini perkuliahanku udah mulai aktif lagi, jadi saya sangsi bisa apdet cepet. Makanya sekalian aja sekarang saya apdetnya. **

**DAN TOLONG BANGET YAhh BACA NOTE SAYA D AKHIR CERITA. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP GUYS.. **

**Kekeke. **

**Plis enjoy it.**

**And as always, I am so sorry for the typo.**

**High School Loves On**

**Chapter three**

**Sarangae reader..**

* * *

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan mungil Luhan menarik ujung bajunya. "ya?"

Luhan terlihat ragu, sebelum menyahuti "a-aku udah bilang sama unniku, ka-kalau nanti aku ada kegiatan club. Jadi.. dia gak usah jemput. Mau pulang bareng?" Luhan malu bilangnya, bukannya malu pada Sehun, tapi, oke catat ini baik-baik mereka sedang berada di depan kelas Luhan, yang mana bell tanda pelajaran di mulai baru saja berbunyi yang artinya banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di sana, yang juga sudah pasti melemparkan tatapan iri, tidak suka dan.. Dan..

"boleh kok.. Banget malah. Kamu selesai latihan clubnya jam berapa? Soalnya aku ada rapat osis nihh" Sehun mendesis malas saat mengingat undangan rapat osis dari Seungho di ponselnya (iya, Seungho mengundang dengan sms, ketos seenak udel tuh gitu)

"yah. Kalo gituu.."

"ehh, jangan!" potong Sehun.

"eh?"

"pasti kamu mau bilang nggak usah kan?" Luhan mengangguk imut, membuat Sehun...

"gini deh, kalo kamu selesainya lebih dulu, kamu nunggu aku. Nahh, kalo aku yang selesainya lebih dulu, aku deh yang nunggu kamu. _Sampai kapanpun.."_

"i-iya dehh.. " keputusan final Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman tidak kalah manis.

"lu?" panggil Sehun serak, sebenarnya tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh pipi merona Luhan.

"hmm?"

Secara insting tangan Sehun terangkat, menuntaskan keinginannya, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya melakukan kontak dengan pipi lembut Luhan.

"ke-kenapa?" Luhan terkejut, tapi menikmatinya juga, terlalu senang mungkin?

"pipi kamu lembut, kaya permen kapas. Hihihi" Sehun terkikik geli.

"ihhh!" Luhan merona. Dan Sehun bersumpah akan terus membuat pipi itu merona karenanya.

"bye lu.."

* * *

_From: nicole 11-2_

_latihannya udah. Mesti banget yah laporan gini? -_- princess kamu minjem kunci ruang latihan tuh, ga tau buat apa._

Sehun tersenyum membacanya, pesan dari Nicole temannya, pernah sekelas waktu kelas satu sih, ketua club dance, dengan cepat Sehun mengetikkan balasan, sebelum kembali fokus pada perkataan Seungho sang ketos yang duduk paling atas dari meja panjang, hingga semua mata bisa melihatnya. Di depannya ada mac dan proyektor yang menyala, di belakangnya layar proyektor yang lebar manampilkan aturan-aturan baru yang Seungho buat dalam bentuk slide.

"saya juga sudah mendapat persetujuan dari wakasek bidang kurikulum, tinggal menyampaikannya pada kepsek.."

"maaf!" Mark mengangkat tangannya, sang pemegang posisi ketiga setelah Sehun dan Seungho seangkatan, turunan bule, ganteng. Pintar. Kaya. Pasti.

"ya, Mark?" Seungho mengangkat alisnya menatap Mrak dari balik kacamata bacanya.

"apa peraturan ini tidak akan menganggu anak kelas duabelas? Mereka kan sudah harus mempersiapkan ujian akhir?" seru Mark dengan aksen bulenya. Bahasa koreanya masih kurang fasih.

Seungho berdehem keras sebelum menjawab "untuk itu, saya mengundang beberapa perwakilan dari kelas duabelas mengenai peraturan ini, bagaimana menurut sunbae?" Seungho menatap Kyuhyun sang mantan ketos yang juga merupakan saudara kandungnya. Aura persaingan begitu terasa.

Kyuhyun mendengus terang-terangan

Dasar setan.

"ya, saya rasa, kami tidak akan keberatan, kami cukup bijaksana untuk menyikapinya" melirik Jiyoung (teman seangkatanya biasa manggil dia GD) kelas duabelas yang juga ikut dalam rapat kali ini "bagaimana GD?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"aku sih, terserah lah.." suaranya teredam lengan yang menangkup wajahnya pada meja.

Hampir seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan maklum akam tingkah sang peringkat satu kelas duabelas yabg seenaknya dan semaunya. Semua maklum. Tanpa terkecuali. Style _swag_nya, tingkah urakan, bisa di maklumi karena otak teramat encernya yang jika otak Sehun, Seungho, Mark dan Kyuhyun sekalian di gabung pun tidak akan mampu menyainginya.

"baik, adalagi?" Seungho menatap seluruh wajah di dalam ruangan.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"nope, semuanya jelas.."

"baik.."

"Sehun-ah?" suara husky milik Jiyoung menginterupsi Seungho yang langsung memasang wajah kesalnya, "kamu keren" Jiyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan jempolnya pada Sehun.

"ya hyung, terima kasih" Sehun nyengir lebar dipuji seperti itu oleh seniornya di depan para 'warga kelas atas' kelas sebelas. Entah sejak kapan Jiyoung selalu menyapanya. Di mana pun mereka bertemu, atau sejak nama Sehun berada di peringkat teratas kelas sebelas pada papan pengumuman? Jiyoung menganggapnya sebagai penerus? Entahlah.

Sehun melirik jam di lengannya, hampir dua jam ia berada di ruangan remang ini, bersama para jenius dari Chunkuk yang menyampaikan pendapat dan teori-teori yang Sehun anggap, ugh. Membosankan?

Saat Seungho melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan meletakkannya pada meja dengan bubyi 'tek' yang nyaring, Sehun mengerti atau tau bahwa gerakan itu adalah reaksi pada siapa saja yang mengerti, gerakan itu merupakan kode yang berarti 'keluar saja jika ingin' dari sang ketos. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya disusul beberapa orang yang mengerti 'kode' dari sang ketos. Ia membungkuk patuh pada senior-seniornya yang terlihat acuh, mengabaikan notulen yang sedang membacakan hasil rapat yang bagi Sehun adalah tidak penting, toh dia hanya anggota biasa.

* * *

Dentuman suara musik _upbeat_ terdengar samar di telinga Sehun saat ia berjalan mendekati ruang latihan club dance. Seingat Sehun, lagu ini..

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok mungil yang tengah menari mengikuti irama musik di depannya, badannya meliuk sempurna, lentur dan penuh percaya diri, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini Sehun tau. Dari tempatnya Sehun bahkan bisa melihat tetesan keringat yang muncul dari kening, mengalir melalui pelipis dan menetes pada dagunya. Jumper tipis berwarna kuning gading yang melapisi tanktop warna putih di dalam, lengan jumpernya merosot melewati bahunya, celana baggy berwarna abu-abu, dan sepatu Reebok's garis hijau orange membalut kakinya, yang berdecit saat bersinggungan dengan lantai. Rambut ikalnya di guling ke atas, menampilkan leher indah—setidaknya itu menurut Sehun—yang dipenuhi keringat, membuat Sehun.. Membuat Sehun berangan untuk memberikan beberapa kecupan-kecupan pada leher itu, atau jika bisa meninggalkan bekas.. Ohh, shit! Hormon sialan!

Menekan kuat hormon testosteronnya sekuat tenaga, Sehun melangkah maju beberapa langkah, hingga refleksi dirinya masuk ke dalam cermin besar di hadapannya, membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya, Sehun benar-benar harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menarik Luhan, membawanya pulang dan menyimpannya dengan apik di kamarnya, supaya tidak ada yang bisa menikmatinya..

"se-Sehun?" lirih Luhan, matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya dengan canggung menarik naik lengan jumpernya yang merosot, lalu mengerang kecil saat lengan jumpernya kembali merosot.

"kenapa berhenti?" Sehun berucap serak, matanya tidak sekalipun lepas dari sosok Luhan di depannya.

"so-soalnya..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu. Benar-benar malu. Sehun melihatnya, bagaiamana inii! .

"soalnya?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"soalnya, kamu udah datang, ayo pulang" usaha yang bagus Luhan. Tapi Sehun bukan orang bodoh, catat itu.

"aku ga apa-apa kok, kan aku bilang bakalan nungguin kamu.."

"ta-tapi.."

Sehun maju satu langkah, membuat Luhan mengambil langkah mundur.

"kenapa?"

"ya?"

"kenapa kamu mundur gitu sihh?" Sehun cemberut melihat reaksi Luhan.

"soalnya kamu maju"

"aiissshhh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "aku maju nih, tapi kamu nggak boleh mundur"

"kenapa?"

"soalnya, '_aku pengen nyentuh kamu'_ nggak kenapa-kenapa kok!"

"heran!"

Sehun maju selangkah, Luhan diam di tempat, maju selangkah lagi, Luhan tetap diam. Maju selangkah lagi, Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengangkat naik lengan jumper Luhan yang merosot.

"kamu.. Kamu boleh pake ini kalo di depan aku ajja!" lirih Sehun serak.

"i-iya" Luhan mengangguk kecil. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia bingung..

"bagus, ayo pulang!" Sehun berbalik, diam-diam ia menekan keningnya, sekaligus menekan hasratnya yang butuh penyaluran. Kejutan seperti apa lagi yang akan ia ketahui dari pacar mungilnya itu?

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Tangan luhah melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

* * *

Sejak kecil, Yunho sudah menyukai warna hitam. Dan semenjak ia beranjak dewasa, ia menambahkan satu lagi warna favoritnya yaitu putih, baginya hitam dan putih itu satu kesatuan yang saling melengkapi, melambangkan keseimbangan, yin dan yang, cahaya dan kegelapan. Alasan mengapa 99% dekorasi kamarnya dominan berwarna hitam putih. Tidak sekalipun di benaknya merubah ataupun menambahkannya. Sekalipun warna tersebut adalah biru ataupun hijau.. Ataupun.. Ahh, bukannya mau sok manly atau apa, tapi menurutnya, di manapun ada perubahan, walaupun sedikit pasti akan ada perombakan besar-besaran.

seperti sekarang ini, tidak pernah masuk di benaknya, bahwa ia akan menyukai warna pink, pink yang natural. Catat baik-baik, hanya menyukai bukan maniak seperti Key ataupun Sungmin anak kelas sebelah, tapi hanya menyukai yang ia pun tidak akan membayangkanya, karena hellooo... _We talk about pink_, pink yang sangat identik dengan gadis, girl, girly..

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis...

Nahh, itu dia... Seorang gadis imut yang tengah duduk di antara teman-temannya di meja paling pojok dari kantin... Sedari tadi mata Yunho tak lepas darinya, dari sosok imut, mungil, kecil yang sesekali tertawa kecil menangapi lelucon temannya, mungkin? alasan mengapa ia sedikit menyukai warna pink: Rambut ikalnya terurai di balik punggungnya, dengan bandana manis berwarna pink tersemat di puncak kepalanya. Pink. Pipi sehalus beludrunya merona pink. Pink. Bibir pink natural yang mengapit sebuah sedotan. Pink. _And for god sake,,_ betapa Yunho merelakan dirinya menggantikan posisi sedotan itu dengan bibirnya. Digigiti, dihisap, dijilat. Oh fuck, hormon sialan.

"dan segala sesuatu yang indah.. Pasti ada harga yang harus dibayar jika ingin memilikinya"

Celotohan Minho, yang duduk tepat di depannya mrmbuyarkan Yunho dari angan-angan kotornya. Sial.

'dan segala hal yang indah pasti ada harga yang harus d bayar jika ingin memilikinya' hahh.. Yunho menghela nafasnya kuat.. Memang benar.. Selain ada harga mahal yang harus dibayar, biasanya sesuatu yang indah juga biasanya ada yang memilikinya.. Seperti Luhan.. Hal indah menurut Yunho itu, sudah dimiliki oleh Sehun, sang junior kesayangan, sang junior patuh.. Seperti halnya putri yang sudah pasti dimiliki pangeran. Sehunlah sang pangeran di sini, sementara dirinya? Hanyalah _the other side guy._ Yang hanya bisa menyukai sang puteri diam-diam.

Huuuffttttt.

Tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, bahwa gadis yang akan membuatnya terarik adalah seorang gadis kecil, mungil, imut yang manis, dirinya tidak menduga sama sekali. Jika saja ia selangkah lebih dulu. Padahal di belakang sana, para gadis cantik dan seksi mengantri mendambanya.

ehhem.. Bukannya sombong sebut saja err.. Hyuna? Gain? Victoria? Bahkan sang primadona di kelas dua belas, Hyorin.. Semuanya memang menarik, menarik untuk memuaskan hasrat lelakinya tapi, bukan menarik hati dan perasaannya seperti sosok mungil di sebalah sana, yang entah mengapa sialnya tengah merona karena lngan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. Sialan kau Sehun-ahh!

"woiii, Yunho! Ngelamun apa sih?" suara berat Top, yang entah mengapa selalu mengganggu kesenangannya.

"ohhhh, si mata rusa..." Top mengangguk mengerti saat Yunho mengangguk pada Luhan di pojok sana.

"hhahh? Mata rusa? Siapa? Siapa?" Changmin berseru penasaran. Kesal, Yunho mencomot kulit kacang di hadapannya dan melemparkannya pada Changmin yang tertawa puas.

"jangan keras-keras bego, nanti orangnya denger!"

"iyya, siaoa sihh?" changmin sepelan mungkin.

"aku sih udah tau, yang itukan?" Minho mengangguk pada Luhan "berhenti deh bro, udah ada yang punya tuh.." tambah Minho, dan dengan santai menyeruput kaleng sodanya.

"kamu sihh, naksir cewek yang udah ada cowoknya, Sehun pula! Aku menantang keras loohhh..." Jiyoung yang duduk di sampingnya menyelutuk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang telungkupkan di meja.

"kamu tau?" Yunho membulatkan matanya, dan mengguncang tubuh Jiyoung sekuat tenaga.

"taulahh.. Si mata rusakan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia, Sehun selalu cerita kok soal pacarnya yang punya wajah manis, mata kaya rusa, hidung bangir, bibir mungil yang manis, rambut ikal cantik, beraroma sepeti bayi.."

"kamu tau banyak?" Yunho tambah kaget mendengar penjelasan teman segengnya itu. Mengacuhkan temannya yang lain yang terbengong karena penasaran, ingin tau dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"iya, kamu lupa yahh.. Akukan deket banget sama Sehun, kadang aku nginap lohh di rumahnya, dia ngasih ajja gitu kuncinya ke aku.."

Itu mah, emang kamunya ajja yang gak punya malu, semua temannya membatin.

"bukan itu naga! Yang aku tanya tentang eeerr... Si mata rusa?" Yunho tampak ragu.

"karena aku dekat banget sama Sehun, dia selalu cerita kok soal pacarnya itu... Sampai-sampai cara nembaknya juga manis banget" mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho, Jiyoung melanjutkan membuat Yunho kesal dan sisanya lagi-lagi hanya melong penasaran.

"ceritanya sebanyak itu?"

"iya, sampai-sampai waktu Sehun nyium dia di bawah ledakan kembang api... Eh?" oops, kelepasan.

"hahh? Seriusan? Wahhh..."

"ehh, kipasin tuh si Yunho.."

"panas! Panas!" Joon yang duduk di samping Yunho, berakting mengipas kepala Yunho.

"hehh, santai ajja kali!" seru Yunho malas...

"hahaha... Bilangnya santai, padahal hati panas tuhh.." Joon mengejek.

"yang mana sih? Penasaran nihh...yang bikin Yunho kek gini" Changmin yang tidak tau apa-apa celungak celinguk mencari sosok si mata rusa..

"iya, aku juga gak tau kok.. Yang mana?" joon juga celingak celinguk.

"tuhh" dengan terang-terangan Minho menunjuk Luhan yang sedang tertawa pada Sehun.

"wooooaaaahhhhhhhh"

"imuuut.."

"mungiil.."

"B cup tuhh, B cup! Kok bisa?"

Dan meledaklah tawa dari manusia-manusia tidak tau diri yang dengan tidak sadarnya mengganggu makan siang yang lainnya, untung mereka ganteng.

Hahh... Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya berat, hidupnya memang sempurna, teman-teman yang abnormal tapi selalu ada untuknya, orang tua yang walaupun selalu sibuk, setidaknya mereka selalu berusaha ada untuknya, adik yang manis walaupun sedikit judes... Apa? Harta? Orang tuanya merupakan salah satu dari kebanyakan orang tua yang tidak pernah kekuarangan uang. Tahta? Dirinya merupakan pewaris Jung corp. Wanita? Banyak yang mengantri di belakangnya, tinggal menjetikkan jari satu atau lebih wanita manapun yang ia ingin akan datang. Tapi ia tidak terlena akan semua itu, harta yang diberikan orang tuanya tidak lantas membuatnya sombong, tahta yang melekat padanya tidak lantas membuatnya lupa diri. Wajah tampannya tidak ia gunakan untuk mempermainkan hati wanita manapun. Yunho sudah memilik segalanya, apalagi? Yang diinginkannya hanya.. Hanya.. Ia hanya menginginkan kebebasan lebih dari itu.. Kebebasan yang tidak terikat, dan syukurlah orang tuanya mengerti itu. Tampan berbakat, kayaraya dll.. Semua itu hanya gelar baginya, tidak lebih.. Karena menurutnya di atas langit pasti masih ada langit. Tampan? Masih ada Choi Minho sang pangeran kodok, berbakat? Jangan tanya, kebenyakan temannya berbakat dalam bidang masing-masing. Kayaraya? Pffttt.. Masih ada Choi Siwon yang kekayannya membuat Yunho mual jika membayangkannya.

"ngelamunin apa sih?" Top menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tampak serius.

"nggak, cuma mikirin kok aku bisa ya temenan sama manusia-manusia autis kek kalian!" jawab Yunho santai..

"woooo, yang dirinya tidak! Padahal sendirinya raja autis tuhh.."

"woooo... Wooooo woooo"

Dan lemparan kulit kacang dan bungkus makanan ringan mengenai Yunho yang tertawa nyaring.

Sekali lagi, untung mereka ganteng.

"woiii bangsat-bangsat! Ribut ajja!" suara cemprdng terkesan berat itu menghentikan kehebohan yang mereka buat, seluruh mata bahkan Jiyoung mengangkat wajahnya dari meja.

"wooahhhh... Udah berani yah kamu!" Joon melotot menatap Amber yang berdiri angkuh di sampingnya, di tangannya memegang nampan berisi makan siangnya..

"berani lahh... Siapa sihh.."

"wah, wah wah, gini tuhh yang ngelunjak, mentang-mentang seri" suara berat Top memotong perkataan Amber membuat Amber mendelik padanya.

"ngomongin apa sih hyung?" (iya Amber manggil hyung ke mereka, gatau kenapa).

"Ra-ha-si-a!" Minho memainkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Amber..

"ihhh..." kemuadian dengan lahap Amber memakan makan siangnya.

"ini apa?" Yunho menunjuk pada makanan di nampan Amber.

"itu, chesee shouffle hyung. Mau? Ambil ajja!" sahut Amber.

Yunho mencomot kue yang sekilas terlihat seperti cupcake itu. "enak nihh, manis tapi gurih! Perasaan tadi nggak ada dehh"

"iya itu di kasih Luhan tadi.."

"ehh? Luhan?"

"hmmm"

"si mata rusa?"

"ehh, mata rusa?"

"woii, bagi wooiii!" dan manusia-manusia tidak tau diri itu berulah kembali. Sekali lagi, untung mereka ganteng.

"ehh mber.." Yunho yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"mber! Mbar! mber! Namaku Amber hyuung!"

"iya dehh.. Iya.."

"kenapa hyung?"

"menurut kamuu.."

"ya?"

"nggak jadi dehh"

"yee.. Labil dasar!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi, matanya kembali menatap Lihan di pojok sana, tanpa sengaja mata mereka sejenak bertemu, dua detik. Terputus saat Luhan berbalik pada Sehun... Ahh, seandainya dialah pangerannya di sini, bukan _the other side guy_...

* * *

_tok tok tok_

Dengan kesal Krystal mengetuk pintu yang dihiasi tanda yang berbunyi 'dont fucking disturb' di depannya. Tidak ada respon, ia kembali mengetuk dengan kasar, bukannya tidak bisa membaca tanda, tapi Krystal sudah tau jika sang pemilik pintu—kama—tidak benar-benar sedang sibuk, jadi ia bisa mengganggu sesuka hatinya.

"Kak Yunhooo, buka gak? Aku tau kakak di dalam dan gak lagi sibuk-sibuk amat!" Krystal berteriak cukup keras pada pintu di hadapannya.

"kak Yunhooooooo!"

Sekedar informasi, Yunho dan Krystal adalah dua saudara kandung ditambah Jessica yang merupakan saudara kembar Yunho, kakak adik yang saling 'menyayangi'. Sama-sama lahir dalam keluarga bermarga Jung. Jung Yunho. Krystal Jung. Jessica Jung. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa mereka adalah saudara, selain wajah yang tidak mirip (Yunho sedikit tengil, Krystal teramat jude, Jessica yang dingin) sifat dan kegemaran mereka pun berbeda.

"kaaaaa—" belum sempat Krystal melanjutkan teriakannya pintu di depannnya terbuka, sedikit. Hanya menampilkan wajah bangun tidur Yunho yang tampak kesal.

"kenapa sih Jung? Gak bisa baca yah?" ujar Yunho sengit, terang saja tidur siangnya atau sore? Diganggu oleh adik tercintanya.

"bisa kok! Ini urgent kak!" sahut Krystal.

"apa?" mendengar nada serius Krystal, Yunho membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, menampilkan nuansa kamar Yunho yang berwarna dominan hitam dan putih, udara dingin AC menyapu kulit Krystal yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"urgent apanya?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"ponsel kakak mana?" tanya Krystal, ia menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu Yunho mengintip ke dalam kamar Yunho. "tuh, Yunho menunjuk pada meja belajarnya, ponselnya ia charge dalam keadaan mati.

"pantesaaaaam! Mamah papah tadi nelponin kakak, tapi katanya kakak gabisa dihubungi, makanya mereka nelponnya ke aku, aku kan lagi sibuk kak, besok ada ujian harian, kakak pikir enak apa digangguin kaya gitu! konsentrasi akukan jadi terpecah..."

"Juuung, Soooojuuung! Sadar! Mamah papah bilang apa?" Yunho menginterupsi omelan panjang Krystal yang Yunho curigai adalah bohong.

"ck, mereka gak bisa pulang, katanya mereka masih sibuk.."

"terus Jessica mana?" Tanya Yunho memotong perkataan Krystal. Lagi.

"ihh, kak Jess kan nginap di rumahnya kak Sooyoung, katanya mau nyelesein project apaaaaaa gituu.."

"oh, gitu? Udah kan? Gih sana balik lagi ke kamar, belajar yang rajin.."

"iyaa.. Tapi.. Kak Yunho gak lapar?"

"nggak!"

"tapi aku lapar kak!"

"iya ntar kak pesenin makanan, kakak mau lanjut tidur lagi"

"tapi aku laparnya sekarang.."

"Soojung, tolong"

"iya, iya!" dengan muka cemberut Krystal berlalu dari kamar Yunho yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedetik setelah menutup pintu, Yunho bergegas menggapai ponselnya, menekan tombol power dengan ringkas. Beberapa pesan suara dari ibunya dan beberapa pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, Yunho mengacuhkannya dan menuntuskan niat sebenarnya.

**_To: naga (GD), Lucifer 1 (Cho), Pangeran kodok (Choi), TOP (Choi), Ayam (lee), Lucifer 2 (Shim), Joon (lee), Mickey (park)_**

_man, ortu ga pulang nih. PS yuuk!_

**_from: Lucifer 1 (cho)_**

_Wah, kebetulan. Ayuk_

_Langsung cao nihh.._

**_From: ayam (lee)_**

_Bnyak makanan kan? Lapeeeerrr._

**_From: joon (lee)_**

_Oke. Eh, dvd Aoi Sora punyaku masih sama kamu kan?_

**_From: mickey (park)_**

_Sori bro, ada kerjaan. Nyusul deh._

**_From: Top (Choi)_**

_Pas banget nih, aku lagi d jalan bareng changmin sama,minho. Langsung otewe yah, ehh mau pesen makanan gak? Ps: changmin nyetir, minho gapunya pulsa._

cui, si Minho, tampang doang yang indah, padahal gak modal! Hahahahhaah.

**_From: naga (GD)_**

_Hmmmm..._

Hmmmm? Yunho menggeleng, dasar makhluk astral.

**_From: naga (GD)_**

_Gaada mobil, jemput doooonk._

Gubraaak! Dasar nagaaa! Dengan cepat Yunho mengetikkan balasan.

**_To: top (lee)_**

_nitip makanan yang banyak, ntar uangnya diganti. Sama plis, jemput si naga._

_From: top (lee)_

_Yoii.._

Hahhh.. Yunho mendesah pelan. Meletakkan kembali ponselnya dengan pelan, sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia harus wangi sebelum geng autisnya tiba di rumah.

* * *

Kucek-kucek.

Balik kanan, balik kiri.

Garuk-garuk kepala.

Euunggghhh... Krystal meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih melengket sempurna pada kasur, bersama degan laptop yang masih menyala, buku-buku pelajaran (dia beneran belajar buat ulangan harian besok) dan ponsel dengan layar yang berkedip. Tangan indahnya, menggapai ponselnya, wajah tersenyum kakak perempuan satu-satunya terpampang jelas.

"ya kak?"

"..."

"iya, ini aku baru bangun..."

"..."

"kenapa?"

"..."

"kak Yunho? Mungkin lagi bersemedi kamarnya.."

"iya tau, udah yah? Semangat kak!"

Pipp.

Telepon terputus.

dengan lincah jemari lentiknya menari di atas layar ponselnya, memeriksa aplikasi chatting yang akhir-Akhir ini menjadi populer, aplikasi yang ia gunakan bersama temannya yanh lain. Percakapan Sulli dan Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak muncul sama sekali. Mengindahkan beberapa pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya kemudian bergeser pada sudut kanan atas ponselnya.

06.23

Hahh? Selama itu ia tertidur? Tidak biasanya.

Kruyuuuk.

Krystal lapar. Dan ia berharap bahwa kakanya menepati janjinya.

Menggeliat k kiri, menggeliat ke kanan, meregangkan tulang. Menguap lebar sebelum memilih turun dari ranjang queen sizenya. Mematut diri pada cermin di meja riasnya, sebelum memutuskan berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah bantalnya, tapi tetap cantik kok. Pikirnya hanya akan ada kakaknya di rumah. Samar ia bisa mendengar lantunan suara lembut Taylor Swift dari kamar Yunho, penyanyi favoritnya Yunho.

Dengan sedikit mrngendap Krystal berjalan menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan. Matanya berbinar saat menangkap sekotak pizza pada counter dapur.

"kak Yunhoo baik bangeet sihh.." serunya sebelum mencomot satu potong pizaa dengan toping keju serta irisan sosis dan papirka.

5 menit kemudian..

Empat potong pizza berpindah ke perutnya, lupakan masalah diet jika perut lapar seperti ini

Krystal bersenandung ria, sembari mengisi gelas dengan air minum, meneguknya hingga tandas.

"ehhem"

Eh?

Dengan cepat Krystal berbalik, rahangnya nyaris jatuh ke lantai saat.. Saat mendapati senior favoritnya berdiri di pintu dapur..

"su.. Suunbae?" liris Krystal. Buseeeet, gimana niin? Kenapa dia harus ada di sini sih.. (suara hati Krystal)

"ya, hai Soojung.."

Jantung Krystal nyaris meloncat dari rongga dadanya karena, karena.. Hellooo senior favoritnya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Mi..Minho sunbae? Ke.. Kenapa..?"

"Yunho ngajakin PS" sahut Minho santai, tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekat pada Krystal yang terlihat masih tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya.

"kamu lapar banget yah?" tanya Minho jahil sembari menunjuk kotak pizza yang tersisa setengah. Bukan apanya, pizza itu ukuran party. Gede. Dan sudah tersisa setengah itu sangat luar biasa.. Lapar.

"i..iya.."

"Soojung"

"y.. ya?"

"ga apa-apakan aku panggilnya seperti itu?" Tanya Minho, matanya menatap tepat pada mata Krystal yang bening.

"te..terserah.." jawab Krystal kaku. Demi segala yang kudus, yaa Tuhaaaaann. Krystal luar biasa gugup, jarak Minho dengan dirinya begitu dekat, tubuh Minho yang menjulang tinggi membuat Krystal terlihat seperti kurcaci. Aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin, membuat Krystal mabuk. Oh Tuhaaan, jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan Krystal...

"Soojung.."

"ya?"

"a..aku.. Aku sebenarnya.."

"kenapa sunbae?" Krystal mendongak menatap minho.

Detik itu juga, Minho menunduk, memutus jarak di antara mereka, menmpelkan bibirnya pada milik Krystal...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya Tuhaaaan! (catatan: jeritan hati seorang Krystal yang polos?)

* * *

**Mau minta pendapatnya kalian nih, menurut kalian idol mana yang pas buat jadi orang ketiga dari luhan sehun? Yunho kan Cuma the other side guy, yang Cuma suka ajja gitu sama luhan, gak ada niat milikin. Nahh, saya nyarinya yang bisa bikin luhan deg-degan selain sama sehun, yang bisa bikin sehun risih gitu karena dia. **

**Ada ide? Sebenarnya saya punya, tapi saya ragu.. vote yah,saya mau pake member iKON ato Winner nih.. kkekkeke.. nah pilihanku jatuh pada Bobby sama Hanbin iKON,dan Mino Winner.. menurut kalian guys? Ada yang lain? Pilih dari ketiganya ato ada pilihan lain. Tolong d tulis kolom review.. thanks yoowww..**

**I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP**

**Saranghae.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**oh, ya! Cuma mau bilang kalo d ff ini, hyung, kakak, nona, sunbae, senior saya make semuanya. Sesuai dengan konteks ajja yah. Makanya rada aneh gitu. Gak apa-apa kan? Heeheheh..**

**I am sorry for thr typo.**

**happy reading..**

**saranghae..**

**Highschool Loves On**

**Chapter four**

* * *

Tok tok..

suara ketukan dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memasang anting di telingnya berhenti, "ya?"

"nona, tuan Park sudah menunggu anda"

Haaahh, Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum mengakhiri acara berdandannya. Dengan tergesa ia menjejalkan ponsel serta botol parfum ke dalam clutch kecilnya. Memasang wedges pada kakinya sembari berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuruni tangga, di mana di bawah sana sudah berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi, tampan, teman semasa kecilnya sekaligus tunangannya.

Park Chanyeol.

Hanya segelintir orang yang tau ikatan di antara mereka, dan bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun merahasiakannya juga dari para sahabatnya..

Semua itu karena..

"kau lama.." suara berat yang begitu dingin itu menohok hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis pelan, sebelum menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, matanya melirik Chanyeol yang berkonsentrasi di balik kemudi. Pemuda tampan itu.. Pertunangan ini bukanlah keinginannya, jika bisa Baekhyun lebih memilih berteman saja dengan Chanyeol, dari pada harus melihat pemuda itu bersikap dingin padanya. Jauh di lubuk di hatinya Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat menyukai Chanyeol, cenderung cinta sih. Bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya saat orangtuanya mengumumamkan pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi kebahagiannya hanya sesaat, setelah melihat tampang _bete_ Chanyeol dan sikapnya yang dingin saat bersama Baekhyun setalah pengumumam pertunangan.

"turun!" suara berat Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin itu, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah tiba di hotel bintang lima tempat di adakan pesta perusahaan, yang tentu saja wajib mereka hadiri sebagai ahli waris. Setelah menghela nafasnya berat, Baekhyun menarik dirinya keluar dari mobil mewah Chanyeol.

Hal yang selalu membuat Baekhyun berdebar adalah jika Chanyeol melakukan _skinship_ padanya seperti ini, Chanyeol menggandengnya memasuki hall tempat pesta di adakan, walaupun Baekhyun tau Chanyeol melakukannya hanya sebagai formalitas saja, tapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun..

Sudah delapan orang kolega yang ia temui bersama Chanyeol, tersisa satu lagi dan beres. Baekhyun lelah tersenyum palsu, ia juga lelah menetralkan detak jantungnya. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun berkelana kemamapun ia mau. Pesta seperti ini tidak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun, pesta berkedok sebagai pererat persahabatan sesungguhnya hanya sebagai ajang memamerkan kekuasaan. Apalagi? Baekhyum selalu benci orang-orang yang bermuka dua, jika saja ia bisa memilih, lebih baik ia memilih berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dengan sekeranjng strawberry dan sekaleng nutella. Ia benci berada di tempat seperti ini.

Huhh.

Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya mencari sosok Chanyeol, lalu menghela. Chanyeol di pojok sana berdiri bersama beberapa gadis yang sudah pasti tetarik pada tunangannya itu. Baekhyun benci, benci pada Chanyeol, benci pada orang tuanya, benci pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ting_

Dentingan kecil ponselnya menyadarkan Baekhyun, sebuah pop up dari aplikasi chatting yang ia gunakan bersama temannya yang lain muncul di layar ponselnya.

_**Lu-deer sent a picture**_

Baekhyun terbelalak dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik pada keyboard ponselnya.

_**Byunbaek: kalian berkencan? Baru saja?**_

_**Lu-deer: hmm.. Sehun juga membelikanku beberapa botol kuteks, warnanya lucu, mau coba?**_

_**Lu-deer sent a picture**_

_**Byunbaek: kyaaaa… . aku mau! **_

_**Lu-deer: kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu.. :D **_

_**Byunbaek: aku akan ke rumahmu, tunggu aku. Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ceritakan :( **_

_**Lu-deer: silahkan. Mau menginap?**_

_**Byunbaek: yup.**_

_**Lu-deer: ajak Kyungsoo?**_

_**Byunbaek: errr..bolehlah.**_

_**Lu-deer: oke, see ya.. **_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ringan, sebelum berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"aku ingin pulang" ucap Baekhyun.

"apa?"

"pulang!" ulang Baekhyun.

"tapi acaranya belum.."

"terserah, aku ingin pulang."

"baiklah pulang sendiri sana. Kalau itu terserahmu maka ini terserahku juga" sahut Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk singka sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong.

Baekhyun ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana ia memberhentikan taksi, menunjukkan alamat Luhan yang dikirimkan Luhan pada ponselnya, Baekhyun ingat dengan sangat jelas airmatanya yang menetes. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya pulang seorang diri.

.

.

.

"jadi?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang empuknya, matanya mengikuti tiap gerak Baekhyun yang mengancingkan piyama sutera yang ia pinjamkan padanya.

"jadi apa?"

"kau ingin bercerita apa? Ah, lupakan, sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, menatap onggokan gaun mewah Baekhyun di sudut kamarnya. Tadi, gadis itu datang memencet bell pagar rumahnya dengan keadaan kacau, taksi yang belum dibayar juga mata yang memerah karena menangis.

"aku dari pesta"

"lalu?"

"bisa tidak kita tunggu Kyungsoo dulu? Biarkan aku menyiapkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu" rengek Baekhyun.

"hmm, asal jangan berani mengarang cerita saja"

Kyungsoo datang tidak lama, dengan gaun tidur lengkap serta beberapa barang sekolahnya, mengingat besok bukanlah hari libur. Ketiganya berbaring di atas queen bed Luhan, dengan Baekhyun yang berada di tengah dan Luhan serta Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dari kiri dan kanan, menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak.

"kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami sejak awal"

"hmm. Aku tidak siap"

"padahal kupikir, Chanyeol sunbae itu orang yang ceria, dia tidak sedingin itu"

"aku setuju"

"tapi dia seperti itu padaku, dia memperlakukanku tidak kasat mata" lirih Baekhyun.

"mungkin ada alasannya dia begitu, sudah bertanya padanya?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana bisa, menatap wajahnya pun aku takut" jawab Baekhyun.

Ketiganya menghela nafas bersamaan.

.

.

.

Paginya saat Luhan sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, Baekhyun tampak sibuk mengompres matanya dengan es yang dilapisi handuk, sembari menunggu supirnya mengantarkan keperluan sekolahnya. Pandangannya mengikuti gerak gerik Minseok yang menyiapkan sarapan pada counter dapur, sementara dirinya duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"pagi Baekhyun" begitu suara lembut itu menyapanya, Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Suho yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja biru lautnya yang dilapisi sweeter abu-abu garis cokelat.

"pagi oppa" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum cemerlang.

"tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Suho lagi, sembari mengaduk tea melati pada cangkir di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergabung di meja makan saat Minseok meletakkan beberapa potong sandwich yang roti bakar tanpa selai di meja makan. Tidak lama saat menikmati sarapannya supir Baekhyun datang dan membuat gadis imut bergegas menuju kamar Luhan, menyiapkan dirinya.

"pak Lee, pulang aja. Aku ke sekolahnya bareng Luhan kok.. terus pak Lee, mama bilang apa?" ucap Baekhyun pada supirnya di teras rumah Luhan.

"ibu tidak bilang apa, ibu Cuma senyum, terus menyiapkan semua"

"ya sudah, makasih ya pak Lee.." seru Baekhyun dan mendapati anggukan dari supirnya itu.

Pagi itu, saat memasuki kelas, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut oleh pekikan histeris Krystal dan senyum lebar Sulli yang membuat mereka berlima menjadi perhatian siswa sekelas.

"apa sih?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"itu, kemarin.. kemarin.. kemarin." Krystal tidak mampu melanjutkan.

Sampai akhirnya Sullilah membuka mulutnya menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan pekikan nyaring kelima gadis imut itu, mengawali pagi siswa-siswa kelas 10-2 yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

.

.

.

"hey Sehun!" Luhan berbisik di samping Sehun. Memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sibuk dengan buku catatan matematikanya. Sehun sedang meemecahkan soal matematika, Luhan menajamkan matanya menatap buku catatan Sehun, itu matriks dan persamaan linier tiga variable.

"hmm?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan. keduanya sedang berada di kelas Luhan. semenjak bersama Luhan, selama istirahat Sehun biasanya mendatangi Luhan di kelasnya, hanya sekedar mengbrol atau memecahkan soal matematika seperti ini. Terkadang juga ia di kantin bersama temannya.

Mendapat respon Luhan melanjutkan "menurutmu, kak Chanyeol itu seperti apa?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menautkan alisnya heran "kamu, bertanya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun heran, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"bertanya tentang laki-laki lain sama pacar kamu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, belum mengerti situasi.

"aku gak mau jawab!" ujar Sehun cepat, lalu kembali sibuk pada soal matematikanya. Luhan memasang wajah cemberut.

"tapi kan, aku cuma nanya!"

"alasannya kamu nanya?"

"gak kenapa-kenapa, nanya ajja"

"ya udah, aku gak mau jawab"

"ihhh!" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya, mendadak semua rumus di hadapannya membuat Sehun pusing. Tatapan kesal dan wajah imut yang cemberut itu membuat Sehun tidak kuat, tidak kuat untuk mencubit pipi Luhan. saat keinginannya tertuntaskan, Sehun mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sang empunya pipi.

"iya ampun, jadi Chanyeol itu.." Luhan menghentikan kegiatan memukuli Sehun.

"ya?"

"nggak jadiii ahhh.."

"ihhhhhh"

"kenapa sih kamu nanya-nanya soal Chanyeol? Kamu naksir?"

"nggak"

"terus?"

"Baekhyun.."

Lirihan satu nama dari bibir Luhan itu membuat Sehun mengerti, lalu membuka mulutnya "Chanyeol itu konyol, tukang ngelawak, happy virus, kalo ada dia, pasti tidak pernah hening.. selalui ramai, apalagi ditambah Yongguk.. kelas gak pernah tenang apalagi damai".

"udah, itu ajja?" Tanya Luhan.

"iya, kan nanya Cuma 'menurutmu Chanyeol seperti apa'" jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan, pose yang biasa ia lakukan kalau sedang berpikir. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak kemali mencubit pipi Luhan.

"kenapa sih!" Luhan menatapnya kesal.

"enggak kenapa-kenapa" Sehun menjawb santai, membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Takut dicubit lagi.

Kembali hening. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Sehun suka. Pada dasarnya Sehun itu bukan orang yang berisik, ia seorang yang tenang, melakukan semuanya setelah berpikir. Dan Sehun teramat menyukai keheningan yang tercipta saat ia bersama Luhan. hening namun begitu nyaman, damai dan tentram, sedikit berlebihan tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan. Sehun melanjutkan lagi menyelesaikan soal matematikanya setelah matanya melirik Luhan yang sepertinya berpikir keras.

"luhaan! Luhaaann!"

Teriakan itu membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget, Kyungsoo yang datang dengan wajah cemas dan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lalu berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Sehun yang juga sedikit khawatir.

"kenapa?" ulang Luhan dengan menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo.

"Krystal! Krystal! Krystal!"

"Krystal kenapa?" kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

"Krystal, Krystal kacau! Dia.. lapangan! Kak Minho kak Yunho.."

Detik itu Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya diikuti Sehun di belakang, Kyungsoo memilih tinggal sebentar menstabilkan nafasnya.

Lapangan basket outdoor itu ramai oleh siswa siswi kelas sepuluh, sebelas dan duabelas, menyoraki sesuatu di tengah lapangan. Luhan yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi, memilih diam di tempat, sementara Sehun yang berinisiatif menariknya memasuki kerumunan.

Dan di sana, di tengah lapangan, Yunho dan Minho bertanding basket _one on one.._ tapi ada yang aneh, wajah keduanya babak belur, darah dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu di wajah dan baju keduanya.

"kak Yunho dan kak Minho kenapa?" lirih Luhan. Sehun mencengkram tangannya kuat, mencoba menenangkan.

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di sudut sana ada Krystal yang menangsis, dipeluk oleh Baekhyun dan Sulli, dan dipinggir lapangan ada beberapa siswa kelas duabelas teman akrab Yunho dan Minho yang berdiri menatap keduanya dengan wajah datar. Sehun tertegun, rasanya kejadian ini juga pernah terjadi, waktu itu..

Luhan terpekik tanpa suara saat Yunho menghantam tubuh Minho yang hendak memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Ini pasti street ball, tidak ada peraturan. Di mana mengahalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan bola dan skor. Reflex, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Luhan, menyembunyikan Luhan ke dadanya, saat Minho membalas Yunho menghantam wajah Yunho dengan pundaknya.

"kak Yunho dan kak Minho kenapa? padahalkan.."

"sssstttt, tidak apa oke, jangan dilihat lagi!" ucap Sehun lembut, tangannya mengusap pelan pundak Luhan.

Sehun melihat Seungho di seberang lapangan, tapi ketos seenak udel itu juga hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jung Yunhoooooooo!" teriakan tiga oktaf itu, seperti menghehentikan waktu, sorak sorai para siswa yang menonton menghilang bola yang ada dalam pegangan Yunho bahkan terlepas, saat seorang gadis cantik meringsek masuk ke tengah lapangan menarik kerah belakang Yunho kasar.

"kamu apa-apan sih? Udah gede tapi kelakukan kayak anak kecil, mau bikin aku malu?" raung gadis itu. Suasana lapangan masih hening.

"Jess." Lirih Yunho.. itu Jessica by the way, adik kembar Yunho yang hanya beda beberapa menit.

"apa?" bentak Jessica sengit.

"jangan bikin malu aku dong!"

"malu? Malu apa? Kamu masih punya malu? Kamu yang bikin malu!" herdik Jessica lagi. "kamu juga! Kenapa sih kamu ngeladenin dia? Sudah tau dia ini autis!" Jessica membentak Minho dengan memukul kasar lengan Minho yang meringis.

"ini demi harga diri jess!" ujar Minho.

"harga diri apa? Sudah! Sudah! Buubaaaarrr! Buubbaaaaarr semua!" Jessica berteriak lagi dengan nada tiga oktafnya membuat kerumunan membubarkan dirinya, hanya beberapa saja yang tinggal, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Jessica noona, saudara kembarnya kak Yunho"

"kakaknya Krystal?"

"hmm"

"galaknya sama yah dengan Krystal"

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"ya udah yuk, bell udah mau bunyi tuh"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu melirik pada Krystal yang masih tersedu di sudut lapangan, lalu bergantian menatap pada Yunho di tengah lapangan, menatap ngeri pada wajah tampan seniornya yang babak belur.

"ayo ikut!" Jessica menyeret Yunho mengikutinya.

"thanks bro!" seru Minho yang mendapati anggukan dan senyuman dari Yunho. Ia mendekati Krystal yang masih menangis dan tersenyum saat menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya "aku berasa seperti pangeran yang berjuang mendapatan tuan puteri dari tangan ayahnya yang galak!" membuat Krystal tertawa di sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

"kamu ini maunya apa sih?" jesica mengomeli Yunho yang duduk di kursinya di kelas. Dengan cekatan gadis itu mengobati luka di wajah Yunho.

"bukan aku yang mau kok, tapi Minho yang mau" jawab Yunho santai.

"tapikan gak perlu kamu ladenin! Kamu mau anak orang mati?" sahut Jessica nyaring.

"Ingat waktu Younghwa nembak kamu? Aku kan langsung nantangin dia duet, buat ngukur seberapa seriusnya dia sama kamu, nah Minho juga gitu, dia mau aku tau kalo dia itu serius dengan krystal! Kalian adikku, jadi harus aku jaga. Biarpun Minho temenku juga, tapikan aku tau baik buruknya dia"

Jessica terdiam, dan melanjutkan mengoleskan antiseptic pada luka Yunho.

"tapikan gak usah seheboh itu"

"dulu juga lebih heboh kok dari ini. Kyuhyun bahkan turun tangankan supaya para guru gak perlu khawatir"

"iya, dan ngedapetin kamu gak bangun lebih dari dua hari karena capek!" gerutu Jessica, tangannya menempelkan beberapa plester luka pada luka Yunho.

"tapi terbuktikan, Younghwa serius sama kamu.. walaupun dia pindah ke aussi sih.."

"udah ah, gak usah dibahas.. aku ke kelas yah, bye.." Jessica merapikan kotak p3k yang ia ambil dari uks.

"woii broo.." tepukan ada pundka Yunho membuat pemuda itu berbalik mendapati sahabatnya menatap balik padanya.. sedetik kemudian..

"HAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHA,,, YUNHO, KAMU GAK SALAH? YAKIN?"

"apa sih?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BRO! SADAR BROO.."

"HUAHAHAHUAUAHUAHAUHAUHHAH"

"cermin woii, mana cermin!" seru Changmin di sela tawanya.

"nih bro! ngaca!" ujar Top saat menyerahkan cermin pada Yunho.

"Jessicaaaa Juuuuuuuuuuung!" teriak Yunho saa menyadari plester luka yang tertempel pada wajahnya berwarna pink, dengan motif hello kitty. Oh so manly sekali..

"jangan dibuka bro! nanti INFEKSI!" seru Top menambah heboh tawa temannya.

.

.

.

Kamar itu temaram, cahaya matahari pagi masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela yang menghalanginya. Kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu silver yang mendominasi, kamar khas seorang pemuda diusia seperempat abad. Lemarin pakaian yang bederet nyaris mencapai langit-langit kamar, satu king bed, satu meja kerja dan lemari kaca yang dipenuhi ratusan buku. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya ada sebuah jendela besar yang terutup tirai jika diteliti lebih seksama jendela besar merupakan pintu geser menuju beranda, beranda yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Vancouver yang selalu ramai. Hiruk pikuk salah satu kota di Canada itu yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan dan pusat bisnis, tidak lantas membuat seorang pemuda, tinggi, tampan, berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah berlari santai di atas treadmillnya. Handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya, sesekali ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Cahaya matahari dari sela-sela gedung pencakar langit yang membias tidak menganggu rutinitas paginya.

Ia mempertajam pendengarannya pada ponselnya yang terletak tidak jauhnya darinya, ponsel dalam mode loudspeaker, menyimak dengan seksama tiap kata yang diucapkan sekretarisnya yang cempreng.

"_maaf Direktur, tapi satu setengah jam lagi adalah waktu anda untuk menghadiri rapat bagi investor dari Rusia ini.. jika.."_

"ya, ya Syuhyun, aku mengerti." Sahutnya dengan suara serak yang khas.

Setelah dua puluh enit belari di atas treadmill, Kris—pemuda yang tampan bagai zeus itu—meninggalkan beranda, setelah mematikan mesin treadmillnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap pada layar ponselnya, di mana tiga orang saudaranya yang tengah berpose aneh yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya, saudaranya yang berada nun jauh di Korea sana, saudara yang selalu ia rindukan. Selang lima detik saat wallpaper ponselya berubah menjadi gambar seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis, dengan rambut hitam panjang, seragam sekolah sailor yang manis.

"peach…" lirihnya sembari tersenyum. Orang kedua yang paling ingin ia temui di Korea sana setelah keluarganya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum matanya menangkap layar tab-nya yang berkedip di atas meja kerjanya, ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan video call..

"_ge.." _

Kris tersenyum mendapati gadis kesayangannya tersenyum ke arahnya dengan wajah mengantuk.. wajar saja, jika di Canada adalah pagi hari, mungkin di Korea sana adalah tengah malam buta. Mengingat perbedaaan waktu empat belas jam yang membuatnya gila.

"peach, kau belum tidur?" gadis itu menggeleng, kemudian menguap.

"_aku sengaja bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi"_ sahutnya diseberang.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Zitao-ya.. istirahat saja yang cukup"

"tapi ge, aku merindukanmu."

Hati kris menghangat mendengarkan pengakuan langsung dari gadis yang mengisi hatinya itu. Kris tersenyum sebelum menyahuti "ya, gege juga.. mengertilah, gege akan bekerja keras untuk mendapat libur" lirihnya. Jika saja jarak dan waktu tidak menjadi halangan, rasanya Kris ingin kembali ke korea, merengkuh gadisnya itu dalam dekapannya tiap kali ia mengatakan rindu.

"kembali tidur, gege mau bersiap, sebenta lagi ada rapat" perintah halus Kris membuat gadis di balik layar tab Kris itu cemberut.

"_ya, aku mengerti! I love you."_ Lirihnya.

Kris tersenyum "I love you too, peach…" dan layar beubah menjadi gelap.

Kris gila. Benar-benar karena mengencani gadis SMA. Tapi jika sudah cinta? Cinta tidak pernah salah kan?

Kris berdiri mematung sejenak di tempatnya, tidak kuasa menahan rindu. Jika saudaranya yang mengatakan rindu, ia masih bisa menahan, tapi jika gadis yang hampir dua tahun mengisi hatinya itu mengatakan rindu, Kris sama tidak sanggup menahannnya, bukan karena ia tidak sayang pada saudaranya, tapi lebih kepada.. ini masalah hati oke, dan berhati-hatilah dengan hati. Kris memutuskan mengesampingkan masalah hatinya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sorenya, saat kris kembali dari kantor menuju apartementnya ia mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan yang membuatnya tertawa kehabisan nafas.

_**From : my little deer**_

_Kriiiiiiisss, Suho oppa akan kencan buta! Tebak apa yang lebih heboh dari 'Suho akan kencan buta'? pasangannya adalah seorang gadis SMA! Kau bisa membayangkannya. Balas hanya jika kau sempat membalasnya, jika tidak, kau tidak perlu membalasnya._

Kris tersenyum sebelum jemarinya membalaskan pesan singkat.

_**To: my little deer**_

_Benarkah, woow.. bukankah itu hebat?_

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum, sebelum memasukkan password apartementnya, setelah melepaskan sepatunya, ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar, dari Luhan.

Malam itu Kris terus membalas pesan Luhan.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya sembari duduk di atas counter dapurnya. Niatnya membatu Minseok membuat butter cookies kesukannya, tapi setelah mendapatkan sebuah chat dari Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah berada di mall bersama Zitao, Luhan melupakan semua niat awalnya. Tadi Sehun sudah bilang kok mau ke mall menemani Zitao belanja, karena Sehun kalah taruhan, nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisnya lebih rendah dari Zitao. Luhan sih tidak masalah, Luhan sudah mengenal semua teman Sehun, ia tidak mau jadi pacar yang posesif.

"niat bantuin unni gak sih?" Tanya Minseok yang menyetel suhu open tempatnya memanggang kukis.

"niat, bantuin doa yah unni! Hheeheh" Luhan terkekeh, kemudian kembali sibuk pada ponselnya.

_Ting!_

_**Oh-Hun sent a picture**_

Luhan tersenyum, itu poto kaki Sehun yang mencoba sepatu olah raga berwarna biru.

_**Lu-deer: aku gak suka ah, warnanya kurang manly.**_

_**Oh-Hun : oh yah? Ganti nih.**_

_**Oh-Hun sent a picture**_

_**Lu-deer : nah, kalo itu boleh. Keren. **_

_**Oh-Hun : ok deh, terserah princess ajja**_

_**Oh-Hun sent a stiker. **_

_**Oh-Hun : kamu gak mau nitip sesuatu? Ntar aku antarin ke rumah, sekalian ketemu kamu, aku udah kangen lagi nih.. :* **_

Luhan merona membaca chat Sehun, mengabaikan Minseok yang menggodanya Luhan kembali mengetik pada ponselnya.

_**Lu-deer : aku mau buble tea :D **_

_**Lu-deer : tapi aku gak kangen sama kamu. Kekekekkeke**_

_**Oh-Hun : jahatnyaa.. **_

_**Oh-Hun : ya sudah, satu gelas bubble tea untuk princess lulu..**_

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan mendekati Minseok, niat membantunya sudah tumbuh lagi. Menata kukis yang sudah siap ke dalam toples, membaginya beberapa bagian.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum puas pada ponselnya, sebelum membawa sepatu pilihan Luhan ke meja kasir. mata Sehun membulat saat Zitao mendekat padanya dengan kantong belanja yang.. waahhh…

"kenapa sih hun? Tenang ajja, aku cuman ditemenin kok, gak minta dibayarin" Zitao cemberut.

"yakin? Gak minta dibawain juga kan?"

"hehehehe.."

"hehehheh.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "kenapa kamu gak nyari pacar aja sih, trus minta ditemenin acar kamu ajja"

"aku punya pacar kok, Cuma lagi jauh aja" jawab Zitao santai.

Sehun terus menggerutu, kantong belanja Zitao ada enam, dua paper bag Gucci, satu Victoria Secret. Satu Jimmy Choo, dan dua dari Prada.

"kamu mau kasih bangkrut orangtuamu yah?" gerutu Sehun. Lagi. Tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan Zitao dan belanjaannya yang hanya satu paper bag.

"nikmatin masa muda lah Hun, selama ortu masih sanggup ngebiayain"

"tapi kan ortu kamu gak bakalan hidup selamanya"

"nah, itu kata kuncinya!" pekik Zitao. Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum.

"kamu lapar?" Tanya Zitao.

"gak, tapi cari kedai bubble tea donk, Luhan nitip nihh"

"chatime ajja ya? Dekat kok, tuh." Zitao melangkah anggun, meniggalkan Sehun yang kewalahan. Teman yang seenak udel tuh yah gitu. Tapi sebenarya salah Sehun juga mengajak Zitao taruhan, padahalkan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya memang sedkit di bawah dari gadis itu. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, sebelum mengikuti Zitao yang sudah mengantri di kasir.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**hai guys!i am back…**

**oh ysa makasih banget buat eclaire oh yang udah mau minjemin istilahnya.. udah mau bilang itu ajjaaa.. byee..**

**plis enjoy it..**

**I am sorry for the typo.**

**Happy reading.**

**Saranghae..**

**Highschool Loves On**

**Chapter fife**

* * *

"kau banyak berubah!"

"hah?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin, temannya itu tengah berdiri sembari mendribble bola sepak dengan kakinya. Sementara Sehun duduk di atas rum[ut hijau. Keduanya sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan sehabis olahraga.

"berubah apanya?" Tanya Sehun acuh.

Jongin menggeleng "aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya, tapi aku bisa merasakanya"

"ih, sok sekali"

"aku serius. Es yang selama ini menyelimutimu, sepertinya sedikit mencair. Kutebak, pasti karena si mata rusa!" kata Jongin lagi, matanya tidak lepas pada bola di kakinya.

Mendengar Jongin menyebutkan mata rusa, reflex Sehun melirik seorang gadis yang kelasnya kebetulan memiliki jadwal olahraga yang sama dengannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang dengan payahnya melempar bola basket ke dalam ring. Guru olahraga yang memegang kelas sepuluh sedang berhalangan hadir, makanya Jaesuk seosangnim (guru olahraga Sehun) menggantikannya, jadilah gurunya itu meninggalkan kelasnya sementara unutk mengurusi kelas sepuluh, bergantian seperti itu, alasan mengapa ia dan Jongin bisa bersantai.

"nah kan, salah satunya adalah, kau selalu tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jelas-jelas itu adalah perubahan!" seru Jongin menghancurkan lamunan Sehun.

"apa sih!"

"kau juga sudah jarang nongkrong bareng kami di kantin, kau ngapelkan di kelasnya si mata rusa?"

"ihh, kepo!"

"nah—"

"kim Jongin tolong berhenti sok-sok menilaiku! Kau pikir aku tidak tau, kau juga sudah tidak yadong lagi kan? Pasti Kyungsoo yang ngerubah kamu, terus semua dvd Aoi Sora sama Maria Ozawa mu udah kamu buangkan? Laptop, hard disk, ponsel udah kamu format ulangkan memorinya? Gak mau tuh video yadong kamu diliat Kyungsoo, belum lagi majalah Maxim—"

"ssttttt, jangan keras-keras doonng!" Jongin berjongkok membekap mulut Sehun yang tertawa terbahak di dalam hatinya.

"itu rahasia!" geram Jongin.

"nah, makanya berhenti!"

"iya maaf! Tapi kan—"

Sehun melotot pada Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu bungkam.

"apa ada yang bilang Aoi Sora tadi?" Jackson muncul dari belakang Sehun. Membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"apa sih kamu!" bentak Sehun sambil mengusap dadanya.

"tadi aku dengar nama pacarku disebut!" kata Jackson dengan tersenyum konyol.

"aiisshhhhh!"

"eh Sehun!" Mark muncul dengan ponsel di tangannya. bule itu kelihatan bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari.

"hmmm?"

"kamu udah liat list tutor sebaya belum?" tanyanya Mark tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"tutor sebaya?" heran Sehun.

"ya, tutor sebaya.. program terbarunya Seunghoo.. kamu hadirkan rapat waktu itu..

"ahhhh.." Sehun baru ingat, tutor sebaya, di mana masing-masing siswa mendapatlan tutor sesame siswa tapi siswa senior dan tambahan pembelajaran yang bebas dilakukan di mana saja. "listnya? Emang udah ada?" tambah Sehun.

"ya, kamu kayak gak tau ajja gimana ambisiusnya si Seunghoo. Udah ada kok di webnya osis"

"itu, tutornya kita yang milih atau.."

"aku juga gak tau.. kayaknya sih ditentuin.. mau lihat?" tawar Mark.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tau pasti besok atau lusa pengumumannya sudah ada di mading.

"bukan kita yang milih yah?" cletuk Jackson dengan wajah seriusnya.

"kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Jongin yang memang penasaran. Ini rahasia, Jackson dan Jongin itu partner yadong yang setia.

"kali ajja aku bisa milih Hyurin noona jadi tutorku.."

"yeeeee, itu mah maunya kamu ajjaaaaaaa!"

"yang kayak Hyurin noona mau ajja jadi tutor kamu" ini Mark yang bersuara.

"woii.. ngapain sih ngumpul di situ? Ayo, giliran kita nih!" suara bert Chanyeol menyadarkan keempatya kalau mereka masih dalam jam pelajaran. Membuat mereka bergegas kembali ke tengah lapangan. Terkecuali Sehun, ia melirik sekali lagi pada gadisnya yang masih sibuk pada bola di tangannya.

.

.

.

"aduh!" Itu Baekhyun meringis sambil duduk di lantai semen lapangan basket dengan memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Baek, kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang memang sedang berada di sampingnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"kakiku sakit, Kyung" rengek Baekhyun.

"kenapa?" Luhan melihat kedua temannya itu terududuk di lantai, menghampiri dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"katanya, kakinya sakit" sahut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bersuara, bibirnya ia gigit keras, menahan sakit. Luhan ikut berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo.

"kok bisa?"

"tadi kesandung kakinya Daehyun." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Luhan melirik Daehyun yang masih mendribble bola bersaam Zelo. Kemudian tanganya menyentuh pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, memijatnya lembut.

"mau ke uks?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"bisa jalan gak?" Tanya Kyungsoo yag sudah berdiri, matanya masih menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Daehyuuuunn!" teriak Luhan memanggil Daehyun sang tersangka utama. Daehyun yang berblik menghadap Luhan bertemu mata dengan Baekhyun, seketika itu juga tatapan matanya berubah, ada penyesalan di sana pemuda itu melemparkan bola di tanganya sebelum mendekati Baekhyun.

"sakit yah? Maaf yah. Mau dibantu gak?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyesal yang kentara.

"iya, bantuin uks dong." Sahut Baekhyun pelan. Daehyun mengangguk, sebelum berjongkok, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun yang merasa terbantu, reflex melingkaran lengannya di pinggang Daehyun, menyangga tubuhnya pada pada tubuh pemuda itu. Keduanya berjalan pelan diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo di belakang.

.

.

.

"apa-apaan!" maki Chanyeol kesal. Ia membanting bola sepak di tangnnya sekuat tenaga saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap adegan di sebarang lapangan sana, tepatnya di lapangan basket. Itu Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya sedang dirangkul pemuda lain. Kepalanya terasa mendidih, emosi sudah di ubun-ubun. Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda jangkung itu berjalan menyeberangi lapangan.

Dengan kasar tangannya melepas rangkulan Daehyun pada pundak Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kembali terhempas jatuh di tanah.

Keempat orang itu terkejut.

"jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya." Geram Chanyeol pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang memang tidak tau apa-apa. Reflex mundur menjauhi seniornya sedang emosi itu sambil menggumamkan maaf.

"kak Chanyeol" pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka berjongkok menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menangis tersedu.

"Chanyeol begoo!" pekik Baekhyun.

"aku bego? Kamu yang kecentilan! Udah jadi tunangan orang, masih ajja rangkul-rangkulan sama laki-laki lain!" balas Chanyeol. Masih emosi.

"tapi kak.."

"diam, aku gak ngomong sama kalian!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam dengan menunduk.

Beberapa siswa yang ada saat itu menyadari keributan yang dibuat Chanyeol mendekat. Tapi tidak ada yang berani ikut campur.

"Daehyun hanya nolongin aku, kakiku sakit gak bisa jalan." Lirih Baekhyun.

"oh yah? Bukan pura-pura kan?" sinis Chanyeol. Semakin membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran tunangannya itu. Kakinya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi. Saat Chanyeol beranjak. Baekhun mendongak "kamu tuh jahat! Orang paling jahat yang pernah aku kenal! Kalo kamu gak suka sama pertunangan kita,kenapa kamu gak bilang ajja sama papa kamu supaya dibatalin? Kamu pikir aku mau tunangan sama laki-laki kasar kayak kamu?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, tubuhnya terasa kaku apa tadi? Baekhyun bilang apa? Laki-laki kasar? Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak bisa berbohong dirinya selama ini kasar kepada Baekhyun. Apa selama ini ia terlalu kasar? Tapikan ada alasannya..

"kakiku sakit, Daehyun cuma menolong! Kamu pikir enak diginiin" tambah Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol berbalik, kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ekspresinya melunak, ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Membawa gadis yang masih menangis tersedu itu meninggalkan lapangan.

.

.

.

Mata bekhyun mengikuti pergerakan dokter sekolah yang mengompres kakinya dengan handuk yang sudah direndam air dingin, tadi untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, dokter muda itu menyemprotkan ethylcloride pada kaki Baekhyun, cairan dingin itu benar-benar membuat sakitnya menghilang, lalu muncul lagi saat cairan itu menguap di udara.

"ini hanya keseleo ringan, sakitnya akan hilang setelah tiga hari" kata dokter muda itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Canggung.

Adalah kata yang pas untuk saat ini. Benar-benar canggung karena.. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan ujung matanya.. pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan santainya pada kursi di samping ranjang uks tempat Baekhyun duduk itu tadi menggendongnya ke uks, untung saja jam pelajaran masih berlangsung tidak ada siswa lain yang melihatnya, kecuali teman sekelas Chanyeol dan teman sekelasnya. Kelas duabelas yang jadwal olahraganya sama dengan kelasnya pun berolahaga di lapangan indoor sekolah. Untung saja. jika tidak, Baekhyun akan malu setengah mati.

Hanya deru pendingin ruangan yang terdengar.

Tapi bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa canggung, tapi Chanyeol juga. Pemuda itu memilih kata yang akan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Takut kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar adalah mengapa Chanyeol berpikir keras, keringat di keninganya berkumpul, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras dan Baekhyun tau itu.

"Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol"

Keduanya saling lirik.

"kau duluan" Chanyeol mengalah.

"tidak, kau saja.."

"aku, belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan kata-kata yang pas, kau saja yang duluan." Kata Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mana saja, selain Baekhyun, lantai, dinding, langi-langit ruangan, kali ini terlihat lebih indah baginya.

Kemudian kembali hening. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga. Tatapan mereka bertemu sedetik, kemudian mengalihkannya lagi.

"kita berteman saja" adalah kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar.

"tungguu, apa?" Chanyeol kaget, matanya membulat, tangannya juga berkeringat.

"itu kan yang kamu mau? Kamu gamau terikat sama aku kan? Makanya kamu kaya gini. Makanya kita temanan ajja, supaya kamu gak kasar lagi. Aku gak apa-apa kok, aku bakalan bilang sama mama papaku" Baekhyun berkata lirih, menunduk menatap tangannya yang mencengkaram celana olaharaganya kuat. Pilihannya sudah bulat, jika dengan kembali berteman dengan Chanyeol dan melupakan pertunangan mereka maka Chanyeol akan kembali seperti dulu, Baekhyun tidak masalah. Sungguh.

"tapi aku.."

"apa? Kamu.. bahkan.. cincin, kamu gak pake" Baekhyun melirik cincin perak dengan batu berlian mungil yang mejadi hiasannya di jari manisnya.

Chanyeol memaksa tubunya yang kaku bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun, duduk pada sisi ranjang menghadap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk menahan tangis.

"Baekhyun-ahh"

Baekhyun suka jika Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak. Baekhyun rela mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya asal Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Baekhyun tersentak, Jadi, Chanyeol benar-benar menganggapnya teman?

"Baekhyun-ah, lihat aku!" pinta Chanyeol, tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun lembut, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan sedekit kemudian, air matanya tumpah.

"Baekhyun-ahh.. kamu pikir cincinnya gak aku pake?" Tanya Chanyeol. Benar sih, cicin pertunangan mereka tidak melingkar di jari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan rantai kalung dari balik bajunya, rantai kalung dengan bandul berbentuk cincin. Itu pasangan cicncin yang tersemat di jari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meledak dalam tangis

"aku gak make cincinnya di jari, bukan berarti aku gak mau tunangan sama kamu. Aku sengaja makenya seperti ini supaya kamu dekat dengan jantungku" kata Chanyeol dengan nada rendah yang membuat Baekhyun meleleh.

"tapi selama ini kamu.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"kamu pikir, aku gak senang kita dijodohin? Waktu mamah aku bilang kita tunangan, saking senangnya aku gak tau mau bilang apa, tapi waktu malam sebelum acara pertunangan, aku dengar kamu ngomong sama mamah kamu.." Chanyeol terdiam, tidak melanjutkan.

"ngomong apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, tangisnya sudah reda.

"kamu ngomong gini.." Chanyeol berdehem sebentar kemudian melanjutkan "_'aku gak suka sama laki-laki yang konyol mah, aku maunya yang serius dan dingin kayak papah, perkerja keras..'_ makanya aku.."

"Chanyeol begoooo!" pekik Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat ia berkata seperti itu pada ibunya, tapi seingat Baekhyun masih ada lanjutannya. _'tapi kalau laki-laki itu Chanyeol, bagaimanapun Chanyeol, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati'_

"ia aku bego.. maaf—" Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, memeluknya erat.

"jadi, kita gak jadi temenan ajja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

"kita tetep temanan, tapi aku tetap mau kamu jadi tunangan aku, jadi suamiku kelak, jadi ayah dari anak-anakku!" jawab Baekhyun, suaranya teredam dada Chanyeol.

"iya, aku bakalan jadi suami kamu, jadi ayah buat anak-anak kamu, aku sayang kamu Baekhyun.."

"iya, aku juga sayang kamu, Chanyeolku.." bisik Baekhyun.

Telinga Chanyeol memerah, tanda kalau dia lagi malu sekaligus bahagia. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tau itu.

"tapi tadi aku beneran marah loh waktu kamu dipeluk-peluk sama temen kamu itu.."

"tapi kan Daehyun cuman nolongin!"

"biar, kan ada aku, kamu bisa minta tolong sama aku"

"ihhhh!"

"kamu juga ngebiarin aku pulang sendirian waktu pesta itu"

"ah, kamu pikir aku tega? Aku ngikutin taksi kamu kok dari belakang, baru tenang waktu tau kalau kamu ke rumahnya pacar Sehun, kamu pikir kenapa mamah kamu gak marah? Soalnya aku udah bilang kamu nginap di rumah temen buat ngerjain tugas."

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum atas pengakuan Chanyeol.

Begitu juga Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"jangan nangis donk, aku jadi kayak orang jahaat" rajuk Chanyeol.

"biariiinn!" sahut Baekhyun.

Mereka masih berpelukan.

.

.

.

Jongin bersiul ringan sambil memasukkan barangnya ke dalam loker. Lonceng tanda pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, biasanya Jongin akan langsung pulang kalau tidak ada kegiatan club, tapi sekarang—semenjak jadian sama Kyungsoo—Jongin akan tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo.

"yoo, Kai!" Jongin berbalik, mendapati Seohyun, seniornya tersenyum.

Ngomong-ngomong Kai itu nama gaulnya.

"yoo noonaaa.." mereka berhigh five ria.

"belum pulang? Tumben!"

Jongin menggeleng "nungguin Kyungsoo"

"oohh" Seohyun mengangguk sebelum pamit.

Seohyun itu anak kelas duabelas, mantan waketos. Waktu itu tidak ada yang menyangka kalo Seohyun yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun buat jadi wakilnya, bukan karena Seohyun tidak punya 'nama' tapi lebih kepada: semua orang juga tau kalau jalan pikiran mereka itu berbeda. Visi dan misi mereka juga. Kyuhyun yang setan dan Seohyun yang malaikat walaupun sedikit dingin.

"Dah nuunn.." Jongin melambai.

Jongin memainkan candy crush saga di ponselnya, sembari menunggu di depan ruangan club tata boga. Sesekali menguap, atau meregangkan tubuhnya.

Sampai sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Itu toples, berisi kukis cokelat yang dipegang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"udah lama?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia ikut duduk di samping Jongin.

"yah, lumayan" jawab Jongin, kemudian menunduk mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang seperti adonan kue dan cokelat dengan sedikit aroma gosong. "udah selesaikan? Pulang yuk!" ajak Jongin.

"mmm. Aku ambil tas aku dulu." Kata Kyungsoo, menyerahkan toples berisi kukis buatannya pada Jongin yang langsung melahapnya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo selama perjalan ke parkiran. Tangan Kyungsoo itu kecil dan lembut, karena tangan Kyungsoo kecil dan lembut, makanya Jongin sangat suka menggenggamya, tangan Kyungsoo sangat pas dengan tangannya yang lebar, seperti tercipta memang untuknya.

"mau langsung pulang kan? Gak mau ke mana-mana?" Tanya Jongin sebelum menyalakan mesin moobil.

"iya, aku capek mau langsung pulang ajja"

Jongin mengangguk sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"nanti aku telepon" kata Jongin saat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

"ya, kamu juga langsung pulang yah."

"hmm.." Jongin mengangguk. "Kyungsoo?"

"ya?" Kyungsoo berbalik, dan saat itu Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan merunduk memberikan kecupan singkat yang lembut pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu berdebar tiap Jongin menciumnya.

"selamat istirahat tuan puteri" ucao Jongin setelah menarik dirinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Jongin meninggalkan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo saat gadisnya itu menghilang di balik gerbang, sembari tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari.

.

.

.

"itu, buat apa lu?" Tanya Suho yang melihat Luhan sedang memasukkan beberapa potong ikan dalam kantung palstik.

"untuk Kimi, oppa"

Suho menangguk kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Luhan, menuntaskan niat awalnya: mengambil minum di lemari es.

"oppa, kau keluar dulu nyari Kimi"

"iya, jangan lama."

Ngomong-ngomong, Kimi itu kucing kampung dengan corak tiga warna pada bulunya yang Luhan pelihara, tidak dipelihara juga sih, Luhan hanya sering memberinya makanan. Dan sudah hampir satu minggu Luhan tidak memberinya makan, Luhan takut jika Kimi lupa padanya.

"Kimi… Kimii.. Kimii.." Luhan berteriak kecil di luar gerbang rumahnya, biasanya hanya dengan sekali panggil kucing itu akan datang.

"kiimiiii.." panggil Luhan lagi. Tapi jangankan wujudnya, meong-annya pun tidak terdengar. Membuat Luhan berdecak kesal.

Tidak jauh dari rumah Luhan ada sebuah taman bermain, di sana biasanya Kimi tidur pada sore hari seperti ini, dan di situlah tujuan Luhan.

"Kimiii.. Kimiii.." Luhan kembali memanggil kucing itu.

"aiisshhhh" Luhan menggerutu saat kucing itu belum muncul juga, saat akan berbalik tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pergerakan benda berbulu dengan corak tiga warna. Luhan tersenyum dan menunduk mengikuti arah benda berbulu tersebut. Itu Kimi ngomong-ngomong.

"kii…" Luhan berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda mengangkat Kimi dari tanah dan menggendongnya. "mii?" tatapan mereka bertemu.

"kucing kamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian mengangguk, lalu menggeleng lagi.

"_meong" _

itu Kimi, mengeong pada Luhan kemudian mengeluskan kepalanya pada wajah pemuda yang mengangkatnya.

"namanya Kimi ya?" Tanya pemuda itu, tanpa menatap Luhan. tangannya mengelus kepala Kimi lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa sadar terpekik nyaring saat kucing itu melompat dari gendongan sang pemuda.

"Kimi?"

Luhan mengikuti kucing itu dan lagi-lagi ia terpekik kaget saat tiga ekor anak kucing keluar dari semak, tiga ekor anak kucing dengan corak bulu yang berbeda, yang satu dengan bulu putih polos, yang satu dengan corak putih dan hitam dan yang satu corak putih, hitam dan orange. Luhan berjongkok untuk menyentuh anak-anak kucing itu.

"Kimi kamu punya anak?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

Kucing itu hanya mengeong kemudian menjilati tubuh anaknya satu persatu seolah memperkenalkan mereka pada Luhan.

"jadi ini bukan kucing kamu?"

"eh?"

Luhan berbalik, mendapati pemuda itu yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah berjongkok di samping Luhan.

"aku cuma sering kasih dia makan, kakakku alergi bulu kucing, jadi aku gak bisa melihara hewan apapun di rumah"

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, tangannya terulur menyentuh anak-anak kucing itu dengan jarinya, membiarkan jarinya digigiti oleh anak kucing.

Luhan mengamati pemuda di sampingnya itu, tampan, meskipun tidak setampan Sehun, rahangnya sempurna, juga tidak sesempurna rahang Sehun. Ada sedikit gurata tengil pada wajahnya, ia mengenakan anting di telinganya, tipe seorang anak goodboy yang memakan topeng badboy. Aroma tubuhnya seperti cat semprot, memabukkan juga membuatnya pusing. Tiba-tiba Pemuda itu berbalik juga menatap Luhan.

"bambi"

"hahh?"

"kamu, bambi"

"maaf? Apa?" Luhan tidak mengerti, bambi? Itukan karakter rusa milik Disney.

"iya, mataku kamu bersina-sinar kaya mata bambi"

Entah Luhan harus bersikap bagaimana pada pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini. Apa dia bilang bambi? Dirinya disamakan dengan karakter imut itu? Luhan sadar diri sih kalau dirinya memang imut.

"hati-hati bambi, banyak serigala yang bisa nerkam kamu kapan saja.."

"permisi!" kata Luhan lalu bangkit meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal.

"see you next time, bambi.." pemuda itu berbisik lirih saat Luhan menjauh.

"wooiii.! Minooo! Ngapain sih di situ? Ayo buruan!" seorang pemuda berteriak beberapa langkah darinya

"iyaa, tungguuuu!" si pemuda menyahuti sebelum mengelus kepala anak kucing di depannya.

"eh, Hanbin! Aku ketemu sama bambi tadi.."

"Mino pliiiss! Ayo buruan! Anak yang lain udah pada nunggu tuhh"

**Eeeeeng iiinnnnng eeeeennnggg.. aku jadinya malah make mino winner… hehehehe, soalnya menurutku dia ajja mukanya yang pas. Tengil2 ngangenin. Maaf yah yang biasnya mino. Menurutku yah emang Cuma mino yang pantes,Kalo bobby itu mukanya playboy2 ngeselin, nah kalo hanbin malahan alim banget, ada gitu rapper seimut hanbin? Kekekekke. Udah itu ajja. Makasih udah mau baca. **

**Saranghae…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haii..**

**Enjoy it yah guys.. **

**And as always I am so sorry for the typo! **

**High School Loves On **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Sehun sedang mengerjakan perkerjaan rumahnya saat seorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, seingat Sehun hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya di rumah. Keningnya berkerut, merasa konsentrasinya terganggu. Setelah meletakkan pena di tangannya ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"kenapa sih mah?" Tanyanya saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka, di depannya memang ada ibunya yang tersenyum lebar. "mamah gak lupakan hakku selama di rumah?" tambahnya sedikit kesal.

"nahh, mamah sama sekali gak lupa" jawab ibu Sehun santai, wanita berusia di akhir 30an itu masih begitu cantik, walaupun Sehun tidak mendapatkan gen apapun dari ibunya selain kulitnya yang seputih susu, tapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri walaupun hanya melihat sekilas wanita itu memang ibu Sehun.

"nah? Terus?"

"yoo Sehun"

Mata Sehun membulat mendapati seorang pemuda seusia dirinya muncul dari balik tubuh ibunya. Pemuda itu sedikit—ah tidak—teramat familiar baginya, tapi Sehun masih tidak yakin.. soalnya..

"Mino? Song Mino?" seru Sehun.

"yup!"

"ya Tuhaaaaannnnn!" pekik Sehun nyaris menyamai pekikan perempuan. Ibunya menutup telinga dramatis

"Song Mino?"

"Oh Sehun! _Long time no see"_ pemuda bernama Mino itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sehun juga tersenyum. Sebelum raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

"yaakk! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Tidak mengabari sama sekalii!"

"aku akan bercerita nanti.."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam tawa, tanpa menyadari ibu Sehun yang berlalu sembari tersenyum.

Mino teman Sehun sejak kecil, hingga saat lulus sekolah dasar Mino menghilang tanpa pamit apapun pada Sehun, yang ternyata orangtuanya bercerai dan Mino mengikuti ibunya pindah ke Amerika .

"kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana"

"maaf-maaf, semuanya mendadak sekali. tapi sekarangkan, taaddaaa. Aku di sini!" Sehun mengangguk kecil

Kembali teringat saat dirinya tidak bisa menemukan Mino setelah mereka sama-sama mendaftar di sekolah menengah selulusnya dari sekolah dasar, saat ke rumahnya pun rumah Mino kosong. Waktu itu, Satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya memang hanya Mino, yang tahan akan sikap dingin dan acuhnya, makanya Sehun teramat terpukul waktu itu.

"jadi, kamu balik lagi ke Korea?"

"yup"

"kenapa?"

"nah, mamahku sengaja ngebalikin aku ke Korea sama ayah, soalnya sekolah di Amerika gak ada yang bagus buat aku"

"kamu pasti berantem terus deh"

"gak kok, cuman mereka ngeselin ajja.. mereka tuh ya gitu. Malesin. Mending balik ke Korea, sesama ras. Gak ada yang ngolok"

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Mino, ia kembali ke meja belajarnya melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang tersisa dua nomor, sementara Mino berbaring di atas karpet tebal dengan motif bendera club sepakbola Chelsea.

"kamu udah berapa hari di Korea?" Tanya Sehun, matanya tidak lepas dari buku tulisnya.

"udah tiga hari"

"tiga hari? Dan baru nyamperin aku?"

"hehehehe" Mino terkekeh, tangannya sibuk menggerayangi tempat CD PS Sehun, saat mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ia menyalakan tv layar datar dan konsol PS Sehun, kembali berbaring dengan memegang joystik di tangannya.

"kamu sekolah lagikan di sini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"mmm" Mino menjawab dengan tangan yang sibuk memenceti joystick PS.

"sekolah di mana?"

"nggak tau, noonaku bilang Yongsei bagus" jawab Mino acuh.

"Yongsei? Itukan sekolah khusus pria! Kamu mau?" Sehun kaget.

"ah? Masa? Berarti noonaku bohong donk" Mino menyahuti santai.

"masuk di Chunkuk aja!"

"Chunkuk?

"mmm, sekolahku"

Mino meletakkan joysticknya sebelum berbalik menatap Sehun "beneran? Kamu mau aku masuk sekolah kamu?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. Mino kembali sibuk pada joysticknya "ya udah deh, nanti aku bilang sama noonaku"

"Sehun-ahh, hyung datang—"

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka lebar. Dibuka dari luar oleh seorang yang—

"GD hyung?" seru Sehun dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"—eh?"

Itu Jiyong ngomong-ngomong, masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya walaupun sudah berantakan, dan berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan di tangan.

"ada tamu?"

"bukan hyung! Hyung sini deh!" Sehun berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada Jiyong sebelum menarik tangannya "hyung, ini Mino! Mino ini temen aku waktu aku kecil hyung" Sehun memperkenalkan Mino yang yang menatap Jiyong dan Sehun bergantian.

"Mino?" Jiyong menyebut nama Mino pelan.

"iya"

"ya ampuuuun! Nama kamu Mino? Temennya Hanbin kan? Yang ngalahin Bobby rap battle kemarin?" Jiyong menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Mino dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu antusias.

"i-iyyaa hyung! Aduuhh, jangan diginiin dong!" Mino berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Jiyong.

"tungguu.." Sehun memotong "rap? Hanbin? Bobby? Tolong—"

"gak, nggaaaak kok Huuunn!" Mino berusaha mengelak dan memberikan kode pada Jiyong yang memasang wajah innocent.

"eh? Kamu main street fighter juga?" Jiyong berseru kencang.

"eh? Hyung juga main?" Mino menyahuti.

"ya iyalah, favorit aku nihhhh! Tunggu yak, kita tanding! Aku ganti baju duluuu!" Jiyong bergegas mengganti seragamnya (iya, di lemari Sehun ada beberapa baju dan celananya. Bahkan pakaian dalam juga, berasa di rumah sendiri)

"—tolong jangan mengalihkan—"

Tapi protesan Sehun terabaikan oleh suara bungkus makanan ringan yang dirobek paksa. Setelahnya, suara geraman, teriakan, cacian dan makian menjadi background bagi Sehun saat mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

_Satu jam kemudian.._

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai, dua nomor yang menghabiskan lima lembar buku tulisnya. Sehun berdecak kesal, lima menit yang lalu suara berisik yang menjadi background acara belajarnya sudah menghilang, hanya menyisahkan suara cempreng dari narrator game pada tvnya. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, berdecak dan menggeleng melihat Mino yang tertidur dengan segenggam keripik di tangannya dan Jiyong yang tertidur masih dengan memegang joystick.

Sehun memilih mengacuhkan keduanya dan berjalan keluar kamar, mencari kehidupan (air).

"loh, mamah? Kirain udah pergi" Sehun terkejut, saat menuruni tangga ia mendapati ibunya tengah duduk manis pada sofa ruang keluarganya sembari membaca majalah fashion edisi terbaru.

"iya, ini mamah lagi nungguin papah kamu" ibu Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah, menatap puteranya.

"mmmm"

"Sehun, sini duduk di samping mamah"

"tunggu yah, aku haus." Ibunya mengangguk singkat.

"mamah mau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun pada ibunya, saat ia sudah duduk di samping ibunya dengan segelas air di tangan.

"kamu sekolahnya gimana?" ibunya bertanya tanpa menatap Sehun.

"baik, baik banget malah"

"syukurlah. Kamu harus belajar yang rajin. Kan kamu satu-satunya penerus papah."

"mmm" Sehun mengangguk singkat. Sehun tau. Sebagai satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarganya pasti dialah yang menjadi harapan. Ahh, tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat kakaknya yang sedang sekolah di Jerman sana. Seandainya Sehun bisa seperti kakak perempunnya itu yang bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau menjadi penerus ayahnya, justru ia siap, dan tau diri agar menyiapkan dirinya.

"mah, kak Sohee—"

"kamu kangen yah sama kakak kamu?" Sehun mengangguk "mamah juga kok"

"enak yah jadi kakak. Bisa ngelakuin apa yang dia mau" lirih Sehun.

Ibunya menghela nafas "kamu juga bisa kok"

Mata Sehun berbinar "beneran mah?"

"iya, asalkan tidak mengecewakan mamah dan papah dengan menjadi penerus yang baik"

"yaahhh, maamaaaaahhh!"

"Sehun, mamah nggak ngelarang kamu ngelakuin apapun, asalkan kamu tetap harus focus pada apa yang sudah menjadi kewajiban kamu"

"iya mah, tau.. Sehun bukannya gak mau, Sehun mau kok. Cuma ya gitu, Sehun gak yakin ajja.."

"iya, mamah ngerti. Anak mamah pintar kok! Nah itu papah kamu" ibunya berdiri dari duduknya saaat mendengar pintu gerbang rumah mereka terbuka.

"mamah pergi dulu, baik-baik di rumah" Sehun mengangguk "sudah makan malam?" Sehun menggeleng.

"mamah udah masak tuh, makan gih"

"tunggu Mino sama Jiyong hyung bangun mah, biar makannya bareng"

"nah, ya sudah! Mamah juga udah bikin telur goreng untuk Jiyong, panasin ajja lagi. Mamah lupa makanan kesukaan Mino, bilang maaf yah mamah gak bikini apa-apa. Ya udah mamah pergi" ibu Sehun mengecup kening Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Mamah itu benar-benar menyukai Jiyong hyung yah,' adalah apa yang ada di kepala Sehun saat ini. Sebelum beranjak kembali menuju kamarnya, Sehun meneguk habis air di gelasnya.

"hyuuuung! Minoooo! Banguuunn! Mau makan malam nggak?" Sehun mengguncang kedua tubuh di depannya. Dan tidak mendapat respon. Ck, ia berdecak sebelum beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Ponselnya bergetar.

Satu chat dari Jongin. Sehun mengabaikannya, hanya ajakan bermain game online.

Lalu memeriksa TLnya.

Lu-deer mengubah poto profilenya.

Sehun tersenyum, sebelum jemarinya mengetik di atas layar ponselnya.

_**Oh-Hun: malam princess lulu.. :D **_

_**Lu-deer: ah, malam Sehun. . **_

_**Oh-Hun: do you miss me?**_

_**Lu-deer: yes, a lot! **_

_**Oh-Hun: kekekekekeke.. lagi ngapain?**_

_**Lu-deer: lagi nungguin kakak aku nyiapin makan malam**_

_**Oh-hun: hmmmm..**_

_**Lu-deer: Sehun lagi apa? Udah makan malam?**_

_**Oh-Hun: gak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Belum nih, suapin dong..**_

_**Lu-deer: *blush* ihhhhhh… **_

_**Oh-Hun; ya udah, have a nice dinner, princess.. love you :)**_

_**Lu-deer: yeah! Love you more.. **_

Sehun terkekeh membaca kembali chattingnya bersama Luhan.

"ngapain kamu senyum sendiri.."

"eh, hyung. Udah bangun? Makan yuk!"

"ahh, ayuukkk! Udah laper banget—"

"bambiii…"'

Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Mino mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"apa-apaan sih nih anak, udah gede masih ajja ngigo"

"bambi.. heheee.. bambi.." igauan Mino semakin menjadi.

"wooiii, Minooo! Banguuuuuun! Banguuunnnnnnn"

.

.

.

Sambil bersiul Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya pelan, sebelum memencet remot kecil pada gantungan kuncinya. Ia melirik pada jam tangannya, masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bell berbunyi. Jadi Yunho memilih belok ke kanan, melewati koridor kelas sepuluh, sekalian tebar pesona. Sebenarnya ada dua jalan yang bisa Yunho gunakan untuk kelasnya, dari parkiran belok kanan, menggunakan tangga yang ada di kelas sepuluh atau belok kiri melewati parkiran belakang gedung sekolah tangga yang juga sama menuju lantai tiga tempat kelasnya berada, tapi di sana sepi ngomong-ngomong, hanya segelintir orang yang melewatinya Yunho kan tidak bisa terbar pesona. Duh.

Eh, tapi. Tunggu dulu.

Yunho berhenti waktu matanya menangkap seorang gadis sedang memanjat pagar.. ngapain dia? Bell kan belum bunyi. Tapi tunggu.. itu bukan seragam Chunkuk, itu seragam Yonghee. Ngapain?

Yunho berjingkat-jingkat sembari memperhatikan gadis itu yang sudah menggapai tengah pagar, tapi angin berhembus.

"mbak, celana dalemnya kelihatan tuh!"

_Jeduaagg!_

Ngomong-ngomong itu suara kaki berbalut sepatu kets converse warna putih pink yang menghantam hidung pada wajah kebanggaan Yunho.

"yaakkk!"

"akkkhhh, hidungkuu! Sial!"

"kau yang sial!"

Satu tangan Yunho menyentuh hidungnya yang berdarah, yang satu lagi ia gunakan mencengkram besi pada pagar sekolahnya. Menatap kesal pada gadis di depannya itu.

"apa—"

"nuna? Kak Yunho? Pada ngapain?"

"Kai"

"Jongin!"

"ehhh?"

Jadilah ketiganya berdiri di depan gerbang masuk Chunkuk. Jongin yang menggaruk tengkuknya awkard, Yunho yang menatap kesal dua orang di hadapannya (lubang hidungnya disumbat tissue, dengan darah yang merembes), dan gadis itu masih menatap Yunho beringas. Ganas. Galak. Jutek.

"jadi kak Yunho, ini nuna aku. Kim Jaejong" Jongin memecah keheningan yang pertama.

"lah, ngapain sih kamu sebut-sebut namaku!" gadis itu yang ternyata adalah noonanya Jongin protes pada Jongin, tangannya dengan santainya memukul bahu Jongin.

"aww! Jangan pukul-pukul! Sakiitt! Perempuan tapi tenaganya tenaga banteng!" ringis Jongin.

"yaaakkkk!" ini protesan noonanya Jongin.

"maafkan nunaku hyung, dia emang seenaknya"

Yunho yang tadi merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena tendangan Jaejong sekarang kembali merasa di awang-awang karena permintaan maaf Jongin (apa hubungannya, Ho? -_-)

"iya deh, gak apa-apa"

"oh ya nuna, ini senior aku, namanya Yunho. Jung Yunho!"

"Yunho" Yunho mengulurkan tanganya hendak menyalami Jaejong, tapi—.

Kriik.. kriikkk. Kriikk.

_Lima menit kemudian.._

"Jaejong" akhirnya noonanya Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyebutkan nama, tapi tidak menatap Yunho masih kesal. "maaf juga soal idung kamu" tambahnya pelan.

Yunho meremas lembut jemari Jaejong, karena walaupun bilangnya pelan Yunho bisa dengar "iya gak apa-apa, udah sering kok kalo main basket kesikut temen"

"kamu main basket?" Jaejong seperti tertarik, dengan cepat ia berbalik menatap Yunho dari kaki sampai kepala.

"yup" Yunho mengangguk singkat.

"nah, nuna ngapain di sini? Lima menit lagi bell nih" Tanya Jongin menginterupsi interaksi kedua orang di hadapannya.

"ah, ya" seolah sadar dari transnya, Jaejong mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam ranselnya "nihh titipan mamah, kamu lupa tadi di meja" tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan paper bag.

"ya ampun! Kukira aku lupa di mana! Makasih yah nun"

"hmm.. aku balik yah.."

Jongin mengangguk. Yunho juga. Jaejong meninggalkan keduanya setelah melambai, menuju tempat motornya di parkir.

"nuna kamu.. pake motor?" Tanya Yunho terbata.

"iya kak"

Rahang Yunho jatuh ke tanah. By the way, itu motor sport yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sehun, hanya warnanya yang beda.

"gak salah?"

"nggak, nunaku memang begitu, urakan. Tomboy. Semaunya." Jawab Jongin santai.

"tapi dia bisa masuk di Yonghee"

"yup, itu memang kelebihannya"

Yonghee itu sekolah seni khusus para gadis yang paling diminati di Korea Selatan, hanya menerima siswi terbatas dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

"btw hyung, nunaku juga pemegang ban hitam taekwondo"

Dan Yunho benar-benar harus memungut rahangnya yang jatuh di tanah.

.

.

.

"luhaaaannn" teriakan yang terkesan imut itu, membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Itu Kyungsoo.

"hai Kyungsoo. Pagi"

"pagi jugaa…" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

"tumben kamu telat, biasanya selalu datang pertama" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"iya nih, Suho oppa gak pulang, unni ku juga lama, jadi yahh…"

"eh, kamu tau tutor sebaya gak?"

"hahh?"

"iya itu lohh, program osisnya kak Seungho—"

"ahh, tau, tau! Yang dapet tutor dari kakak kelas kan?"

"nah, iya.. katanya listnya udah ada! Jadi pengen liat"

"emang iya? Kalo gitu, ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya berlari sepanjang koridor kelas sepuluh.

Sesampainya di kelas beberapa temannya sudah berkumpul pada papan tulis. Beberapa mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin karena tidak mengenal tutor mereka.

"ahhhhkkk" Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"eh, Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"baru ajja—"

Luhan meringsek maju, menerobos kerumunan temannya, mendongak setengah berjinjit menatap ada kertas yang tertempel di papan tulis kelasnya. Matanya menatap nama yang terpajang satu-satu.

Lu han (10-2) Jo Mihyo (11-2) Choi Seunghyun (12-2)

"hahh? Mihyo? Seunghyun? Yang mana nih" desahnya lemas. Benar-benar tidak mengenal kedua seniornya itu.

"kenapa lu?" Tanya Krystal yang juga baru muncul.

"nih, tutor ku, gak ada satu pun yang aku kenal" sungut Luhan.

"ahh… eheheheh.."

"kenapa ketawa? Ehh, kalo kamu tal?"

Luhan kembali mencari nama-nama pada kertas itu.

Jung Soojung (10-2) Joen Jungkook (11-1) Shim Changmin (12-2)

"aku juga gak kenal mereka sih. Tapi aku tau kok, kak Changmin itu temen mainnya kak Yunho, nah kak Jungkok kan yang jadi mentor kita waktu mos"

"ahh.. Krystal enak bangeeeet sihhh.."

"heheheehhee.."

.

.

.

Lima menit setelah bell tanda istirahat berbunyi, kelas 10-2 kosong. semuanya sudah pasti sedang mengisi perut mereka, kecuali Luhan. ia bawa bekal. Belum lagi, Sehun pasti akan datang membantunya menghabiskan bekalnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun datang dengan wajah tertekuk dan kening yang mengerut saat menatap Luhan yang duduk di atas meja dengan telinga yang tersumpal earphone. Sehun berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan di antara kedua kaki gadis itu.

"lama banget sih hun" kata Luhan sedikit kesal. Matanya masih terpajam, sebenarnya tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk tau, dari aroma tubuhnya pun Luhan tau kalau itu Sehun.

"iya, maaf. Tadi ke ruang osis dulu ketemu Seungho" jawab Sehun. Matanya tidak lepas menatap wajah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Lipatan matanya yang tertutup, bulu matanya yang panjang bergerak-gerak, hidungnya, bibirnya. Dan tersenyum saat Luhan membuka kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal yang ia rasakan (iya, sudah pasti kesal sama Seungho) hilang melihat Luhan membalas tersenyum padanya.

"kenapa sih mukanya ditekuk gitu" Tanya Luhan dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Imut. Adalah kata pertama yang diteriakkan otak Sehun. "tadi abis debat dengan Seungho, Seungho tuh bikin kesal terus" sungut Sehun.

"tentang?"

"ada dehh.."

"ihhhh" Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"hehehee.. Luhan sini deh.." Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Luhan.

"kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan kesal. tapi suka juga sih dipeluk Sehun seperti ini.

"nggaaakk, lagi ngisi ulang energy ajja" sahut Sehun semakin memeluk erat Luhan yang masih duduk di atas meja. Kemudian tangan Luhan juga melingkar pada pinggang Sehun. Membalas memeluk Sehun.

"kalau energinya udah penuh, bilang yahh.."

"hmmm" Sehun hanya menggumam. Menghirup aroma sampo Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"ya?"

"kamu—"

"hmm?"

"kamu kenal gak sama kak Seunghyun sama kak Mihyo?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"iya, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"itu, mereka tutor aku"

"tau kok"

"yang mana sih orangnya?" Luhan dengan susah payah mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang tenggelam di rambutnya.

"kalo kak Seunghyun, anak-anak biasanya manggil Top. Ketua tim basket kelas duabelas, taukan?

"ahhh.. musuhnya kak Amber yah?" Luhan ingat, Top sunbae yang bisa membuat pingsan fangirlsnya hanya dengan mengangkat alisnya dan kedipan mata.

"mmmm"

"terus kak Mihyo?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"nah, anak-anak manggil dia Miryo, dia emang jarang kelihatan, tapi—" Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudian menarik earphone yang terpasang di telinga Luhan. "dengarkan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, sama-samar ia bisa mendengar suara seorang yang sedang menyiar di radio sekolah dari speaker di langit-langit kelasnya. Suara seorang gadis yang merdu dan renyah.

"itu Miryo. Dia emang jarang kelihatan, soalnya tiap istirahat dia siaran di ruang mading" jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Lalu, suara sang penyiar berubah menjadi alunan lagu.

"orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"baik kok, ya cuma gitu. Jarang berinteraksi. Tapi biar begitu dia itu wakilnya Seungho loh, ketua mading pula"

"hah? Iya?"

"hmmmm"

Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan. memejamkan matanya meresapi detak jantung Luhan yang berdegup kencang. Dari speaker suara lembut vokalis akmu bersenandung.

"bisa request lagu gak sih? Hehehehe"

"bisa kok.. mau lagu? Aku sms-in Miryonya" sahut Sehun, masih dengan memeluk Luhan, dengan tangan kanannya ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari nama 'Miryo' pada kontaknya. "mau lagu apa?"

"Peter Pan deh" jawab Luhan.

"_roger princess_"

Satu menit saat lagu Akmu tidak terdengar lagi, Miryo melanjutkan siarannya, membuat Luhan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

'_kembali lagi bersama Miryo di sini warga Chunkuk, bagaimana makan siang kalian? Enak kah? Enak kok! Hehehe soalnya di sini juga aku ditemenin sama ramennya ibu Lee!" _Luhan ikut terkekeh mendengarkan tutornya itu beceloteh sendiri.

"'_nah, ada pesan yang masuk, dari siapa yah.. ' _ada jeda sebentar membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya _'dari oh, Se-hun? Woii huunn, ini beneran dari kamu? Hape kamu gak dibajak kan?' _nada bicara Miryo mendadak berubah terkejut. Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan Sehun tertawa serak.

Kembali hening, _'nah, ini benaran dari Sehun kok. Hehehhe.. isinya, Miryo request lagunya EXO dong yang Peter Pan, lagunya untuk Luhan yang sedang di dalam pelukan—' _kembali hening. _'uhhuuuk, ciyyeeeee.. Sehunnn.. ciyyeeee… untuk Luhan yang sedang berada di pelukan, iya dehh.. ini nih lagunya.. enjoy it, hun.." _

Intro lagu Peter Pan mengalun lembut, sementara Sehun meringis pelan karena cubitan Luhan pada pingganganya, perih.

"Sehuuunnnnnnn! Malu tauuuu!"

"hehehehe.. tapi kamu suka kan"

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.

Sehun bersandung lirih, membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

'_**the mischievous rascal that bothered you a lot**_

_**The defeated memories are vivid**_

_**Starting from the time I gained your heart and even a kiss**_

_**My heart was always flying while riding a cloud **_

_**You were prettier than Wendy and Cinderella **_

_**Because I feel you, the one person that makes my heart beat, my eyes shine' **_

Kemudian Luhan ikut bersenandung. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

'_**I'm going to look for you tinker bell that the memories sent neverland that follow that place**_

_**While looking each other, were we smiling **_

_**Forever your peter pan. Your man that stopped the that time **_

_**Although I'm lacking, I'm running to you that I loved so much'**_

Luhan berhenti pada bagian reff, membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan rapnya..

'_**the face that show the pinkish color**_

_**The feeling of walking of the clouds**_

_**The picture like you that my heart beated to**_

_**That time like when your eyes that gently smiled **_

_**If you were to fly to me right now through the open window in the part of my heart**_

_**You that I bottled in my fairy tale, as always lingering around sweety girl**_

_**I'm still trembelling the part of my heart that you're not this place is the lonely island**_

_**You that is written in my memories pretty girl that won't erased!**_

_**My heart is still beating **_

_**The one part of my heart that you are not ini' **_

Sehun berhenti tidak melanjutkan, memilih melanjutkan nyanyiannya dalam hati saat bibirnya mendarat sempurna pada bibir Luhan…

Menyangga dagu Luhan agar terus mendongak padanya, enggan memutus tautan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"_you always be my peter pan.. you, who always stop the time when You're next to me.._" lirih Luhan dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum "_and I don't want you to be my tinker bell_"

"kenapa?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, sebelum kembali menyatukan bibirnya pada milik Luhan dalam sentuhan lembut.

"_**because tinker bell is peter pan's best friend.. you are my mine, Luhan.."**_

.

.

.

Di kantin..

Suasana kantin ricuh sejak Miryo membacakan pesan Sehun, yang mengenal Sehun terbengong tidak percaya. Seperti:

'_uhhuuukk. Uhhuuuukk' _

itu Zitao yang tersedak makan siangnya. Sedari tadi, saat Miryo mengatakan ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun, ia tersedak minumannya. Saat Miryo membaca isi pesan Sehun, Zitao tersedak makanannya.

"makanya kalau makan hati-hati"

"aku sudah hati-hati tauk! pesan Sehun tuhhh!" gerutunya pada Jongin yang setia mengusap punggungnya.

"nah, kubilang juga apakan, Sehun berubah banyak"

"ya kali Jong, yang kayak kamu gak berubah banyak ajja! Hahahhhahaah"

"sial.."

Yang mengenal Luhan, mengutarakan rasa irinya:

"wahh, Luhan beruntung banget yah ngedapatin Sehun sunbae, aku juga pengeeennnn" ucap Krystal, lupa diri kalau dirinya juga sudah punya pacar. Ia mendapat anggukan dari Sulli dan Baekhyun

"mmhhmmmmm.." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, ia sudah bersyukur mendapatkan Jongin.

"wooiiii, kipasin tuh si Yunho! Kepanasan diaaaa!"

"oh, untuk Luhan yang dalam pelukan…" Changmin mengulang isi pesan Sehun dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"apaan sih, biasa ajja kaliiiii!"

"duuhhh, yang lagi berusaha move on…"

"hahahhahahahhahahhaha"

* * *

**Betewe itu lagunya EXO yg Pete**r** Pan. **

**Teruuusssss yahh. Makasih udah mau baca.. **

**Saranghae.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai.. haii..! apdet nihhhh! Lambai kamera!**

**Enjoy it yah guys. Im so sorry for the typo. **

**Saranghae..**

**High School Loves On**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

"jadi?"

Luhan mengkeret. Tepatnya hanya menyudutkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Bukan karena dirinya memang sedang tersudut, tapi karena..

"jadi?" suara serak itu lagi.

Sebenarnya itu adalah suara Seunghyun atau Top. Yang duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"ka-kalo a-aku, terserah sih kak!" jawab Luhan tergagap.

"kamu?" pemuda sangar tapi tampan itu beralih pada seorang gadis lain yang bersama mereka, yang sibuk mencoret pada buku catatanya.

"terserah juga ajja.." jawabnya sedikit cuek. "kenapa harus sama dia sih" gerutu Miryo pelan, tapi Luhan masih bisa dengar.

"apa?" Tanya Seunghyun meyakinkan diri.

"gak"

"oke" Seunghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menatap bergantian dua gadis di hadapannya dengan mata elangnya. "jadi, tugas menjadi mentor kalian, hari senin, rabu dan jumat. Kalo berhalangan pada hari itu dipindahkan ke hari minggu" suaranya benar-benar serak dan berat, tapi seksi, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan, bibir kucingnya yang menyempurnakan wajah tampannya itu. Wah.

Jadi, sebenarnya Luhan sedang berada di kelas 12-2. Kelasnya Seunghyun. Tadi, seniornya itu memintanya datang untuk membicarakan masalah tutor sebaya itu. Sesampainya di kelas 12-2—Luhan dianterin Sehun kok, Sehun juga nungguin Luhan di luar kelas—sudah ada lagi satu seniornya, Miryo, atau nama lengkapnya jo mihyo. Seperti kata Sehun, Miryo baik, hanya meman sedikit cuek. Cantik tapi juga sedikit tomboy. Bukan hanya sosok Miryo yang membuatnya kagum, tapi juga kelas 12-2 kelasnya Seunghyun, kelas itu benar-benar bernilai seni tinggi, sebenarnya Luhan tidak tau menilai seni, tapi jika melihat setiap dinding yang mengelilingi kelas ini yang dipenuhi grafiti yang rumit dan berwarna-warni pasti semuanya setuju dengan pendapat Luhan, belum lagi dekorasi yang lebih menyerupai pavilium, deretan piala-piala penghargaan di atas loker deretan loker berwarna abu-abu, dan foto-foto penghuni kelas yang tersusun dalam denah kelas, penghuni kelas yang cantik seperti puteri dan tampan seperti pangeran.

Ahhh, ngomong-ngomong soal pangeran, salah satunya sedang berada di hadapannya, tengah menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, menatap ada gerak tangan Miryo yang mencoret pada bukunya. Choi Seunghyun, yang seingat Luhan merupakan raja langit di sekolahnya, tinggi, tegap, dan tampan. Wajahnya sangar, walaupun terkadang terlihat tengil. Tapi ia benar-benar tampan. Tatapan matanya tajam mengalahi elang, tulang pipinya tegas. Dan Seunghyun itu tipe pemuda yang bisa membuat fangirlsnya pingsan hanya dengan gerakan sedehana, seperti mengangkat lengannya, berkedip, atau bahakan saat menautkan alisnya.

"kamu Luhan yang pacarnya Sehun itu kan?"

"eh?" Luhan terkejut saat suara serak dan berat milik Seunghyun menginterupsi lamunannya.

"aku bilang—"

"ya iyalah,Top! Emang ada berapa sih nama Luhan di sekolah ini?" Miryo yang sedari tadi jarang membuka mulutnya, berbicara.

"aku gak nanya sama kamu, weeeekk"

Tambahkan lagi, selain tinggi, tegap dan tampan, Seunghyun itu kekanakan dan usil.

"kok kamu mau sih sama si Sehun?"

"kenapa sih kamu nanya kek gitu? Kamu naksir Luhan? jangan mau han, dia ini gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali dibandingkan Sehun!" lagi-lagi Miryo yang angkat bicara. Luhan hanya menatap keduanya bergantian. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"kenapa kamu yang jawab terus sih, aku gak nanya ke kamu!" kesal Seunghyun.

"nah, mulut-mulut aku!" terserah donk!"

"iisshh kamuuu iniiii!"

"aku kenapa? oh, ya, aku memang cantik kok, baik, pinter lagi"

"cantik? Baik? Pinter? Ha-ha! Dari hongkong!"

"biarin, dari pada kamu, muka ajja yang bagus, sok alim, padahal zalim! Ew"

"yak, dari pada kamu yang tiap harinya hanya ngomong sendiri di depan mic, iyuuhh"

"biarin! Dari pada kamu, hobi banget ngerebut bola di lapangan, kek anak kecil. Ewwwwww.

"blablablablablablablablablabl.."

"blablablablablablablablabla—"

"blablablablablabl—"

"blablablabla-

"stooopppp!"

Seunghyun baru akan menggeplak kepala Miryo saat Luhan menghentikannya, ia kesal, keduanya tidak bisa diam selalu berargumen kekanakan, Seunghyun yang tidak mau mengelah, dan Miryo yang terus-terusan memanasi, mungkin ini bukti dari perasaaan tidak enaknya tadi.

"udah kan? Aku boleh pulangkan? Sehun udah nungguin aku di luar tuhh" Luhan berdiri, menyampirkan ranselnya di punggung.

"iya, Luhan pulang ajjaa.." Miryo mendongak menatapnya.

"maaf yah Luhan!" ini Seunghyun, sepertinya benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal karena merusak imagenya di depan Luhan.

"iya! Kak Seunghyun sama kak Miryo juga baik-baik! Jangan bertengkar terus!"

"siapa juga—" keduanya protes.

"stoopppp! Jangan dimulai, jangan bertengkar terus, nanti kalian saling suka looohhhh"

"idiihh, suka sama dia? Ew.

"suka sama makhluk ajaib kaya dia? Amit-amit"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum keluar meninggalkan dua seniornya yang saling melemparkan tatapan laser.

"gimana?" Tanya Sehun saat bertemu Luhan di depan kelas 12-2.

"gak tau dehhh! Rasanya pengen nangis ajja!" sahut Luhan.

"kok gitu?" Sehun penasaran, tangannya menggenggam jemari Luhan, menuntunnya menuju tangga.

"mereka tuh kekanakan banget! Aku sumpahin juga mereka saling suka.."

"ppffftttt.."

"kenapa?" Luhan berhenti pada anak tangga kelima. Mendadak Sehun juga berhenti.

"nah, kamu gak tau yah? Mereka itu mantanan kok." Jawab Sehun.

"hahh?"

"iya, udah lama sih, waktu aku masih pertengahan kelas sepuluh."

"kok bisa?"

"gak tau juga, tau-tau udah jadian ajja, tapi gak lama putus karena mantannya Top sunbae waktu itu lebih cantik dari Miryo, Miryo minder. Dia terang-terangan kok bilangnya kalo dia minder"

"ckckckck"

"kenapa berdiri di sini sih?" ayo, ahh!" Sehun kembali menuruni tangga.

"Sehun, kelasnya kak Seunghyun keren banget—"

"kelasku jauh lebih keren kok, mau liat?" Sehun memotong pertanyaan Luhan, sedikit cemburu sebenarnya.

Luhan mengangguk, setelahnya Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Minseok mengeluarkan cokelat batang dari tasnya, menikmati sebatang cokelat sembari menunggui anak-anak didiknya yang sedang tidur siang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Jam-jam seperti ini, rekan-rekannya sesama pengajar di taman kanak-kanak tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, atau mungkin berkencan dengan kekasih mereka. Bukannya Minseok tidak makan siang, ia membawa bekal kok, dan menurutnya itu lebih praktis, lagipula siapa yang akan menjaga anak-anak yang sedang tidur siang jika semua orang pergi?

Hahh.. Minseok mendesah pelan, membuka bungkus cokelatnya pelan, memandangi wajah satu persatu anak didiknya yang polos tengah tertidur di atas karpet berbahan lembut yang sekolah siapkan. Minseok suka anak-anak. Sangat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pola tingkah laku mereka. Mengingat ia adalah kakak tertua di antara adik-adiknya yang lain, wajar saja jika ia mudah mengerti perasaan anak-anak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak-anak, entah mengapa ia jadi rindu pada semua saudaranya. Saudara yang walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah sekalipun dengannya. Semua itu bukanlah penghalang, yang pentingkan kebersamaan? Saling menjaga perasaan, dan membagi kasih sayang.

Minseok meraih ponselnya, mencari daftar kontak 'Duizzhang' pada ponselnya, adik lelakinya yang tengah berjuang di belahan bumi bagian lain. Ia tersenyum sebelum mengetikkan beberapa pesan

_**To: duizzhang**_

_Hai. Aku tidak tau di sana pukul berapa (aku malas menghitungnya) tapi, kuharap kau membacanya (sudah pasti kau membacanya) haha, sedikit awkward ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau tidak merindukan noona mu ini? Aku tau kau sibuk, tapi bisa tidak, sedikiiit saja—_

Minseok ragu, kemudian jarinya memencet tombol backspace, terlalu panjang, makhluk satu itu tidak punya waktu untuk membacanya, pikir Minseok. Cepat, jemarinya kembali mengetik di atas keypadnya:

_**To: duizzhang **_

_Yak! Aku tau kau sibuk, tapi bisa tidak sedikiiiit saja kau mengingat noonamu ini?_

**Sent!**

Ya mungkin itu lebih baik untuk orang seperti adiknya itu.

Ponselnya bergetar, membuat Minseok terperanjat.

**Duizzhang is calling! **

"_nunaaaaaa"_

Suara serak khas yang memanggilnya itu, ah, Minseok ingin menangis rasanya betapa ia merindukan pemilik suara itu..

"yaaakkk!"

"_nuna tau tidak di sini jam berapa?" _ucap Kris di sebelah.

"aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau"

Minseok yakin ia mendengar adiknya itu mendengus.

"bagimana kabarmu?" Tanya Minseok, tangannya mencengkram ponselnya kuat.

"_aku? Baik" _

"syukurlah.."

"_nuna bagaimana?"_

"nuna juga—" Minseok mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan "nuna tidak tau dengan pasti pekerjaan seperti apa tepatnya yang kau kerjakan di sana, tapi, nuna mohon kau jaga dirimu dengan baik, makan yang baik—"

"_nuna?"_ Kris memotong perkataan Minseok.

"hmmm?"

"_nuna sudah lupa ya? Aku sudah besar nun, aku bahkan sudah menjadi seorang direktur, dan akan kupastikan gelar CEO akan melekat padaku sebentar lagi" _sahut Kris penuh percaya diri.

Minseok mendengus mendengar nada bicara Kris yang penuh percaya diri "maaf ya, tapi bagi nuna kalian itu tetaplah adik kecil nuna yang menggemaskan. Jangan protes!"

Kris tertawa di seberang sana _"aku tau nun—"_

"kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea apa? Setidaknya saat liburan? Atau mungkin saat natal?"

"_aku mau, sangat. Tapi aku juga harus menyusaikan dengan jadwalku" _

"yaaakk! Jika natal tahun ini kau tidak kembali, aku akan benar-benar membuat alasan yang membuatmu mau tidak mau terbang ke Korea meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen berharga jutaan dollarmu itu!"

"_nuna, satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatku melakukan itu semua adalah jika kau mengirimkanku undangan pernikahanmu"_ kemudian suara tawa Kris menggema di telinga Minseok, membuat gadis itu hendak berteriak kencang, kemudian membatalkannya saat menyadari anak didiknya tengah tertidur pulas. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mereka terbangun karena teriakannya.

"kau masih tengil seperti dulu!"

"_dan pipi nuna masih seperti bakpao seperti dulu!"_

"yaaakkkkk!"

Suara tawa Kris masih terdengar di telinga Minseok.

"nah, kau tidak takut roaming?" mengingat Kris memakai saluran international.

"_tidak"_

"kutebak, kau pasti akan memberatkan tagihanya padaku"

"_nah, nuna tau"_

"yaaakkkk!"

"_ya sudah ya nun, aku butuh istirahat.." _

"ya.. selamat istirahat duizzhang.."

"_ya, selamat beraktivitas nuna bakpaoku sayang.."_

Baru Minseok akan protes, tapi sambungan sudah terputus. Ia mendesah berat sembari menatap ponselnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, pikirnya. Semoga semuanya akan tetap seperti itu..

"bu guru.."

Minseok sedikit kaget, mendapati salah satu siswanya berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, memegang sebuah boneka kelinci yang sudah lusuh.

"ya, Jongsoo-ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok lembut, sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"aku bangun untuk pipis, tapi tidak bisa tidur lagi…" jawabnya setengah merengek dengan mengucek mata dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"mau bu guru temani?" bocah empat tahun itu mengangguk singkat.

Minseok menggiringnya dengan lembut menuju tempat ia tidur tadi, mendudukkan dirinya menghadap bocah itu.

"nah—"

"bu guru?"

"hmmm?"

"mau lihat gambar Jongsoo tidak?" Tanyanya polos, membuat Minseok tidak bisa menolak. Jongsoo menjulurkan padanya selembar kertas pada Minseok, yang dipenuhi gambar khas anak berusia empat tahun.

"nah, jelaskan pada bu guru, gambar apa ini?" Tanya Minseok lembut.

"eng, ini ayah.. ini Jongsoo.." anak itu menunjuk pada dua figure pada kertasnya, tengah berdiri pada puncak bukit, menghadap pada langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"kalo itu ayah, dan ini Jongsoo, ibu Jongsoo mana?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum bocah itu melanjutkan, "ini ibu.." tunjuknya pada sebuah bintang pada sudut kanan kertas, Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

"ayah bilang, ibu yang sudah pergi akan menjadi bintang di langit malam, agar orang yang ditinggalkan akan terus mengingatnya dan orang yang ditinggalkan tidak menangis di malam hari karena mereka mengawasi di langit"

Minseok tersentak, ya, ia tau. Ibu Jongsoo memang sudah tiada. Ia tau dari sesama rekannya. Ia juga tau bahwa yang mengurusnya adalah nenek dari ayahnya, mengingat ayahnya pun sangat sibuk bekerja. Minseok juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah anak itu, hanya sesekali ayah Jongsoo yang menjemputnya, itupun saat bukan giliran Minseok menunggui anak didik mereka, beberapa kali ia hanya mendapatkan supir ayahnya lah yang menjemput Jongsoo.

"nah—" Minseok tersenyum, Jongsoo sudah kembali tidur dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Menatapi wajah anak didiknya itu, wajahnya yang entah mengapa sedikit familir baginya..

.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar di meja. Mengabaikan beberapa orang menatapnya heran. ia sedang berada di starbucks ngomong-ngomong. Seharusnya ia sedang belajar bersama adik kelasnya di sini. Tapi—, tiba-tiba Yunho ingin membenturkan kepala seungho yang membuat program tutor sebaya yang mengerikan itu.

Adik kelasnya yang seharusnya ia mentori tidak jadi datang karena berhalangan, dari kelas sebelas zitao dan dari kelas sepuluh, entahlah Yunho lupa. Ia mendesah keras. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Nongkrong di café seperti ini sangat membosankan jika seorang diri. Ia butuh teman-teman autisnya. Paling tidak salah satu dari mereka… Yunho kembali menggapai ponselnya, mau menghubungi temannya. Sampai matanya tertuju pada seorang yang memasuki starbucks. Tidak sengaja sih sebenarnya. Tapi tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. Itu seorang gadis, dengan seragam yonghee yang mencolok, rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi-tinggi, berjalan dengan cuek tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

Mata Yunho terus mengikutinya, sampai saat gadis itu berbalik dengan minuman di tangan—mata mereka bertemu pandang, Yunho tersenyum manis, gadis itu mendengus. Terang-terangan.

Yunho mengangguk ke arah kursi di depannya, kebetulan starbucks penuh. Jam-jam seperti ini memang waktunya anak muda seperti Yunho nongkrong di sana. Yunho bersorak dalam hati, saat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"hai" Yunho menyapa dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya mendengus. Kemudian dduduk dengan kasar. Kemudian menyesap minumannya.

Yunho melirik minuman gadis iu, itu Americano ngomong-ngomong. Sedangkan minumannya.. ahh, lupakan. Yunho malu sendiri, jika teman autisnya ada di sini, mungkin dirinya sudah diolok karena menjatuhkan harkat lelaki.

"kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Yunho, niatnya bertanya baik kok, daripada hanya diam bertatap muka (yang kayak dia natap kamu ajja, ho! -_-)

"nebeng boker! Pake nanya lagi, gak liat aku lagi minum apa?" sahutnya galak.

"nah, gitu doonk! Kamu galak lebih cantik dari pada diam-deiam kaya tadi" uhhuk Yunho uhhuk.

Jaejong, kembali mendesah sebelum menyesap americanonya.

"jongin bilang, kamu jago taekwondo yah?" Tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya hanya untuk memecah keheningan. Yunhkan orangnya rebut, gak bisa diam.

"hmmm" Jaejong menggumam.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, nih cewek jutek banget yah, beda banget sama adiknya, si Jongin cengengesan begitu… (suara hati Yunho nih).

"kamu.."

"bisa diam gak sih? Aku lagi mikir nih" potong Jaejong kesal. benar-benar kesal sepertinya.

"diam apanya, aku aja baru ngomong beberapa kalimat!" protes Yunho, juga gak bisa terima. Jaejong tuh mesti dikerasin, kayaknya.

"nah, ngomong sama mbak-mbak pelayannya sana."

"idih, ngapain! Ada kamu di depan aku."

"tapi aku gak nganggep kamu ada!"

Yunho bungkam. Yah, benar juga sih. Itukan terserahnya Jaejong. Lalu menyesap bubble teanya kasar. Nah ketahuan, minuman Yunho bubble tea tuh, bikin malu kan.

Dengan sudut matanya Yunho melirik Jaejong yang masih sibuk pada minumannya, juga menatap jalanan di luar sana, kebetulan meja mereka tepat di samping jendela kaca yang menghadap jalanan.

"hei"

Yunho tersentak, itu tadi—

"kamu naik apa?"

"hahh?"

"ck, kamu bawa kendaraan apa?"

"aku bawa mob—"

"ya udah, ayuk buruaaan!"

Jaejong menarik paksa tangan Yunho, keluar starbucks, meninggalkan minuman mereka yang masih tersisa setengah.

"kamu markir di mana?" Tanya Jaejong cepat, sepeti orang yang terburu-buru.

"di seberang jalan. Apaan sih—"

"ya udah ayooooo!" Jaejong lagi-lagi menarik tangan Yunho seperti orang kesetanan. Yunho hanya menurut, kapan lagi sih tangannya dipegang-pegang seperti ini. (-_-)

"bisa cepat gak sih?" gerutu Jaejong, ia memutar matanya malas pada Yunho yang megeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku secalan.

"iya tuan puteri—" sekali lagi, kalimat Yunho menggantung saat tangannya memencet remote kecil pada gantungan kunci, karena Jaejong langsung melesak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"kejar mobil bewarna merah itu!"

"whaaaattt?"

.

.

.

"nah. Ini kelasku…" Sehun membuka pintu kayu didepannya.

Luhan terperangah, benar sih kelas Sehun keren, sekeren kelasnya Seunghyun. Jika kelas kelas Seunghyun menggunakan tema freestyle, maka kelas Sehun menggunakan tema—entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tau.. sepertinya kelas Sehun itu, melambangkan minat dan bakat masing-masing siswa. Yang paling menarik perhatian Luhan adalah tulisan 11-1 yang tercetak pada dinding belakang, yang ternyata merupakan cetakan poto-poto Polaroid yang dibentuk menjadi angka 11-1.

"itu Mark sama Minhyun yang buat, keren kan?"

"iya"

"nah, yang punya poster Jordan yang gede banget itu Amber, peralatan eksperimen ipa di sudut sana, punya Seungho sama Mark"

"emangnya. Wali kelasnya Sehun gak marah yah?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya heran, dibandingkan ruang unutk belajar, kelas Sehun justru teerlihat seperti museum hobi. Tapi tetap keren. Rapi pula. Walaupun banyak barang.

"nggak kok.. wali kelasku malah suka, oh yah han, aku duduk di sana" Sehun menunjuk pada kursi dan mejanya. Pada baris ketiga deret keempat. Luhan mengangguk.

"aku boleh lihat loker kamu kan?" Tanya Luhan. sedikit malu.

"boleh, silahkan.. " Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tingkah malu-malu Luhan selalu membuatnya hangat.

Luhan mendekati loker Sehun, diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Hanya dipenuhi buku pelajaran dan sticky note yang berwarna warni. Isi loker Sehun yang biasa saja.

"ih, kamu suka pake sticky note juga, warna-warni"

"kenapa? itu manusiawi kok! Heheheeh" Sehun membela diri, setelahnya meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Luhan, memperhatikan wajah serius Luhan yang membaca tiap kata yang ia tulis pada sticky notenya. Itu hanya hal-hal yang harus Sehun lakukan. Dan beberapa jadwal rapat osis yang mungkin ia lupa, daftar tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan juga ada.

"Luhan?"

"hmmm?"

"tangan kamu kecil banget yah.." ujar Sehun, dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Luhan.

Luhan cemberut "menghina banget deh"

"hah? Gak justru.." Sehun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Luhan "nah, pas kan. Kalo tangan kamu gedenya kaya tanganku, kan ngeri.." ujar Sehun. Modus. Uhhuuk.

Luhan menoleh, menatap figure wajah Sehun dari samping, yang menyangga dagunya ada pundak Luhan. tampan. Seperti biasa. Lalu mengecup pelipis Sehun cepat.

Sehun terkejut, tapi senang juga. Ia tersenyum lebar. "kayak emang diciptain buat aku yah" ucapnya lagi, Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan di depan wajahnya.

"hun?"

"ya?"

Luhan merona, merunduk sedikit melirik lengan Sehun yang bebas sudah memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"kenapa han?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"ah, nggak kok"

Sehun terkekeh, ia tau Luhan sekarang merona hebat karena perbuatannya. Tapi mau di apa? Sehun tidak berkutik jika hatinya lah yang mengusai. Jika bersama Luhan, logikanya yang selalu ia banggakan menguap entah ke mana. Sehun juga suka saat Luhan merona karena dirinya. Setidaknya, rona Luhan membuatnya tau apa yang dirasakan Luhan tanpa harus gadisnya itu mengungkapkannya.

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi ada pinggang Luhan. membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu mungil itu.

Sepertinya Sehun cukup banyak memeluk Luhan hari ini. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan jika energynya overcharge…

Tanpa keduanya tau, di luar kelas Sehun, ada Zitao yang memelototi Yongguk dan Minhyun. Mengancam akan me-wushu keduanya jika berani masuk mengganggu adegan romantis di dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

"selamat tinggal ibu guru, sampai bertemu besok"

Suara cadek khas anak-anak bergema di penjuru kelas. Minseok tersenyum dan melambaik pada anak didiknya yang sudah bersama ayah ataupun ibu mereka yang menjemput.

Minseok akan melepaskan rambutnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda saat matanya menangkap sosok Jongsoo yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu, menuntaskan niat awalanya—melepas ikatan pada rambutnya—ia menghampiri bocah itu.

"Jongsoo-ya?" panggil Minseok lembut. Bocah itu berbalik dengan senyum cerahnya.

"bu guru!" serunya riang. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Minseok duduk di sisinya, Minseok mengikutinya duduk di samping bocah itu.

"kau terlihat senang sekali" Tanya Minseok, memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak didiknya itu.

"ya, hari ini ayah yang akan menjemput!" sahutnya dengan nada bahagia yang kentara.

"oh yah?"

"mm, ayah juga berjanji akan membelikan es krim jika aku sedikit bersabar menunggunya"

Minseok mengangguk mengerti "mau bu guru temani tidak?" tawar Minseok.

"boleh bu guru.." bocah itu mengangguk antusias, matanya menatap Minseok dengan binar bahagia.

Tiga puluh menit, saat sebuah sedan hitam memasuki pekarangan sekolah dan Jongsoo dan Minseok masih sibuk menggambar dengan duduk pada lantai ruang tunggu. Minsok yang lebih dulu menyadari mobil sedan tersebut, tidak ada satupun pengajar yang menggunakan mobil mewah seperti itu, hingga asumsinya jatuh pada bahwa itu adalah ayah Jongsoo.

"ahh, itu ayah!" seru Jongsoo girang saat menyadari mobil sedan yang sedang parkir di lapangan sekolah. Benar saja.

Minseok bangkit, membantu bocah itu membereskan barangnya. Sebelum menggiringnya keluar gedung. Ia berjongkok merapikan seragam Jongsoo dan memasang topinya.

"nah, Jongsoo, jadi anak yang baik yah di rumah?" ujar Minseok.

Bocah itu mengangguk "seperti apa yang diajarkan ibu guru?" giliran Minseok yang mengangguk, kemudian mengusap kepala anak itu lembut. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Jongsoo-ya?" suara serak basah itu menginterupsi keduanya

"ayahhh!" Jongsoo terpekik nyaring.

Minseok merapikan rambutnya sebelum berbalik menatap ayah anak didiknya. Nafasnya berhenti—

"Minseok?"

Minseok ingin menghilang dari dunia, ke mana saja, yang penting dirinya melewatkan moment ini.

"kim Minseok?" suara serak itu kembali mengalunkan namanya. Minseok menunduk menatap sepatunya, tidak berani menatap pria yang berdiri dua langkah di depannya itu.

"kim Minseok kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"y..ya.." cicit Minseok.

"aku jo—"

"jangan, jangan ucapkan! Kumohon!" pinta Minseok, dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mendongak menatap pria itu. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesalinya. Mata cokelat itu menatapnya lekat, tatapan mata yang selalu membuatnya tersesat, melupakan dirinya sesaat, dan membuat Minseok kembali tenggelam di dalamnya. Bukannya selalu seperti itu? Batinnya.

"bu guru?" sentuhn lembut Jongsoo pada lengannya menyadarkannya. "bu buru tidak apa?" lanjut bocah itu. Minseok mengangguk singkat.

"kalau begitu Jongsoo pamit. Ayo ayah, Jongsoo mau es krim vanilla"

Minseok tersentak saat pria di hadapnnya itu membungkuk singkat "kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, terima kasih sudah menemani Jongsoo ibu guru.."

Tolong. Jantung Minseok bisa meledak kapan saja. perasaan, bahagia, sakit, kecewa bersatu menjadi satu di kepalanya, membuatnya limbung dan mual. Saat mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu meninggalkan lapangan sekolah, barulah Minseok bisa bernafas bebas. Kemudian seperti orang kesetanan, Minseok berlari memasuk gedung sekolah, menuju ruang arsip yang berada di ruang guru.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Minseok membolak-balok map berwarna kuning di tangannya, mencari nama Jongsoo pada arsip tersebut.

"ini dia!" serunya sediit bergetar, terlalu takut akan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi. Kenyataan yang entah mengapa membuatnya yakin akan mengubah hidupnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map tersebut.

Nama: Kim Jongsoo.

Ayah: Kim Jongdae.

Ibu: Kang Sora.

Minseok meledak dalam tangis tanpa suara yang menyakitkan. Sesakit itu kah kenyataan ini? Apa yang harus dibuatnya?

"Kim Jongdae.." lirihnya pelan. Minseok terisak.

"Kang Sora, kau.. kau sudah tiada?" lirihnya.

Airmatanya masih mengalir.

.

.

.

Braaaakkk!

Yunho meringis pelan. Hatinya tersayat menyaksikan dashboar mobilnya ditendang oleh gadis yang duduk dengan binalnya pada kursi penumpang disampingnya. Bukannya apa, tapi interior mobilnya itu mewah. Setengah harga dari mobilnya, mangkin.

"kamu bisa nyetir gak sih? Buruan, kejar tuh mobil merah"

"bisalah, gak liat aku lagi nyetir apa?" sungut Yunho.

"bisa tapi lambat gini" dengus Jaejong.

bukan Yunho gak bisa nyetir ataupun ngebut seperti yang diharapkan Jaejong, tapi lebih kepada, mereka sedang berada di jalan raya oke, banyak peraturan lalu lintas yang harus ia patuhi. Jika saja mereka di arena balap, Yunho pasti mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan, mengingat skyline putihnya memang mobil balap.

"bisa nyetir gak sih?" deengus jajong lagi. Saat mobil merah incarannya nun jauh di depan sana.

Kening Yunho menciptakan perempatan imajiner "kenapa gak kamu ajja sih yang nyetir?"

"aku gak bisa nyetir" cicit Yunho.

"apa?"

"gak mau ngulang!"

Entah Yunho harus tertawa atau apa.

"jangan ketawa"

"aku gak ketawa!"

"bohooong!"

"enggak!"

Saat memasuki kawasan yang sedikit sepi, baru Yunho berani ngebut. Kakinya dengan lincah memainkan pedal gas di bawah sana, tangannya memutar setir degan piawai. Berusaha mensejajarkan posisi mobilnya dengan mobil merah di depannya.

"woiiii, bangsaaaatt!" itu Jaejong yang berteriak, dari kaca mobil yang ia turunkan. Berteriak pada sang pengemudi mobil merah.

Yunho hanya menggeleng, cewek tapi mulutnya cablak.

"berhenti gaaaakkk!" teriak Jaejong lagi.

"udah, kamu gak usah teriak-teriak! Aku bisa kok nyetop mobilnya" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejong yang terlihat emosi, walaupun ia tidak tau emosi karena apa.

"apa? Kamu nyetir ajja gak becus!"

"dari pada gak bisa nyetir?' Yunho sedikit emosi. Nih cewek, di kasih daging mintanya tulang! Dasar.

"apa?"

"nggaaakk!"

Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejong, matanya melirik spionnya, jalan benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada segelintir orang dipinggir jalan. Ia bermanuver kecil, mobilnya memutar 45 derajat, melakukan teknik yang secara otodidak ia dapatkan di arena balap.

Bunyi decitan kareta dan aspal terdengar nyaring, Jaejong memejamkan matanya, sedikit takut. Saat merasa mobil sudah berhenti, ia membukanya. Matanya melotot mendapat posisi mobil putih Yunho menyilang di depan mobil merah yang mereka kejar tadi. Dengan segera Jaejong turun, menghampiri pintu pengemudi mobil merah, mengetuknya kasar. Saat pengemudi turun, tanpa kata Jaejong langsung menghajarnya.

Yunho yang menangisi bumper mobilnya yang penyok, terkesiap saat menyadari suara erangan kesakitan.

"kim Jaejong!" panggilnya kalap. Bukan karena Jaejong terkena pukulan, justru gadis itulah yang memukul lawannya habis-habisan.

Yunho menghambur menarik gadis itu, bukan apanya sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul menonton mereka, sejak insiden aksi manuver mobil Yunho mereka memang sudah menjadi tontonan.

Jaejong itu pemegang ban hitam taekwndo. Ingat? Yunho kewalahan menahan tubuh gadis yang walaupun ramping tapi tenaganya tenaga banteng.

"kamu kenapa sih?" bentak Yunho kesal. kesal karena Jaejong mungkin lebih kuat darinya. Abaikan.

Jaejong tidak menjawab, matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang tadi dihajarnya. Saat tubuh Jaejong yang tegang mulai mengendur, Yunho mengendurkan cekalannya.

"kamu jangan pernah deketin Eunhye lagi" desis Jaejong menahan amarahnya pada pemuda yang tersungkur di depannya. Kemudian berbalik memasuki mobil Yunho.

Yunho menghela berat, sebelum ikut berbalik. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang duduk pada kursi penumpang mobil merah, raut wajahnya ketakutan.

Keadaan di dalam mobil Yunho hening, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya berbicara.

"aku antar pulang yah?" hingga Yunho membuka mulutnya memecah keheningan. Satu anggukan kecil dari Jaejong membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Yunho tau kok rumah Jongin di mana.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan perlahan. Bumper mobilnya yang penyok bisa dipikirkan nanti. Bola matanya memutar mendapati kedua adiknya tengah menonton acara fashion show di ruang keluarga.

"udah pulang, Ho?" Tanya Jessica yang lebih dulu menyedari keberadaannya.

Yunho mengangguk "jangan ganggu dulu yah, aku cape. Mau istirahat" sahut Yunho sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tanpa menatap kedua adiknya.

Yunho berbaring pada ranjangnya. Terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar. "kim Jaejong" gumamnya.

Fix. Yunho jatuh cinta. Lagi.

Secepat itu ia move on? Jika bisa dibilang move on juga sih. Rasa sukanya pada gadis mungil itu terganti pada rasa suka gadis pada seurakan Jaejong? Yang kalau galak lebih cantik dari pada kalau lagi kalem? Hahh! Yunho sudah gila. Memang.

Tidak masalah sih.

Semoga Jaejong belum menjadi milik orang lain.

* * *

**Oke.. halooo…apdet lagi nih… ada yang nunggu kah? Maaf ya ceritanya jadi ngawur. sy kalo bikin ff gak bisa betah kalo ngepairingin satu otp ajja, semua otpku aku masukin nih. Betewe, sekolah abangku dulu gitu loh, kelasnya boleh di dekor sesuka hati. Asal gak sara sama porno ajja. Keren kan. Oh yah makasih yang udah baca, utamanya yang ngereview panjang lebar. Walapun gak bisa nyebutin atu-atu. Aku sayang kalian. Buat yang favorite sama follow juga… lope you fuuullll!**

**Bye..**

**Saranghae.. **

**eh, mino mungkin muncul chapter depan. /ngesmirk nakal/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sebenarnya saya gak bisa banget kalo gak ngelanjutin ini. Rasanya kepala sakit banget, mumpung lagi semangat nih yah, tapi jangan kaget kalo selanjutnya gak apdet berminggu-minggu kalo mud saya lg gak bagus. Saya juga baru pulang baksos nh, hahaha, dua hari menjelajah tiga pulau. gosong gewlaaa… **

**Nyelesaiannya dalam waktu dua setengah jam, maaf banget kalo kalian kecewa dan banyak typo..**

**Oke guys, enjoy it yaaaahhh.. **

**High School Loves on**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim joonmyun. Pemuda berusia seperempat abad itu tengah memeriksa beberapa laporan yang dibuat mahasiswanya. Kacamata bacanya melorot sebatas hidung, matanya mengikuti tiap bait kata yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Perkejaan sebagai dosen yang berat tidak lantas membuat wajahnya terlihat tua, justru sebaliknya. Wajahnya muda dan berseri. Jika ia ditanya maka jawabannya akan simple: cintai saja pekerjaanmu.

"dosen Kim?"

Suho mendongak, mendapati sang wakil dekan dari fakultas tempatnya bernaung menatapnya.

"ya?"

"jam makan siang sudah lewat sedari tadi, dan anda.."

"ahh. Masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus saya selesaikan." Sahutnya kalem. Sang wakil dekan hanya tersenyum simpul saat Suho tersenyum.

Semua orang di kampusnya sudah pasti terpesona padanya, tampan, cerdas, mapan, baik hati, ramah, murah senyum. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Dari mahasiswi, dosen muda, dosen tua, professor. Dosen muda yang terang-terangan menampakkan rasa tertarik mereka pada Suho ada banyak di kampus. Dosen dan professor yang menawarkan anak gadis mereka padanya juga banyak. Mahasiswa yang kadang dengan berani mengajaknya berkencan tidak terhitung banyaknya. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja.. hati Suho sudah terpaut pada seorang gadis. Seorang gadis dengan wajah kalem dan senyum manis yang membuatnya jatuh. Jatuh cinta…

Ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas pada ponselnya.. itu dari Luhan.

_**From: my little deer**_

_Oppa, jemput gak? Kalo gak jemput aku pulang bareng Sehun deh._

Suho meletakkan kacamatanya.

_**To: my little deer**_

_Iya. Oppa gak jemput. Bilang ke Sehun hati-hati bawa motornya, jangan ngebut. _

Suho baru akan meletakkan ponselnya saat benda itu kembali bergetar. Kali ini dari orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

_**From: yiyi**_

_Aku udah di parkiran nih. Mau nyamperin ato aku yang nyusul._

Suho tersenyum. Lebar.

_**To: yiyi**_

_Emang kalo aku bilang nyusul, kamu tau ruangan aku?_

Suho ooc banget kan? Ya jelas lah, kalau bersama gadisnya, sudah pasti Suho berubah menjadi dirinya, menanggalkan topeng wibawanya sebagai dosen, menjadi seorang pemuda penyayang yang sedikit usil.

_**From: yiyi**_

_Taulah, kan bisa nanya! :p _

_**To: yiyi**_

_Ya udah nyusul deh kalo gitu. Aku masih ada kerjaan nih._

**Sent! **

Suho meletakkan ponselnya. Kembali menunggu. Kembali sibuk pada laporan-laporan di tangannya.

Sampai aroma parfum yang familir baginya, terhirup hidungnya. Aroma buah peach dan ledakan berbagai macam bunga khas musim semi.

"hei" Suho mendongak mendapati gadisnya yang tersenyum padanya. "kamu duduk di situ dulu deh, masih ada kerjaan nih" tambahnya, menganggguk pada kursi di seberang mejanya.

"kamu, udah makan siang kan?"

"belum, kan nunggu kamu, Yixing sayang" sahut Suho dengan nada yang sengaja dimanjakan

Yixing tersenyum. Manis.

Kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, menatapi wajah serius Suho yang sudah melepas kacamatanya. Pacarnya yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu, masih terlihat muda kok. Tidak ada masalah. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pacarnya itu adalah seorang dosen pada usia seperempat abad? Demi apapun, Yixing tidak menyesal mengikuti kencan buta waktu itu. Segala kriteria pria idamannya ada pada Suho. Kesampingkan masalah harta. Ia tidak kekurangan harta sedikitpun kok. Wawasan luas Suho lah yang membuatnya tertarik. Pembicaraan mereka menyambung, apapun yang ia bahas, Suho pasti bisa menanggapinya.

"nah, Yixing sayang mau makan siang di mana?" Tanya Suho kalem. Tangannya merapikan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Wajah Yixing sudah berubah sedikit masam. Terlalu lama menunggu.

"jam berapa yah ini? Kenapa gak sekalian makan malam ajja?" sungut Yixing kesal.

"boleh kok. Kan sekalian. Mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Suho tau bagaimana mengatasi anak SMA yang ngambek.

Wajah masam Yixing berubah bersinar. "iya mau. Kita ke Myoendong aja dulu. Makan jajanan pinggir jalan" sahut Yixing ceria, berubah 180 derajat. Kan?

"iya. Loh?"

"kenapa?"

"seragam kamu mana?" Tanya Suho saat menyadari Yixing tidak mengenakan seragamnya yang sama dengan milik Luhan. tapi mengenakan kemeja yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Dipadu dengan rok jeans di atas lutut dan sepatu wedges imut.

"dan berakhir dianggap sebagai adik kamu? Gak deh makasih"

Suho terkekeh. Kejadian itu memang pernah terjadi.

"gak usah ketawaaa!"

"nggaaaakk"

Suho membelai rambut Yixing yang terurai, sebelum menarik lengan Yixing meninggalkan ruangannya.

Yixing itu dewasa. Pemikirannya bukan anak-anak lagi. Diluar yang usianya masih belasan dan masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Tapi lebih dari semuanya, Suho menyayangi Yixing karena Yixing menyayanginya sebagaimana dirinya. Yixing yang lebih menyukai wawasannya dari pada wajahnya. Yixing yang sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan hartanya. Yixing yang.. ah Suho tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

"kamu bawa mobil?" tanyanya saat melewati koridor kampus.

Yixing mengangguk.

"nah, aku juga bawa. Gimana?"

"naik bus ajja yuk?"

"gak takut?"

"kan ada kamu.."

Suho tersenyum. Yixing yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Yixing yang mempercayainya. Adalah segalanya bagi Suho.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat osis itu terang benderang. Kurang lebih tigapuLuhan siswa berkumpul di sana. Semuanya sudah pasti anggota osis. Dari wakil, sekretaris 1, sekretaris 2, bendahara 1, bendahara 2, deretan seksi dan koordinator berkumpul. Tampangnya masih terlihat santai. Beberapa bahkan masih memainkan ponselnya. Wajarlah, sang ketos belum masuk ruangan.

Kemudian hening.

Seungho memasuki ruangan dengan wajah biasa saja. duduk pada tempatnya. Menatapi bawahannya. Duh.

"jadi gini, taukan kalo sekolah kita tiap tahunnya ngadain edu fair?" semua anggota osis mengangguk. Edu fair atau Education Fair. Diadakan oleh sekolah mereka dengan mengundang beberapa universitas di Seoul dan sekitarnya. Selain untuk membantu kelas tiga untuk lebih mengenal universitas yang mungkin menjadi pilihan mereka, juga untuk memperkenalkan sekolah mereka keluar, karena biasanya mereka juga mengundang sekolah lain atau terbuka untuk umum.

"seminggu lagi kita ngadain edu fair, karena waktunya berdempetan dengan hari festival sekolah, makanya kita gabung aj—"

"wooii, Seunghoooo!" ini Miryo, sang wakil "gini ya, aku udah sebel banget sama kamu sejak pertama kamu nunjuk aku buat jadi wakil kamu. Kamu sadar gak sih, kamu selalu ngumumin sesuatu yang sulit secara mendadak—"

"Miryo, duduk duluu" Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, menenangkan Miryo yang emosi. Sehun juga kesal sih. Demi apa? Seminggu? Ngurusin edu fair sama festival sekolah? Gila ya si Seungho.

"nah—" Seunghoo masih begitu santai menghadapi protesan anggotanya "—masih ada yang mau protes?" tanyanya santai.

"kenapa gak sekalian aja sih kamu ngasih taunya pas h-1nya? kalo kaya gini kurang heboh" sindir Zitao. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"_Seungho, are you sure? Please say that you're kidding us_" ini Mark, saking kagetnya, bulenya keluar.

"ya, aku udah bicara kok sama kepsek dan beliau setuju—"

"bukannya itu, maksudnya tuh, Seminggu? Demi what? Kamu mau bikin kita gila yah?" Amber angkat bicara. "belum ngumpulin dananya, belum ngumpulin universitasnya, belum—"

"nah, masalah itu kalian bicarain sama Yookyung" potong Seungho santai. Yookyung yang notabenenya bendahara 1 osis melotot kaget Menggumamkan 'what' tanpa suara.

"aku tau kita bisa, tolong yah. Miryo aku percaya sama kamu. Kamu jadi ketua panitia!" kata Seungho santai. Lagi. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat osis.

"Seungho sialan, keparat, berengsek, nyari mati dia! Siapa sih yang milih dia jadi ketos? Akkkhhhh!" maki Miryo kesal.

"Miryo?"

"apa?"

Itu Yookyung yang memanggil. Semua menatap padanya. Yookyung berdehem canggung "jadi sebenarnya, dari sebulan yang lalu, Seungho udah nyiapin semuanya, dia ke sana ke mari nyari sponsor, ngedatangin universitas yang biasa kita undang satu persatu, juga ngumpulin dana. Masalah dana, sponsor, universitas udah tuntas, nah kita ngurus sisanya ajja" tutur Yookyung awkward.

Hahh, semua menghela nafas. Ya Seungho tuh gitu, walaupun emang dia seenak udel. Tapi, setengah dari masalah sudah ia pecahkan lebih dulu atau Seungho akan memecahkan masalah yang susah dan kemudian memberikan sisanya yang mudah pada orang lain. Nah, siapa coba yang berani ngelengser dia dari ketos? Gak ada yang berani. Tepatnya gak ada yang mau. Siapa sih yang milih Seungho jadi ketos? Sini disayang-sayang. Ciyyeeeee.

Miryo menghela nafasnya, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, menuju papan tulis, "jadi yah—" Miryo menulis namanya di papan tulis, di bawah kata 'ketua panitia' "siapa yang mau nih? Ajuin diri" serunya.

Mau diapalagi? Seungho menunjuknya, itu berarti Seungho percaya padanya. Jadi, Miryo juga harus percaya pada dirinya. Dia bisa kok. Pasti.

"aku wakil deh" ujar Mark.

"bendaharanya tetap Yookyung dan Hyeri yah? Sekretaris juga, Chorong sama Mirae. Ada lagi?"

"seksi keamanan deh"

"aku koordinatornya"

.

.

.

"tiap habis ketemu Seungho muka kamu kok selalu kusut gitu sih?" itu Luhan. bertanya pada Sehun yang berbaring dengan menjadikan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada rak buku.

"abisnya Seungho bikin kesal terus, han. Bête" rungut Sehun. Luhan terkekeh, tangannya mengusap lembut kening Sehun yang berkerut

"jangan gitu ah, nanti cepet tua loh"

"biarin!"

"emang kenapa sih?"Tanya Luhan penasaran. Buku ensiklopedia sainsnya ia letakkan di lantai, menggantinya dengan membelai rambut Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong keduanya sedang berada di perpus, duduk di lantai pada jajaran rak buku ensiklopedia. Luhan punya tugas mengumpulkan nama-nama ilmiah tumbuhan, jadilah mereka nongkrong di sini.

"jadi gini, kamu tau edu fair gak?"

"hah?"

Sehun lupa, Luhan kan siswa kelas sepuluh. Mana tau. -_-

"gini han, tiap tahunnya kan sekolah kita ngadain edu fair atau education fair, ngundang tiap universitas, supaya senior kita di kelas duabelas bisa tau universitas yang ada Seoul"

"oh, gitu.. terus masalahnya apa? Kan emang diadain tiap tahun?"

"iya, kalo itu emang gak masalah, tapi yang jadi masalah, kalo Seungho ngasih taunya dihari ketujuh sebelum edu fair dimulai"

"hahh?"

"nah, gilakan? Belum lagi festival sekolah—"

"festival sekolah?"

"iya, itu juga acaran tahunan sekolah. Tapi karena waktunya mepet, jadi digabung. Repot bangetkan? Nyiapin edu fair sekaligus festival sekolah—"

"nah,kalian kan udah tau kalo kak Seungho itu begitu, kenapa gak diganti ajja?"

"gak ada yang mau ngegantiin Seungho, Seungho tuh, gimana yah? Pokoknya dia keren lah, tapi nyebelin juga—"

_Cup_

Luhan merunduk, mengecup lembut kening Sehun.

"kenapa sih, kamu selalu tiba-tiba?" Sehun kesal. tapi setidaknya ia melupakan rasa stressnya karena edu fair dan festival sekolah.

"kan supaya surprise.. gimana semangat lagi nggak? Itu buat penyemangat lohh.."

"mana semangat! Di sini doong!" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya sembari menunjuk pada bibirnya. Niat Sehun cuma bercanda sih, tapi nyatanya Luhan merunduk lagi, memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Sehun. Kemudian dengan cepat menarik kembali kepalanya, tapi tangan Sehun lebih cepat lagi, tangannya terangkat menahan tengkuk Luhan, agar ciuman mereka bisa sedikit lama.

Sehun nyengir. "nah kan, semangat lagi deh"

"ihhhhhh!" Luhan merona malu.

"Luhan?"

"hmmm?"

"mulai besok kayaknya aku bakalan sibuk banget, maaf ya?"

"iya aku ngerti kok"

Sehun duduk dari baringnya, merangkul Luhan sayang. "oh ya, besok juga temen aku dari Amrik bakalan sekolah di sini, kalo aku gak sempat nemenin dia, tolong kamu ajja yang nemenin keliling sekolah"

"ihh—"

"tolong ya, dia gak kenal siapa-siapa di sini, aku traktir buble tea deh.." bujuk Sehun. "yang rasa taro" tambahnya.

"ya—"

Dan semudah itu Luhan mengatakan ya.

"—tapi gak janji"

.

.

.

"hyung?" Sehun baru saja tiba di rumah pukul Sembilan, saat mendapati Jiyong sedang bermain ps di kamarnya. Sendirian.

"hyung di sini?"

"iya" jawab Jiyong tanpa menatap Sehun. "kamu kenapa baru pulang?" tambahnya.

"iya nih hyung persiapan edu fair sama festival"

"ehh? Udah mau edu fair lagi yah?"

"iya hyung"

"kenapa nyampe malam?"

"nah, itu dia hyung, mau gak mau sih, soalnya Seungho ngasih taunya mendadak banget, bayangin seminggu sebelum acara hyung" tutur Sehun kesal.

"seminggu? Wah masih mending itu, lah dulu Kyuhyun ngasih taunya pada h-3. Gimana gak stress coba, panitia pada gak ada yang tidur tuh" hanya mulut Jiyong saja yang komat-kamit, tapi matanya tetap focus pada layar tv Sehun. Ia sedang bermain fifa world cup 2010, game jadul tapi sudah jadi kesukaan. Mau diapa?

"masa sih hyung?"

"hmmm"

Pantas saja, waktu itu Jiyong tertidur sehari semalam nonstop, ternyata Kyuhyun lebih sadis lagi. Dasar kakak adik setan. Keluarga setan.

"kamu bilang festival sekolah juga?" Tanya Jiyong lagi.

"iya hyung, sekalian"

"wah, rekor tuh. Keren yah si Seungho"

"keren dari hongkong hyung! Kami yang siksa"

Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Sehun ikut duduk di samping Jiyong, menonton lihainya jemari Jiyong pada stick psnya.

"hyung udah makan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"udah, tadi dibikinin nasi goreng sama mama kamu sebelum pergi"

Sehun mengangguk. Maklum sih. Soalnya ibunya emang suka banget sama Jiyong. Gak tau kenapa.

"hyung?"

"ya?"

"Kiko nuna gimana kabarnya?" Sehun nanyanya baik kok. Tapi Sehun tau sudah bikin salah waktu Jiyong mencengkram kuat stick PSnya dia.

"gak usah bahas dia deh hun, hyung gak bisa"

"iya hyung maaf"

Kiko Mizuhara itu dulu pernah dekat sama Jiyong, Sehun tau kok. Kiko itu dulu siswa study banding di sekolahnya dari Rusia, berdarah Jepang tapi tinggalnya di Rusia. Mereka sempat dekat sebelum Kiko harus kembali ke Rusia. Setau Sehun sih, mereka lDR-an, tapi Sehun tidak tau kelanjutannya.

"hyung kangen Kiko nuna yah?"

"hahh? Apaan sihh!" Jiyong berusaha mengelak.

"hyuuuuuung~~~"

"nggaaak ahhh!"

"jangan boong!"

"ngapain sih kangen sama orang yang sudah ngelepas kita?"

"tapi gak ada salahnya sih hyung.."

"gak usah bahas ini deh, hun. Sakit banget tau nggak" Jiyong mem-pause gamenya sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"dia—Jiyong gak mau sebut namanya, takut kelepasan nangis—udah ngelepas hyung, hyung udah gak ada hak lagi buat kangen ataupun sayang sama dia" tegas Jiyong.

"jadi, hyung sayang sama Kiko nuna?"

"sehuuuunnn!"

"iya, iya!" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya Sehun kecewa waktu tau, kalau Jiyong memilih berhenti berharap pada Kiko, memilih mengalah pada ruang dan waktu yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Jarak Korea Rusia gak main-main. Perbedan waktu juga yang memiliki peran terpenting putusnya hubungan mereka. Tapi mau diapalagi? Itu pilihan mereka.

"hyung sayang kok sama dia, Cuma yah gitu.. dia lebih sayang sama cita-citanya" lirih Jiyong.

Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya menjangkau ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan pada sebuah kontak di ponselnya: Kiko Mizuhara.

"hyuuuung? Sehuuuuuun? Aku datang nihhhhhhh!"

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, suasana bersedih yang tercipta berubah menjadi gempita saat Mino datang dengan hebohnya membawa kantong plastik besar berisi cemilan.

"ngapain kamu bawa gituan sih? Di sini juga banyak!" kesal Sehun.

"nah, ini dari dapur kamu kok hun! Heheheheehe"

Mino mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dari Jiyong "yang kayak gini nih, yang mau jadi juniorku? Ya Tuhan, amit-amit. Urakan, gak jelas juntrungannya—"

Sadar diri dong, kamu juga urakan, gak jelas. -_-

"ya udah, main PS yuk hyung! Tembus pagi yaahh!" seru Mino ceria.

"okeeesiip, siapa takuuuuut!"

"Minooo, hyuuuung! Besok aku harus ke sekolah subuh-subuhhhh!"

.

.

.

"oppa?"

"hmmm?"

Luhan memasuki kamar Suho, sang pemilik kamar sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, di depan macbooknya dan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya. Seperti biasa. Luhan merebahkan dirinya pada kasur Suho.

"Minseok unni kenapa sih? Mendadak nggak masak buat makan malam, biasanya dia yang paling semangat nyuruh makan"

Mau tidak mau Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan, meninggalkan layar macbooknya. "gak tau, pms kali"

Nah, seingat Luhan Minseok tidak pernah ada masalah dengan periodnya.

"ya sudahlah, biarin ajja dulu. Mungkin lagi ada masalah di tempat kerja"

Nah, bukannya juga Minseok yang paling gencar menyerukan untuk tidak membawa masalah di luar rumah ke dalam rumah?

"tapika—"

"Luhan, orang dewasa itu pasti punya banyak masalah yang mau gak mau harus dia selesaikan, nah, bagaimana cara dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dari situlah orang mengukur tingkat kematangan kedewasaanya! Ngerti? Biarin ajja dulu, mungkin Minseok nuna memang ada masalah dan sedang dalam menyelesaikannya" lalu Suho kembali menghadap macbooknya, mencari bahan ajar untuk besok.

Luhan berguling-guling di atas kasur Suho, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam, ia selalu suka aroma kamar Suho, seperti campuran hutan pinus dan lemon. Fresh.

"nah, kamu ngapain di sini? Gak belajar?" Tanya Suho tanpa menatap Luhan.

Walaupun Suho tidak melihatnya, tapi ia menggeleng. Sehun sudah memberitahu, hari-hari menjelang edu fair dan festival biasanya jadwal pelajaran akan diminimalkan.

"oppa lagi ngapain sih?"

"nyari bahan ajar, sebentar lagi deh"

Tidak lama sampai Suho ikut berbaring di samping Luhan, terlentang menatapi langit-lngit kamarnya.

"umur kamu udah berapa ya? Oppa lupa"

"ihh, umur adik sendiri dilupa, kakak macam ap—"

"oh sepuluh?"

"yaakkkkkk! Aku enambelas, udah mau tujuhbelas nihhhh!"

Suho berbalik menatap Luhan, dengan muka yang tidak percaya. Niatnya memang menjahili Luhan sih. "serius? Ah—"

"gak usah bilang gak kerasa! Oppa juga udah tua kan? Umur oppa berapa sih? Tua!"

"tua itu gak diukur dari umur tauk! Liat ajja kamu, umur enambelas, tapi muka sepuluh!"

Bagus juga sih, itu artinyakan awet muda. Tapi Luhan tidak terimalah, dia sudah capek dikira berumur sepuluh.

Luhan cemberut parah.

"hey, jangan ngambek gitu doooong! Katanya udah gede, tapi masih suka ngambek.."

"siapa yang ngambek sih?" ketus Luhan.

"hahhahaa, iya dehh" Suho tersenyum lebar "eh, mau tidur sama oppa gak?" tambah Suho, ia tau apa yang menjadi kesukaan Luhan: tidur bersama saudaranya, dari dulu sampe sekarang.

"gak mau ahh…"

Suho jawdrop.

"yakinn?"

"iyaa, aku udah gede ah, Sehun bakalan bilang apa kalo tau aku tidur sama oppa!" Luhan berpaling hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sehun gak akan tau deh~~"

Luhan berpikir..

"boleh deh" serunya, sambil menarik selimut menyelimuti dirinya.

Pppffffttttt..

Dasar bocah.

.

.

.

"hari ini hari pertama Mino masuk di Chunkuk yah?" ibu Sehun bertanya sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas Sehun.

Ini baru jam setengah enam, tapi Sehun sudah rapih dan siap berangkat ke sekolah, banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

"iya, tante.." jawab Mino setengah menguap. Wajar saja, ia baru tidur jam tiga pagi bersama Jiyong, tapi dibangunkan paksa oleh Sehun pukul lima pagi. Siapa yang nggak mengantuk.

"kenapa subuh-subuh gini sih berangkatnya?" rutuk Jiyong, kesal. tadi dengan paksa ia diseret oleh Sehun ke kamar mandi, disiram air dingin sampai benar-benar terbangun.

"nah, kalo kutinggal hyung sama Mino mau ke sekolah sama siapa?" Sehun membela dirinya.

Benar juga sih, kalau tidak sama Sehun sama siapa lagi? Mereka berduakan memang cuma numpang di rumah Sehun. Sadar diri juga rupanya.

Ibu Sehun, yang juga baru bangun dan masih mengenakan baju tidurnya terkekeh, menyaksikan anak dan dua orang yang bukan anggota keluarganya tetapi menjadi anggota tetap di rumahnya. Ibu Sehun tidak masalah sih, berhubung ia dan ayah Sehun memang sibuk bekerja, jarang di rumah, setidaknya ada yang menemani Sehun di rumah. Tidak kesepian.

"bagus juga sih, kan sekalian olahraga.." kata ibu Sehun lembut. Mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar Jiyong.

"tante, aku cokelat kacang" pinta Mino, wajahnya sudah tertelungkup di atas meja.

Sementara Jiyong, menyandar pada sandaran kursi, mendongak dengan memejamkan matanya. Hanya Sehun yang dengan khidmat mengunyah sarapannya.

"hari ini, aku bakalan sibuk banget. Mungkin aku gak bisa nemenin kamu keliling sekolah" jelas Sehun saat membuka pintu mobilnya.

"tapi—" Mino menyela.

"tenang ajja, teman aku bakalan nemenin kamu kok" tambah Sehun.

Mereka mengendarai mobil Sehun, Jiyong yang nyetir. Karena hanya memang dia yang punya sim. Sehun duduk di depan di samping pengemudi, Mino duduk di belakang melanjutkan tidurnya.

Chunkuk high school itu sekolah swasta yang bertaraf international, berdiri di atas tanah seribu meter persegi. Terdiri dari gedung utama berlantai tiga, di mana terdapat ruang kelas sepuluh sampai kelas dua belas, ruang guru dan aula. Gedung serbaguna terdapat hall, lapangan basket indoor dan kolam renang indoor. Gedung tambahan, terdiri dari ruangan club yang ada di chunkuk, ruang osis, laboratorium, perpustakaan, uks dan kantin. Lapangan olahraga outdoor, terdiri lapangan sepakbola dan lapangan basket. Terakhir taman. Tidak kalah dengan sekolah-sekolah di Amerika sana yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah, di Korea para pelajar menggunakan seragam yang disediakan sekolah, sementara di Amerika berpakaian bebas. Menurut Mino.

Memiliki empat seragam yang berganti tiap musim, seragam yang Mino kenakan sekarang adalah seragam musim semi. Bahannya lembut, terdiri celana kain kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu, baju kemeja putih dengan lambang Chunkuk dan name tagnya, dasi berwarna maroon, rompi yang melapisi kemejanya dan sepatu kets yang nyaman. Tumben rapih?

"kamu anak baru, jadi harus rapih, gak usah banyak gaya dulu" begitu kata Jiyong, sementara dirinya sendiri, kancing kemeja kedua dari atas tidak terkait. Dasinya menggantung asal, snapback merah di kepala, ujung baju menyembul dari balik celana.

"ahhhhrrrggg, culun banget sihhh!" Gerutu Mino.

"denger ajja yang dibilang Jiyong hyung, kamu bakalan ke ruang guru habis ini, harus rapih dulu, gak usah macam-macam!" ujar Sehun dingin.

Sehun merapikan rambutnya saat ponselnya bergetar.

'**Miryo is calling!'**

Muka Sehun berubah masam, "ya?"

Sehun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena Miryo langsung mencercanya karena terlambat.

"nah kan! Aku duluan deh!" Sehun pamit, meninggalkan Mino dan Jiyong di parkiran. "hyuung, titip Mino yahh" tambahnya dengan berteriak dan tanpa berbalik.

"hyung, gimana nih—eh?" Mino celingak celinguk, Jiyong sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Sial kan.

Mino merengut, apa yang harus dilakukan? Demi Tuhan, Mino kamu udah bukan anak-anak lagi, urus dirimu sendiri (suara hati Mino nih).

Mino mengeluarkan ponselnya, setengah tujuh, sekolah belum ramai. Menunggu sajalah, batinnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya, bermain tetris. Game jadul.

Sampai sebuah mobil sedan merah memasuki halaman sekolah. Perasaan Mino entah mengapa menjadi ringan.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang mungil yang manis keluar dari kursi penumpang, mengenakan seragam dengan bahan yang sama dengannya.

"bambi?" gumam Mino. "bambi?" gumamnya lagi. Mino mengedipkan matanya. Itu memang bambinya. Oh my god!

Mino dengan cepat menyusulnya.

Perasaaan Luhan saat berangkat sekolah hari ini sedikit tidak enak, entah kenapa. saat ia turun dari mobil minseok yang mengantarnya, perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak enak. Juga gak tau kenapa.

"bambiiiiii!"

Bambi? Luhan menoleh. Hah?

"bambiiiii! Ketemu lagiiiii"

"kamuuu?" Luhan nyaris menjerit saat pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya.

"bambiiiiii!" ketemu lagiiii!"

"kamu sekolah di sini?" Tanya Luhan gak nyante. Bukannya apa, Luhan tidak suka dipanggil bambi. Dia bukan rusa. Walaupun namanya memang mengandung unsur kata rusa. Luhan melirik name tagnya. Song Mino. Oh.

"ya udah, dahh!" Luhan pamit. Tapi..

"bambi, tungguuuu!" Mino menahan tangannya, memutar badan Luhan menghadapnya.

"apa lagi?"

"bambi!"

"nama aku Luhan! Lu Han! Nihhh!" Luhan dengan kesal menunjuk name tagnya.

"sama ajja, bambi itu rusa, rusa itu Luhan" jawab Mino kalem, semakin membuat Luhan kesal.

"bambi—" Mino maju selangkah, membuat Luhan mundur selangkah. Tapi demi apapun Luhan tidak bisa, lengannya dipegang kuat.

"ke-kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"bambi—" Mino menunduk menatap wajah Luhan.

"a-apa?" Luhan gugup.

"bambi—" semakin menunduk

Luhan memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"bambi—" suara serak Mino memenuhi telinganya, hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajahnya. "bambi, anterin ke ruang guru doonk!"

Luhan memasang wajah datar.

Mino tertawa nyaring.

"nggak mau, ke sana ajja sendiri!" seru Luhan kesal.

Mino tertawa sampai membungkukkan badannya, tidak sadar Luhan sudah pergi dari hadapannya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Mino? Song Mino yah?"

"eh?" Mino berbalik, menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Mino kan? Temennya Sehun?" Tanyanya lagi.

"i-iyaaa…"

"nah, aku Seunghoon, Sehun minta tolong nganterin kamu ke ruang guru. Ayo!" pemuda itu yang bernama Seunghoon, menggiring Mino.

"kayaknya bakal seru nih" gumam Mino saat matanya menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

"apa?"

"gak kok Seunghoon" sahut Mino cepat.

Mino kembali melirik Luhan. "_nice to meet you again,_ bambi…" gumamnya penuh senyum.

* * *

**Jadi.. ya gituu.. **

**Saya lagi ngetik buat chapter depan. Kalo sempet besok updet lagi. Kalo ada kesempatan. Eh, besok minggu ding, mungkin bisa. **

**Jeeeeng jeeeeeng jeeeeng, apa itu? Kiko mizuhara dan jiyong? Yuuup saya memag ngeship mereka bangeeet. Teteh kiko eehh, cantiknya gak main-main.**

**Pada banyak bilang adegan hunhannya sweet yah? Hahaa, makasih banget, padahal saya ragu kalo kalian bakalan suka, abal banget soalnya. Heeheee.. makasih makasih makasih.**

**Keep read it ya guys, saya usahain buat selalu apdet cepat. Yang udah review juga makasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa respon, tapi saya baca kok.**

**Udah kepanjangan. **

**Saranghae.**

**Betewe ada yg fansnya winner ato iKON gak sih di sni? Aku bakalan munculin mereka di edu fair sama festival. Baru seunghoon sama hanbin yah yg muncul. Itu pun seiprit. **


	9. Chapter 9

**sesuai janji nih guys!**

**Warning: kayaknya sedikit garing.**

**Enjoy it yah guys. I am so sorry for the typo**

**High School Loves On **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

SEHUN BUTUH LUHAN.

Sudah sekian kalinya Sehun mengerang. Tapi Sehun masih bisa menahannya kok.

Siapa sih yang nunjuk Sehun jadi seksi acara? Ke mana teman-temannya yang lain? Oh well, temannya yang lain, sesama panitia juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, tidak ada yang duduk bersantai berleha-leha. Sehun dan Jungkook (Sehun memang selala satu tim dengannya) di tambah Minhyuk, sedang memeriksa peralatan untuk membangun stan-stan bagi universitas yang mereka undang. Tadinya mau langsung dibangun di tengah lapangan sepakbola, tapi Miryo bilang semuanya harus dicek dulu, supaya barang yang mereka pinjam bisa kembali kepada pemilik dengan utuh. Benar juga.

"bukan kita kan yang bangun stannya?" tanya Jungkook. Wajahnya memerah terpapar matahari.

"bukan" jawab Sehun pendek. Kembali mencatat barang-barang di depannya pada note.

"berapa univ sih yang diundang?" Ini Minhyuk, berdiri di samping Sehun mengoreksi apa yang dicatat Sehun.

"katanya sih limabelas" jawab Jungkook

"gila yah si Seungho!"

"baru tau?"

"nggak juga sih, eh tapi yah menurut aku, kebanyakan senior kita tuh pasti gak bakalan tertarik kuliah di dalam negeri! Pasti pada keluar deh" kata Minhyuk lagi.

"sok tau!"

"ya iya lah, lihat ajja.. pasti pada ngincar beasiswa keluar negeri"

"udah ah, masuk yuk. Panas nih"

"tapi ngedatanya udahkan?"

"yup"

Sehun masih bisa menahan.

.

.

.

SEHUN BENAR-BENAR BUTUH LUHAN.

"hun, kamu kenapa?" Amber bertanya. Soalnya dari tadi muka sahabatnya itu selalu tertekuk.

"nggak kenapa-kenapa"

"jangan boong, belum ketemu Luhan ya seharian ini?" tebak Amber sok tau. Tapi benar sih.

Sehun memberinya tatapan mematikan.. ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak, ya dia belum ketemu Luhan, energinya udah abis, semangatnya udah goyah. Eheem.

"nah itu kamu tau!"

"gih sana cari"

"emang boleh?"

"boleh sih, kalo kamu pengen kepala kamu dipenggal Miryo."

Sehun bergidik. Memang, jika sedang sibuk seperti ini, Miryo bakalan berubah lebih ngeri dari Seungho. Mulutnya lebih gampang memaki. Tatapan matanya lebih mematikan.

"kamu ngurusin apa mber?" Tanya Sehun.

"nih, id card panitia, sama kayaknya aku bakalan minjem bodyguardnya ayahku deh"

"hah?"

"yup buat jaga-jaga ajja, siapa tau rusuh" posisi Amber sebagai seksi keamanan by the way.

"kamu hun?"

"masih banyak, mikirin acara pembukaan, susunan acara, errr.. penutupan. Banyak deh."

"ya udah semangat yah"

"eh, penutupannya bakalan ada acara kembang api, sama—"

"AMBER! SEHUNNN! NGAPAIN PADA NGOBROL DI SANA? KERJAAAAA" Miryo berteriak dari sudut lain ruangan.

Kali ini teriakan Miryo membuat Sehun lupa.

.

.

.

SEHUN BENAR-BENAR BUTUH LUHAN. SEKARANG.

"Jo Mihyooooo! Sampe kapan kamu bakalan maksa kami kerja rodi kayak gini? Lama-lama kamu kaya Seungho tau gak!"

Tenang saja, itu bukan Sehun kok, itu Jongin yang sudah benar-benar capek. Dan lapar.

"ini udah jam berapa! Makan siang udah lewat dari tadi"

Yang diprotes hanya mengecek jam tangannya, "ya sudah, istirahat deh, 20 menit yah!"

"30 menit!" protes semuanya serentak. Mau tidak mau Miryo mengangguk.

Tapi ada satu orang yang sedari Miryo melirik jamnya sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Sehun. Siapa lagi.

Sehun berlari ke gedung utama, menuju kelas sepuluh.

Lupakan masalah perut, ia bisa mengisinya nanti. Lagipula. Sehun benar-benar butuh energinya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dengan senyum mengembang. Tadi, teman sekelasnya sudah rapat tentang apa yang akan kelas mereka buat untuk festival sekolah, dan guru Han sudah menyetujuinya. Makanya Luhan tersenyum senang.

Melewati taman mini yang memisahkan koridor ruang guru dan koridor kelas, Luhan bersenandung, saat seseorang menariknya—

"kamu lagi?" pekik Luhan histeris.

Tolong, Luhan baru tadi merasa senang karena rencananya untuk festival diterima wali kelasnya.

"bambi, ketemu lagi!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mino?

"kenapa sih kamu ada di mana-mana?" Luhan mengerang frustasi.

"karena kamu yang bikin aku ada di mana-mana"

Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

"kamu tau kan kalo rusa itu selalu ditundukkan serigala?" Tanya Mino random.

"kenapa sih, gak jelas gituu!' bentak Luhan, galak.

"nah, sekarang kayaknya serigala deh yang ditundukkan sama rusa"

"maksud kamu apasi—"

"jadi pacar aku yah?"

"hahh?" apa? Luhan gak salah dengarkan? Terlebih lagi Mino tidak mabuk kan? "kamu gila!" tambah Luhan.

"hahahhahahaha, muka kamu lucu kalo—"

"yaaaaakkk! Kamuu! Gak usah bercanda! Nggak lucu sama sekali! Udah ya, gak usah ganggu aku lagi!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Mino kasar membuat Mino mundur satu langkah, sebelum Luhan berlari dari sana.

Mino menggaruk kepalanya "lah, siapa yang bercanda sih" gumamnya.

Luhan berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan kesal. baru kali ini ia ketemu orang semenyebalkan Mino.

"Luhan?"

"eh?"

"Baekhyun? Kenapa?" Luhan berpapasan dengan temannya itu di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

"tadi Sehun sunbae nyariin kamu.."

Ah, Sehun.

"dia bilang kalo ketemu kamu suruh ngecek ponsel" tambah baekhyun.

Luhan buru-buru mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Sehun. Ponselnya silent. Dari ruang guru soalnya, memang wajib.

"Baekhyun mau ke mana?" Tanya Luhan setelah membaca pesan Sehun.

"nemenin Chanyeol makan siang"

"ohh.." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Kyungsoo?

"juga nemenin Jongin sunbae makan siang. Ya udah ya.." Baekhyun pamit, menaiki tangga menuju kelas sebelas.

Luhan buru-buru berbalik, niatnya kembali ke kelas tidak jadi, menuju perpus sekolah. Sehun menunggunya.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan di antara rak-rak buku perpus. Perpus sepi sekali hari ini, hanya beberapa yang nongkrong. Sehun di sana, duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar pada rak buku di belakangnya dan mata yang tertutup. Wajahnya terlihat capek. Hembusan nafasnya juga berat, seragamnya sedikit berantakan, poninya jatuh menutup sebagian wajahnya, sebagian cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi menyinari Sehun, Sehun terlihat begitu.. _divine.. _

Luhan berjongkok di hadapan Sehun, tangannya terulur menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"kamu pasti capek banget yah?" Luhan bergumam sembari menyusuri wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya. Kening, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir. Luhan terkekeh sendiri menyadari bahwa setiap inchi dari wajah tampan itu adalah miliknya.

"aku nggak tidur lohh" suara serak Sehun membuat Luhan menarik tangannya dan berdehem canggung.

"kamu ke mana tadi?" Tanya Sehun saat membuka matanya, menatap Luhan.

"ke ruang guru, terus—" Luhan tiba-tiba teringat kejadian di taman, membuatnya menggeleng, lupakan Luhan, lupakan.

"terus?"

"terus nyusul kamu ke sini"

"oohhh" Sehun mengangguk. "han, duduk sini" Sehun menepuk lantai di sampingnya. Luhan mengikutinya, setelahnya Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan.

"capek banget yah?" Tanya Luhan, tersenyum saat Sehun menyatukan jemari mereka.

"iya, padahal baru hari pertama. Ugh" Sehun cemberut. Tenang aja tetap ganteng kok.

"udah makan siang?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"belum, gak laper ah! Aku kan butuhnya kamu" uhhuuk.

Seperti bisa Luhan merona "ih, gombal!"

"biarin!" kemudian Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang ia genggam.

Hening. Hanya hembusan nafas keduanya yang terdengar. Perpus memang pada dasarnya hening, tapi saat ini semakin hening.

"han?"

"ya?"

"kalo edu fairnya udah, jalan-jalan yuk" ajak Sehun, genggamannya pada tangan Luhan udah ia lepas mengganti dengan merangkul Luhan.

Luhan mendongak, posisi pipinya menempel pada dada Sehun sih. "ke mana?" sebenarnya bukan baru ini saja Sehun ngajak Luhan jalan. Udah sering, tapi paling jalan ke mall, nonton, main di game center atau nongkrong di café.

Sehun menarik nafasnya "aku mau ke pantai deh, udah lama—"

"iyaa! Aku juga udah lama banget pengen ke pantai" Luhan mengangguk antusias "apalagi sama orang yang aku sayang"

"hehehehe… jadi kamu sayang sama aku gitu?" Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan cemberut "ya iyalah, hun! Kalo nggak, ngapain aku mau jadi pacar kamu!"

"ya kan, siapa tau ajjaa"

"ihhhhh!" Luhan meninju pelan dada Sehun main-main.

"abisnya, dari awal sampe sekarang kamu gak pernah bilang kalo kamu sayang sama aku" Sehun pura-pura ngambek.

Benar sih, kalo di pikir-pikir memang Sehun terus yang memulai duluan, kata-kata 'aku sayang kamu' semuanya selalu Sehun yang mulai. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan gak sayang, baginya sikapnya selama ini sudah mewakili rasa sayangnya pada Sehun kan?

Luhan menarik diri dari rangkulan Sehun, kemudian menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya "Oh Sehun, denger ini baik-baik, aku sayang kamu!" lirihnya. Matanya menatap tepat di mata Sehun. Sedikit malu sih, tapi mau diapa sudah terlanjur.

Sehun nyengir lebar "iya, tau!"

Tapi Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan memilih memeluk Sehun dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun.

"oh ya, han"

"hmmm?"

"temen aku udah di sini, kamu temenin dia yah?"

"iya"

"nanti aku hubungin dia dulu"

"iya!"

Luhan masih memeluk Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"kamu naksir dia bro?"

"hah?"

Mino yang sedang bersandar pada pilar di koridor ruang guru, terlonjak karena pertanyaan Seunghoon. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan administrasinya tadi dan ditempatkan pada kelas 11-3, kebetulan sekelas dengan Seunghoon.

"aku bilang kamu naksir dia?" ulang Seunghoon, menjulurkan sekaleng soda pada Mino.

"siapa?"

"dia" Seunghoon mengangguk pada seorang gadis mungil yang baru saja berjalan keluar perpus, terus berjalan dengan memunggungi mereka, Mino terus menatapnya adalah alasan Seunghoon bertanya seperti itu.

"nggak tau yah.."

"dia udah punya pacar bro, jangan deh" Seunghoon membuka kaleng sodahnya, menyesapnya pelan.

"lah, cuman pacarnya kan yag harus dihadepin? Bukan bapaknya?" ujar Mino sengak.

"iyasih, masalahnya pacarnya itu—"

"tunggu deh—" Mino memotong Seunghoon, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

**Sehun is calling! **

"ya hun?" jawab Mino.

Seunghoon cuma menggeleng heran.

"tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Mino setelah meletakkan ponselnya ke saku kembali.

"nggak deh.." kayaknya bakal seru nih, batin Seunghoon.

Seunghoon gak jahat kok, tenang ajja. Sehun itu temannya, akrab malah.

"ya udah, deh!" Mino menarik lengan Seunghoon "ruangan club music di mana?" Tanya Mino.

"di sana dodol!" gantian Seunghoon yang menarik Mino ke arah yang lain. Habisnya si Mino sok, anak baru juga, ruang club kan di sana, sederetan sama perpus.

Pertama ketemu Seunghoon, Mino langsung suka padanya. Tapi emang pada dasarnya Mino itu orangnya gampang bergaul, gampang akrab apalagi kalau sama-sama punya hobby yang sama. Mereka suka hip hop. Dan lagi, Mino punya firasat kalo Seunghoon itu biang rusuh seperti dirinya, makanya Mino tidak ragu akrab dengannya, siapa tau bisa jadi biang rusuh berdua (-_-). Sekelas pula. Kurang apa lagi coba.

"kamu mau ikut club music?" Tanya Seunghoon waktu membuka pintu ruang club.

"nggak, Sehun nyuruh tunggu di sini, temennya bakalan datang nemenin aku, ngegantiin kamu, katanya kamu dicariin teman sekelas kamu" jelas Mino.

"oh, astagaa! Sampe lupa!" Seunghoon itu ketua kelas 11-3. Tadi temannya sedang berdiskusi tentang festival sekolah, waktu Sehun datang padanya dan meminta tolong menemani Mino. "ya udah deh, aku duluan yah" Seunghoon pamit meninggalkan Mino di ruang club music. Sendirian.

"oh ya" Seunghoon berhenti "kita sekelas kan?" Mino mengangguk. "berhubung mau festival sekolah, kamu berpartisipasi yah?" seru Seunghoon.

"siiiiipp!" Mino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"hmmm" Mino menggumam sambil memperhatikan ruangan club music, dalam hati ia memutuskan akan bergabung dengan club ini saja. lumayan, alat musicnya lengkap, dan ada ruang rekamanan kecil di sudut, bahkan satu set alat dj.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada salah satu grand piano berwarna putih elegant di sudut lain ruangan.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sehun di perpus, Sehun kembali ke ruang osis, Luhan ke kelas dulu sebelum menyusul teman Sehun yang menunggu di ruang club music.

Luhan mengabsen satu persatu tiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, sampai ia berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan yang—

Alunan denting piano, yang walaupun terdengar amatir tapi cukup indah bagi Luhan, dari balik pintu di depannya. Itu _fluere elise _karya sang maestro Beethoven. Luhan membuka pintu di depannya perlahan, takut kalau bunyi pintu menghentikan permainan orang tersebut, saat pintu terbuka setengah. Ia terpesona.

Di sana, pemuda yang menurut Luhan menyebalkan itu, sedang duduk di balik grand piano berwarna putih, jemarinya bermain di atas tuts piano menghasilkan nada yang walaupun masih amatir tapi indah. Matanya terpejam, menyesapi permainannya sendiri terlihat begitu lembut, dan.. dan tampan. Posisi duduknya yang menyamping di sebelah jendela yang terbuka lebar, membuat tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam Chunkuk disirami cahaya matahari yang masuk dari balik jendela. Seperti bercahaya. Bersinar. Dan indah.

Luhan terpesona..

.

.

.

* * *

**Kayaknya semakin ke sini semakin garing yah? **

**Ya udah deh, saya mau menenangkan diri dulu, wanna take a hiatus ya.. pamiiiiit…**

**Makasih banget udah baca dan ngukutin ff ini sampe sekarang. Byeee.**

**Eh ngomong2 kalian yang baca ini umurnya berapa sih? Aku umurnya 20 nih. Wkwkwkwkw. Tua. **

**Byeee.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Muncul lagi…**

**Awas kalo baca siapin ember, siapa tau muntah. Absurd banget soalnya.. terus garing juga. Flat juga. Gak jelas juga..**

**Enjoy it guys.**

**I am so sorry for the typo.**

**High School Loves On**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

D-day Edu Fair Chunkuk high School.

"jadi.. dengan ini, saya selaku kepala sekolah Chunkuk, meresmikan pembukaan acara tahunan sekolah kita.."

_Duaaarrrrr!_

Confetti diledakkan bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan siswa Chunkuk. Saat pembukaan para pengunjung belum terlalu ramai, baru siswa Chunkuk saja yang beseliweran di lapangan rata-rata merupakan siswa kelas duabelas, menyaksikan penampilan-penampilan yang dipersembahkan ara perwakilan universitas. Total ada delapan belas stan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan plus satu panggung besar persiapan pada saat penutupan, terdiri dari lima belas stan universitas, dan tiga stan dari sponsor yang panitia dapat.

Kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru menyalami panitia yang sudah berusaha keras—teramat berusaha keras. Hanya beberapa saja, sisanya entah berada di mana, mungkin ada yang pulang beristirahat di rumah. Ataupun berkeliling ikut melihat stan-stan, jika bisa menggoda kakak-kakak mahasiswa yang cantik.

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang diberikan pada pantia untuk melaksanakan semua kegiatan, itu artinya dua hari untuk edu fair, satu hari untuk festival. Para panitia sudah merapatkannya di sela-sela kesibukan mereka selama seminggu ini.

"kerja yang bagus" ujar Seungho pada bawahannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Jelaslah. Mau marah juga sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Para panitia memakai _id card_ khusus dan earphone di telinga yang terhubung satu sama lain, agar memudahkan berkomunikasi. Para siswa diwajibkan mengenakan seragam dengan atribut lengkap, begitupun dengan para pengunjung, mereka khususnya para pelajar diwajibkan menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka, dan membawa kartu pelajar sebagai syarat untuk bisa melewati gerbang Chunkuk yang dijaga ketat pengawal (iya, Amber emang minjam bodyguard ayahnya -_-)

Dan seperti itulah suasana edu fair di Chunkuk. Beberapa jam setelah pembukaan (jam pulang sekolah) pelajar dari sekolah lain berdatangan, menunjukkan kartu pelajar dan mendapat snack dari sponsor serta kertas undian.

.

.

.

"jadi kelas kita mau bikin apa nih festival nanti?" Jongin bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di depan di kelas.

"waktu mepet banget nih, gak sempat! Pada sibuk ngurusin edu fair sih" ini Seojin merupakan satu siswa kelas 11-1 yang tidak termasuk anggota osis. Memang lebih dari setengah dari siswa kelas 11-1 merupakan anggota osis.

"udah, fix! Bikin café ajja kaya tahun lalu" Amber terlalu malas untuk berpikir, rasa lelahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"ehh? Tunggu deh—" Sehun yang notabenenya seksi acara di kedua acara tersebut, membuka bundelan kertasnya. "kayaknya sebagian kelas emang niat banget bikin café deh" matanya mengamati kertas berisi list acara di tangannya.

"oh ya?"

"mmmm. Hanya beberapa yang beda, kelas 12-2 bikin rumah Hantu, pada mau minjem aula tuh, kelas 11-2 bikin florist, kelas 11-3 bikin pub, kelas 10-2 taman baca—"

"wahhhh… niat banget kelas dua belas" Chanyeol memotong Sehun. Yang lainnya manggut-manggut.

"jadi gimana donk?"

"nah, kalo aku nih ya, ehem—kita bikin café ajja, tapi bedanya kita nge-cosplay.."

"hahhh?" semuanya melongo.

Tentu saja melongo, yang baru saja mengajukan ide itu adalah Seungho yang notabenenya sangat.. ah kalian juga tau kan.

"tapi ho" Sehun menyela, "bukannya nanti acara inti festival kan kontes cosplay gitu yah?" ngomong-ngomong 'ho' itu Seungho, Sehun ngambil ho-nya aja.

"lah, malahan baguskan?" sahut Seungho dengan niat yang terlalu kentara. Dasar pencinta anime!

"iya bener tuh, bener!"

"ya udah, jadi gimana nih? Fix kan?"

"iyaaaa"

"yooossssshhh"

"ehh, ngomong-ngomong! Liat tuuuuhhh, anak SOPA dateeeeeng, wahhhhh… ada Suzyy!" ini Yongguk, kelakuannya emang sedikit, yahh.. Abstrak.

"wahh, iyaaa! Suzy tuuhhhh…" Chanyeol menyahuti yang merupakan soulmate Yongguk dalam bidang rusuh.

"mana-mana? Wahhh, iiyaaa.. pacar aku tuhhhh" Jackson mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, memasang wajah terpesona yang menurut temannya konyol.

"lah, bukannya pacar kamu itu Aoi Sora yah?" Jongin menimpali. Sama kubluknya berdua.

"nah, dia kan pacar aku di Jepang, kalo di sini kan lain lagi!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, entah prihatin entah apa pada temannya itu.

Dasar jomblo ngenes!

"ada Halim juga! Ada Hongsei pula.."

"kyaaaa, itu Yonghee.. pasti mereka keren-keren deh!" ini siswi kelas 11-1 yang bikin para siswanya bête.

.

.

.

"…han!" Krystal memanggil Luhan, sambil mengangguk ke arah pintu kelas mereka.

Luhan mengikuti arah anggukan Krystal, ada Sehun di sana berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya yang tersenyum manis, walaupun gurat lelah masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan yang pada awalnya sedang melukis pada karton untuk persiapan kelasnya di festival nanti, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, menghampiri Sehun. Teman Luhan tidak ada yang protes karena memang sedari tadi ia sudah bekerja cukup lama.

"aku ganggu yah?" Tanya Sehun, saat Luhan berdiri di depannya membawa aroma cat lukis yang pekat.

"ah, gak kok! Tugasku udah selesai dari tadi—"

"kantin yuk, temenin makan" ajak Sehun. Tidak perlu jawaban dari Luhan karena Sehun sudah menggiring Luhan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Kantin sepi. Wajar sih. Karena hampir seluruh siswa mungkin sedang menikmati acara edu fair, lumayankan, bagi-bagi makanan gratis dari sponsor kalau di kantin kan bayar.

"bubble tea rasa taro ya hun" seru Luhan. Sehun mengacungkan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Luhan duduk dengan nyaman pada kursinya dan Sehun lah yang bertugas memesan minuman dan makanannya sendiri.

"yooo Sehuuun!"

Sehun berbalik, itu Seunghoon dengan kantung kresek putih di tangannya, dipenuhi cemilan dan minuman.

"yooo!"

"sama siapa?"

"tuh," Sehun menunjuk ke arah Luhan dengan dagunya, tangannya memegang dua gelas bubble tea soalnya.

"oh.. ya udah dehh.."

"ehh Seunghoon!" Sehun menahan Seunghoon yang nyaris berlalu dari hadapannya.

"ya?"

"Mino gimana? Gak macam-macamkan anaknya?" Sehun benar-benar khawatir dengan temannya itu, Mino kan biang rusuh.

Diluar perkiraan Sehun, Seunghoon tersenyum "baik ajja kok, dia gak macam-macam asik banget malah anaknya, easy going. Supel, langsung akrab tuh sama orang lain, sekarang ajja dia ikut rapat buat acara festival" tutur Seunghoon.

Sehun juga tersenyum "syukur deh—"

"ini jajanan semua titipan dia lohh.. anaknya banyak makan banget" sungut Seunghoon. Kesal juga karena Mino menyuruhnya membeli cemilan walaupun tidak memakai uang sakunya sih, tapi kan harus jalan ke kantin turun tangga, berjalan lagi. "ya udah deh, duluan yah!" Seunghoon pamit. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan ke tempat Luhan duduk.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menyuap ramen ke mulutnya, bubble tea di samping mangkuk ramen Sehun terabaikan saat ramen pesanan Sehun sampai di meja mereka.

"lapar banget yah?"

"hiha, hhelum mhakhan—" (iya, belum makan—)

"gak usah ngomong, dulu! Makan aja lagi"

Sehun menagngguk singkat sebelum kembali meindahkan isi mangkuk ke dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai melewati koridor kelas sepuluh. Tadi dari balkon kelas dua belas yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan tempat edu fair diadakan, Yunho melihat seragam Yonghee yang berseliweran di lapangan. Perasaannya entah mengapa menjadi sedikit nyaman, mungkin alam bawah sadarnya mengharapkan bahwa gadis yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya (ciyyeeeee) datang ke sekolahnya melihat edu fair. Semoga yah, Yunho.

Alasan mengapa ia melewati kelas sepuluh, selain karena memang lapangan lebih cepat dijangkau jika lewat situ, alasan lain karena—Yunho berhenti di depan kelas 10-2.

"ada Soojung gak?" Yunho bertanya pada seorang siswi yang berdiri di depan kelas, tapi setelah Yunho perhatikan baik-baik, itu Jinri teman Soojung.

"ehh, kak Yunho!" Sulli terpekik nyaring.

"iya, Soojung mana Jinri?" Tanya Yunho, yang mana membuat Sulli manyun. Kecenderungan Yunho memanggil orang lain dengan nama aslinyalah yang membuat Sulli bête.

"panggil Jinri lagi, aku gak nganggep kak Yunho nih!" rungut Sulli.

Yunho tertawa singkat "iya, Sulli cantiiikkk! Krystalnya ada?" Yunho memainkan nada suaranya, terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya.

"hehehehe.. ada tuh kak di dalam, lagi ngelukis.."

"bisa panggilin gak?"

"yeeee, bilang kek dari tadi!" Sulli kembali manyun, sebelum melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.. "Krystal! Dicariin abang kamu nihhh!" panggil Sulli, membuat sekelas menoleh padanya.

"bilang tunggu!" sahut Krystal samar.

"yeee, kalo teriak gitu mah ngapain minta tolong kamu, aku juga bisa!" gerutu Yunho. Iya juga sih, alasan Yunho minta tolong Sulli kan supaya ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memanggil Krystal. Mau berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Sulli, takut pamornya jatuh, mau masuk nyamperin Krystal langsung.. err, takut ketemu Luhan.

"kak Yunho? Kenapa?" tanya Krystal agak heran, tumben kakaknya itu nyamperin dia.

"gak" Yunho menjawab Krystal dengan cepat, matanya melirik tangan Krystal yang belepotan cat. "persiapan festival yah?" Krystal mengangguk "kamu gak ke lapangan? "

"ngapain?"

"ya, liat-liat lah.. sponsornya kece tuh, bagi-bagi makanan!"

"yee,, emang aku kak Yunho? Sukanya yang gratisan!"

Yunho tertawa serak sebelum tangannya, menggusak rambut Krystal.

"apaan sihh!"

"ya sudah yah, kakak ke lapangan dulu—eh.." Yunho melirik ke dalam kelas Krystal.

"kenapa? nyari Luhan? dia gak ada ke kantin bareng Sehun" seru Krystal.

_Trak._

Yunho bisa mendengar patahan hatinya. Lebay deh.

Iya, Krystal tau kok kalo Yunho ada rasa sama Luhan. tapi taunya waktu Luhan udah jadian sama Sehun, kalau belum ck, pasti sudah dicomblangi tuh. Siapa sih yang gak mau punya kakak ipar semanis Luhan?

"ya udah deh, daahhh" Yunho pamit, sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Luhan. Lah, yang bilang takut ngelihat Luhan tadi siapa yah?

"eehhh, kak Yunhooo!"

Yunho berbalik.

"kak Minho mana? Aku telponin gak diangkat, sms aku juga gak dibalas" tanya Krystal.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, di kepalanya niat mengusili adiknya itu muncul tiba-tiba "aku belum ketemu dia tadi, kayaknya keliling lapangan deh, lumayan kan banyak kakak-kakak mahasiswi yang cantik.."

Mata Krystal melotot kesal "yaaakkk!"

Ppffttt, Yunho tertawa dalam hatinya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari sana. Padahalkan Minho sedang di aula, membereskan aula untuk persiapan rumah hantu mereka. -_-

.

.

.

"aku antar kamu ke kelas dulu deh" Sehun menjangkau jemari Luhan, menggenggamnya dan menarik Luhan meninggalkan area kantin. Tadi Miryo menelponnya, meminta bertemu Sehun di ruang mading, ada yang mau dibicarakan tentang festival sekolah. Sekarang. Dan masalahnya adalah Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menemani Luhan mengelilingi lapangan menyaksikan edu fair.

"gak apa-apa kok, aku bisa sendiri"

"kamu marah yah? Maaf yah, janji deh, kalo urusan sama miryo udah beres aku langsung nyusul kamu" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, merasa bersalah, tapi mau diapa lagi.

Bohong banget kalau Luhan tidak marah. Tapi bukan marah sih sebenarnya, lebih ke sebel saja.

"bohong banget kalo aku bilang gak marah! Aku bête" Luhan cemberut, membuat hati Sehun bimbang. Bimbang antara ingin mencubit pipi Luhan atau tidak, habisnya Luhan lucu kalau cemberut gitu.

"yah, jangan bête doooonk!" Sehun memelas.

"tapi janji yah kalo urusannya udah beres, nyusul aku cepet!" Luhan memilih mengalah. Luhan kan harus mengerti kesibukan Sehun. Mau diapa lagi, hitung-hitung latihan sabar, siapa tau mereka kelak menikah dan Luhan harus sabar karena Sehun yang selalu sibuk pada urusan kantornya. Kan. Uhhuuuk.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan kelas Luhan. melepaskan genggamannya dengan berat hati, menggantinya dengan mencengkram bahu Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

"sebenarnya aku mau ngelarang kamu ngeliat edu fair sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tau kamu pasti bakalan marah kalo aku larang—" Sehun mengambil jeda. "hati-hati ya, lulu" tambahnya.

"Sehun! Lama-lama kamu kayak unni ku ajja ngelarang ini itu! Aku bakalan baik ajja kok!"

"iya, tapi kan di lapangan sana—" Sehun menunjuk lapangan "banyak banget orang, dan kamu itu kec—" Sehun meringis saaat Luhan melotot padanya. "iya, iya! Terserah kamu ajja! Hati-hati! Bye lu.." Sehun merunduk mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

Koridor memang sepi, tapi posisi Luhan dan Sehun yang tepat berada di depan kelas Luhan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar, membuat teman Luhan di dalam sana bisa melihat adegan manis HunHan. Ciyyeeee.

"loh, Krystal sama Sulli mana?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya yang sepi, sebagian temannya masih sibuk pada persiapan kelas, sebagiannya mungkin sudah berkeliaran di tengah lapangan.

"merek udah duluan, kita nungguin kamu kok" Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya, dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengikat rambut mengurainya kembali.

"ya udah, yuk!" Luhan mengamit lengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar kelas, pamit kepada teman mereka yang sedang bekerja.

"lah.."

"ternyata banyak orang yah?"

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang dengan seragam yang bermacam-macam warna dan modelnya.

"kukira—"

Ya jelas lah, acara edu fair Chunkuk kan sudah terkenal sekali di sekolah lain, selain membantu, bagi kelas dua belas, ada juga yang emang niatnya untuk mejeng saja, kapan lagi coba para pelajar di Seoul berkumpul? Kesempatan kan buat yang punya gebetan di sekolah lain. Nah. Buat ketemu sama teman-teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, bertemu dengan teman semasa kecil.

"mau ngeliat yang mana dulu nih?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Masalahnya adalah, hampir semua stan universitas yang ada semuanya dipenuhi orang, berkerumun seperti lebah.

"gak tau, banyak banget orangnya" Kyungsoo merespon. Kyungsoo sadar diri dirinya mungil, takut aja siapa tau keinjak-injak.

"balik ajja yuk!" Luhan mengambil keputusan. Takut juga sebenarnya, coba kalau sama Sehun. Hiks.

"ya udah—"

"…han? Luhan?"

"eh?"

"Luhan?"

"yun.. Yunhyung?" mata Luhan membulat. Kaget. Yunhyung itu teman sdnya, ngomong-ngomong, teman les juga. Lama sekali tidak bertemu, karena Yunhyung harus pindah sekolah waktu itu.

"kamu balik lagi ke Korea?" tanya Luhan. masih tidak percaya.

"iya, nih buktinya!" Yunhyung menunjuk seragamya, itu seragam Halim _fyi_.

"kamu sekolah di situ? Mau jadi artis yah?"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Yunhyung tertawa nyaring. "bukan karena aku pengen jadi artis, lulusnya di sana ya mau diapa lagi, aku gak lulus di Chunkuk han"

"panteess.. kamu sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Luhan.

"tadi sama temen aku, berenam, tapi gak tau pada ke mana semua. Kamu? Eh, kamu kan emang sekolah di sini yah" Yunhyung menatap seragam Luhan. sedikit iri sih. Chunkuk kan sekolah favoritnya dulu.

"sama temen aku—loh?" Luhan celingak celinguk mencari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"ya udah, bareng aku aja yuk, sekalian cariin teman-teman aku. Kamu kan tau seluk beluk sekolah kamu"

Belum sempat Luhan mengiyakan, tapi Yunhyung sudah menarik tangannya, menyusup di antara kerumunan orang.

Luhan sedikit risih, soalnya Yunhyung itu kan laki-laki, walaupun mereka teman, tapikan.. Luhan melirik tangannya yang genggam Yunhyung, kalo teman Sehun melihat mereka? Atau lebih parah Sehun sendiri? Tapi gak mungkin sih, Sehun kan di ruang mading. Ya sudah lah.

"donghyuukk!" Luhan mendongak, mendengar yoenhyung memanggil seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang mengenakan seragam seperti Yunhyung, hanya saja iya terlihat lebih rapih.

"lah, kamu ke mana ajja? Dicariin yang lain tuh" pemuda bernama Donghyuk itu menggerutu pada Yunhyung.

"sori deh, aku ketemu temen aku nih" Yunhyung mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tangan Luhan di hadapan Donghyuk.

"ah, halo temennya Yunhyung" Donghyuk sedikit berbungkuk pada Luhan. formal banget.

"i-iya, halo.." sahut Luhan kikuk.

"yang lain mana hyuk?"

"tuh, pada di stan Sungkyukkwan" Donghyuk menunjuk pada salah satu stan yang banyak dikeburuni orang-orang.

"wah, banyak banget orangnya."

"iya han, abisnya jurusan teathernya konser tuh, pada mainin ala music tradisional" sahut Donghyuk santai. Wajar sih, Sungkyukwan kan emang universitas favorit di Korea apalagi jurusan teaternya.

"mau lihat gak han?" tawar Yunhyung pada Luhan yang terlihat ragu.

"tapi.."

"tenang aja, ada Yunhyung sama aku kok! Sekalian kenalan sama temen aku yang lain" seru Donghyuk meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan mau menolak, tapi ia tidak enak pada Yunhyung. Lagipula, benar juga kan ada Yunhyung sama Donghyuk, dia aman.

"iya deh" jawab Luhan setuju. Akhirnya.

Yunhyung berdiri di depannya dan Donghyuk di belakang. Niatnya sih ngelindungin Luhan. Luhan kan kecil, takut keinjek-injek. Mau tidak mau Luhan memegang bahu Yunhyung.

Alunan lembut dan unik music tradisional mulai terdengar saat mereka memasuki kerumunan orang-orang.

"kedengarankan?" Donghyuk bertanya. Jarak mereka sudah dekat sekali dengan stan, tapi mereka sudah tidak bisa meringsek lebih jauh lagi. Bagi Donghyuk dan Yunhyung sih posisi mereka udah bagus, nah Luhan? Luhan kan kecil, ditambah Yunhyung yang berdiri di depannya. Mendengar saja sudah cukup baginya. Ppfffttt.

"Yunhyung, kamu jangan berdiri di depan Luhan! dia kan kecil! Mana bisa ngelihat!" Donghyuk menggeplak kasar pundak Yunhyung yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

Sementara Luhan antara ingin berterima kasih dan marah pada Donghyuk. Donghyuk nyengir lebar padanya. Sementara Yunhyung, mundur satu langkah, berdiri sejajar dengan Luhan. sama saja sih, Luhan masih tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"kamu kecil sih han.." adalah komentar Yunhyung yang langsung mendapat cubitan ganas dari Luhan.

Ngapain sih aku ketemu anak biang rusuh ini lagi ihhh, batin Luhan. Tapi, bagus juga sih, sekalian reuni kan.

"eh?"

Luhan secara tiba-tiba terdorong, terhuyung kesana kemari karena semakin banyaknya yang tertarik menyaksikan konser kecil-kecialn mahasiswa Sungkyukwan ditambah orang–orang yang berdiri di depan Luhan mulai mundur karena beberapa penari yang juga akan menari tradisional mulai keluar dari balik stan, para penonton memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi para penari itu, mau tidak mau mereka harus mundur. Membuat Luhan terdorong mundur dan tersandung kakinya sendiri..

"aduhhh" Luhan meringis, hampir saja jatuh kebelakang, jika saja tidak ada seorang yang menahannya dari belakang dengan menyangga tubuh Luhan dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Eh?

"hati-hati, kamu kan kecil kalo jatuh bahaya"

Pfffttttt..

"loh, Hanbin?" Yunhyung menyadari kehadiran temannya itu. (kyaaaaa kyaaaa, aku gak kuat banget sama leader yang satu ini, sumpahhh! Eeehheeeem, oke, lanjuuuut—)

"ke mana ajja sih?" gerutu Donghyuk.

"aku nyariin kalian! Ngapain masih di sini sih? banyak banget orangnya" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Hanbin itu.

Luhan yang berada dalam posisi bahaya, melirik satu lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian mendongak menatap sang pemilik lengan, pemuda tinggi yang tampan dengan snapback putih itu tersenyum manis saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan mengerjap.

"kalo gak hati-hati bahaya" bisik Hanbin ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan merona.

OhTuhanohTuhanohTuhanohTuhanohTuhanohTuhanohTuhanohTuhan.

Luhan bisa gila.

Nama Sehun terus Luhan ucapkan dalam hatinya. Sebagai mantra.

"kamu kan, kecil—"

What?

"lepasiinnn!" Luhan menghentak tangan Hanbin dari pinggangnya, tapi—Luhan terhuyung lagi nyaris jatuh. Nyaris. Karena Hanbin kembali menahan tubuh Luhan.

"dasar sok, sudah ikutin aku aja.." Hanbin menarik Luhan semakin mendekat padanya. Luhan yang kecil, puncak kepalanya saja hanya sebatas dagu Hanbin. Menekan wajah Luhan ke dadanya sambil berjalan keluar kerumunan.

Luhan yang pasrah saja pada keadaannya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam pelukan orang lain.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap keenam orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Hanya Yunhyung, Donghyuk dan Hanbin saja yang baru ia kenal. Selebihnya baru bertemu saat di kantin.

Keenamnya mengenakan seragam Halim, yang berbeda hanya bagaiman cara mereka mengenakannya.

"jadi lu, ini temen-temen aku" Yunhyung memecah kesunyian.

Luhan menatap satu persatu pemuda didepannya. Lumayan sih. Mereka keren dan tampan tentu saja.

"itu—Jinhwan hyung" Yunhyung menunjuk pada pemuda berambut cepak dengan tahi lalat pada pipi kanannya "—dia yang paling tua di antara kami, dia—Junho" Yunhyung mengangguk pada pemuda dengan seragam paling rapih dan satu-satunya berambut cokelat tua. "—dia Bobby" Yunhyung menunjuk pada pemuda yang menggunakan banie dengan wajah tampan namun dengan sangat jelas mengguratkan kata tengil.

"nah, guys! Ini Luhan, temen aku—"

"ooohh, haiiii Luhaaaaannnnn" kelimanya berseru berlebihan, membuat pengunjung kantin yang saat ini bukan hanya dari siswa Chunkuk saja menatap ke arah mereka.

Luhan cemberut. Kenapa lagi sih aku harus ketemu makhluk kayak mereka, batin Luhan.

Dan yang paling membuat Luhan risih adalah, pemuda yang menolongnya tadi terus menatapnya. tidak selalu juga sih, hanya jika Luhan melakukan gerakan atau mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"pada mau makan apa? Mumpung di kantin Chunkuk nih kita, kapan lagii" ini Bobby yang berseru gembira.

Tadi, setelah mereka berenam berkumpul kembali, tempat pertama yang paling mereka ingin kunjungi adalah kantin. Kapan lagi ngerasain makanan kantin di sekolah lain? Terlebih ini di Chunkuk. Sekolah favorit se-Seoul. Sekolah elit yang peminatnya banyak. Jadilah Luhan membawa keenamnya ke kantin. Risih juga. Karena mereka terus menjadi pusat perhatian mengingat keenam pemuda yang mengikuti Luhan begitu _good looking_. Untung saja mereka berenam, jadi fitnah bahwa Luhan berselingkuh dari Sehun hanya kecil kemungkinan untuk muncul.

"yang paling enak apa han?" tanya Yunhyung, matanya menyapu daftar menu pada layar menu.

"aku gak tau, tapi kata temen aku ramennya enak" Luhan menyahuti, matanya juga menatapi layar menu.

"ya sudah.. ramen dehh! Jinhwan hyung traktir kan?" ujar Bobby semangat. Pemuda itu tersenyum tengil.

"lah, kenapa aku sih?"

"nah, yang ngajak ke sini siapa?"

"tapi kan—"

"hyung bawa uang kan?"

"iya tapikan mau aku pake—"

"ya udah fix, hyung yang traktir"

Luhan menunduk malu, perdebatan itu membuat mereka lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

"loh kalian?"

"eh?"

"kirain ngapain ada ribut-ribut. Kalian toh"

"Mino?"

"kamu sekolah di sini?"

Luhan meringis. Dia lagi, dia lagi! Luhan kesal padanya.

Benar itu Mino dengan setumpuk cemilan di tangannya. meletakkannya di atas meja dan ikut duduk tepat di samping Hanbin. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ehh, Luhaaaaannn" sapanya tengil.

Luhan meringis sebelum buang muka. Enggan melayani Mino.

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Mino pada teman-temannya dengan menunjuk Luhan. tidak sopan.

"baru kok, Yunhyung yang udah kenal."

"ohh, udah ketemu sama calon aku—"

"jadi pada fix mau ramen kan? Pesenin yah? Aku deh yang traktir!" Luhan dengan cepat memotong perkataan Mino, berdiri dengan kasar dari duduknya.

"serius han?"''

"iya!" kemudian Luhan meninggalkan meja yang dipenuhi manusia tampan namun abstrak itu.

"dia bambi kan, no?" bisik Hanbin pada Mino.

Raut wajah Mino berubah serius. "kok kamu tau?"

"ya iyalah, sekali liat aja aku langsung tau. Kecil. Mungil. Imut. Manis. Natural. Polos."

"jangan macam-macam ya bin.."

"gak kok.. aku diam ajja dulu, kalo kamu udah nyerah kabarin aku yah" Hanbin tersenyum penuh misteri. Membuat Mino mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

Bisa-bisanya Hanbin—

Jangan sampai lah..

Ugh.

* * *

**Are you ready for new era guuyyysss! Katanya lagu barunya eksoh hari ini yak rilisnya d konser.. kyaaaa kyaaaa kyaaaaa…**

**Ehh, betewe ada yang fansnya winner sama ikon gak? Kalian tau gak official pairingnya? Kasi tau donk..**

**Sebenarnya aku bukan hiatus sih, Cuma gak bisa ngebagi pikiran jadi dua, harus focus sama satu hal gitu. Kemarin itu aku focus nonton WIN who is next, winner tv, sama mix and match.. marathooonn! Tugas kuliah terbengkalai semua.. ya udah ya guys.. **

**Ngomong yang seumuran sama eyke.. hai hai hai… pada kuliah kan? Jurusannya apa? Author kepo..**

**Udah yahh.. bye..**

**Saranghae..**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai. Apdet nihh **

**Eheheheheheheh**

**Enjoy it..**

**I am so sorry for the typo**

**High school Loves On**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"hun?" Mino menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring pada ranjang Sehun. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun, membuat gambar imajiner dengan sorot matanya.

Sehun yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan 'peralatan' cosplaynya untuk besok, hanya bergumam tidak jelas mananggapi Mino. Btw, mereka hanya berdua saja, Jiyong pulang ke rumahnya. Tumben. Dicariin orang tuanya kali.

"Sehunnnnn!" panggil Mino lagi. Dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"hmmm?"

"kamu masih punya mulut kan?

"hmmmm"

"sehuuuuunnnn!"

"apa sih no? kamu kesepian banget yah gak ada jiyong hyung?" sahut Sehun kesal. benar-benar kesal.

"iya sih, tapi itu bukan masalah pokoknya"

"nah, terus?" Sehun berpaling, menatap Mino. Akhirnya. Membuat Mino kembali bersemangat, niat awalnya mau curhat sih memang.

"jadi hun, aku kan ketemu cewek—"

"terus kamu suka?"

Mino merengut "iya aku su—"

"nah, langsung maju aja, biasanya juga gitu kan."

"iya, tapi masalahnya—"

"alah, alasan aja. Biasanya juga langsung embat!"

"tapikan—"

"kayak aku nggak tau kamu—"

"oh Sehun! Tolong berhenti menyelaakuuu!" bentak Mino. Sekarang berbalik, Mino yang kesal pada Sehun. Benar-benar-benar kesal pada Sehun. Mino kan benar-benar ingin mencurahkan hatinya. Menepis kegalauannya.

"iya, terus?"

"jadi ya, aku ketemu dia gak sengaja, terus aku suka. Terus, kukira kita gak bakalan ketemu lagi, gak taunya dia sekolah juga di chunkuk. Kamu tau nggak rasanya? Senang banget, tapi sekaligus takut juga—"

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun, sedetik kemudian ia melakukan gerakan mengunci mulutnya dengan tangan saat Mino mendelik padanya.

"—takut aku benar-benar gak bisa ngelepas dia" kata Mino menerawang. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sudah mengenal Mino luar dalam, berakting seperti orang ingin muntah. Mino? Lebay? Sangat bukan Mino.

"lah, terus?"

"masalahnya lagi hun, dia punya pacar"

"kalo gitu jangan!"

"hahh?"

"kalo dia udah punya pacar, ya jangan!"

"tapi kan aku sukaaaa… rasanya nyaris kayak mau mati"

"ya udah, kalo gitu rebut dia, tapi dengan cara baik-baik" ujar Sehun santai. Tanpa memiliki firasat sama sekali.

"tapi—"

"eh, tdi kamu bilang anak chunkuk yah? Yang mana anaknya?"

"ada dehh… besok aku tunjukin" jawab Mino, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sehun, kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun. Tapi kali ini ada satu wajah yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya pada jawaban Mino, sebelum kembali sibuk. Lalu teringat sesuatu. "eh Mino, jangan besok dehh. Besok aku bakalan sibuk banget kayaknya" kata Sehun.

"heh? Ya sudahlah, aku juga kayaknya bakalan sibuk! Oh ya, hun! Kelas kamu nyiapin apa?"

"bikin café ajja, gak sempat soalnya—"

"kelas aku bikin pub dong" ujar Mino bangga.

"iya tau kok"

"terus itu untuk apa?" Mino menunjuk benda yang dirapikan Sehun tanpa menatapnya.

"untuk kelas aku juga, kelasku nge-cosplay" jawab Sehun.

"wahh, kece tuhh.. kamu nge-cosplay apa?"

"nih" Sehun menunjukkan kostumnya.

"wahhhh.."

"kelas kamu nunjuk siapa buat acara inti?" tanya Sehun, mengacuhkan kekaguman Mino.

"eh? Gak tau deh, belum ditentuin sama Seunghoon"

"ngomong-ngomong soal Seunghoon—"

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga larut malam. Tidak ada yang ingat siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

_Festival sekolah.._

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi para siswa di chunkuk untuk mengikuti acara festival sekolah. Setiap kelas diwajibkan membuat 'sesuatu' untuk ditampilkan kelas mereka. Selain merupakan acara turun temurun sejak chunkuk didirikan, juga sebagai ajang penggalangan dana, karena setiap kelas biasanya menghasilkan uang dari para pengunjung, baik dari siswa chunkuk sendiri, maupun para pengunjung dari luar dan uang tersebut akan disumbangkan. Iya, festival sekolah juga terbuka untuk umum.

Pengunjung dibebaskan masuk menyaksikan festival. Sama seperti festival lainnya, di chunkuk juga memiliki keunikannya sendiri, tergantung pada siapa yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis pada saat itu.

Kelas 10-2

"kenapa harus aku siihhhhh!" Luhan mengeluh pada teman-teman kelasnya.

"karena kamu yang menang undian!" krystal menjawb judes. Sebal karena Luhan terus mengeluh.

"karena kamu yang gak beruntung! Pokoknya kamu yang wajib jadi mascot kelas kita! Juga kamu yang ikut acara inti"

"hah? Gak ahhhhh!"

Sebenarnya bukannya Luhan tidak mau, lebih kepada: ia malu.. karena kalah undian, jadilah Luhan yang terpilih sebagai mascot kelas mereka, bukan masalah bagi Luhan. tapi—

"seriusan deh han, kamu cocok banget" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan dan disetujui dengan temannya yang lain dengan anggukan.

Baekhyun dan teman Luhan yang lain memang tidak bohong, soalnya—Luhan memang cocok dengan gaun biru muda yang transparan pada bagian lengan hingga pergelangan tangan yang ia kenakan, ditambah dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya dijalin dengan untaian yang rumit dari pangkal hingga ujung rambut dan mahkota mungil di puncak kepalanya. Sepatu kaca yang membalut kakinya sangat pas, seolah semua itu memang disengaja untuk Luhan. iya, Luhan meng-cosplay princess Elsa dari Frozen ngomong-ngomong. Ketua kelas mereka—Zelo—memang sedang tergila-gila dengan karakter Disney pengendali es itu.

Ppffftttt.

"jadi, aku harus ngapain ajja nih?" tanya Luhan. pada akhirnya bisa menerima nasibnya. Lagipula, apa yang Baekhyun bilang memang benar, ia cantik mengenakannya. Jangan tanya darimana mereka menemukan kostum itu. Pokoknya jangan.

"kamu, berdiri aja di depan kelas. Kan kamu maskotnya kelas kita, tarik pengunjung sebanyak yang bisa" jelas Zelo, dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas kalau ketua kelas mereka itu begitu puas dengan penampilan Luhan.

"iya deh" Luhan melangkah keluar kelas dibantu Kyungsoo yang memegangkan ujung gaunnya yang menjuntai kelantai.

"tolong ya, Luhan"

.

.

.

Kelas 11-1

Berbeda dengan kelas 10-2 dua yang mengubah kelas mereka menjadi seperti perpustakaan, kelas yang hampir setengahnya merupakan anggota osis itu merubah kelas mereka seperti café. Berhubung hampir sebagian kelas di chunkuk membuat café, kelas 11-1 membuat café mereka berbeda.

"gimana nih? Aku udah keren belum?" Chanyeol merapikan jas yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol nge-cosplay Shinichi Kudo ngomong-ngomong.

"iya udah—"

"yang jadi waitressnya Chanyeol ya—" Seungho mendikte teman-teman sekelasnya.

"yosshh"

"—sama aku sendiri, terus Mark, Sehun, Jongin dan Yongguk"

"eh? Mana Zitao?" Seungho menatap sekelilingnya mencari teman sekelasnya itu.

"tadi katanya pengen siap-siap dulu" sahut Jungkook.

"oh ya udah, bilang ke dia, kalo dia yang jaga kasir"

"siap kapten"

"haahahahhaha, liat deh si Mark cocok banget nge-cosplay si Sasuke.. coolnya sama" cerocos Jongin. Tidak sadar diri kalau dirinya juga cocok nge-cosplay Heiji Hatori.

"si Seungho, gak cocok ah jadi Sebastian! Jiwa iblisnya sih cocok, tapi mukanya? Iddiihh jauh bangeeeettt!" suara ngebass Yongguk membuat satu kelas tertawa. Seungho hanya bisa maklum.

"lah kamu? Ngapain jadi Itachi? Gak pantes! Kamu itu cocoknya jadi Usop!" Jackson yang nge-cosplay Ron dari hunterxhunter, mengolok Yongguk yang langsung memajukan bibirnya.

"liat tuh, tuan besar Oh Sehun" semua menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"woooaaahhhh.." semua terpesona.

Tidak terpesona juga sih. Hanya kagum saja. karakter dari kostum yang Sehun pakai memang cocok dengannya, tenang, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi. Yup, Sehun meng-cosplay Gaara alias Sabaku no Gaara _(author: kyaaaaa,.. kyaaaaaa)._ Sehun yang memang pembawaannya tenang, terkadang terlihat begitu dingin jika sedang diam, dan jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya begitu cocok dengan karakter anime ciptaan Mashasi Kishimoto itu. Tanpa perlu mendalami karakternya. Rambut pirangnya juga berganti warna menjadi merah.

"apaan sih, kok ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?" sungut Sehun. Merasa risih karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"nggaaaaaaaaaak, kamu cocok bangeeeettttt hun!"

"cih" Sehun malu. Uhhuuuk.

"ehh, ngapain pada ngumpul di sini sih?" Amber yang muncul entah dari mana bergabung bersama mereka.

"lah mber? Kostum yang aku kasih ke kamu kenapa gak dipake?" tanya Seungho, saat melihat penampilan Amber yang hanya memakai pakaian kasual.

"iddiiih, siapa juga yang mau make kostum kek begituu!"

"Amber Josephine Liu! kamu mau aku hukum piket terus sampai kita naik kelas?" Seungho mulai kesal.

"terseraaaahhh!"

"Ambeerrrr!"

"pokoknya aku gak mau pake kostum ituu!"

"kenapa sih ho?" Jongin ikut nimbrung dengan kedua temannya yang berdebat itu.

"lah, Amber kan mascot kelas kita, trus kata Seungho dia juga yang bakalan ikut acara inti" Mark menyahuti Jongin, ia karena perdebatan Seungho dan Amber tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu.

"emang kostum apa sih yang dipilihin Seungho?" ini Jungkook yang bertanya. Dengan kostum ala Ichigo Kurosaki dan pedang zanpaku palsu yang terlihat lebih besar dari dirinya tersampir di punggung.

"lah, kalian gak tau?" Sehun yang menyahut.

"apa? Nggak" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sailor Moon" ujar Sehun santai.

"hahhh?"

"tadinya Tokyo Meow Meow sih maunya"

"hahh?"

.

.

.

11-3

"jeeng jeeng jeeng jeeenggg!"

"demi apah? Idih ogah banget pake kostum kek begituuuuu!" Mino berlari keliling kelas saat Seunghoon dan Taehyun menunjukkan isi paper bag yang mereka bawa.

"tenang no—" Seungyoon menepuk bahu Mino prihatin "bukan cuma kamu aja yang dikerjain, aku juga.." lanjut Seungyoon terlihat menderita.

Dan meledaklah tawa seluruh penghuni kelas melihat wajah kedua teman sekelas mereka yang merana.

"lah, aku juga kok" Jinwoo mendekat pada keduanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"jadi yah, Mino yang warna kuning, Seungyoon merah, dan eemmm Jinwoo hyung warna pink gak apa-apa kan?" Taehyun mengeluarkan kostum laknat (yang menurut Mino) dari dalam paper bagnya, menjulurkannya pada mereka satu persatu.

"tenang ajja, kita gak sejahat itu kok" Taehyun mengeluarkan dua lagi kostum laknat dari dalam paper bagnya. "hoon, kamu mau biru ato ijo nih?" Taehyun mengangkatnya di depan wajah Seunghoon yang terlihat berpikir.

"aku ijo deh.."

"sip! Aku yang biru yah"

"tapi akukan mau nge-dj guys!" Mino kembali mencari alasan untuk bisa terbebas dari kostum laknat ditangannya sambil mengangguk pada peralatan dj di sudut lain kelas.

"no problem.. kostumnya kita pake pas acara inti ajja.." Seunghoon menyahut dengan santai.

Mino menghela nafasnya kasar. Ya sudahlah, tidak ada jalan keluar lain untuk bisa terbebas dari kutukan. Ia melirik kostum ditangannya, dan mendesah kasar. "kenapa harus kuning sihhh!" gerutunya.

Ngomong-ngomong itu kostum Power Ranger.

Wajar sih.

.

.

.

_**From: SongMinho**_

_Hun, kamu sibuk gak? Aku di kantin nih. Ini jam istirahat kan? Kamu ke sini deh, sekalian aku tunjukin cewe yang aku taksir. Mumpung dia ada di sini._

Sehun memegang ponselnya terlihat ragu. Keningnya berkerut, Sehun penasaran. Sungguh. Tapi keadaan yag tidak memungkin. Sejak café kelasnya dibuka, pengunjung yang rata-rata perempuan mengunjungi cafénya. Jadilah Sehun yang notabenenya seorang waitress—perintah Seungho—tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya. Kan lumayan, dapet uangnya banyak. Bubble tea yang dijual dua kali harga aslinya, gak sebanding sih dengan perjuangannya dan teman-temannya yang lain, para pengunjung selalu saja mengajak mereka selfie, atau meng-candid mereka diam-diam. Belum lagi antrian di kasir yang tidak pernah habis. Zitao yang menjaga kasir juga menyerah dan digantikan oleh Jungkook.

Seharusnya sekarang jam istirahat, tapi mengingat pengunjung mereka banyak, jadilah Sehun masih setia memegang nampan dengan kostum yang _rempong. _

"hun, kamu ngeliat Zitao gak?" Seungho bertanya. Dari wajahnya jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ketos itu juga kelelahan.

"eh? Gak tuh, kenapa?"

"mau minta tolong dia dandanin Amber, tuh anak akhirnya mau juga"

"hahh? Mau apa?"

"mau didandanin pake baju Sailor Moon"

Sehun tau dari cara bicara Seungho terdapat nada kemenangan "kok bisa?'

"iya, aku janji soalnya, kalau dia mau, makan di kantin sampe puas batas waktunya sampai naik kelas"

"eh buset? Yakin? Si Amber kan makannya anarkis"

"yakin"

"pake uang siapa? Jangan bilang pake uang kas kelas atau pake uang osis atau uang sekolah"

"ih, enak ajja! Emang aku ada tampang koruptor?"

Dalam hati Sehun, tampang koruptor gak ada, tampang iblis iya!

"ya udah deh hun, aku nyari Zitao dulu, kamu kalo mau stirahat, istirahat ajja. Minta yang lain gantiin kamu" Seungho berlalu dari hadapannya, keluar kelas, masih dengan menggunakan kostum Sebastiannya, yang langsung membuat Sehun mengdengar pekikan tertahan para perempuan diluar kelas.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Sebentar kok, ke kantin, liat cewek yang ditaksir Mino, kemudian kembali lagi ke kelas.

Sehun memanggil Gikwang. Meminta tolong menggantikannya.

.

.

.

Menjadi pusat perhatian sudah biasa bagi Sehun. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berjalan ada koridor sekolahnya yang hampir dipenuhi orang pun ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, ditambah dengan kostum Gaara yang dikenakannya—tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok Sehun yang berjalan dengan tenang, dingin dan sedikit angkuh.

Ia berbelok memasuki kawasan kantin yang dipenuhi orang-orang, biasanya kantin sekolahnya memang ramai sih, tapi Sehun akan mengenali orang-orangnya tapi saat ini, semuanya terasa begitu asing kebanyakan dari mereka orang asing yang datang menyaksikan festival sekolahnya.

Kebanyakan juga remaja belasan tahun seperti dirinya.

Sehun menyapu penjuru kantin dengan tatapannya, mencari sosok Mino pada deretan kursi di antara banyak orang, sampai matanya menangkap sosok Mino yang duduk di sudut kantin, posisinya menyampingi tempat Sehun berdiri dengan tangan yang menyanga dagunya, baru Sehun akan melangkah, Sehun berhenti, sedikit kaget.

Mino tersenyum.

Lembut.

Bukan senyum tengil yang selalu ia pamerkan.

Bukan hal yang special sih.

Tapi Sehun tau, Mino hanya tersenyum seperti hanya kepada wanita yang ia anggap special. Senyum yang ia tunjukan pada wanita yang Mino sayangi. Ibunya dan kakak perempuan Mino.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Mino. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Itu Luhan.

Dan Sehun belum pernah merasa semarah ini.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"lu mau ke mana?" krystal menahan Luhan yang baru akan keluar kelas.

Kelas mereka sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Bahkan tidak ada. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Luhan meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"aku mau ke atap"

"mau apa?"

"Sehun manggil ke sana"

"tapi bentar aja ya, acara inti tinggal satu jam lagi loh"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum benar-benar berjalan keluar kelas. Sedikit kerepotan karena gaun yang ia kenakan.

Sebenarnya Luhan penasaran, dari acara festial dimulai, Sehun sama sekali belum menghubunginya, karena Luhan tau Sehun pasti sibuk dan begitupun juga Luhan. baru lima menit yang lalu Sehun mengiriminya pesan unutuk menyusulnya di atap sekolah, Luhan belum pernah ke sana sih, tapi Luhan tau jalannya kok, Sehun pernah menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

Ada tangga sempit di ujung koridor kelas sebelas, Luhan meniti tangga itu hati-hati, ujung gaunnya ia cengkram kuat, takut tersandung gaunnya sendiri. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan membuka pintu besi di depannya, hanya pagar besi sebagai pembatas yang menjadi jangkauan matanya. Tidak ada Sehun di sana. Tapi setelah mendengar desahan nafas berat, Luhan melangkah maju, barulah ia bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan menumpukan sikunya pada pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada lapangan di bawah sana.

"hey.."

Sehun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sedikit getir.

"lu.." panggilnya serak.

Luhan secara insting memeluk Sehun, ia tau ada yang salah dari Sehun. Pasti. Tapi Luhan tidak tau apa tepatnya.

"kenapa sih?" Luhan baru berani bertanya saat Sehun membalas dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan bahkan nyaris tidak berpijak pada lantai. Ia juga merasakan Sehun menggeleng di pundaknya.

"Seungho bikin kamu kesal lagi ya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. "terus?" Sehun tetap terdiam.

"hun, tolong jangan bikin aku jadi gak enak gini dong!" Luhan mengeluh, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut punggung Sehun menenangkan pemuda itu.

"ma-maf.."

"ya?"

"ma-maaf, bikin kamu jadi gak enak" ujar Sehun pelan.

"aku gak maafin nih kalo kamu gak mau cerita!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pelukannya, membuat Luhan terkejut. Bukan itu yang Luhan harapkan.

"hun, kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan lagi. Luhan bertanya lagi, karena Sehun terus menunduk, enggan menatapnya. apa ujung sepatu Sehun lebih indah dari Luhan? ih.

Sehun menggeleng membuat Luhan berdecak kesal.

Kedua tangan kecilnya terulur menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sehun, membuatnya menatap Luhan. Luhan tersentak saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun, ada sorot mata terluka dari mata itu. Luhan berjinjit memberikan kecupan lembut pada kedua kelopak mata Sehun bergantian.

Sehun menunduk, menyatukan kening mereka yang mana membuat Luhan terkejut.

"kita baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Sehun lirih. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah Luhan, yang membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"kamu kenapa sih? Kita baik-baik aja kok, selalu baik-baik aja" sahut Luhan masih dengan mata terpejam.

"iya.. aku sayang kamu han, sayang banget.."

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu dari nada bicara Sehun yang membuat Luhan menjadi tidak nyaman.

Tapi, sapuan lembut pada bibir Luhan dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan melupakan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Berubah menjadi perasaan rindu dan sayang yang bercampur dan tidak akan pernah habis.

"aku sayang kamu Luhan.."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir gelap saat acara penutupan festival dimulai. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan, panggung ditengah lapangan terang benderang, seluruh siswa berkumpul di tengah lapangan akan meyaksikan acara penutupan yang biasanya diisi dengan penampilan-penampilan wakil kelas.

Soundsistem terpasang rapih, lampu-lampu juga telah siap.

Sebenarnya acara penutupanlah yang paling ditunggu, mengingat sukses tidaknya festival sekolah mereka ditentukan dari bagaimana meriahnya acara penutupan. Dan sudah pasti meriah, panitia sudah berkerja keras kan?

"kenapa sih kamu masih nahan aku di sini? Mau pamer ya?" jaejong yang mengikuti edu fair sampai festival menggerutu pada Yunho yang menahannya.

"gak, siapa tau ajja kamu butuh hiburan. Biasanya penutupan gini justru malah seru loh" Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya menyahuti, berusaha mengeraskan suaranya, karena F.T. Ilands, band angkatannya tampil lebih dulu membuka acara.

Jaejong berdecak keras, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengenyahkan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Sudah hampir malam dan ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan rok jeans pendek.

"duh, cemberut gitu.. lagian kamu gak bisa pulang kan? Jongin masih lama pulangnya, dia kan panitia" ucap Yunho.

Benar juga sih, jaejong ke sini nebeng mobil Jongin, motornya lagi di bengkel. Kebayang bagaimana kesalnya jaejong waktu tau kalau Jongin akan pulang belakangan karena dia panitia? Dan berakhir bersama Yunho, karena memang hanya pemuda itu yang ia kenal.

"atau mau pulang aja? Aku anterin deh" Yunho menawarkan diri pada jaejong yang masih memasang wajah masamnya, sekalipun dipanggung menampilkan alunan music lembut.

Sebenanrya jaejong tidak benci berada di sini, jaejong butuh hiburan, jika di rumah ia hanya akan bermain wii dan sendirian, ayah dan ibunya ke luar negeri, hanya ia dan Jongin.

Jadi jaejong menggeleng pelan.

"yakin?"

jaejong mengangguk.

"eh?"

Tetesan air berjatuhan dari langit. Satu tetes. dua tetes. tiga tetes.

Hujan gerimis.

Hujan di musim semi.

"hujan nih? Mau berlindung gak?" Yunho menyarankan dirinya sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"cemen ah, masa sama hujan aja takut, gerimis pula" sahut jaejong sengak.

Nih cewek perasaan baru tadi sedikit kalem, sekarang? Gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

Mau tidak mau—demi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki—Yunho melepas sweater cokelat tuanya, merentangkannya di atas kepala mereka berdua, berlindung dari tetesan hujan.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you._

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness _

_Ease my troubles that's what you do.*_

Jaejong mendongak menatap Yunho yang juga sama-sama bersenandung. Itu lagu favorit jaejong ngomong-ngomong.

Tanpa sadar jaejong tersenyum. Senyum manis yang baru ia perlihatkan pada Yunho. Membuat pemuda itu—

"hujannya tambah deres nih, mau pindah gak? Basah loh nanti"

Tapi jaejong menggeleng "habisin lagu ini yah? Aku suka"

Yunho mengangguk kecil. Ia juga suka kok. Lagu favoritny juga malah. Lagu yang ia putar setiap akan tidur.

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's your and it's mine like a sun_

_And of the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one.._

Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling membagi senyuman manis, bahasa yang mereka gunakan pada perasaan masing. Saat jaejong memejamkan matanya..

Di bawah jaket cokelat tua milik Yunho yang basah karena tetesan hujan, di tengah-tengah alunan music favorit mereka berdua dan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang bertahan dari hujan di tengah lapangan.

_They kissed.. _

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun tidak suka hujan.

Hujan membuat rambutnya menjadi lepek. Hujan membuat bajunya basah. Hujan membuat sepatunya menjadi kotor.

Hanya tidak suka, bukannya benci.

Tapi dari itu semua, sesuatu dari hujan yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Mengingatkannya pada—Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, membasahi jemarinya pada tetesan hujan di mana cincin sederhana tersemat dijari manisnya.

Satu detik semenjak tetesan hujan mengenai wajahnya, Baekhyun berlari berlindungan dari hujan. Berteduh pada koridor kelasnya sendiri menatap lapangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang terlihat bahagia di bawah tetesan hujan.

"kau tau tidak? aku mencarimu di tengah kerumunan orang di sana" suara serak itu—Baekhyun menunduk menatap dua lengan yang melingkar pada pinggannya. Tangan besar yang teramat familir baginya.

Lengan Chanyeol.

"aku mengirimu pesan"

"oh yah?"

"mmm, kau taukan aku tidak suka hujan?"

"tentu saja, aku tau semua tentangmu, aku juga tau kau tidak suka pada ketimun, tidak suka susu putih, tidak suka pada pelajaran sejarah" Chanyeol bernafas tepat diperpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggigil karena sensasinya.

"kau basah.."

"tentu saja, bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, aku mencarimu di tengah lapangan di bawah guyuran hujan" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun "hangatkan aku yah" bisiknya serak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, berjinjit dan memeluk tunangannya itu erat.

Tidak peduli pada tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah basah

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All I need just of two of us_

_My dreams came true, because of you..**_

.

.

.

_So don't you worry, baby you love me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it, babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me. **_

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan ini. Tepatnya moment ini.

Moment di mana seperti hanya ada mereka di dunia ini. Seakan sekitar mereka melebur menjadi buram, seperti Tuhan menekan tombol pause pada sekitar mereka. Ia dan Jongin.

Moment saat Jongin menyapukan bibirnya pada milik Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin memeluknya posesif. Saat Jongin—

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin, memekik saat Jongin mengangkatya beberapa senti dari tanah, membawanya berputar-putar. Dan dengan lembut kembali membuat Kyungsoo berpijak pada tanah, mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa di bawah guyuran. Tidak peduli pada berapa banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin serak.

Mereka berhenti, tidak lagi berdansa. Jongin menekan keningnya kuat pada kenung Kyungsoo.

"ya?"

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"karena sudah mau menjadi milikku" Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo yang selalu bereaksi merona untuknya.

"ya, terima kasih juga karena mau memilikiku" sahut Kyungsoo.

"_anything for you, princess" _

Jongin kembali menunduk, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Yang anehnya justru terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di bawah sebuah payung biru yang seharusnya hanya memuat satu orang, tapi—Sehun juga berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuh yang merapat padanya, tangan kiri Sehun mencengkram gagang payung, sementara tangan kanannya, tentu saja menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Dari Sehun mendapatkan payung? Luhan tidak ingin bertanya, sama sekali tidak ingin merusak moment mereka. Moment yang dipenuhi keheningan diantara riuh ricuh orang-orang yang berada di tengan lapangan. Moment yang mengelilingi mereka dan sudah pasti hanya mereka berdua yang bisa merasakannya.

"bentar lagi, Jonghyun hyung naik nyanyi, aku udah request lagu ke dia, buat kamu" ucap Sehun pelan.

"hahh?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun heran.

"iya, lagu.. kamu pasti suka" Sehun ikut menoleh dan merunduk, mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"lagu ap—"

_When your legs don't work like they used before_

_And I cant sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes stil smile from your cheeks? _

Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, saat suara khas milik seniornya itu mengalun lembut dari atas panggung.

Ya, itu lagu yang akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering dengarkan. Dan Sehun tau itu.

_Luhan, I will be loving you 'til 70_

_And baby, my heart could still fall as at 23. _

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people falling in love in mysterious way _

_Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_Well, me, I falling in love with you every single day _

_And I just wanna tell you I am.._

Luhan yakin ia menangis saat Sehun, bernyanyi dengan mengganti lirik menggunakan namanya, sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangannya.

Sehun benar-benar bisa menjadi manis jika bersama Luhan. dan Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

Melepas cengkramannya pada gagang payung sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. mencium gadisnya dengan lembut. Hal selalu ia lakukan tapi anehnya tidak pernah merasakan bosan.

Membiarkan air hujan membasahi mereka, membasahi ciuman mereka.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe found love right where we are.. ***_

Matanya terpejam meresapi tiap inchi bibir Luhan. ciuman yang bukan hanya sekedar sapuan lembut pada bibir Luhan, Sehun dengan berani memberi Luhan lumatan pada bibir bawahnya. Membuat Luhan sejenak melupakan sekitarnya.

Bunyi kembang api yang meledak di atas kepala mereka, percikapan api berwarna-warni dari kembang api mengalahkan tetesan hujan pada saat itu.

Mereka berdua merasa déjà vu. Sisi lain lapangan, keriuhan di tengah lapangan, ledakan kembang api, dan bibir yang bertaut.

Saat mereka sama-sama terbuka pada perasaan masing-masing.

"ingat gak?" Luhan berucap di antara tarikan nafasnya.

"hmmm?" Sehun bergumam tanpa membuka kedua matanya, ia meresapi hembusan nafas Luhan di wajahnya.

"di sini, waktu pertama kali kamu nyium aku" sahut Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun membuka matanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"ingat kok, aku nandain pohon itu"

Luhan terkikik, dulu di bawah pohon itu, sekarang juga di bawah itu.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepala Luhan pada dadanya.

"detak jantung aku, masih sama kan dengan yang waktu itu?" tanya Sehun serak.

Luhan mengangguk. Jantung Sehun yag berdetak cepat dan tidak teratur.

"itu artinya, perasaan aku sekarang masih sama kayak dulu"

"emang ya, kalau urusan gombal pasti kamu nomor satu deh"

"iya, tapikan hanya sama kamu"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum memberikan kecupan manis pada pipi Sehun, kemudian kembali mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun.

'_lu, I love you..'_

_We found love right where we are.._

.

.

.

**TAMAT **

**Bohong ding okee,lanjuuuutttttttt.**

.

.

.

Mino menoleh, menemukan Seunghoon yang menatapnya khawatir dan iba.

"kubilang kan jangan" ujar Seunghoon pelan.

Mino mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sudah cukup hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sehun dan Luhan..

Matanya memanas. Mino menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau—

Siapa yang patut disalahkan di sini? Hatinya? Perasaannya? Tidak, Mino tidak bisa mennyalahkan keduanya. Hati tidak pernah salah, begitupun perasaan yang tunduk pada hati.

"tapi kamu gak bilang kalau pacar Luhan itu—" Mino tercekat ludahnya sendiri.

"Sehun?"

Mino mengangguk. "kupikir—"

"kamu tidak salah kok menyukai Luhan, selama kamu tidak memaksakan perasaanmu padanya"

"tapi bagaimana?**"**

"apanya?"

"kamu boleh tetap menyukai Luhan, juga boleh memberitahu Luhan perasaanmu, yang tidak boleh adalah jangan memaksakan perasaanmu padanya. Dia sudah milik orang lain, milik Sehun. Katakan kau menyukainya, setidaknya perasaanmu akan sedikit lega"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sehun temanku, aku—"

"Sehun tidak perlu tau Mino!" Seunghoon lagi-lagi menepuk pundaknya. "putuskan sendiri, lebih baik mendiami perasaanmu atau memberitahu Luhan, tapi tetap jangan mengharapkan lebih"

Mino menganguk lesu.

Sejujurnya ia sakit melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang saling berpelukan dan melemparkan senyum hangat satu sama lain.

Tapi, jika ia tidak melihatnya, Mino merasa akan selamanya menjadi orang bodoh.

Mino percaya perasaanya tidak akan salah.

.

.

.

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It must have been love, but I lost it somehow._

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_From the moment we touch til the time had run out.. ****_

* * *

**Song list: **

**Have I told you lately that I love you – rod stewart **

**From this moment – Shania twain **

**The way – ariana grande (feat mac miller) **

**Thinking out loud –ed sheraan **

**It must have been love –roxette..**

**Lagu2 playlistku semua lohh. Agagagagaga :3 **

**Okeee. See you next chapter.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**High School loves on**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"ha—"

Jiyong yang baru memasuki kamar Sehun, mengerutkan keningnya merasakan atmosfer aneh di dalam kamar. Setelah seminggu tidak mengunjungi rumah Sehun, ia berharap akan mendapat sambutan yang walaupun tidak wah, setidaknya—oke lupakan.

Jiyong menutup kembali pintu kamar. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, seperti biasa Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sedang menulis yang entah apa pada bukunya disorot oleh lampu belajar, Mino sedang tiduran santai di atas kasur Sehun. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali—hening. Tidak bukan. Jiyong yang walaupun cuek pada sekitarnya, tapi indra perasanya cukup peka, ada sedikit rasa kesal pada atmosfir ruangan, ditambah rasa marah, rasa kecewa, sedikit rasa cemburu dan—

"eh, hyung? Sejak kapan?" Mino yang menyadari kehadiran Jiyong bersuara.

"dari seratus tahun yang lalu"

"oh"

Cuma oh? Oke fix, memang ada yang salah nih.

Jiyong menghempaskan dirinya di atas karpet tebal di depan tv Sehun, seperti biasa, tempat keramat miliknya.

"lah, Jiyong hyung? Dari mana ajja?" Sehun yang kedua menyadari kehadiran Jiyong juga bersuara.

"dari rumah ak—" Jiyong menggeram kesal karena Sehun sudah kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

Oke fine. Jiyong memilih menyalakan tv, dan menyalakan ps sebelum menjangkau sticknya. ia sedang ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menembaki zombie. Resident evil menjadi pilihannya pada koleksi kaset ps Sehun. Dengan sengaja membesarka volume tv seenak udelnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh.

Sehun berdiri dengan bersandar pada tiang ayunan disampingnya. Menatap kosong pada pasir yang dipijaknya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membawanya kemari. Tepatnya apa yang membuat Mino membawa mereka kemari.

Itu taman dekat rumah Sehun. Tempat di mana, dulu pertama sekali ia mengenal Mino. Tempat di mana Mino mengajaknya bermain. Tempat yang—

Sehun melirik Mino yag duduk pada ayunan yang menatap kosong pada gelap malam.

"ingat gak" Mino mulai berbicara. "di sana tempat pertama kali aku negur kamu" Mino menunjuk pada bukit pasir di sudut taman.

Sehun ingat. Selalu ingat, tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya saat kecil muncul di kepalanya. Dirinya yang terlahir cuek dan tidak peduli, dulu sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena wjahnya yang datar dan dingin. Tapi, Sehun ingat betul bagaimana Mino kecil yang dengan penuh percaya dirinya datang kepadanya menawarkan dirinya menjadi teman Sehun. Sehun ingat bagaimana Mino tetap memaksa menemaninya bermain walapun Sehun cuek padanya. Sehun ingat..

"aku ingat kok. Kan kamu teman pertama aku" Sehun menyahuti.

"lucu yah, padahalkan itu udah lama banget, tapi gak tau kenapa kalo ke sini rasanya kayak baru kemarin"

"sebenernya—"

"kok aku mau yah temenan sama kamu, waktu itu" Mino memotong perkataan Sehun. "padahalkan kita beda"

"maksud kamu apa?" Sehun merasa rasa sabarnya sudah menipis. Sehun tau ke mana arah pembicaraan Mino. Tapi ia hanya berusaha menyangkalnya.

"iya beda, makanan yang disuka, selera music kita, cara berpikir, sifat, sikap, pokoknya semua! Tapi—"

"tapi?" perasaan Sehun semakin tidak karuan.

"tapi kita selalu menyukai gadis yang sama" lirih Mino.

Sehun merasa mual. Apa yang ada dipikirannya ternyata benar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Mino, tolong—"

"kamu ingat Seulgi?" tanya Mino mengabaikan Sehun.

Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Sehun ingat. Tentu saja ingat.

Seulgi ya? Walaupun sudah lama sekali..

"dulu, aku gak tau kalo kamu juga suka sama Seulgi"

"Mino gak usah bertele-tele, langsung ajja ke pokoknya" kesabaran Sehun benar-benar sudah diambang kepunahan.

"aku cuma pengen ngingatin kamu hun! Dulu, aku gak tau kalo kamu juga suka sama Seulgi, tapi pas aku tau aku rela ngelepasin dia buat kamu!"

"jadi inti dari pembicaran ini apa?" Sehun emosi, ia maju selangkah mencengkram kerah baju Mino, memaksanya berdiri menghadapnya.

Sehun tidak bisa lupa waktu itu. Walaupun waktu itu masih bisa dikategorikan cinta monyet. Mino menyukai Seulgi, Sehun juga tapi Seulgi lebih menyukai Sehun.

"ingat janji kita hun" ujar Sehun tenang. Membuat cengkraman Sehun pada kerah Mino mengendur.

Sehun mundur selangkah. Merasa limbung. Janji ya? Janji konyol itu?

"tolong no, tolong! Jangan dia. Jangan Luhan" lirih Sehun. Seperti kehilangan akalnya.

Mino menggeleng "gak bisa hun, gak bisa! Aku gak bisa kalo bukan dia" tidak apa-apa kan Mino bersikap sedikit egois? "aku menyukainya hun. Aku.. aku tidak punya kuasa sama yang dimau perasaanku hun"

"kenapa? kenapa harus Luhan?"

"aku juga gak tau hun, aku gak tau!" Mino menggeleng keras.

"kenapa?"

"aku gak tau hun! Aku suka sama dia, aku sayang—"

_Bugh_

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengenai rahang kiri Mino, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

"kamu boleh minta apa aja no, asalkan jangan dia! Jangan Luhan! dia segalanya buat aku!" Sehun bereriak tepat di depan wajah Mino.

"maaf hun, tapi aku—"

_Bugh_

Lagi. Sehun memukul wajah Mino.

"jangan, kubilang jangan!" Sehun berteriak kemudian kembali memukul Mino.

"aku gak bisa hun! Aku gak bisa!" Mino balas berteriak, membalik keadaan. Menerjang Sehun hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"aku gak bisa kalo bukan dia, kau juga gak tau kenapa! aku juga gak tau kenapa" masih dengan memukuli wajah Sehun, Mino menangis.

Mino tau ini benar-benar salah. Persahabatannya dengan Sehun bukan lagi segalanya karena seorang gadis. Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Lag-lagi Mino tidak tau jawabannya. Begitu juga Sehun. Yang hanya memilih diam saat Mino memukuli wajahnya, saat Mino mulai menangis. Mino benar, bukan salahnya jika ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Sehun. Lalu siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Di sini. Di tempat ini, tempat di mana mereka dulu memulai persahabatan mereka, juga mungkin akan menjadi tempat berakhirnya persahabatan mereka.

Ironis.

"aku sayang dia hun"

"aku kasih kamu kesempatan, datang ke Luhan kasih tau semua apa yang kamu rasain, kalo dia bilang ya, aku bakalan ngelepas dia buat kamu. Tapi kalo tidak—"

"kita berdua, gak boleh milikin dia"

.

.

.

* * *

**Cuma 920 kataaa.. silahkan menunggu dengan sabar. Saya harus focus sama tugas kuliah dulu.**

**Hehehheheh. **

**Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Halo—haloooo apdet lagi nihhhh…**

**Gimana? Ada yang nunggu kah?**

**Oke deh, this is **

**High School Loves On**

**Chapter 13.**

**Maaf kalo ada typo. Saya benar-benar sudah berusaha meniadakan mereka.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sore itu hujan. Hujan kedua di musim semi.

Luhan menatap keluar jendela. Dari tempatnya berdiri di depan jendela, ia bisa melihat tetesan hujan yang jatuh di atas rumah kaca, tempat Minseok menanam berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman obat.

Kalau boleh jujur, perasaan Luhan sedikit tidak enak hari ini, bukan karena seharian ini ia belum bertemu Sehun, bahkan di sekolah, juga bukan karena Sehun belum menghubunginya sama sekali, tapi lebih kepada—Luhan susah menjelaskannya. Perasaannya kali ini, hampir sama saat semenit sebelum ia mendengar berita kematian ibunya. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi—

"ngelamunin apasih?"

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Suho ikut berdiri di sisinya dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"nggak ada" Luhan menggeleng.

Jelas-jelas Suho tau kalau Luhan sedang berbohong, tapi pemuda berusia seperemat abad itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk.

Tangan Suho terulur pada kaca jendela, dengan telunjuknya menuliskan nama Luhan di atas kaca jendela yang berembun, lalu namanya di atas nama Luhan, nama kris di atas namanya dan nama Minseok di atas nama kris. Membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"dari pada gak ngapain-ngapain—" Suho kembali menulis pada kaca jendela, _little deer_ di samping nama Luhan, _guardian angel_ di samping namanya—yang sukses membuat Luhan memasang mimik wajah muntah—lalu _bitchface_ disamping nama kris, dan _kakak bakpao_ di samping nama Minseok.

"kalo unni baca pasti ngamuk deh"

Suho hanya tertawa serak.

"udah ah, ayo duduk! Sofa itu dibelikan buat didudukin, ngapain berdiri di sini sih!" Suho menarik tangan Luhan, menuntunnya menuju sofa putih di depan tv.

"pada mau makan malam apa?" Minseok yang baru turun tangga sambil mengikat rambutnya, bertanya pada keduanya membuat Suho dan Luhan menoleh padanya.

"apa aja, yang penting enak"

"kapan sih, masakanku gak enak?"

"ihhhh"

.

.

.

"loh, lu? Mau ke mana?" Suho yang sedang duduk santai di sofa setelah makan malam, sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan dengan bergegas menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan sweaternya.

"keluar bentar oppa"

"tapikan lagi hujan?" Suho berdiri dari tempatnya menyusul Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"ada payung kok, bentar aja ya?" Luhan menunjukkan payung ditangannya pada Suho, membuat kakaknya itu hanya menghela nafas, sebelum mengangguk.

"hati-hati. Ini udah malam, kalo ada apa-apa cepet hub—"

"oppa, ini baru jam delapan kok, udah ya"

Luhan mengembangkan payungnya, berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Tadi tepat setelah makan malamnya yang hangat seperti biasa, walaupun mereka hanya bertiga, ponsel Luhan berbunyi, satu chat dari Sehun, yang mana membuat Luhan tersenyum kemudian memgerutkan keningnya.

Sehun memintanya ke taman. Taman yang dekat dari rumah Luhan.

Dengan memegang gagang payungnya kuat, Luhan memasuki daerah taman, yang lumayan terang walaupun sepi. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar tetesan hujan yang mengenai daun pepohonan. Walaupun tempat ini begitu familiar baginya, tapi jika malam hari dan sepi dan hujan, juga membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"—han. Luhan" seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu. Itu bukan suara Sehun.

Luhan mendongak, mencari kesekelilingnya.

"ya Tuhan, Mino? Kamu kenapa?" sekesal-kesalnya Luhan pada pemuda yang satu itu, tapi tetap saja, melihatnya dalam keadaan basah seluruh badan kerena guyuran hujan dan wajah yang membiru dan bengkak di sana sini, membuat Luhan kasihan padanya.

"kamu ngapain di sini? Gak bawa payung? Kan hujan" Luhan nyaris berteriak saat bertanya, suara rintik hujan bisa saja meredam suaranya.

"han?"

"Mino, kamu kenapa sihhh?" Luhan berjalan mendekat.

Kemudian, Mino memeluknya.

"Mino, kamu kenapa?" Luhan yang kaget, berusaha melepas pelukan Mino. Benar-benar merasa risih, bukan karena tubuh Mino yang basah, tapi karena Mino bukan siapa-siapanya.

"tolong han, biarin begini aja dulu. Sebentar aja" Mino berbisik serak. Membuat Luhan tidak punya pilihan dan membiarkan Mino memeluknya di bawah payung.

"kamu kenapa sih, no?" Luhan nyaris menangis, karena Mino memeluknya sudah cukup lama dan pemuda itu juga belum mengatakan apapun.

Mino menarik diri, mencengkram pundak Luhan kuat dengan menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya.

"han, kamu percaya _love at the first sight_?"

"hahh?" Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

Mengabaikan bingungnya Luhan, Mino melanjutkan "awalnya, aku gak percaya, tapi—setelah ngelihat kamu di sini, di tempat ini, aku percaya han. Aku percaya"

"maksud kamu apa sih?" Luhan berteriak frustasi. Tidak mengerti pada perkataan Mino. Tepatnya tidak mau mengerti.

"aku, aku suka sama kamu sejak aku ketemu kamu di sini han! Kamu pasti gak lupakan pertemuan kita di sini? Aku gak mungkin lupa han, gak mungkin.." Mino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini Mino merasa kalau dirinya begitu brengsek dan kacau, jiwanya entah ke mana, akal sehatnya juga sudah meninggalkannya jauh. Tapi Mino bisa apa? penyebab dari semua itukan sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut yang luar biasa.

"nggak! Ini salah! Salah!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Mino sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda itu mundur satu langkah dari Luhan. membuat payung yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya, seketikan itu guyuran hujan juga membasahinya.

"ini gak salah Luhan, perasaanku gak mungkin salah" Mino menggapai tangan Luhan, meletakkannya pada dadanya, tepat di jantung.

"jangan seperti ini!" Luhan merengek. Ia takut. Sungguh. Benar-benar takut. Mino yang bukan siapa-siapanya, Mino yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu, Mino yang selalu menggangunya, Mino yang—nggak mungkin.

Sehun.

Wajah Sehun terlintas dipikirannya. Apa yang akan Sehun katakan jika melihatnya seperti ini? Bagaimana reaksi Sehun melihat keadaannya sekarang?

"Sehun" lirih Luhan pelan.

Walaupun pelan. Mino bisa mendengarnya, membuatnya memberikan tatapan terluka pada Luhan.

"Sehun" ulang Luhan. ia hendak berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mino, saat Mino menahan tangannya.

"jangan. Jangan han" Mino melarangnya.

"jangan apa? Kamu tau aku gak bisa! Ada Sehun di sini!" Luhan menunjuk hatinya. "dia, dia gak mungkin keganti" Luhan menepis tangan Mino yang memegang tangannya.

"kalo kamu kayak gini, Sehun juga gak bisa sama kamu" ucap Mino lirih.

"maksud kamu apa?" Luhan membentak, walaupun bibirnya sudah bergetar karena kedinginan. Juga menangis.

"dengarkan aku dulu—"

"jangan! Jangan sentuh aku!" Luhan lagi-lagi menepis tangan Mino yang hendak menyentuh tangannya. "aku, gak mau kenal sama kamu lagi" Luhan berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Mino.

Benar-benar meninggalkan.

Luhan berlari sedikit tertatih, bajunya basah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melupakan payungnya. Berusaha menganggap bahwa kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tadi ia hanya bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh.

Saat tiba digerbang rumahnya, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ada Sehun di sana. Berdiri di bawah payung, menatap kosong pada pagar rumahnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggilnya pelan. Tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa itu Sehun.

"ya tuhan! Muka kamu kenapa?" Luhan terpekik saat Sehun berbalik padanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bonyok.

Luhan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sehun yang hangat. Sehun hanya tersenyum getir.

Melihat respon Sehun yang hanya sepeti itu, sebenarnya membuat perasaan Luhan sedikit tidak enak, tapi—

"aku kangen kamu" ujar Sehun pelan.

Luhan tersenyum "ya udah, masuk yuk! Di sini dingin!" Luhan mengajak Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya tidak bergerak, hanya matanya yang mengikuti tiap gerakan yang dibuat Luhan.

"lu?"

"ya?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "kenapa sih? Masuk yuk! Aku basah nih" Luhan benar-benar tidak nyaman, bukan hanya pada perasaannya tapi juga pada tubuhnya yang kehujanan.

Sehun menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tapi sesungguhnya hatinya hancur tidak berbentuk.

"hun?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya yang hanya terdiam.

"hun, kenap—"

"kita _break _dulu yah?"

"hahh?"

"iya"

"ke-kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. _Break_ itu kan..

"aku capek" jawab Sehun pendek. Yang dirinya pun tidak yakin bisa mengatakan ini pada Luhan yang benar-benar ia sayang.

"capek? Kenapa? aku ada salah?" Luhan menyahuti pelan, tenggorokannya sakit. Kepalanya juga pening. Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. Menatapi sosok Sehun yang tampak tenang. Padahal baru tadi Sehun mengatakan rindu padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang..

Sehun menggeleng. "kamu gak salah apa-apa, aku yang salah"

"tapi hun—" Luhan masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Tidak mengerti dalam artian semua perkataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Putus? Kata itu bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"lu, tolong. Aku— LUHAN?!" ucapan pelan Sehun berubah jadi teriakan saat Luhan ambruk di tanganya.

Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan terbangun dengan kepala yang berat, mata yang belum bisa menerima cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya, dan jarum infuse yang tertancap pada tangan kirinya. Dan, dan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuat airmatanya meleleh dari matanya.

Berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi. Tapi nyatanya harapan tinggal harapan, karena sakitnya masih begitu terasa.

"Sehun" lirih Luhan. menangis tersedu. ia meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa kebas pada tangan kirinya.

"lulu?" suara Minseok memanggilnya membuat Luhan mengusap airmatanya cepat.

"ya?"

"udah baikan?" tanya Minseok. Ditangannya ada nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas jus.

Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"udah gak ada yang sakit kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan tau kakaknya itu pasti khawatir. Begitu khawatir. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tidak enak sudah membuatnya kerepotan.

"unni, aku kenapa?" tanya Luhan pelan. Suaranya serak menahan tangis.

"kamu semalam main hujan yah?"

Luhan terdiam.

"unni kaget banget waktu Sehun ngegedor pintu sambil gendong kamu yang pingsan. Kamu jangan bikin kita panik lagi ya?" jelas Minseok, tapi tangannya mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"i-iya" Luhan terbata, kemudian tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya ia terisak. Sakit di hatinya ditambah rasa bersalah karena membuat kakaknya panik membuatnya tidak mampu menahannya lagi.

"loh? Kenapa nangis? Sakit yah? Di mana?" Minseok membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, menatap wajah pucat adiknya, sebelum mengusap airmatanya.

"iya unni, sakit banget. Di sini" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk jantungnya.

Minseok menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat. Ia tau, adiknya itu adik yang manis, tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada mereka, paling tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir apalagi kecewa padanya. Tidak pernah menunjukkan lagi wajah menangisnya pada mereka. Semenjak—semenjak ibu mereka meninggal. Kapan terakhir Minseok melihat Luhan menangis? Hanya saat ibu mereka meninggal. Jadi, saat Luhan menangis terisak di pundakknya, Minseok meresa lega. Setidaknya Luhan masih mau menunjukkan kesedihannya pada Minseok. Menangis itu manusiawi bukan?

"udah, gak usah nangis! Kan ada unni? Ada Suho oppa! Ada kris yang sedang khawatir juga di kanada sana, jangan nangis ya?" Minseok menghibur Luhan.

"i-iya" jawab Luhan terbata.

"loh? Kok Luhan nangis?" Suho yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Luhan menatap keduanya heran. "ada yang sakit? Yang mana?" Suho mendekat, mengecek tubuh Luhan.

"gak kok, udah baikkan!" jawab Luhan teredam bahu Minseok.

"syukur deh" Suho berucap lega. Kemudian merangkul dua wanita yang akan ia jaga dengan seluruh hidupnya.

.

.

.

"kok mukanya manyun gitu sih?" Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun, menarik hidung kekasihnya itu gemas.

"iya! Luhan hari ini gak masuk, terus gak ngabarin juga, katanya sih sakit, tapikan aku temennya, apa susahnya sih ngabarin ke aku dulu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan cemberut.

"oohh, makanya aku diajakin jalan sama traktir es krim, karena lagi bête yah?"

"iya! Aku mau makan es krim yang banyak"

"siap pincess"

Mereka sedang berada di mall ngomong-ngomogng. Tadi sepulang sekolah (iya mereka bolos latihan club) mereka langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan terdampar di sana. Mereka yang sejak menginjakkan kaki di pelataran mall langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, karena seragam Chunkuk yang mereka kenakan. Ditambah—

Walaupun Chanyeol itu konyol dan derp, tapi Chanyeol itu memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa diabaikan, tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional, wajahnya yang tampan dan gayanya yang _swag_, membuatnya mudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Berjalan pada pelataran mall saja, orang-orang melihatnya bagaikan model yang sedang runaway peragaan busana. ditambah Baekhyun yang mungil dan manis, dan barang-brang yang ia kenakan dan melekat padanya juga begitu 'wah'.

"aku mau es krim sama pancake strawberry ya, chan"

"_your wish my command, mam_" Chanyeol membungkuk _a la_ pengawal ratu pada ratunya, mengabaikan tatapan orang sekitarnya. Sebelum menjangkau tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya, lagi-lagi menghiraukan tatapan iri dari sekitarnya.

Satu mangkuk es krim strawberry dengan topping dan riasan buah strawberry di atasnya terhidang di hadapan Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menyendokkannya ke mulut.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjilati satu skup es krim cokelat ditangannya.

"baek, pelan-pelan saja" Chanyeol mengingati, melihat Baekhyunnya makan begitu kalap dan berantakan.

"nanti es krimnya meleleh!"

Chanyeol tau, itu hanya alasan Baekhyun saja.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, Sehun juga tadi gak masuk loh" Chanyeol bersuara, mengingat teman sebangku Zitao itu tidak hadir.

"oh ya? Sakit juga?"

"gak, gak ada kabarnya, bolos gitu.. tumben banget, dia kan anak teladan" Chanyeol kembali menjilati es krimnya yang nyaris meleleh.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan dengan lahap menyesapi es krim di sendoknya, tangannya yang lain memainkan ponselnya, niatnya mau men-chatting Luhan, tapi—

"Chanyeol, antar aku ke rumah Luhan! sekarang!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan es krimnya begitu saja dan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Chanyeol.

"kenapa tiba-tiba gini sih?" Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang terburu-buru.

"Gak usah banyak tanya dulu!"

Di tl Baekhyun. Ia melihat update-an Luhan. poto dengan tangannya yang tertancap jarum infuse. Luhan alay. -_-

.

.

.

"kamu gak bilang kalau sakitnya sampai diinfuse segala!"

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kamar Luhan langsung meracau. Kesal pada dirinya yang terlambat tau. Sudah ada Kyungsoo di sana, duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan dengan wajah khawatir sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar di atas kasurnya, duduk dengan menyandar pada kepala ranjang yang dilapisi bantal.

"Luhan gak sadar baek, makanya dia gak bisa ngabarin kita—" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya

"tuh kan, sampai gak sadar! Parah banget yah?" masih ada rasa kesal pada nada bicara Baekhyun, tapi semuanya tertutupi dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"aku kehujanan, gak kuat dingin. Jadi yah.."

"kenapa bisa kehujanan?"

"baek, tenang lah…" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan diam angkat bicara dengan menyentuh lembut pundak Baekhyun. "gak usah teriak-teriak, kasihan Luhan"

"eh, iya ya?" Baekhyun mengerjap polos. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya. "kamu ngapain masih di sini? Pulang aja, ntar aku dijemput pak Lee kok" tambah Baekhyun.

"Ya, kok gitu?"

"maaf, kak Chanyeol, tapi di sini ladies area.." Kyungsoo menambahi. Sedikit risih juga ada Chanyeol di kamar Luhan, tadi juga Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin pulang waktu mengantarnya kemari.

Chanyeol pamit setelah mendapat kecupan singkat di pipinya dari Baekhyun yang membuatnya terkekeh senang, pamit pada Luhan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"jadi? Ada yang perlu dijelaskan nona Luhan?" Baekhyun berdiri di ujung ranjang Luhan berkacak pinggang, menatap Luhan menyelidik.

"mm, kenapa kamu kehujanan? Kenapa—"

"Sehun mutusin aku" Luhan yakin suaranya bergetar, tapi tidak yakin jika kedua teman dihadapanya ini menyadari, karena begitu Luhan sadar keduanya sudah memeluknya erat.

"kok bisa?" Kyungsoo berbisik dari samping kanannya

"gak mungkin! Sehun sunbae kan sayang banget sama kamu" Baekhyun tidak percaya. Sungguh.

"aku juga gak tau—aku, gak tau" Luhan terisak. Kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya, berhenti saat lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah menjadi hijau, memberikan para pejalan kaki waktu menyeberang.

Ponselnya bergetar.

'_**kkamjong is calling'**_

"halo?" sambil mengamati lampu lalu lintas, tangan Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"_yeol, di mana?_"

"jalan pulang, kenapa?"

"_cepetan ke sini! Sehun kalap!_"

"maksud kamu?"

"_cepetan ke sini! Tempat biasa!_"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, Sehun kalap? Tempat biasa? Dan lagi suara deru mesin mobil yang samar terdengar oleh Chanyeol tadi.. sedetik sebelum lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, Chanyeol membanting setirnya, membuat mobilnya berputar 180 derajat.

Chanyeol tau ke mana ia harus pergi.

.

.

.

"Udah berapa lama dia kayak gitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pada arena balap mobil di bawah sana.

Jongin yang duduk santai pada salah satu kursi tribun penonton hanya diam.

"kenapa sih tuh anak?" tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin, Chanyeol merubah pertanyaannya.

Jongin masih diam.

"kkamjong?"

"huh?"

"sialan! Kubilang Sehun kenapa?" ulang Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"aku juga gak tau, tau-tau dia nelpon ngajakin _racing_, aku lagi gak mood kebut-kebutan jadi aku biarin ajja dia main sendiri" Jongin menjawab tanpa menatap Chanyeol, matanya menatap pada arena balap di bawah sana. Di mana sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning tengah melaju kencang melintasi arena balap.

"terus itu udah berapa lama?"

"gak tau, dua jam ada kali"

"sial! Tuh anak gak takut mati yah?"

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu pada geraman Chanyeol.

Walaupun begitu, keduanya tentu saja khawatir. Takut kalau saja Sehun nekat..

Saat objek kuning yang menjadi focus mereka berhenti berjalan, keduanya langsung berlarian menuruni tangga tribun penonton. Mendekat pada mobil kuning, badan mobil masih bergetar karena mesin yang masih menyala.

Lalu mati.

Dan seorang yang sedari tadi mengemudikan mobil tersebut keluar.

Sehun. Siapa lagi? Dengan wajah babak belur, tampang dingin seperti biasa, dan seragam yang berantakan. ia memandang kedua sahabatnya itu. Lalu mendengus nyaring.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling pandang heran saat Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya pada aspal arena balap. Keduanya mengikuti Sehun yang duduk bersila.

"jadi—kamu bolos?" Chanyeol yang pertama bersuara, dengan mengamati seragam Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"kenapa? tumben sekali" Jongin berani membuka mulutnya, saat ekspresi Sehun terlihat sedikit manusiawi.

"aku mutusin Luhan"

"hahh?" Jongin dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru mereka dengar.

"ya, Luhan bukan siapa-siapa aku lagi—" Sehun melanjutkan "gak apa-apa, aku gak apa-apa"

Bohong.

Anak kecilpun tau Sehun berbohong, apalagi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah mengenal Sehun cukup lama.

"jangan bercanda!" Chanyeol bahkan menggeram marah. Benar-benar tidak bisa menerima, bukan apanya Sehun berubah saat mengenal Luhan, banyak berubah. Dan Chanyeol suka dengan perubahan Sehun itu.

"aku gak bercanda yeo!"

"kenapa?" Jongin yang diam karena berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun—bukan karena kerja otaknya yang lemot, tapi—"kamu gak salah? Jangan bercanda ah, april moop masih satu bulan lagi"

Sehun menggeleng "aku gak bercanda—"

"kenapa?"

"ada alasan yang akan sulit kalian terima"

Jawaban Sehun menjadi final dari perbincangan mereka. Walaupun terlihat tenang, Chanyeol dan Jongin tau Sehun sedang berantakan di dalam sana, kacau, balau dan hilang arah.

Demi tuhan, mereka benar-benar-benar tau betapa sayangnya Sehun dengan Luhan, hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata Sehun pada Luhan semua orang akan mengerti.

Tapi mereka bisa apa? Itu keputusan Sehun.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Luhan akhirnya bisa kembali mengenakan seragamnya setelah selama satu minggu menjadi tahanan rumah kedua kakaknya. Luhan rindu sekolah tentu saja, rindu teman sekelasnya, rindu pada pelajarannya dan rindu pada—

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Selama seminggu itu pula Sehun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya memang sudah berakhir bahwa Sehun bukan miliknya lagi dan ia bukan milik Sehun lagi.

Ia berjalan di koridor kelas sepuluh yang masih sepi, sengaja datang teramat pagi menghindari Sehun, tapi justru saat sepi seperti ini kenangannya yang hampir setiap hari melewati koridor ini bersama Sehun muncul di kepalanya, Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya dengan menggenggam tangannya, ataupun terkadang membawakan tasnya. Sehun yang akan memperhatikan sekitarnya saat berada di depan kelas Luhan sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sehun yang—

Rasanya Luhan akan menangis.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sehun terdiam dikursinya, menolak ajakan temannya yang lain makan di kantin. Biasanya sedetik setelah bel berbunyi, Sehun akan berlari keluar kelas, menuruni tangga kemudian berbelok ke kiri menuju kelas Luhan. tapi sekarang, Sehun hanya memilih duduk di kursinya, menatap pada buku catatannya.

Tapi, setelah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk turun mencari makan siangnya.

Sehun berbelok ke kiri. Salah. Tentu saja salah. Tapi itu bukanlah suatu kesengajaan. Ia sudah terbiasa sehabis menuruni tangga maka ia akan berbelok ke kiri, menuju satu kelas yang terletak kedua dari ujung koridor.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, Sehun baru berhenti tepat di depan kelas 10-2. Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang baru akan keluar kelas.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Luhan terlihat sedikit kurus. Rasanya Sehun ingin menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehunlah yang pertama memutus tatapan mereka.

Berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

Jiyong yang kebetulan sedang berada di lapangan basket bersama temannya yang lain, tidak sengaja melihat adegan tersebut, membuatnya berdecak kesal sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"halo? Seunghoon. Ini hyung, ada yang harus kita bicarakan dan selesaikan, hyung tunggu di kelas"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban di seberang, Jiyong memutus sambungan dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku.

Semuanya memang harus diselesaikan. Tidak peduli akan ada yang tersakiti atau tidak.

* * *

**Haloooo… jadi mungkin apdetan terakhir saya. Enelan. Saya lanjutinnya nanti-nanti ajja yah.**

**Ohyah, kalo reviewnya nembus seratus, aku bakaln bikin hunhan moment rate r, kalo perlu M. dan satu pair yang menjadi pilihan reader sekalian. Seriusan! Jadi pilihlah dengan bijak yahhh..**

**Udah itu ajja. **

**Wil miss you, guys..**

**Byee.. **

***lambai tisuu***

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Halooo.. apdet.**

**Sebelum membaca ini, tolong siapkan hati anda. **

**Haha**

**High School Loves On**

**Chapter 14 (gak kerasa) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sehun kacau.

Kalau boleh tambahkan balau juga, pikir Zitao.

Gadis peranakan Tiangkok yang cantik dan sporty itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Zitao. Ia juga sudah tau perihal putusnya Sehun dengan Luhan. dan Zitao benar-benar seperti kehilangan nafas saat dua _troublemaker_ (ya, Kai dan Chanyeol, siapa lagi?) memberitahunya dan secara kebetulan ada Miryo di sampingnya waktu itu. Zitao sih Cuma sesak, tapi Miryo? Temannya yang galak itu justru menesteskan airmata, seolah sedang mendengar kabar duka.

Memang kabar duka.

_For satan sake!_ Putusnya Luhan dan Sehun memang berita duka, apalagi fakta yang lebih membuat tercengang adalah Sehun yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, bahkan setan di neraka, malaikat di surga juga tau bagaimana sayangnya Sehun pada Luhan.

Tapi mau diapa lagi? Lagi-lagi kalimat sakti itu muncul, setelah kai dan Chanyeol yang menyayangkan putusnya hubungan keduanya terus-terusn mengatakan itu.

Memang mau diapa lagi? Itu keputusan Sehun.

Tapi Zitao tau ada yang salah, tidak mungkin—tiba-tiba dari speaker yng ada di langit-langit kelasnya mengalunkan lembut lagu HaruHaru milik Bigbang. Rasanya Zitao ingin menggeplak Miryo saat ini juga saat melihat reaksi Sehun. Aura sekitarnya semakin suram.

Zitao mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak Sehun, membuatnya berbalik menatap Zitao.

"makan yuk?" adalah yang bisa Zitao keluarkan dari mulutnya, dan wajah Sehun yang masih sedikit babak belur. Zitao ingin bertanya kenapa tapi ia mengurungkannya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap pada layar ponsel Sehun

Sehun sedang menatap wajah imut Luhan yang tersenyum di layar ponselnya.

"males ah"

"aku traktir?" tawar Zitao lagi.

Sehun menarik nafasnya "apapun itu Zitao, makasih banget, tapi gak usah. Gak perlu repot-repot" Sehun menjawab sambil membuang mukanya enggan menatap Zitao. Dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu menghela pasrah.

"sekali-kali bersikap egois gak papa kok hun, apalagi buat kebahagian diri sendiri" ucap Zitao sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Bell tanda belajar usai sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi Luhan memilih tetap tinggal di dalam kelasnya niatnya untuk menunggu koridor kelas sepi dulu.

Luhan takut bertemu Sehun.

"lu gak pulang?" Zelo sang ketua kelas menegurnya.

"tunggu jemputan, males nunggu di luar, panas" alasan klise.

"tumben? Gak bareng Sehun sunbae?" tanya Zelo lagi. Ketua kelas mereka itu tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia dan Sehun. Jadi Luhan memilih mendinginkan kepalanya sendiri di dalam hati.

"iya, lagi sibuk kali.. kamu belum pulang juga?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"maunya sih, tapi taukan sebelum pulang harus ngembaliin absen ke TU sama ngawas anak-anak yang piket" jawab Zelo. Sembari meyampirkan tasnya ke pundak. "ya udah, ke TU dulu yah han" Zelo pamit keluar kelas.

Luhan tidak sendiri di kelas, ada empat orang temannya yang mendapat giliran piket, tapi tetap saja sepi.

Saat ponselnya bergetar, itu Suho yang mengabari kalao dirinya sudah ada di depan gerbang. Luhan dengan malas berdiri dari duduknya, keluar dari kelasnya setelah pamit pada teman sekelasnya yang sedang piket.

Luhan baru sadar, ternyata jarak dari kelasnya menuju gerbang ternyata begitu jauh, jika ia berjalan sendiri. Biasanya ada Sehun di sampingnya, mengobrol apa saja, jadi Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa. Tapi sekarang.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tolong jangan sekarang, batinnya. Memohon pada matanya untuk tidak menangis. Jadi Luhan mendongak, menatap langit. Mencegah airmatanya agar tidak menetes.

Setelah yakin dan cukup mantap, Luhan akhirnya kembali berjalan, menuju gerbang di mana sudah terparkir mobil Suho menunggu.

Tapi, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.. tidak jauh dari gerbang ada kumpulan siswa dengan seragam sepertinya.. kalau tidak salah itu, anak basket!

Benar saja. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat melihat rambut pirang yang menyembul di antara kepala-kepala di sana. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi lebam biru.

"eh, Luhan? mau pulang?" suara cempreng itu. Itu Amber yang ternyata menyadari keberadaannya, sontak membuat anak-anak yang lain menatapnya.

"i-iya kak.."

"gak bareng Sehun?"

Jleb.

Luhan terdiam, tidak sanggup berkta-kata. Jadi? Teman-teman Sehun belum tau putusnya mereka? Saat Luhan melirik Sehun, Sehun juga meliriknya. Seketika hatinya sakit saat Sehun—lagi-lagi—yang lebih dulu membuang mukanya, memutus tatapan mereka.

"ya gak lah, kalau iya Sehun gak bakalan ikut kita kan?" suar berat Chanyeol menginterupsi. Yang langsung membuat Luhan berterima kasih padanya dengan sorot mata.

"kalau buat nganter Luhan pulang dulu sih, gak papa, kan bisa nyusul" sela Jackson.

"han, itu jemputan kamu kan?" Jongin ikut menimpali menunjuk pada Honda Accord yang parkir di depan gerbang.

"iya"

"ya udah, pulang sana, kasian kakak kamu" Jongin mengiring Luhan melewati kumpulan mereka menuju mobil Suho.

Samar-sama Luhan bisa mendengar teman-teman Sehun menggoda Sehun. Dan Luhan penasaran bagaiman reaksi Sehun atas godaan temannya. Tapi mobil hitam Suho sudah menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Jadi, Luhan membolos. Membolos dari lesnya.

Hal terekstrem yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

Matahari masih bersinar terang walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang dominan pegawai kantoran (Luhan bisa mlihatnya dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan) berlalu lalang di depannya. Duduk pada kursi panjang dari besi yang catnya sudah terkelupas yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan setapak khusus pejalan kaki. Sendirian. Luhan menatap kosong jalan di depannya.

Sebenarna apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Membolos? Haha. Tunggu saja sampai Luhan tersandung kenakalanya sendiri.

Baru akan mengeluarkan earphonenya, seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan, membuat gadis itu menoleh dan—

"eh?"

"hai"

"kamu?"

"Hanbin! Gak lupakan? Temennya Yunhyung!"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya mana mungkin lupa. Cowok tinggi, tampan dan punya senyum manis. Ugh, Luhan menggeleng pelan. Gak boleh, pokoknya gak boleh terpesona—

"kamu ngapain di sini?"

"gak ngapa-ngapain" Luhan menjawab acuh, enggan menatap Hanbin. soalnya Luhan tau, kalau pemuda itu sedang menyangga dagunya sendiri dengan tangan yang bertumpu di pahanya menatap Luhan.

"masa sih?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"nggak bolos kan?" Hanbin Cuma asal menebak tapi Luhan dengan cepat berbalik menatapnya sengit.

"kamu mata-matain aku yah?"

Dan Hanbin tertawa. Tawanya terdengar renyah, tidak dibuat-buat sama sekali.

"kamu tuh gampang ketebak"

Luhan melotot pada pemuda tampan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu.

"kamu sendiri? Jam sebegini masih keluyuran? Masih pake seragam pula" seru Luhan ketus.

"nah, kalo aku sih emang sekolahnya sampe sore. Banyak kegiatan" sahut Hanbin santai. Membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"sekali lagi aku nanya nih, kamu ngapain di sini? Kalo beneran gak ngapa-ngapain, ikut aku yuk?" ajak Hanbin. Lgi-lagi dengan sikap santai

Luhan memicingkan matanya "kamu gak niat nyulik kan?" tanya Luhan waspada.

Hanbin terkekeh "emang aku ada tampang itu? tapi kalo bisa iya sih, pengen nyulik kamu terus kusimpan buat aku aja" Hanbin tersenyum tengil membuat Luhan semakin kesal. kesal pangkat tiga lebih tepatnya.

"aku udah punya.. _pacar_" Luhan memilih menggantung kata-katanya. Sudah putus ya? Hahaha, Luhan tertawa dalam hatinya. "emang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan, kemudian menyesali pertanyaannya saat Hanbin berbalik menatapnya girang.

"seriusan? Ketempat yang pasti belum kamu datangin" serunya cepat.

"bukan tempat yang aneh-anehkan?" selidik Luhan.

Hanbin tertawa "aku bukan anak yang seperti itu kok" ucapnya "ayuk" Hanbin berdiri dari duduknya, menarik Luhan yang terlihat malas berdiri dari duduknya. "kita ke rumahku dulu, aku mau ganti baju dulu, gerah habis latihan"

"eh?"

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk pada meja belajarnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Biasaya orang yang seenak udelnya membuka pintu kamarnya seperti itu adalah Jiyong. Dan benar saja.

"halo hyung" sapa Sehun seadanya. Lalu kembali berkutat pada buku pelajarannya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"ya?"

"kita perlu bicara!" ucap Jiyong. Tegas. Emang bisa?

"bicara aja hyung"

"gak di sini"

"hyung gak liat, aku lagi—"

"Sehun!"

Mau tidak Sehun berbalik menatap Jiyong, yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat serius. Benar-benar serius.

"ya udah deh.." Sehun berdiri duduknya, dengan segera Jiyong menariknya meningalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan Jiyong dengannya.

"tapi hyung jangan lama-lama, aku harus ke bandara—"

"nanti hyung yang antar"

Perkataan Jiyong menjadi akhir percakapan mereka, dan Sehun hanya duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobil Jiyong.

Masih menebak ke mana jiyong akan membawanya.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana tapi sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan mewah. Rumah dengan cat abu-abu yang dengan cerobong asap di atapnya. Rumah ini sedikit lebih kecil dari rumahnya, tapi Luhan merasa bahwa rumah ini sehangat rumahnya.

"ibuku belum pulang, jadi kamu tunggu diluar aja kalo kamu takut" ucap Hanbin saat membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Luhan mengangguk saja. dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat Hanbin membuka pintu rumahnya.

"aku gak lama kok, pintunya aku biarin terbuka ya" tambahnya lagi, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dalam rumah.

Sudah hampir jam lima, dua puluh menit mereka habiskan berjalan ke rumah Hanbin dari tempatnya tadi. Ia juga sudah menghubungi kedua kakaknya, bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat, nyaris dimarahi sih, tapi Luhan tetap diizinkan saat Hanbin merampas ponselnya dan berbicara baik-baik dengan kakaknya. _Such a gentleman, huh?_

Delapan menit kemudian (iya Luhan menghitungnya) Hanbin keluar dengan pakaian biasa. Celana jeans, baju kaus ang menyembul dari balik hoddie yang ia pakai dan _running shoes_ yang berwarna cerah. Serta ransel dipunggungnya.

"_ready?_"

Luhan mengangguk. Semenjak Hanbin meminta izin kakaknya Luhan mulai mempercayai Hanbin.

"kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Luhan saat mereka berdiri di halte bus. Penasaran sebenarnya.

"pokoknya aku yakin kamu belum pernah datangin"

.

Luhan mengkeret di balik tubuh Hanbin yang menjulang. Tadi seturunnya mereka dari bus, berjalan sedikit dari halte sampailah mereka pada bangunan tua yang tidak terurus.

"kamu bener-bener gak ada niat buat nyulik aku kan?"

Hanbin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu lagi.

"gak kok, ini tempat nongkrong aku" jawab Hanbin santai.

"tempat nongkrong horror begini" jawab Luhan kesal. sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya. Lagipula ada Hanbin kan? Yang memegang tangannya kuat.

_Kreiitt_

Suara pagar besi yang dipenuhi karat.

Baru saat memasuki bangunan itu dan melewati tangga turun menuju ruangan yang seperti basement, Luhan baru sadar tempat apa ini..

"aku tebak, pasti ini kali pertama kamu ke sini?" bisik Hanbin ditelinga Luhan. wajar sih, soalnya suara music yang berdentum keras bisa-bisa Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk.

Ini seperti—

"_rapper underground_" bisik Hanbin lagi.

"kamu? Emang iya?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"ya iyalah, aku mau perform nih, kamu di sini aja.. jangan ke mana-mana dan—"

"ehh, bin? Tumben telat?"

Secara bersamaan keduanya berbalik. Luhan mengerutkan kening dan Hanbin tersenyum.

"Chanwoo? Anak-anak yang lain mana?" tanya Hanbin, kemudian menyalami temannya itu dengan gaya yang khas.

"belum pada nongol, mungkin nanti—eh, siapa nihhh?" teman Hanbin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Luhan"

"pacar?"

"temen"

"oh"

Luhan cemberut, senaknya saja menyimpulkan.

"han, ini Chanwoo.. teman aku sama Yunhyung juga, Cuma dia gak ikut ke sekolah kamu waktu itu" Hanbin menepuk pundak Chanwoo yang mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luhan.

"Chanwoo"

"Luhan"

"ya udah ya, aku mau nampil nih. Nitip Luhan ya" Hanbin meninggalkan tempat Luhan berdiri. Berdua bersama Chanwoo.

"kamu bener Cuma temennya?" tanya Chanwoo penuh selidik dengan menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"kamu tipe Hanbin bangeet, belum lagi dia kan gagu banget kalo soal cewe—"

Tiba-tiba orang-orag ang berada di sekitar mereka berlari ke depan, menuju sebuah panggung mini yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tepat saat lampu sorot menyala dan memunculkan seoran gadis yang Luhan yakini ada seorang mc dan seorang dj di belakangnnya.

"keren" tanpa sengaja Luhan menggumamkan isi hatinya.

Chanwoo terkekeh "kamu baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini ya?"

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk.

"jadi selama ini ngapain aja?" tanya Chanwoo masih setengah terkekeh.

"di rumah? Belajar?"

Dan Chanwoo tidak lagi terkekeh, tapi tertawa "kamu benar-benar tipenya Hanbin deh"

"ih"

.

.

.

"nah, masih ada dua tempat lagi" Hanbin melirik layar ponselnya, pukul delapan tepat.

"gak apa-apa sih" jawab Luhan santai. Setelah membawanya ke tempat tadi, setelah melihat penampilan Hanbin, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Hanbin itu anak yang asik.

"ya udah.. nah, mau ke mana dulu nih?" Hanbin menyodorkan dua jarinya di hadapan Luhan.

"apa sih?"

"pilih dulu" Hanbin nyengir lebar.

Luhan memilih jari telunjuk.

"oke"

Dan kembali Hanbin menuntunnya entah kemana, dengan menggenggam tangannya. Luhan sudah tidak keberatan sungguh, selain merasa aman, Luhan benar-benar merasa nyaman saat Hanbin melakukannya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan pemuda itu.

"ini?"

"yup, studio"

Wajah Luhan bersinar. Sekali lagi terpesona pada apa yang dilakukan Hanbin.

"di sini tempat aku biasa nyiptain lagu, langsung di rekam, kalo perlu bikin koreonya" jwab Hanbin santai. Dengan menyalakan alat-alat di depan Luhan. layar computer, piano, gitar listrik. Dan beberapa tombol yang Luhan tidak mengerti.

"kamu nyiptain lagu?" tanya Luhan takjub saat Hanbin menyodorkan earphone padanya.

"yup, makanya aku sekolah di Halim kan?" jawab Hanbin tanpa menatap Luhan. matanya tertuju pada layar computer di depannya. "denger deh, aku baru bikin ini kemarin, kamu yang pertama dengernya" dengan lembut Hanbin mengambil earphone ditangan Luhan dan memasangkannya di telinga Luhan.

Hanbin mengamati wajah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya, meresapi apa yang didengarkannya.

"seandainya kamu belum _taken_" Hanbin berbisik lirih, walaupun ia tau Luhan tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Terus menatap wajah Luhan tanpa sadar saat Luhan membuka matanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Tapi Luhan memutusnya dengan melepas earphone ditelinganya.

"gimana?"

"bagus, banget! Walaupun aku sama sekali gak tau apa-apa soal music hip-hop"

"syukur deh, semoga diterima"

"ehh? Kamu—"

"iya, aku kadang nge-composing lagu, terus dibeli deh sama perusahan-perusahan entertainment"

"beneran?"

"iyaaa."

"waahhh.. kamu keren"

Hanbin yakin dirinya merona hanya Karena pujian itu. pujian yang teramat biasa.

"jadi kita mau ke mana lagi?"

Hanbin terlihat berpikir "sudah jam Sembilan, gak apa-apa nih?"

"nggak, kan udah izin" sahut Luhan semangat.

"ya udah, ayuk!" Hanbin menariknya nyaris setengah berlari.

.

Lagi-lagi bangunan tua. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"tenang aja, aman! Di sini temat nongkrongku juga kok"

Dan Luhan merasa baik-baik saja saat Hanbin berkata seperti itu.

Luhan mencengkram kuat ujung baju Hanbin saat memasuki bangunan tua tersebut. Hawa lambab dan pengap mengalir kehidungnya. Belum lagi lantai yang licin. Tempatnya benar-benar nyaris seperti sarang perampok.

Oke. Luhan meralatnya.

Sarang pembunuh tepatnya.

"tunggu di sini" Hanbin melepaskan tangan Luhan sebelum berjalan pada salah satu sudut ruangan, menarik tuas saklar lisktrik. Membawa terang keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"wahhh" adalah reaksi Luhan saat lampu menyala. Apapun perkataan Luhan tenatang bangunan ini. Lupakan saja. Luhan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di tengah ruangan, Luhan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah pada dinding bangunan. Luhan menyebutnya sih _street art_. Graffiti rumit dan berwarna-warni memenuhi ruangan itu. dan ada beberapa sofa dan sebuah meja dj serta sound system di setiap sudut ruangan.

"yang bikin ini kamu?" Luhan maju melangkah, menyentuh tiap gambar di dinding. Pantas saja Luhan mencium aroma pekat cat semprot, ternyata—

"gak, semuanya hanya sebagian, selebihnya temen yng lain" Hanbin berdiri di samping Luhan. tersenyum bangga.

"kamu—"

"kenapa?'

"benar-benar keren" puji Luhan.

lagi-lagi Hanbin merona. Pujian sederhana itu. begitu menancap di hatinya. Soalnya pujian luas biasa sudah terlalu sering ia dapatkan dan reaksinya menjadi biasa saja. hatinya terasa hangat. Pujian Luhan yang notabenenya seorang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunianya lebih berkesan dibanding mereka yang benar-benar mengerti dengan dunia yang ia jalani.

"ajarin aku doonggg.."

"ajarin apa? ini?" Hanbin tersenyum jahil membuat Luhan cemberut.

"hahhhahahaha, iya deh.." Hanbin menurunkan ranselnya, kemudian membukanya, mengeluarkan beberapa botol cat dari sana.

"tunggu sebentar"

Lagu-lagu lama milik Roxette, Westlife, Bryan Adam, dan the Cardigans, menjadi backsound mereka.

Luhan bahkan tidak peduli saat Hanbin, mengambil alih dirinya dengan berdiri di belakangnya, satu tangan merangkul pinggangnya dan satu lagi menangkup tangan Luhan yang memegang botol cat, dengan hati-hati menuntun tangannya menyemprotan cat pada dinding.

Luhan tidak peduli.

Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Yang penting Luhan melupakan semuanya.

Kenakalannya. Sakit hatinya. Dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"gak langsung pulang?"

"unniku nyuruh singgah di supermarket dulu" jawab Luhan.

"ya udah"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas, tapi keduanya masih berjalan beriringan pada trotoar, jarak mereka hanya beberapa blok lagi dari rumah Luhan, tapi Luhan terpaksa menunda kepulangannya karena pesan Minseok yang menitip membelikan roti. Persediaan mereka habis. Mau tidak mau Luhan meng-iyakan. Karena tidak, bukan hanya ia tidak akan dapat sarapan esok pagi, tapi juga acara ngambek kakaknya itu.

"bentar yah?" ucap Luhan dan mendapat anggukan dari Hanbin.

Mereka berencar. Luhan menuju rak selai, sementara Hanbin menuju rak roti tawar.

Setelah memutuskan mengambil selai kacang dan cokelat, Luhan bergegas meninggalkan lorong rak yang dipenuhi selai saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sosok tinggi tegap dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut pirang yang mencolok.

Sehun.

Luhan terpaku ditempatnya sebelum Sehun berbalik dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Keduanya sama-sama diam dalam keterpakuan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan rindu. Benar-benar rindu.

Luhan baru akan membuka mulutnya akan menyapa, saat seorang gadis muncul dari belakang Sehun, merangkul lengan Sehun dengan ringan seolah sudah sering ia lakukan.

Jangan menangis Luhan. jangan, Luhan menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, ini alasan Sehun memutuskannya?

Jadi—

Luhan akui gadis itu sangat cantik walaupun terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari sehun, tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun, kulitnya putih dan terlihat sehat, rambutnya hitam panjang terurai dibalik punggungnya.

"han? Udah belum?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan amat sangat tidak mengenakkan hati itu, berpaling pada Hanbin yang bertanya padanya. Kemudian menunduk pada tangannya yang genggam Hanbin erat. Luhan yakin melihat ekpresi Sehun yang berubah dingin dan tegang. Tapi Luhan sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

"udah kok" Luhan tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"ya udah, yuk"

Membiarkan Hanbin menuntunnya meninggalkan tempatnya terpaku.

Meninggalkan Sehun.

Meninggalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tolong jangan timpukin saayaaa!**

**Ahahhaaha, lama gak apdet, tau2 muncul dengan adegan seperti itu, ya Cuma itu yang muncul di kepalaku. sejujurnya yah, saya udah lama banget pengen bikin luhan-hanbin moment. Tapi yahhh.. akhirnya tercapai jugaaa.. wkwkwkwkwkwkwkk…**

**Terus hunhannya? Nanti2 aja yahhh… hahahahahah**

**Uda itu ajjaaa.. wkwkwkwkwk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebenarnya ini hanya bagian dari chapter 14 kemarin, anggap yg garis miring itu flashback**

**High School Loves On **

**Chapter 15**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

Sehun mencengkram kuat setir kemudi mobilnya. Keringatnya bercucuran dari keningnya, walaupun ac di dalam mobil sport buatan Eropanya menderu, tapi tetap saja— tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di depannya, kakinya terus menginjak pedal gas di bawah sana, tanpa menghiraukan speedmeter pada dashboardnya yang mencapai 120 km/jam

"SIAPA? SIAPA?" ia berteriak geram sembari memukul kasar setirnya dengan emosi sebelum menginjak pedal rem. Decitan karet ban dan permukaan aspal arena balap tidak terhindar bersama dengan asap putih yang mengepul dari bawah mobil. Sehun ingat betul berapa lap ia lewati. 20 lap. Tapi emosinya masih berada di ubun-ubun enggan meningalkannya.

Bayangan Luhan bersama seorang yang tidak dikenalnya, bayangan seorang pemuda yang menggenggam erat tangan Luhannya. Demi Tuhan, LUHANNYA!

Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu mobilnya, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring terlentang di atas aspal. Menggunakan lengannya menutupi wajahnya saat airmatanya menetes. Seolah takut aka nada yang melihatnya.

Ia sendiri yang memutuskan meninggalkan Luhan, ia sendiri yang mungkin menyakiti Luhan, juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ditambah—

"Luhan pasti salah paham" lirihnya.

Sehun tidak akan lupa sorot mata Luhan yang menyiratkan rindu dan dengan segera berubah menjadi kekecewaan.

Sehun menyesal. Teramat menyesal. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengulang semuanya. Seandainya saja ia bersikap egois. Seandainya—

Sehun hanya bisa berandai-andai.

Jiyong salah, Sehun sudah tau di awal bahwa ia akan menyesal.

Menyesal.

.

.

.

_Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Jiyong dengan ujung matanya. Seniornya itu membawanya pada jembatan di atas sungai han._

_Dengan Sehun yang bersandar pada badan mobil Jiyong dan Jiyong sendiri berdiri dengan menyangga tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas dan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. _

"_dengerin hyung, hun.. hyung gak mau kamu nyesal seperti hyung.." Jiyong memulai._

"_maksudnya hyung?"_

"_hyung gak mau kamu menyesal di belakang, percaya deh, gak ada yang lebih nyesek dari itu"_

"_hyung, aku bener-bener gak ngerti, hyung bilang apa sih?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus pada Jiyong. _

"_ingat waktu hyung bilang kalau Kiko yang ngeakhirin hubungan hyung sama dia?"_

_Sehun semakin menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menunggu saat di mana Jiyong akan membuka dirinya pada Sehun seperti ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jiyong akan melakukannya di saat seperti ini._

"_ya hyung, hyung bilang Kiko nuna mutusin hyung karna terlalu focus sama cita-citanya kan?"_

"_ya, tapi sebenernya tidak seperti itu, hun. Yang terjadi sebenernya adalah, hyung yang mutusin buat negelepas dia gitu aja, karna hyung sadar hyung bakalan jadi batu sandungan buat dia. Waktu itu hyung terlalu angkuh mengakui bahwa dia bakalan balik lagi sama hyung apapun yang terjadi, tapi sekarang, liat kan? Justru hyung tersandung keangkuhan hyung sendiri, hyung minder, siapa sih aku? Kamu liatkan gimana suksesnya dia sekarang? Kamu tau juga kan kalo levelnya hyung sama dia sekarang jauh banget?" Jiyong mengambil jeda. Matanya menatap jauh pada air sungai han yang cenderung tenang dipermukaan, tapi siapa yang tau arus di dalamnya? Sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Diluar ia baik-baik saja, tapi di dalam, hanya ia dan tuhan yang tau seberapa hancurnya dirinya. _

"_hyung—"_

"_jadi hun, hyung tau ini sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan kamu tapi, hyung gak mau kamu nyesel kayak hyung di akhir nanti. Ngelepas orang yang kita sayang itu bakalan susah nangkep mereka lagi, ibarat helaian dandelion yang lepas dari kelopaknya dan terbang dibawa angin. Sebelum kamu menyesal, hun.."_

_Jiyong mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Memberikan gestur bahwa ia enggan membahasnya lebih lanjut. Harapannya sih agar Sehun sadar. _

"_oh yah hun, sekali-kali bersikap egois itu gak apa-apa kok. Apalagi buat kebahagiaan kamu sendiri"_

_Zitao, saat itu entah mengapa Sehun teringat sahabatnya itu. _

"_ya udah yuk katanya mau ke bandara? Mau jemput Sohee nuna kan?" Jiyong berjalan menuju mobilnya, tanpa menatap Sehun. _

_Sehun mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Jiyong memasuki mobil._

_._

_._

_._

Menyesal ya?

Dari kata sifat sesal, diberi imbuhan me- menjadi sebuah kata kerja. Dan menjadi sebuah kata benda jika ditambahkan awalan pe- dan akhiran –an.

Tanpa disadarkan pun Sehun tau ia akan menyesal. Tapi, jika penyesalan muncul diawal, apakah itu masih bisa disebut penyesalan?

Kali ini Sehun membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

"han, tunggu dulu! Dengerin aku duluuu!"

"lepasiinnn!"

Dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan Mino yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"nggak, sebelum kamu mau dengerin aku"

"apa lagi sih no? aku kan udah bilang gak mau kenal kamu lagi" Luhan meringis berusaha melepas pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram Mino.

Luhan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Mino di depan toilet saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Bukan salah Luhan juga, salahkan saja panggilan alam yang seenaknya memanggilnya. Luhan tidak berharap banyak, ia hanya ingin supaya tidak bertemu Mino ataupun Sehun di sekolah walaupun ia tau harapannya hanya memiliki persentasi nol koma sekian..

"han, tolong! Ini tentang Sehun—"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasa pusing saat mendengar Mino menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"kenapa? apa dia nyesel? Bilangin sama dia aku baik-baik aja" seru Luhan datar. Bohong, tentu saja bohong. Harapan lain Luhan adalah bahwa Sehun akan menyesal, tapi setelah kejadian semalam, rasanya itu mustahil. Luhan paham sekarang.

"sekali ini aja han, tolong" nada suara Mino yang seratus persen memohon membuat Luhan luluh.

Jadi, di sinialh Luhan. tangga yang dekat dengan parkiran belakang menjadi pilihan mereka, karena sangat jarang orang yang akan melewatinya.

Luhan berdiri bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan Mino yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk pada anak tangga.

"semua ini salahku, han" Mino memulai dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan memilih diam.

"aku sama Sehun temenan dari kecil han, apapun kita bagi berdua. Aku juga gak tau apa yang bikin kami bisa akrab, karena aku dan Sehun, kita kaya bumi dan langit. Tapi justru itulah.. Sampai kami ketemu Seulgi" Mino terdiam. Luhan berdiri dengan gelisah. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"dari semua perbedaan yang tanpa sadar menjadikan kami berada di zona aman kami. Ternyata tipe kami soal perempuan itu sama—"

"—aku menyukai Seulgi, tapi aku gak tau kalo Sehun juga. Tapi Seulgi memilih Sehun, aku gak apa-apa, beneran, tapi Sehun.. Sehun kan gak enakan. Jadilah kami bikin janji konyol itu"

"janji apa?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut.

"janji yang bikin kamu putus sama Sehun, janji yang bikin aku jadi egois. Janji yang tanpa kusadari menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri"

.

"_no, kalau nanti aku punya orang yang aku suka terus kamu juga suka, aku bakalan bagi ke kamu"_

"_kalo dia sukanya sama aku, hun?"_

"_aku kasih ke kamu"_

"_tapi kalo dia gak suka sama aku?" _

"_ya udah, gak ada yang boleh sama dia"_

"_janji yah, hun?"_

"_ya, janji"_

_._

"apapun itu han.. Sehun sayang banget sama kamu, aku yang tiba-tiba datang terus ngerusak semuanya. Tolong kasih Sehun kesempatan." Pinta Mino memohon.

"kesempatan apa? Saat dia udah punya yang lain?" Luhan menyahuti sinis.

"maksud kamu?" Mino mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "tanya aja Sehunnya sendiri" kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya.

"han, Luhan! tungguuu!"

Tapi Luhan sudah berlari. Mino hanya menghela nafasnya.

Seunghoon yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik tangga keluar dari persembunyiannya, menyentuh pundak Mino prihatin "yang penting kamu udah jujur"

"ya"

"kamu udah ngelakuin yang terbaik, no! jadi? Pulang sekolah karaokean gak?" Seunghoon tersenyum jahil. Berusaha menghibur Mino. Rencana menyadarkan Mino bahwa perbuatannya salah ternyata gagal total, karena ternyata Mino sudah lebih dulu sadar.

Jadi ia hanya tinggal menunggu hasil akhirnya saja. yang memang ditakdirkan bersama memang gak akan dipisahkan kan? Eiitt, Seunghoon bukan hunhan shipper kok. :p

"ajak anak-anak yang lain gak?"

"jelas lah, mereka kan tim hore"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mino tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"dia Luhan kan, hun?"

"hahh?"

Sehun menatap gadis di depannya yang sedang menguyah makan malamnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang makan yang terang benderang itu.

Gadis yang membagi rahim dan asi milik ibunya. Oh sohee.. kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang sedang menimba ilmu di Jerman. Kembali ke Korea hanya untuk memperpanjang visanya.

"iya, yang kemarin ketemu di supermarket itu loh"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kuat. Tiba-tiba teringat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Seleran makannya juga menguap entah mengapa.

"iya nun"

"trus? Kenapa gak dikenalin sama nuna sih? Terus, laki-laki yang sama dia siapa? Akrab banget gitu"

"gak tau, pengganti aku kali"

"hahh?"

"kita udah putus nun, mungkin dia pengganti aku" Sehun yakin suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya. Putus ya. Pengganti yah? Wajar sih.

"the hell. Hun!" makian noonanya dan bantingan sendok di meja membuat selera makannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari cepat memasuki rumahnya saat matanya melihat sebuah limousine hitam mengkilat terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dengan rasa percaya diri berlebihan menggunakan mobil seperti itu di Seoul hanya satu orang—

"Kriiiiisss!" Luhan melompat, merangkul leher saudaranya itu erat.

"waahh, pelan-pelan saja lu.."

Suho yang juga baru memasuki rumah setelah Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan yang memeluk erat tubuh Kris, menggantung seperti koala pada tubuh Kris yang berguncang karena tertawa.

"kau di rumah?" Luhan bertanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"ya" Kris menjawb serak, serak karena lehernya tercekik.

"tumben. Dalam rangka apa?"

"bisa lepas dulu gak? Nyesek, gak bisa nafas!" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan kembali berpijak di lantai dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

"nah, gini lebih gampang—"

"jadiiii?" Luhan masih penasaran akan jawaban Kris tentang pertanyaannya.

Kris mengambil posisi nyaman dengan duduk pada sofa di samping Suho yang sudah lebih dulu duduk manis di sana.

"nah, aku diminta ngawas perusahaan yang ada di korea, ya aku ambil kan biar sekalian nengokin kalian" jawab Kris dengan menyilangkan kakinya yang berbalut celana bahan dan sepatu oxford cokelat mengkilat.

"berapa lama?"

"kira-kira satu minggu—"

"waaahhhh… ituu kan lamaaaaa" Luhan terlihat benar-benar senang.

"yuuupppp!"

"terus, selama seminggu juga kamu bakalan ke mana-mana pake limousine itu?" Suho bertanya santai, tanpa niat menyindir sama sekali. ia sudah tau sebagaimana narsisnya saudaranya itu.

"haahahahhaa, gak lah.. mungkin kalo ke kantor aja.. kan mobil kamu banyak.. pinjem dehh"

"enak ajja pinjem bayar!"

ketiganya tertawa. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian suara pekikan Minseok yang tidak jauh lebih nyaring dari Luhan menggema pada ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

Rasanya seperti utuh kembali. Disaat salah satu anggota keluarga yang pergi jauh kembali rasanya, luar biasa bahagia. Walaupun memang hanya sebentar dan akan ada perpisahan lagi. Tapi setidaknya perasaan rindu yang bersarang di hati terobati, rindu yang telah bertahun terpendam, terbebaskan.

"jadi apa kalian udah punya rencana mau ngapain ajja?" tanya Suho yang memecah keheningan di antara keempatnya.

"maksudnya?" Minseok dan Luhan bertanya bersamaan, tidak mengerti.

"lah, mumpung si atm berjalan ada di sini" jawab Suho kalem.

Membuat Luhan dan Minseok ber-oh ria..

"hei, hei, heiii! Aku ke pulang buat kerja juga! Bukan buat diperas!" Kris berusaha mengelak. Menjauhkan dirinya dari ketiga saudaranya yang menatapnya _creepy_. Tapi Kris tau bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak keberatan. Bukankah ia bekerja keras memang untuk keluarganya?

"jadi eh, tuan direktur.. katakan di mana dompetmu?" Minseok mulai mendekat padanya, sementara Suho sudah memegang tubuhnya, menguncinya agar tidak bergerak, dan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawanya mulai merogoh seluruh kantung pada jas Kris.

"ketemuuuu!"

Luhan bersorak gembira, mengangakt dompet Gucci berbahan kulit asli tinggi-tinggi di udara sembari tertawa girang. Dengan lincah ia mengeluarkan lima kartu dari sana.

"jadi, yang platinum.. " Luhan menyimpan kartu berwarna hitam dengan garis emas itu pada saku kemejanya "untukku"

"nah, untuk Minseok unni, yang gold dehh" dengan santai Luhan mengulurkan kartu berwarna emas silver pada Minseok yang berbinar.

"terus Suho oppa.."

"ehh, Suho gak usah yah! Aku tau dia juga punya kartu kredit yang warna hitam itu kan, yang unlimited itu" Kris berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Luhan, namun Suho sudah mencekalnya lebih dulu..

"ihh, enak ajjaaa.. gak adil itu namany! Itu aku keluarin pas kamu gak ada!" Suho membela diri, tangannya menjangkau uluran tangan Luhan yang memberikan kartu silver padanya.

"selamat bersenang-senang semuaaaaaaa" Luhan berteriak kelewat gembira. Kartu sudah ditangan, apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan?

"yoossshhhh!"

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tidak apa lah. Toh ia hanya seminggu di sini. Dengan lemas ia mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di lantai, memeriksanya kembali. Tiga kartu kredit miliknya sudah raib dari sana, hanya tertinggal dua kartu yang merupakan milik perusahaannya. Kartu kredit yang juga tidak terbatas hak istimewa untuknya. Hanya saja.. itu milik perusahaan, oke. Walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan. Apa kata karyawannya nanti?

Tidak masalah demi kebahagian saudaranya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Abaikan saya saja okeee…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hig****h**** school Loves On**

**Chapter 16**

**Enjoy..**

"yeeesss! Keterimaaaaaa"

"hahh?"

"apaan?"

Siang itu di Halim high school saat jam pelajaran sudha berakhir. Tujuh orang pemuda sedang bersantai di bawah pohon cherry. seragam yang terdiri dari kemeja abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna merah marun di tambah blazer juga berwarna abu-abu dan dasi berwarna merah garis abu-abu, membalut sempurna tubuh semampai mereka. Walaupun hampir semua mengenakan seragamnya dengan serampangan, ujung baju yang menyembul dari balik celana, dasi yang tergantung asal di leher, serta blazer yang terikat di pinggang, bahkan ada yang menjadikannya sebagai alas untuk berbaring.

"apaan bin?" Bobby, pemuda dengan snapback merah di kepala bertanya pada temannya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"biasa, nih.. lagunya diterimaaa!" Hanbin, pemuda yang ditanyai Bobby menjawab kegirangan.

"mana, mana mana?" keenam pemuda lain merapat adanya, bahkan Junhoe yang sedang berbaring juga bangun, ikut menatap pada layar ponselnya yang lebar, membaca email dari salah satu perusahaaan entertainer di Korea.

"ini bukan yang pertama kan? Biasa aja ah.." Hanbin merendah. Terlalu malu sebenarnya.

"laku berapa bin?" tanya Jinhwan dengan merangkul Hanbin akrab. Memang akrab, mereka berteman sudah cukup lama. Dari sd.

"cukup lahhh, buat beliin kalian apapun yang kalian mauuu.."

"wuuiiiiihhhh…"

Mengabaikan sorakan heboh temannya, Hanbin tersadar oleh sesuatu, ia berdiri dari duduknya, dengan cepat menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak. "sori guys, pergi dulu yaa!"

"la, biinn? Mau ke manaaaa?"

"mau ke Chunkuk, aku bolos latihan dulu yaa!" Hanbin melambai pada teman-temannya yang keheranan.

"ke Chunkuk? Ngapain dia?" Yunhyung menggeleng heran.

"ya nyamperin gebetannya dia lahh.." Chanwoo meninmbrung santai.

"hahh? Gebetan?"

"yup, kemarin malahan dibawa sama dia waktu perform"

"eh, seriusan?" Bobby yang paling akrab dengan Hanbin selain Jinhwan benar-benar kaget. Hanbin? Si gagu kalo masalah cewe? Kayaknya gak mungkin.

"iyaaa.. manis banget anaknya, kecil juga, kalem lagi.. tipe Hanbin banget" Chanwoo menjawab sedikit bangga akan pengetahuannya tentang gebetan Hanbin.

"Hanbin? Kim Hanbin punya gebetan? Kok kayaknya gak mungkin banget yah?" Jinhwan menambahi setengah mengejek, setengah tidak percaya. Ia tau betul bagaimana temannya itu. si serba bisa, tapi jika sudah menghadapi cewek? Gagunya gak ketulungan. Perempuan yang dekat dengannya juga hanya ada dua setau Jinhwan, ibunya dan Hanbyul, adik perempuannya yang berumur lima tahun.

"kamu yakin?"

"jelas lah… biar si Hanbin gak bilang juga, dari matanya kebaca banget.. belum lagi gebetanya di bawa ke studio, terus dibawa pula ke markas"

"demi whatttt? Ga percaya aaaahhhhh!"

"ya sudah…"

"kamu kenal anaknya?" tanya Donghyuk yang sedaritadi diam.

"gak tau, baru kenal kemarin. Katanya namanya Luhan.."

"hahhhhhhh?"

Pekikan Yunhyung yang paling nyaring di antara kelimanya.

.

.

.

Hanbin merapikan sedikit seragamnya, walaupun ujung bajunya masih menyembul dari celana dan dasinya yang sudah raib entah ke mana. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak merusak nama baik sekolahnya di sekolah lain. Hell. Ia berada di gerbang Chunkuk pada saat jam pulang, tentu saja siswa sekolah yang menempati peringkat kedua setelah SIS, Seoul Internasional School itu membludak.

Beberapa menatapnya aneh.. mungkin berpikir untuk apa siswa sekolah art ada di sini, yang notabenenya adalah sekolah umum? Tapi Hanbin tidak peduli. Tapi ada juga yang menatapnya kagum, dirinya sendiri juga tidak memungkiri ketampanan wajahnya. Oke, Hanbin narsis. Tapi itu memang benarkan? (ehhem)

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah chat dari Luhan. mulai mengabaikan sekitarnya, Hanbin membalas chat Luhan padanya.

Kurang dari duapuluh menit, Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Hanbin dengan senyum cerah di wajah imutnya. Senyum yang membuat jantung Hanbin berdetak gila-gilaan. Hanbin heran, dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan pertahanan diri yang luar biasa kokoh?

"kenapa? tumben banget" Luhan bertanya setelah mereka cukup lama diam

Sebelum menjawab, Hanbin menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ini kedua kalinya Hanbin melihat Luhan dalam balutan seragam Chunkuk, manis tentu saja apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi Hanbin penasaran bagaimana sosok Luhan dalam balutan seragam Halim?

"ehheem"

"ya?"

"ihh, kok malah ngelamun?" tanya Luhan dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hanbin penasaran.

"nggakkk, eh, kita bisa pergi sekarang? Ada yang mau—"

"eh, Luhan?"

Keduanya berbalik, itu Amber. Dengan bola basket di tangannya. menatap Luhan dan Hanbin bergantian.

"ngapain di sini? Mana—" Amber menggantungkan pertanyaan, memfokuskan matanya pada sosok Hanbin yang berdiri di samping Luhan. entah Hanbin, merasa ada tatapan menilai dan tidak suka dari sorot mata orang di depannya ini.

"gak bareng Sehun, han?" tanya Amber pada akhirnya.

"ehh.. itu.." Luhan menjawab gugup, membuat kedua orang itu menatap Luhan aneh.

"itu apa?" Amber mengangkat alisnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya "aku gak tau dia ada di mana"

"ah masa? Sekarangkan lagi latihan basket tuh sama anak-anak" Amber bertanya pada Luhan, tapi entah mengapa matanya menatap Hanbin.

"aku, gak tau" Luhan mencicit.

"han?" Hanbin menyenggol lengan Luhan pelan, membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

"ya?"

Hanbin memberikan isyarat lewat matanya. Dan Luhan mengerti. "ya udah ya, kak Amber. Aku pergi dulu.." Luhan pamit. Berbalik meninggalkan Amber dengan menarik lengan Hanbin.

Sementara Hanbin, memberikan senyum tipis pada Amber yang membalasnya dengan dingin.

"hun, mereka udah pergi tuh" kata Amber.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pilar, menampakkan dirinya. Ekspresinya keras, dan dingin, dan tegang.

"aku gak tau ada apa sama kalian berdua, tapi hun—"

"mber toloong!" sela Sehun. Tidak mau Amber terlalu merepoti urusannya.

Amber menghela nafasnya "sesuatu yang rumit hanya akan semakin rumit kalo kamu gak nyeleseinnya dengan cepet. Kamu jago banget nyelesein soal matematika, tapi masa yang kayak gini enggak?"

Sehun mengabaikan perkatan Amber, memilih meninggalkan temannya itu menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Hanbin menatapi Luhan yang sedang asik menikmati bubble tea di mejanya. Jujur saja Hanbin kaget waktu Luhan hanya menuntutnya dengan bubble tea saat ia memberitaukan bahwa lagunya diterima. Padahal Hanbin sudah siap jika Luhan meminta banyak hal yang sangat cewek. Bukannya malah terdampar di kedai bubble tea yang kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak berseragam sekolah dasar. Tapi—

"kamu beneran Cuma mau bubble tea? Gak mau yang lain?" tanya Hanbin masih heran.

Luhan menatapnya dan mengangguk mantap "kenapa sih?"

"yaa, kali aja kamu mau yang lain. Aneh aja gitu, lagian honor yang kudapat gak sedikit" Hanbin ikut menyesap bubble tea di tangannya.

"emang iya? Kalo gituuu… aku minta kamu traktir aku bubble tea kapanpun aku mau"

"ehh?"

"ya!"

Hanbin terwata serak "hanya itu?"

"ihh.. sombong banget!

"ehh, bin?"

"hmmm?"

"aku bisa minta file lagu kamu yang kemarin?"

"ahh, gak bisa han.. lagunya udah bukan punya aku lagi" jawab Hanbin tidak enak. "gini deh, aku buatin lagu yag baru aja mau gak?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya tapi juga terlalu senang. "beneran?"

"yuuup!"

"tapi buat aku aja ya? Gak usah dijual lagi?"

"iyaaaa!"

"kalo bikin lagi gitu, berapa lama sih rampungnya?"

"ya, tergantung mood sih.."

"sekarang moodnya gimana?"

"lagi bagus.. _kan lagi sama kamu_" Hanbin tersenyum lebar.

"kalo gitu sekarang aja ya?"

"ya udah, yuk ke studio" Hanbin berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Luhan. kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

"lo? Taehyun sama Jinwoo hyung ke mana?" Mino yang baru saja memasuki ruangan karaoke heran hanya melihat Seunghoon dan Seungyoon yang sedang berebut mic.

"gak tau, katanya mau bikin kejutan" Seunghoon menjawab santai. "aduuhhhh!" Seunghoon mengaduh saat Seungyoon menggeplak kepalanya.

"bego, kenapa dikasi tau! Kan bukan kejutan lagi namanya!"

"eh, iya ya?" Seunghoon nyengir tanpa penyesalan.

"ya udah lah, gak usah dipikirin, buruan sini.." Seungyoon menepuk tempat di sisinya, meminta Mino duduk di sampingnya.

Mino terlihat ragu, tapi saat Seunghoon memutar lagu favoritnya dengan cepat ia merampas mic milik Seunghoon dan mulai bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya.

Tidak lama sampai pintu ruang karaoke mereka terbuka, dua orang wanita masuk dengan santainya. Tapi—

"si-si-siapa?" Mino tergagap dan menjatuhkan mic ditangannya, menatap sosok cantik dan semampai di depannya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, selain—

"ya Tuhaaaaannnn" Seungyoon mengadahkan tangannya dan kepalanya ke langit, kegirangan.

Seunghoon, hanya terdiam tidak mampu berkata-kata pada sosok di depannya itu.

"woii, santai aja.. ini kita kok"

Ketiganya kembali terdiam, suara ngebass itu? belum lagi—ketiganya menunduk menatap pada kaki yang mengenakan rok mini itu, dipenuhi bulu..

"ehh, buseeettt! Jauh-jauh gakkk kaliaannn! Jangan dekat-dekat akuuuu" Seunghoon yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"ta-ta-ta-Taehyun?" Mino lagi-lagi tergagap. Sosok magnae di depannya itu, walaupun begitu cantik dengan baju kaus ketat pas badan dengan rok jeans mini membalut tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja.. aura maco kelelakiannya tidak bisa tertutupi, belum lagi bulu-bulu pada kaki itu—Mino bergidik ngeri…

"ji-ji-Jinwoo hyung?" Seungyoon ikut tergagap. Sebenarnya dari dulu ia sudah menyadari bahwa hyungnya itu memang terlalu cantik sebagi laki-laki, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Jinwoo akan benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan balutan sundress kuning gading berenda. Dan wig dengan warna rambut _brunette. _Bulu kaki Jinwoo memang tidak terlihat karena ia mengenakan legging, tapi—Seungyoon mendongak, jakunnya yang menonjol di leher itu..

"HUAAAAAA!"

"APA-APAAN SIH KALIAN BERDUA? URAT MALU UDAH PADA PUTUS YAAA?" Seunghoon yang menjerit frustasi saat Taehyun mencolek dagunya mesra, ditambah kedipan maut dari Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo hyung, cantiknya gak ketulungaaannn! Sayangnya aku straight!" Seungyoon berteriak heboh, sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"jadi, gimana? Kakak-kakak ini, mau ditemenin gak sama kita-kita" Taehyun berusaha membuat suaranya tidak begitu berat. Tapi gagal. Sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Jinwoo bergantian

"maaf, banget, tapi aku udah _taken_! Hiiyyyyyy!" Seunghoon menolak mentah-mentah, tapi justru Seungyoon dan Mino mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Hanbin dan Luhan berada di studio Hanbin. Berhubung studio tersebut tidak begitu luas dan Luhan sudah menginpeksi seluruhnya, ia jadi tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara Hanbin yang sedang dalam mood yang bagus, benar-benar menjadi _autis_ pada computer dan keyboardnya. Bukannya mengabaikan Luhan, hanya saja ia tidak suka jika konsentrasinya terganggu.

Luhan menguap. Bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi sudah entah kesekian berapa kali.

"ngantuk ya han?" Hanbin yang diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan di sela kesibukannya bertanya pada Luhan yang langsung mengangguk. "nih" Hanbin menjulurkna ipodnya pada Luhan.

"lagunya udah jadi?" tanya Luhan girang.

"bukan, itu Cuma lagu-lagu favorite aku kok" Hanbin kembali menjulurkan earphone pada Luhan. "kali aja ngantuknya ketunda"

Luhan terkekeh saat menyambut earphone milik Hanbin. Memasangnya dengan ringkas, sejenak mengagumi selera music Hanbin. Jarinya menyentuh tombol 'play', tidak lama sampai ia merasa matanya semakin berat dan berat kemudian tertutup rapat—

Hanbin meregangkan pinggangnya. Dua jam lebih ia duduk menghadap layar computer, ia merasa bahwa matanya juga perlu beristarahat, saat matanya menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan yang bersandar pada dinding dengan mata terpejam. Terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, Hanbin mendekat. Menatapi wajah imut Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat tenang, alih-alih enam belas malah terlihat seperti bocah berumur sepuluh.

Hanbin berjongkok di depan Luhan, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Luhan yang duduk pada lantai yang bersandar di dinding.

"kalo sama kamu terus, kayakya bikin seratus lagu seharipun aku sanggup deh" ucap Hanbin pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Matanya menatapi tiap inci wajah Luhan, tangannya terulur menjatuhkan jemarinya pada ujung rambut ikal Luhan, bermain di sana. Kemudian beralih menyentuh pipi lembut Luhan..

"—hun, sehun.." Luhan berucap dalam tidurnya.

Sehun?

Sebenarnya sudah dua kali ia mendengar nama itu disebutkan, tadi di gerbang Chunkuk dan sekarang di studionya sendiri. Nama itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya berat. "sehun ya?" lirihnya. Tanpa sadar Hanbin mengambil jarak dari Luhan, ia harus sadar posisinya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diam dan tanpa disadari semakin berkembang. Tapi tidak ada juga yang bisa memaksanya untuk menghentikan perasaannya. Mundur adalah jalan terbaik, tapi mundur tidak selamanya harus menghilangkan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh, kan?

.

.

.

**NB: kayaknya saya benar-benar harus ngambil hiatus panjang. Perasaan saya lagi kacau banget nih. Belum lagi saya juga harus mikirin gimana carayang terbaik supaya hanbin ga sedih2 amat.**

**Mohon pamit.**

**With love.. **

**Me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**High School loves on **

**Chapter 17**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Sehun memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Berkali-kali menatap layar poselnya dan bergantian menatap pada buku pelajaran di mejanya. Sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya masih bercabang, pada Luhan, pada pemuda yang sudah dua kali ia lihat bersama Luhan..

"huhhh" ia mneyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan chatroomnya bersama Luhan, yang sudah dua minggu yang lalu tidak pernah terbaharui.

Sehun rindu, benar-benar rindu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun mendatangi Luhan. menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasih mungilnya itu, meminta maf bahwa dirinyalah yang salah, tapi lagi-lagi egonya lebih tinggi, bukan ego untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan Luhanlah yang menjadi prioritas keegoannya. Sudah cukup Luhan tersakiti, jangan sampai Luhan merasa tidak dihargai karena Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya kembali datang dan meminta maaf.

Saat itu tepat jam delapan malam saat ponselnya bergetar, sebuah chat masuk ke ponselnya. membuat Sehun bergegas mengambil sweater dan topinya kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Kedua alis Sehun berkerut, menatap bangunan di depannya. Bangunan yang terletak ditengah kota dan berderet bersama bangunan-bangunan lain di pinggir jalan.

"studio music.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tidak lama sampai pintu bangunan di depannya itu terbuka, memunculkan seorang pemuda yang cukup familiar baginya.. dia bukannya—

"Sehun, ya?" kata pemuda itu dan tersenyum tipis.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hanbin"

—pemuda yang selau bersama Luhan, namanya Hanbin.

Sehun menata Hanbin dengan tatapan menilai dan tidak suka. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yang seingat Sehun seragam yang ia gunakan tadi saat menemui Luhan di chunkuk.

"mau berdiri di sini aja, atau masuk nih?" tanya Hanbin santai. Sedari tadi matanya pun juga menatap Sehun dengan menilai. Bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa yang Sehun miliki yang ia tidak punya?

Tentu saja Sehun memiliki hati Luhan. membayangkannya saja membuat Hanbin mual.

"ada urusan apa?" Sehun bertanya dingin, masih enggan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"masuk aja dulu, gak enak bicara di luar." Hanbin sekali lagi mengajak Sehun masuk studionya. "Luhan ada di dalam" tambahnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebutkan mau tidak mau Sehun bergerak, mengikuti Hanbin masuk ke dalam studio.

"jadi?" entah atas dasar tujuan apa Sehun bertanya, saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil Luhan yang tertidur dengan duduk pada lantai dan bersandar pada dinding dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga. Ia mengalihkan mata elangnya pada Hanbin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, yang juga sedang menatap Luhan lembut.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan sesak di dada Sehun, ia mengerti betul arti dari tatapan Hanbin.

"udah hampir tiga jam ia tertidur, tidurnya nyenyak sekali, aku gak tega banguninnya…" Hanbin berucap lirih. "terus aku juga gak tau rumahnya di mana, jadi kupikir mungkin menghubungimu yang terbaik"

"jadi kamu yang—"

"ya, hanya nama kamu yang ada di ponselnya, _sekalian ngelihat kamu kaya apa juga_"

Sehun mendekat, berjongkok dihadapan Luhan yang tertidur, menatap lama pada waja tertidur yang terlihat damai itu, wajah imut yang selalu ia rindukan.

"lu?" panggilnya pelan, dengan lembut ia menepuk pipi Luhan.

"ngnggg" Luhan sedikit bergerak, mengubah posisinya yang kurang nyaman.

"lu, pulang ya?" Sehun kembali menepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

"—hun? Sehun?"

"ya?"

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, saat mendengar Luhan menggumamkan namanya di dalam tidrurnya. Dengan lembut ia melingkarkan lengan Luhan di lehernya. Mengangkat tubuh Luhan perlahan.

"kita pulang ya?" bisik Sehun.

"mmmm, asal sama Sehun ya" Luhan berucap tidak jelas, kemudian mengigau sembarang.

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar. Nyaris tertawa. Sebelum berjalan keluar dari studio ruangan.

Hanbin yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosinya. Mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan tertatih keluar studio. Hanbin tidak akan memungkirinya, bahwa keduanya memang terlihat serasi. Terlihat melengkapi satu sama lain, terlihat saling membutuhkan, seolah tidak ada celah untuk dimasuki oleh orang lain. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin.. semakin tidak percaya diri. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat melihat Sehun dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh Luhan pada kursi penumpang ditambah sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Luhan, yang membuatnya benar-benar cemburu.

"terima kasih, ya.." ucap Sehun.

Dan hanya ucapan terima kasih yang ia dapatkan, sangat tidak sepadan dengan usahanya menekan perasaannya sendiri.

"ya, tolong jaga dia baik-baik"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan beribu makna dari perkataan Hanbin tadi. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Sehun memasuki kamar perempuan, terlalu sering malah, kamar kakaknya maksudnya, tapi terkhusus kamar Luhan, ini baru pertama kali untuknya..

Kamar yang benar-benar melambangkan Luhan. suasana manis, dipenuhi warna pastel, dan aroma tubuh Luhan yang mendominasi membuatnya rela memberikan apapun demi bisa terus berada di ruangan ini. Uhhuk. Modus. Uhhuk.

Sehun duduk pada tepi ranjang Luhan, menatapi wajah Luhan berlama-lama. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bosan. Ia menyentuh jemari Luhan, memberinya kecupan hangat di sana.

"maafin aku ya, lu? Aku yang bego. Aku yang gak bisa nahan kamu di sisiku" Sehun menunduk, mentap tangannya yang menggenggam kuat jemari Luhan. "tapi apapun itu Luhan, aku sayang kamu.. sayang sekali.. gak mau kehilangan kamu lagi"

"_I hope this is not too late, I love you, Luhan.. and I really do.._"

Sehun kembali mengecup kening Luhan, sebelum meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Dan Sehun harus mati-matian bersikap sopan, saat kedua kakak Luhan yang menginterogasinya, ditambah satu orang lagi dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi hanya terdiam, namun memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi yang kuat.

Entah berapa kali ia menelan ludahnya gugup malam itu, sebelum benar-benar-benar dipersilahkan pulang meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

.

.

.

Paginya saat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan seragamnya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Mengabaikan bagaiman caranya ia bisa berada di kamarnya saat ini.

Dengan sangat jelas ia masih bisa merasakan hawa keadaan Sehun, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi. Walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi ia mendengar Sehun meminta maaf, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi mengetahui bahwa Sehun masih mencintainya. Walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi.. tanpa mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya.

"pagiiii, semuaaaaa!" Luhan berteriak norak saat memasuki ruang makan rumahnya. Dalam keadaan rapih dengan seragam cadangannya.

Di meja sudah ada Kris dengan setelan kantornya, duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki dan Koran pagi ditangan dan ada Suho yang mengunyah roti isinya nikmat, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mac di meja.

"pagiiiiiiiii!" ulang Luhan karena merasa diacuhkan.

Kris hanya meliriknya, begitu juga Suho. Luhan cemberut.

"jangan manyun gitu ah.. mau susu atau jus?" tawa Minseok yang baru saja dari dapur dengan karton susu dan jus di tangan.

"gimana mau gak manyun, aku kan sudah secerah matahari yang bersinar pagi ini!" huueeeekkk.

"iyaa, lulu sayaaaang.. pagi!" Suho akhirnya bersuara setelah mentup layar macnya.

Kris meletakkan korannya "makan apa sih kamu semalam?"

"gak tau, lupa" Luhan menggeleng imut.

Ketiga kakaknya hanya menggeleng.

"oh ya, gimana caranya aku bisa nyampe rumah?" tanya Luhan dengan menarik kursi di hadapan Kris.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kris melototkan matanya, sementara Suho dan Minseok berpura-pura tidak menengarkan. Ketiganya sudah sepakat tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Sehun, ngomong-ngomong. Dasar kompak.

"katanya temen kamu" adalah jawaban ter-rasional yang bisa Kris keluarkan dari mulutnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk, mungkin Hanbin. Pikirnya.

Luhan mnejulurkan tangan menyambut roti isi dari Minseok "oh yah, aku ke sekolahnya sendiri aja?"

"hah? Apa? tidak!" Kris meletakkan korannya. Menatap Luhan kaget.

"ihhh, kok gitu? Suho oppaaaaa!" Luhan merengek pada Suho.

"maaf, tapi Kris lebih tua dari oppa, oppa gak punya hak" bagus Suho, cara yang teramat halus.

"Minseeokk unniiiii?" Luhan beralih pada Minseok yang merupakan kakak tertua. Minseok hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak sutuju dan tidak akan bisa di bantah lagi.

"nyebelin ahh… kapan gedenya coba kalo diantar terus?"

"bukan itunya Luhan sayang… kamu cewe, di bus itu kan banyak orang mesum, trus kalo kamu diapa-apain? Kalo kamu diculik?" sahut Kris dengan gelas susu ditangan.

"ihh, siapa yang bilang?"

"Kris barusan" Suho menimpali. "sama Kris aja, kamu kan udah lama pengen diantar ke sekolah sama Kris"

Niat untuk berangkat sendiri gagal total. Luhan cemberut pada kursi penumpang Ferrari Suho yang disewa oleh Kris dengan seperempat harga Ferrari itu.

Dasar keluarga tidak mau rugi

.

.

.

"yang ini, trus yang ini,, yang ini juga.." Luhan sedang menempelkan sticky note pada buku cetak milik Baekhyun, saat Sehun muncul di ambang pintu kelasnya. Tadinya Luhan tidak menyadari, tapi setelah Kyungsoo menyenggol pinggangnya dengan sengaja, barulah Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

Yang langsung membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"kita harus bicara" ucap Sehun dibarengi senyuman tipis, tapi terlihat menyedihkan,

Luhan tau, bukan saatnya untuk jual mahal pada Sehun saat ini. Jadi ia mengangguk.

Mengikuti ke manapun Sehun membawanya, bahkan saat pemuda itu menarik tangannya. menuntunnya menuju gerbang Chunkuk.

"kita mau ke mana?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut. Setengah deg-degan karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"bolos!"

"hahh?"

"iya, nuna ku siang ini kembali ke jerman, tiketnya pun sudah ditangan. Jadi hanya hari kesempatanku.."

"kesempatan?"

"ya, kesempatan buat ngembaliin kamu di sisiku"

Luhan yakin tidak salah dengar, wajahnya luar biasa merona karena ucapan Sehun. Jadi maksud Sehun?

"taksii!"

Luhan baru akan bertanya, tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu memanggil taksi, mendorong Luhan memasuki taksi kuning di pinggir jalan.

Supir taksi menatap kedua penumpanganya yang saling diam. Merasa heran kenapa keduanya hanya terdiam mematung.

Tapi Luhan, bukan hanya heran tapi juga tersiksa, karena Sehun tidak lagi mengatakan apapun, sekalimatpun, sekatapun, tapi tangannya memegang erat jemari Luhan, membuat Luhan frustasi setengah mati. Entah mengapa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Luhan tau kalau beginilah cara Sehun untuk menyelesaikan masalah, untuk mengakhiri penyesalan. Jangan tanya mengapa Luhan tau, mungkin karena cinta?

"ya, berhenti di sini pak" Sehun menyodorkan lembaran uang pada supir taksi, menarik Luhan turun, lagi-lagi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sehun membawa Luhan pada komleks perumahan mewah yang wah di district gangnam, walaupun rumah Luhan juga beradai di district yang sama, tapi kompleks tempat rumahnya di bangun, tidak semewah dan se'wah' ini. Kompleks ini sepertinya merupakan tempat tinggal kalangan menengah ke atas. Tapi mengingat siapa itu Sehun, wajar sih.

"ini rumahku"

Sehun berucap datar saat membuka gerbang rumahnya sendiri, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk terlebih dulu. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap kagum pekarangan rumah dengan gaya jaman Victoria itu.

"kenapa?"

"nggak"

Luhan tidak berasal dari kalangan susah, kalau mau tau. Tapi begitu melihat rumah Sehun.. Luhan tiba-tiba teringat vila keluarganya di daerah Gwanju, vila yang dikelilingi hamparan kebun bunga. Sama aja sih, pikir Luhan.

Sehun menyeret—lagi—Luhan langsung menaiki tangga, berbelok ke kiri menuju satu ruangan dengan pintu tertutup, saat pintu terbuka—

"ini kamarku"

—tanpa Sehun memberitahunpun Luhan tau, dari aroma kamar Sehun yang sama persis dengan aroma tubuh Sehun.

"kamu tunggu di sini, aku ke bawah dulu"

Luhan merengut, "kalau disuruh menunggu kenapa gak di ruang tamu aja sih, kenapa harus di kamar?" tapi gerutuannya hanya angin lalu, karena Sehun sudah tidak lagi di depannya.

Kata-kata 'kamar Sehun' terus terngiang di kepala Luhan.

Ruangan yang luas, seluas ruang makan dan ruang keluarganya yang digabung menjadi satu. Ranjang berukuran raksasa, lemari pakaian berwarna abu-abu yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit kamar, meja belajar, beberapa figura foto, dan satu set home teater beserta tv ukuran raksasa dan konsol game terbaru. Semuanya bernuansa abu-abu dan hitam. Ada satu lemari kaca yang membuat Luhan penasaran, ia mendekat. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan tersenyum, di sana berisi miniatur-miniatur mobil mewah buatan eropa, beberapa karaktar anime dan pemain bola, juga bingkai-bingkai foto kecil yang berisi foto Luhan dan Sehun bersama-sama. Semuanya benar-benar menggambarkan sosok seorang Sehun.

"kenapa?"

Luhan terlonjak, tidak meyadari keberadaan Sehun disampingnya.

"ng-nggak"

"kalo mau yang lebih heboh, tuh!" Sehun menunjuk salah satu sudut kamarnya.

Rahang Luhan jatuh di lantai kamar Sehun, belebihan. Kenapa tadi Luhan tidak melihatnya, itu foto candid Luhan yang mungkin diambil Sehun secara diam-diam, berukuran satu kali satu setengah meter terpanjang di dinding di samping poster Miranda kerr yang sama besarnya. Ugh.

"yuk ahh.." Sehun menariknya meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Mereka melewati lorong yang sedikit redup, karena pencahayaan minim yang disengaja untuk semakin memeperjelas figura-figura foto yang terpasang di dinding dengan masing-masing satu lampu sorot. Bermacam-macam foto Sehun semasa kecil, bersama ayahnya, ibunya, kakek dan neneknya dan seorang gadis yang Luhan yakini adalah noona Sehun.. tapi entah kenapa…

"nuunn? Nuunnaaa?"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada akuariun raksasa yang terletak diujung lorong, akuarium berisi ikan-ikan hias cantik tampak kontras dengan birunya air, ada ubur-ubur, dan anemon-anemon asli laut.

"di sini hun" sama Luhan bisa mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan.

Sehun lagi-lagi menarik tangan Luhan.

"nuna?" panggil Sehun.

"ya?"

Luhan menatap sosok gadis di depannya yang tengah duduk santai pada kursi malas, sebuah novel di tangan dan kacamata baca yang menggantung di hidung.

"kenapa malah nyante-nyante gitu sih, nun? Pesawatnya take off jam berapa? Barang-barangnya udah disiapin belum?"

Mendadak Luhan mau tertawa melihat Sehun yang merecoki kakaknya.

"masih ada waktu lima jam lagi, oh Sehun! Nuna gak bawa barang banyak kok, jangan cerewet kayak mama— ahhh?" perkataannya terpotong saat matanya beradu dengan Luhan.

"Luhan ya?"

Dan Luhan mengambil langkah mundur, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Sehun, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu mengernyit heran.

"tenang aja, nunaku gak makan orang kok" Sehun berucap geli, merasakan tubuh Luhan yang mengkeret di belakangnya 'kakak kamu lebih horror tau' tambah Sehun dalam hati.

Bukan apanya, Luhan ingat. Kakak Sehun itu.. gadis yang bersama Sehun di supermarket waktu itu. Luhan jadi malu sendiri.

"halo Luhan" kakak Sehun kembali menyapanya saat Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke depan.

"ya.. ha-halo" Luhan membalas gugup.

"sudah pernah bertemu ya?" ujarnya halus. Luhan mengangguk. "aku Oh Sohee, nunanya si Sehun ini…" mau tidak mau Luhan menjulurkan tangannya menyalami Sohee.

Kalau boleh jujur, menurut Luhan, semua orang pasti akan langsung menyukai Sohee. selain wajahnya yang tentu saja cantik, ingat dia kakak seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan luar biasa. Dan.. walaupun memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat seperti Sehun, tapi Luhan yakin Sohee juga memiliki kemampuan yang kuat untuk menutupinya, menggantinya dengan aura ramah yang bercahaya.

"akhirnya, ketemu juga.. Sehun sering cerita tentang kamu, ternyata kamu memang lucu ya? Kecil, mungil lagi"

Entah Luhan harus bersikap seperti apa pada kakak Sehun itu.

"nun?" Sehun dengan canggung menghentikan celoteh kakaknya.

"ya? Kamu ingat gak, kamu cerita ke kakak waktu pertama kalian jadia—"

"nun? Tolong!" Sehun memohon dengan wajah memelas. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam, jadi Sehun menceritakan semuanya? Hahaha, Luhan tertawa dalam hatinya.

"udah makan siang?" mengerti akan suasana, Sohee mengganti topik.

"belum, tapi kami bakalan balik lagi ke sekolah" jawab Sehun.

"ngapain balik lagi sih? Kalo udah bolos, ya sekalian aja"

"tapi barang-baang kami masih di sekolah kak" seru Luhan.

"ahh, enaknya dipanggil kakak oleh anak gadis.."

"plis deh nun" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

.

"jadi sebenarnya kamu bawa aku ke sini untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya heran, pada Sehun yang lagi-lagi menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya "untuk mengembalikan semua ke tempatnya semula, untuk mengembalikan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku.."

"dengan cara?" Luhan bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi lebih kepada hanya memastikan.

"dengan cara—"

Bibir Sehun sudah menggapai bibir Luhan. menemukan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Luhan tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak menerima. Tapi saat lengan Sehun memeluknya erat.. Luhan tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Luhan terengah karena ciuman Sehun. Begitupun Sehun. Nafasnya berat, berhembus tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"aku, yang bego! Aku yang salah! Maaf.."

Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya. menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan cinta.

"kamu nyakitin aku hun.."

Sehun tersentak saat Luhan mengatakannya. Rasanya sakit saat orang yang paling ia sayangi mengatakan itu.

"iya aku tau, makanya aku yang bego.. makanya.. Luhan, lihat aku coba" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, membuatnya mendongak menatap Sehun.

"lu, denger, tidak semuanya bisa aku kasih. Tidak semuanya juga bisa aku bagi, setidaknya belum untuk sekarang, tapi nanti.. untuk saat ini aku udah bersyukur kalo kamu selalu ada dan mau mencoba mengerti aku, aku akan berterima kasih karena semua itu" lirih Sehun.

Dan Luhan menangis. Ia berjinjit memeluk Sehun. "ya, aku selalu berusaha buat negertiin kamu, hun. Aku selalu.."

"ya, terima kasih lu, terima kasih princessku. " Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ya, aku juga Kangen kamu, hun. Kangeeeeen bangettt!"

.

"loh, udah pada mau pergi?"

Luhan dan Sehun berpapasan dengan Sohee yang akan naik saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"ya nun"

Sohee bisa melihat masih ada jejak airmata di mata Luhan, ia ingin bertanya tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang berseri, Sohee tau apa yang terjadi.

"ya udah, hati-hati" Sohee kembali menaiki tangga. "oh yah hun, lipglossmu bagus"

Refleks Luhan menutup wajahnya dan Sehun mengusap bibirnya. Lipsloss luhan melengket di sana.

Sehun yakin ia mendengar tawa nyaring nunanya di puncak tangga.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oh ya tunggu chapter depan ya, saya akan mempublishnya cepet.**

**Niat baca ffku yang baru aku publish juga gak? Langsung buka profilku aja ya,**

**Dah. **


	18. Chapter 18

[Type text]

**High School Loves On **

**Chapters 18**

**(gak kerasaaa.. uhuhuhuhuhu nangis di pojokan) **

**Tolong baca noteku di bawah ya? Siapa tau kalian mau. **

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

"su-sunbae?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Iya tidak salah lihat kan? Tepatnya matanya tidak rabun kan? Ini bukan karena efek tidur siangnya yang lama kan?

"ha-hai?" gadis di depan Luhan, yang berdiri canggung di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar itu menyapa Luhan canggung. Ekspresinya kaget luar biasa.

Luhan menatapi gadis di depannya itu, rambut hitamnya terurai indah, memakai tanktop berwarna putih dilapisi jaket kulit warna cokelat, mini skirt, dan sneakers berheels, luarbiasa modis dan berkelas. Kemudian berganti menatap dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kaus kebesaran, dan celana panjang usang.

Luhan malu sendiri.

"Kris ada?" tanyanya setelah cukup lama didiami oleh Luhan.

"a-ada kok, sunbae."

"Zitao saja, Luhan.." Zitao tersenyum ramah, menampilkan bibir kucingnya yang seksi.

"ya-ya. Zitao-ssi.. mari masuk.." Luhan menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan jalan bagi Zitao untuk masuk

"Zitao saja.."

Luhan meninggalkan Zitao diruang tamu minimalisnya

"unniiii" Luhan memanggil Minseok yang baru menaiki tangga. "mana Kris?"

"di kamarnya mungkin, kenapa?"

"tidak!"

"Kriissss!" Luhan menggebrak pintu kamar Kris terbuka lebar. Mendapati kakaknya itu bertelanjang dada. Luhan biasa saja, sudah terlalu sering melihatnya.

"Kris. Kamu gak bilang kalau pacar kamu itu, Huang Zitao!" Luhan berteriak sedikit histeris.

"hahh? Kamu kenal?" Kris menghentikan acara memakai bajunya, berakting lugu seolah tidak tau apa-apa.

"ya iyalahhh! Senior aku tau!" dengan kesal Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur Kris.

"oh ya? Hahahhaha, kebetulan banget." Kris tertawa sumbang. Kemudian memilih acak baju dilemarinya.

"ingat dosamu, kamu yang ngetawain Suho oppa karena berpacaran dengan anak SMA! Nah kamu sendiri? Dasar kalian pedofil!"

"siapa yang pedofil?" Suho yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Kris, berhenti dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"kalian berdua! Pedofil!"

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Luhan, Suho memasuki kamar Kris.

"pedofil? Enak saja!"

"terus, apalagi coba namanya kalau memacari anak di bawah umur?"

"cinta?" sahut Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

"ughhhh!" Luhan cemberut parah.

"kenapa sih? Gak ngerestuin ya?" Suho bertanya serius, jika membahas masalah seperti ini, ia harus bersikap serius, restu dari saudaranya sangat penting baginya.

"bukannya gak ngerestuin.. tapi—aku takut kalau kalian bakalan gak sayang lagi sama aku.."

Kris dan Suho saling lirik dan saling melemparkan senyum usil.

"jadi, ada yang takut gak akan disayang lagi nih?" Kris yang lebih dulu memulai. Alisnya terangkat melihat Luhan yang semakin cemberut.

"duh, cantiknya yang lagi cemberut" Suho mencubit pipi Luhan gemes.

"apa sih!" Luhan menepis tangan Suho.

"tenang aja, han. Sayang oppa ke kamu dibedain kok tempatnya, gak akan berkurang sama sekali.." Suho mengelus kepala Luhan sayang. Diikuti Kris.

"kami juga butuh belaian wanita tau" kata Kris sengak. Dan mendapatkan sikutan diperutnya dari Suho.

"tuuuhh kaaaann! Yang kayak aku gak tau aja apa yang ada dikepala orang dewasa kayak kalian! Dasar mesum! Sana tinggal saja di bus"

Suho dan Kris tertawa nyaring.

"nah, kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya. Itu sudah naluri seseorang yang sudah dewasa.." Kris berucap diantara derai tawanya.

"iihhhh!"

"kalo kamu han? Udah ngapain aja sama Sehun?"

Mendengar nama Sehun dsebut Suho, wajah Luhan memerah. Tentu saja mengingat moment-moment manisnya bersama Sehun.

"hayoooo looooo"

"ihhhh, apa sihh! Udah ahh. Daahhhh!" Luhan meninggalkan kamar Kris dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

"bibi Jung bilang apa?" Jinhwan menatap Bobby yang sama dengannya: memasang wajah yang luar biasa khawatir. Fyi, bibi Jung itu asisten rumah tangga di rumah Hanbin.

"Hanbin udah gak pulang dua hari.. pikirnya sih lagi sama kita. Padahalkan kita juga nyariin dia" Bobby mengusap dagunya, berpikir.. "ke mana ya tuh anak.. bukannya—" Bobby dan Jinhwan saling tatap, pikiran mereka hanya satu..

"STUDIO!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"kamu yakin?"

"yakinlah, terakhir kali dia ngabarin emang lagi di sanakan? Katanya mau bikin lagu.."

"ehh, ini udah dua hari gila! Ngapain dia—"

"ya Tuhaaaannnn! Semoga Hanbin gak kenapa-kenapa!"

.

"lu.. ada kiriman tuhh.."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, kiriman? Luhan sama sekali tidak ingat pernah membeli barang online.. tidak lagi setelah cukup lama..

Luhan menerima amplop cokelat dari Minseok yang langsung melanjutkan acara membersihkan halaman rumahnya.

Dengan cepat tangannya merobek sampul amplop dan.. sebuah kepingan CD. Luhan makin mengerutkan alisnya. Heran tentu saja.. tapi saat mendapat sebuah note yang tertempel di balik bungkus kepingan itu, Luhan tersenyum.

_Aku harap kamu suka.. aku udah berusaha semampuku._

_b.i _

Luhan tau. Tentu saja tau.

Pasti Hanbin.

Tentu langsung nama itu yang muncul di kepalanya. Bukan apanya, tapi Luhan tau di setiap hal yang Hanbin ciptakan ia selalu menyelipkan dua huruf tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan memasuki rumahnya, menyalakan CD playernya di antara deretan home teather di ruang keluargnya..

_Tracklist_

_Empty _

_MOONLIGHT_

_Calling out_

_Just you_

_Goodbye summer_

_Your eyes_

_Dead at heart _

_Aside _

_What if.. _

Luhan menikmati tiap nada yang tercipta. Matanya terpejam menikmati tiap alunan nada dan suara lembut Hanbin..

_Oh you really look happy, you look happy_

_When I see you, so beautiful that it's sad_

_I don't hate him, I don't hate him_

_Because he makes you smile like an angel_

_Words that became a secret before I said them_

_That's why I wasn't for you_

Luhan tau ada yang salah..

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sehun memencet bell pada pintu di depannya. Rumah yang sama mewahnya dengan rumahnya, itu rumah Mino. Walaupun sama mewahnya, tapi rumah Mino terlihat begitu sepi dan hampa.. tidak seperti rumahnya. Yang walaupun orang tuanya jarang di rumah tapi kehangatan keluarganya masih begitu terasa.

"ehh? Sehun?"

"Seunghoon?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Itu Seunghoon yang membuka pintu, dengan ransel di punggung. Sepertinya ia baru akan keluar.

"kamu.." Seunghoon menatapi Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Begitu juga Sehun.

"Mino ada?"

"ah, ada kok.. dia di kamar. Lagi main. Kamu ngapain?" Seunghoon melangkah keluar, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"mau bicara. Sama Mino"

"oh.. sana masuk. Aku udah mau pulang nih." Seunghoon menggerakkan tas dipunggungnya.

"oh ya, Seunghoon.." Sehun menahan lengan Seunghoon yang langsung berbalik menatapnya heran.

"ya?"

"Mino—"

"moodnya lagi bagus kok. Tenang aja. Lagipula, kayaknya emang kalian butuh bicara. Ya udah ya, aku pamit" Seunghoon melambai pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Kata-kata yang ia siapkan dari rumah mendadak menguap begitu saja dari kepalanya. Sepanjang jalan kemari bahkan ia mengulangi kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

Sehun lag-lagi menghela nafasnya berat saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Mino. Tentu saja Sehun tau, dulu ia selalu bermain ke rumah Mino dan tidak ada yang berubah satupun dari rumah ini, menaiki tanga, di ujung tangga berbelok ke kanan. Melewati lorong dan pintu di ujung lorong sebelah kanan adalah kamar Mino.

Kalau Sehun pikir-pikir, dulu persahabatannya dengan Mino adalah segalanya bagi Sehun, bahkan sampai sekarang. Sehun sebenarnya sangat menyesali pertengkarannya dengan Mino hanya karena Luhan. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa mengatakan hanya karena Luhan, Luhan itu segalanya buat Sehun. Jelas tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luhan, bahkan Mino sekalipun.

Setidaknya Sehun berusaha meminta maaf, walaupun ia tidak tau di mana letak kesalahannya. Setidaknya Mino tau bahwa dirinya menyesal. Setidaknya—

"kenapa sih, Seunghoon? Barang kamu ketinggalan?" suara serak Mino menggema saat Sehun membuka pintu di depannya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Mino sedang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal, tangannya memegang consoller game, matanya menancap tajam pada layar tv di depannya.

"no.." Sehun memanggil pelan.

Seperti gerakan _slowmotion_ Mino membalikkan kepalanya, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar karena kaget.

Sehun berdiri diam di ambang pintu kamar.

Keduanya terdiam.

"YOU LOSE" teriakan narrator game Mino menjadi backsound.

"sialan Oh Sehuuun! Gak liat aku lagi main apa! Levelnya udah jauh pulaaaaaa!" Mino mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar tvnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat lakon gamenya tertelungkup di tanah.

"no, aku mau ngomong!" Sehun mau maju mendekati Mino yang masih sibuk pada gamenya, Tepatnya berpura-pura sibuk. Tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa?" ngomong aja bisakan?"

"no. Plis—"

"apa—"

"aku minta maaf"

Mino terdiam, gerakannya memencet tombol pada consoller gamepun terhenti. "kamu ngomong apa sih" ucapnya pelan.

"aku minta maaf"

"minta maaf apa? Kamu gak salah" Mino semakin memelankan suaranya. Rasanya sedikit sakit saat temannya yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun meminta maaf jusrtu dirinyalah yang bersalah. Ia yang egois dan Mino tau itu.

"no, dengerin dulu. Aku juga salah. Aku gak bisa nepatin janji aku ke kamu. Itu karena aku bener-bener gak bisa no.. aku sayang dia melebihi apapun. Aku—"

"hun, gak usah kamu bilang juga aku tau kok" Mino mendongak menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "aku tau jelas dari mata kamu tiap natap Luhan. Kamu gak salah hun, aku yang egois"

"tapi gak segampang itu no. Janji yang kita buat—"

"hun, lupain janji itu, kalo pun janji itu masih berlaku, emang kamu mau ngelepas Luhan buat aku?" Mino menaikkan alisnya bertanya pada Sehun yang kali ini menunduk menatapi kakinya.

"aku—"

"enggak kan? Lupain deh" diam-diam Mino tersenyum menatapi tingkah Sehun yang masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "ngapain kamu berdiri di situ sih? Gak mau duduk?" dan Mino menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, di atas karpet tebalnya. Meminta Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"udah lama gak tanding game sama kamu, kamu memang selalu di atas di bandingkan aku. Tapi kalau soal game.." Mino mengangkat jempolnya kemudian memutarnya terbalik. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"jadi kita baikkan nih?" Sehun bertanya sambil menerima consoller game dari Mino.

"baikkan? Emang kita berantem?"

"sialan no, bogeman kamu telak kena idung, tau! Sakit"

"hahahahah! Kayak tinju kamu gak sakit aja"

Sehun tersenyum. Juga Mino. Kedua sahabat itu sadar bagaimana eratnya persahabatan mereka. Mengucapkan maaf satu sama lain tanpa rasa gengsi, itu adalah hal terpenting dalam persahabatan. Serumit apapun masalah yang menimpa, keduanya tau maaf adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menjadi alternatif utama yang menyatukan persahabatan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

"loh, kamu?"

Luhan yang baru saja smapai di studio milik Hanbin terheran menatapi dua orang yang familiar baginya. Seingat Luhan, pemuda dengan tai lalat di pipi itu..

"Jinhwan?" panggil Luhan sedikit ragu.

"eh?"

"Luhan—"

dan satu orang lagi yang menggunakan snapback putih, dengan wajah tengil yang luar biasa kentara. "Bobby, ingat gak?" ucapnya mantap.

"temennya Hanbin kan?" Luhan menjabat kedua tangan pemuda di depannya.

"ngapain di sini han?" Jinhwan yang bertanya lebih dulu, karena melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit gelisah.

"aku.. aku nyari Hanbin. Dia—"

"kita juga nyari dia kok. Tapi kata penjaga studio, udah pergi tadi.. kamu nyariin dia buat apa han?"

Luhan meringis. "itu, sebenanrya—"

Dan Luhan berakhir pada kedai bubble tea tidak jauh dari studio Hanbin.

"jadi, kamu mau ngasih tau apa nih?" Bobby menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

Di hadapan mereka ada tiga buah gelas bubble tea dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"jadi sebenernya, Hanbin bikinin aku lagu. Terus.. "

"hahh? Serius?"

Bobby dan Jinhwan seperti tidak percaya.

"ya.." Luhan mengeluarkan pemutar cd mini miliknya dari dalam tas. Memberikan eaprhonenya pada kedua teman Hanbin yang duduk bersampingan di depannya.

"ehh, iya ini suara Hanbin. Gila. Kayak mimpi banget dia bikin lagu buat orang lain"

Luhan menatap kedunya heran.

"terus, masalahnya han?" Jinhwan yang sedikit bisa mengontrol dirinya bertanya pada Luhan dengan alis terlipat. Dari musiknya pun ia tau bahwa track pertama pada cd itu memang merupakan lagu ciptaan Hanbin.

"masalahnya—" Luhan menggapai pemutar cdnya. "coba dengar yang ini"

"tuhh kaaaannnn, hwan! Hanbin memang naksir Luhan!" Bobby berteriak heboh, membuat beberapa pengujung menatap mereka terganggu.

"ya gak usah teriak bisakan bob?" Jinhwan menggerutu.

Luhan tersenyum getir "aku, aku bener-bener harus ketemu Hanbin" lirih Luhan.

"tau kok, han. Tapi gimana perasaan kamu?" Jinhwan yang mendengarnya bertanya pada Luhan, ia dengan jelas mengabaikan bubble tea di depannya. Dan juga Bobby.

"perasaan apa?" Luhan bertanya heran.

"ke Hanbin"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Luhan menyukai Hanbin, tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu. "aku suka kok sama dia—"

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya kaget,

"—tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu"

Jinhwa menghembuskan nafasnya khawatir. "kenapa?"

"karena, aku—"

"udah gak usah di jawab" Jinhwan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Perasaan iba tentu saja ada di hatinya. Jinhwa kenal baik bagaimana Hanbin itu.

"kalian kenal banget sama Hanbin ya?" Luhan melirik keduanya, Jinhwan yang terdiam menatap gelas bubble teanya, Bobby yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik tombol pada cd player Luhan.

Jinhwan melirik Bobby sebelum menyahuti "ya. Dia teman kami banget"

"oh. Mungkin kalian tau dia di mana?"

Jinhwan menautkan alisnya "gini deh han, aku ceritain sedikit tentang Hanbin, tapi pertama aku nanya dulu nih, kamu kenal dia udah berapa lama? Terus kalian udah ngapain aja?"

"waktu edu fair di sekolahku, ingat gak? Terus Hanbin ngajak aku nonton shownya dia, ke studionya dia, sama ke markas kalian" Luhan menjawab sedikit ragu.

"trus, Hanbin itu gimana menurut kamu?"

"anaknya asik kok, baik, dia juga sopan. Aku gak ngerti ya, kenapa kamu malah nanya kayak gini?"

"soalnya, Hanbin yang kukenal gak mungkin ngajak orang yang baru aja dia kenal ke markas, liat dia show, apalagi ngajak ke studio" sahut Jinhwan.

"hahh?"

"ya, Hanbin itu emang asik anaknya. Tapi orang lain bisa tau Hanbin itu anaknya asik, setelah kenal dia cukup lama, gak sesingkat kamu, han.."

"jadi?" jujur saja Luhan semakin tidak mengerti.

"jadi, ia bener-bener suka sama kamu! Fix" Bobby yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"aku ga ngerti"

"Hanbin itu dingin banget sama orang yang baru dia kenal, tertutup banget malah. Jangankan ngajak bicara, senyum aja gak, apalagi sampe ngebawa ke tempat-tempat yang sakral buat dia.."

"ngomong-ngomong soal tempat sakral, hwan.." Bobby memotong perkataan Jinhwan.

"oh ya, pasti di situuu!" keduanya menjerit histeris.

"emang gak salah lagi, bob! Pasti di situ"

"ke sana yuk, buruan!"

"tunggu dulu, masih ada yang mau aku omongin ke Luhan" Jinhwan melirik Luhan yang menatap keduanya bingung dan penasaran.

"tolong jangan bikin Hanbin terlalu sakit ya" Jinhwan berucap lembut.

"maksud kamu?"

"kamu gak bisa nerima perasaan dia kan? Tolong, jangan bikin dia terlalu sakit, kalau aku gak salah, kamu itu cinta pertamanya dia, karena setauku, hanya ada dua wanita di dalam hidupnya, ibunya dan adik perempuannya. Tapi karena justru itu, pasti dia kecewa banget"

"aku—"

"kamu mau ketemu dia kan? Ikut yuk"

.

Luhan tidak menyangka kalau kedua temann Hanbin itu membawanya ke Halim.

"di dalam, ada satu lagi tempat sakral buat Hanbin" Bobby berucap sambil mempersilahkan Luhan melewati gerbang Halim yang mewah.

"tempat biasa kami ngumpul juga, kalau dia gak ada di sini, aku gak tau lagi harus nyari dia di mana"

"jadi, kamu lurus aja, mentok, belok kiri, nah di sana ada taman, terus ada beberapa pohon cherry, di bawah salah satu pohon cherry itu—"

"ya, aku ngerti. Kalian gimana?"

"kita nunggu sini aja"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Bobby dan Jinhwan.

Di bawah salah satu pohon cherry di tengah taman, Luhan melihat sosok seorang yang sedang terduduk bersandar pada batang pohon cherry, telinganya terpasang eaprhone berwarna putih. Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan sangat pelan.

"kalo kamu udah di sini, berarti kamu udah denger, sama kamu ketemu salah satu temen aku, kalo bukan Bobby, pasti Jinhwan"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Hanbin tau? Luar biasa.

"bin?"

"hmmmm?"

"kamu—" Luhan memilih duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya di hadapan Hanbin yang memejamkan matanya.

"hanya satu yang mau aku tau han, apa sih yang Sehun punya aku gak punya? _Selain hati kamu_"

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya gugup. "kamu kenal Sehun?" adalah kata yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"gak, tapi dia yang nganter kamu pulang dari studio waktu itu"

Ahh, jadi Luhan mengerti alasan di balik dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya saat terbangun.

"kalo gitu, aku juga pengen nanya bin, kenapa aku?"

Hening, keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara, kecuali hembusan angin lembut yang menyapa tubuh keduanya.

"kamu, punya itu han.."

"hahh?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"kamu punya mata yang berkerlap kerlip seperti milik Hanbyul, seperti milik Hana"

Rasanya Luhan bisa meledak dalam tawa kapan saja. Alasan Hanbin, teramat konyol dan kekanakan. Jika saja mereka tidak sedang membicarakan masalah hati, tidak akan dipungkiri lagi. Luhan pasti tertawa. Tapi karena nada suara Hanbin yang terdengar terluka membuat Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula siapa Hana?

"Hana?" Luhan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"itu gak penting han, sekarang jawab pertanyaan aku.."

"karena Sehun yang pertama bin" jawab Luhan yakin.

"yang pertama?"

"ya, karena sudah ada Sehun, aku tidak mau ada yang lain lagi.." diam-diam Luhan tersenyum saat mulutnya mengucapkan nama Sehun.

"alasannya, han?"

"alasannya? Kalau aku bilang tidak ada alasan, sangat tidak masuk di akal, ada banyak alasan mengapa Sehun bin.. saking banyaknya, sekalipun alasan-alasan itu akan menghilang satu persatu, pasti akan sangat lama"

"tapi, kamu juga yang pertama buat aku han"

Luhan terdiam, entah mengapa semua perkataannya menjadi sia-sia setelah perkataan Hanbin, benar Sehun yang pertama buat Luhan makanya Sehun merupakan segalanya bagi Luhan, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanbin yang menganggap Luhan yang pertama?

Luhan memejamkan matanya, "apa benar aku yang pertama buat kamu? apa tiap kamu mejamin mata kamu, kamu ngerasain aku di sampingmu?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam, hening, tidak ada yang bersuara.

Luhan kaget saat merasakan Hanbin menyandarkan keningnya pada pundaknya.

"biarin gini dulu ya han. Bentar aja.."

Luhan mengangguk, sama sekali tidak keberatan justru tangannya terangkat memeluk pundak Hanbin saat merasakan basah pada pundaknya. Hanbin menangis.

"kamu benar han, bukan kamu yang pertama.. juga bukan kamu yang ada di sini sekarang.."

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengerti saat Hanbin meletakkan tangannya tepat di hatinya.

"kalau aku gak bisa jadi milik kamu, aku bisa jadi temen kamu bin... aku bisa" bisik Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

Hanbin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur , pada akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang ada di hatinya. Semua karena Luhan kan? Hanbin yakin perasaannya pada Luhan memang cinta, tidak salah lagi. Tapi jika Luhan tidak bisa bersamanya karena Luhan sudah memiliki orang lain? Lagipula jauh di dalam hatinya sudah ada orang lain yang—

"seandainya kamu ada di sini" Hanbin mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hanbin?"

"ehh?"

"Hanbin!"

Hanbin menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri bersandar pada gerbang rumahnya.

"ke mana aja sih? Aku udah satu jam nunggu di sini, gak ada orang ya di dalam?"

"Hana?"

"iya lah, siapa lagi?"

"kamu di sini?"

"hmm"

"aku kira kamu di jepang"

"ya, hanya liburan.. kenapa? Gak senang aku di sini?" Gadis itu cemberut. "kamu ngapain berdiri di sana sih?"

"ehh?" Hanbin masih tidak bisa percaya. Hana si cerewet teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama pindah ke jepang muncul lagi di depannya. Itu bukanlah masalah, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah kenapa ia harus muncul di saat Hanbin sudah menyadari perasaannya.

"ihhh, malah bengong! Hanbin!"

"Hana? Kamu bener-bener di sini? Aku gak mimpi kan?"

"gak, aku hantunya Hana"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hanbin mendekat, kemudian menarik tubuh ramping temannya itu ke dalam pelukannya "kamu, pergi gak bilang-bilang, sekarang kembali juga gak bilang-bilang!"

"ha-Hanbin?" Hana kaget, matanya mengerjap lucu.

"aku, kangen. Aku bener-bener kangen, Hana.."

Bisikan Hanbin di telinganya membuat hatinya menghangat. "ya, aku juga kangen kamu kok, bin"

"jangan pergi lagi ya? Aku, aku sayang kamu Hana.."

.

.

.

* * *

**Alohaaa.. tolong jangan timpukin sayaaa. Hahahhaaha... saya sibuk kuliah! Sueerr!**

**Sebagai ucapan maaf : bagi reader yang bisa neabk lagu-lagu milik siapa yang saya masukin di tracklist lagu buatanya hanbin, bisa ngerequest satu ff. Ntar kubikinin.**

**Sama.. eng ingggg.. hanaaa.. hahahahaa.. siapa diaaaa? Duhhh. Udah ya, maaf ya readers.. and tenkyu,, masih setia nunggu ff ini.. **

**With love. Me.. **


	19. Chapter 19

**High School Loves On **

**Chapter 19**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

_Sabtu sore, rumah Luhan.._

Luhan terbangun dari tidur siangnya tepat pukul empat sore, sinar orange dari matahari yang sudah condong ke barat membuatnya terbangun. Di lantai bawah rumahnya sedikit berisik, hal yang biasa sih, mengingat siapa dan bagaimana saudaranya yang lain. Tapi ada hal berbeda..

Saat Luhan menuruni anak tangga, ada suara lain yang kurang familiar di telingnya, suara perempuan lain selain Minseok..

"ahh, Luhan! Sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, itu Suho yang sedang mengangkat alat pemanggang milik keluarganya..

"oppa? Ada apa?"

"tolong jangan bertanya dulu, ini berat ngomong-ngomong"

"cih" Luhan berdecak, lah yang bertanya di awal tadi siapa?

Luhan tidak ambil pusing pada Suho yang bertanya kemudian mengacuhkannya itu. Ia memilih berjalan ke dapur, melongokkan kepalanya mencari informasi..

"loh? Itu kan—"

"oh hai, Luhan! Baru bangun?"

Luhan mengerjap. Di sana, di depan counter dapur kebanggaan milik Minseok ada seorang gadis lain yang—Luhan tidak tau ia sedang apa—

"Lu? Udah bangun? Mandi dulu, terus bantu-bantu" Minseok muncul dengan sekeranjang paprika di tangannya.

"bisa tidak satu orang menjelaskan apa—"

"mandi dulu gih" Minseok menginterupsi Luhan.

"Minseok unniii! Terus, kak Yixing ngapain di sini?"; Luhan beralih pada senior yang entah sedang melakukan apa di balik counter dapur milik Minseok.

"nah, Kris bakalan balik ke Kanada kan minggu depan? Selagi sempet, katanya dia pengen bikin pesta berbeque gitu di rumah"

"terus?" Luhan melirik Yixing yang sedang merapihkan cepolan rambutnya yang terlihat longgar.

"kan pesta Luhan, unni gak mugnkin nyiapin semua sendiri, makanya unni Minta Yixing sama Zitao bantuin unni"

"Zitao sunbae juga?"

"ah, udah ya, unni sibuk, mending kamu mandi, terus undang temen kamu ya? Gak usah banyak.. Sehun aja cukup"

"dihhhhhhh... itu mah bukan undang temen, tapi undang pacar!"

Luhan meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah kaki gontai. Bukan apanya, Luhan hanya canggung pada kedua seniornya itu. Bukan tidak suka.

.

.

.

**Lu-deer: kamu ada acara malam ini?**

**Oh-hun: hahh? Gak ada, kenapa? Mau ngajakin kencan ya? :D **

**Lu-deer: idih, :p nggak! Ke rumah ya? **

**Oh-hun : duhh, aku belum siap ngelamar nih han.. XD **

**Lu-deer: gak usa macem-macem deh.. di rumah pesta berbeque, datang ya..**

**Oh-hun: yah, kirain... tapi sip deh.. **

**Lu-deer: ya udah, di tunggu.**

**Oh-hun: iya, ngomong-ngomong aku bawa apaan nih?**

**Lu-deer: gak usah bawa apa-apa.. ya udah ya, mau kerja lagi, see you..**

**Oh-hun: noo.. not see you :( but, love you :) **

**Lu-deer: yeah, whatever.**

**Oh-hun: *crawling to the corner crying* **

**Lu-deer: iya, i love you my honey bunny sweetie, sugar pie. **

**Oh-hun: *smooch* love you too... **

.

Luhan menggigiti sudut ponselnya, tersenyum membaca chattingnya bersama Sehun. Hubungannya dengan Sehun kembali membaik, seolah semua yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakang ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Semoga, semuanya akan terus baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"a-apa?" Kris berdiri dengan mengerutkan alisnya menatap Zitao yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"bisa tidak, kamu ngambilnya barang yang dibutuhin aja? Ini apa? Jangan mentang-mentang udah kerja, terus neghamburin uang seenak jidat" Zitao menunjuk enam botol kecap di keranjang belanjaan mereka, kecap memang dibutuhkan dan itu ada di dalam di dalam daftar belanjaan yang Minseok berikan pada mereka, tapi tidak perlu sampai enam botolkan?

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berada di supermarket, setelah Kris menawarkan diri pergi berbelanja untuk pesta berbeque mereka nanti menggantikan tugas Minseok.

"lah, kan emang dibutuhin!"

"tapi gak usah enam botol segala"

"buat persiapan. Siapa tau—"

"persiapan selama setahun?" Zitao menyela.

Kris menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kekasih kecilnya itu. "terus?"

"balikin lagi ke tempatnya, satu botol aja cukup kok!" Zitao mengganti melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan Kris hanya menangguk patuh.

Keduanya terlihat sebagai pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Beberapa pegunjung yang menyaksikan mereka mnggelengkan kepala mereka maklum, bahkan ada yang tersenyum geli. Tapi baik keduanya tidak ada yang peduli.

Zitao mendorong kereta belanjaannya, sesekali melirik note kecil yang Minseok berikan padanya, kemudian mencari rak buah kalengan.

Kalau menilik lebih jauh lagi, hati Zitao sekarang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang bermekaran salah satu impian kecilnya terwujud: berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket bersama suaminya.. walaupun Kris bukanlah suaminya, tapi setidaknya belum. Pemikirannya tentang Kris membuat Zitao tersenyum lebar.

"h-hei!" tubuh Zitao menegang saat merasakan sebuah dagu bersandar pada pundaknya.

"kenapa senyum-senhum sendiri sih?"

Zitao menoleh, mendapat wajah tampan Kris tepat di sebelah wajahnya.

"ng-nggak!" Zitao menggeleng, sekaligus menembunyikan wajahnya yang luar biasa merona. Bukan apanya, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki mereka.

"tenang aja, lorong ini sepi pengunjung kok" Kris berucap serak dan menambah memeluk Zitao.

"ta-tapi—" Zitao tergagap "bagimana kalo ada orang"

Rasanya Kris nyaris gila melihat kepolosan kekasih kecilnya itu. Bukan berarti Kris berniat menodai kepolosan itu. Tapi lebih kepada, seorang Kris yang berotak seperti itu memerlukan seorang yang berotak polos untuk mengimbanginya.

"tenang aja.. " Kris melepaskan Zitao, memutar tubuh tinggi yang nyaris menyamainya itu karena sepatu yang ia gunakan, menghadap padanya "gak bakalan ada orang." Kemudia merentangkan lengannya, menyangga tubuhnya pada deretan rak buah kaleng.

Zitao menahan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Kris menerpa wajahnya.

"k-Kris.."

"ya?"

Zitao tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir Kris pada keningnya.

"tidak di sini _peach_, tempat ini tidak layak.." Kris berucap serak pada Zitao yang menatapnya, meminta lebih (uhhuuukk) "jangan berpikir aku tidak melakukannya karena menganggupmu anak kecil, oke?"

Mau tidak mau Zitao mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti dengan patuh saat Kris menariknya menuju kasir.

.

.

.

"bagaimana cara Suho oppa mengatakan cintanya padamu? Aku pernasaran.. Suho oppa kan—"

"canggung, awkward! orangnya seperti itu kan?" Yixing yang mendapat inrtogasi dadakan dari junior merangkap calon adik iparnya yang imut itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"hahahahaha, ya.. seperti itu.."

"mmmmm" Yixing terlihat berpikir, kemudian meletakkan pisau yang ia gunakan mengiris paprika. "bagaimana ya ngomongnya.. Joonmyun—" kenyataan bahwa Yixing memanggil Suho dengan Joonmyun adalah hal termanis yang begitu Luhan sukai. Menurutnya itu romantis. "—dia sama sekali tidak bilang kok. Kita sama-sama sepakat kalo hubungan seperti ini yang kita mau, lagian, Joonmyun dan aku, kami sama tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan kami dengan terbuka, kami lebih suka mengekspresikan yang kami rasakan"

Luhan tau bahwa Yixing bahagia saat mengatakannya, Luhan bisa melihatnya saat sorot mata Yixing begitu bersinar saat menyebut nama Suho.

"kalo gitu, Suho oppa beruntung banget bisa sama unni.." Luhan bergumam pelan. "unni bisa ngertiin dia"

"tidak, sebenarnya aku yang beruntung"

Luhan nyengir. Mendadak rasa canggungnya pada seniornya itu hilang begitu saja, mendadak juga ia mengereti mengapa mati-matian Suho selalu menceritakan segala kebaikan tentang pacarnya itu.

"unni, aku senang Suho oppa bisa sama unni"

"percaya deh Luhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapnya dengan kata-kata"

Luhan kembali terdiam. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya menusuk paprika, daging dan bawang saat Minseok muncul di dapur.

.

.

.

Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum Sehun datang. Luhan memilih mematut diri di kamarnya. Pilihannya jatuh pada rok panjang berbahan syfon dengan jumper putih dengan potongan bahu yang tidak begitu terbuka, dan memilih menggulung rambutnya, membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh membingkai wajahnya.

Sehun sudah di jalan. Juga temannya yang lain. Tapi di bawah sana, di pekarangan rumahnya sudah mulai terdengar heboh.

Saat ia mendapat pesan kalau Sehun sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahnya, Luhan bergegas keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

Seperti biasa, Sehun terlihat tampan bagai dewa walaupun hanya mengenakan kemeja biru laut di padu rip jeans dan running shoes berwarna hijau neon.

Luhan melirik kiri kanan sebelum memberikan pelukan singkat pada Sehun yang tersenyum lebar.

"rindu ya?" Sehun bertanya usil.

"sedikit!"

"hanya sedikit?"

"ya!" Luhan menjawab singkat. "ya udah, masuk yuk, kamu yang terakhir lohh.."

"maaf deh, yang penting dateng kan?"

Luhan memutar matanya malas, kemudian menggiring Sehun memasuki rumahnya, menuju pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang sudah terang benderang, karena semua lampu dinyalakan.

"tamu terakhir dateeeeng nihhh" Luhan yang berteriak nyaring. Mengalihkan perhatian kelima orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"oh, hai Sehunnn!" Zitao yang pertama mendekati Sehun, dan memeluknya singkat.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak, Sehun bukannya heran kenapa Zitao bisa ada di rumah Luhan, Sehun sudah tau tentang hubungan Zitao dengan Kris, hal yang membuat Kris mengubah sikapnya pada Sehun, Sehun kan sahabat Zitao. Tapi, ia heran melihat Yixing yang sedang menuangkan fruit punch.

Dengan matanya Sehun mencari sosok Luhan.

"Yixing sunbae, ngapain di sini han?" Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan gelas minumannya karena pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"apanya yang ngapain? Dia kan pacarnya Suho oppa, ya wajar dong!"

"haahh?"

"mmmm" Luhan mengangguk mantap. "mau minum gak?" Luhan mengangkat gelas minuman di tangannya"

Sehun menggeleng kemudian menunduk "aku maunya kamu, boleh gak?"

Mengingat posisinya yang fatal, Luhan menoleh, menemukan Minseok yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "gak usah macem-macem!" Luhan mendorong kasar pundak Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya mengambil segelas minuman di meja.

"lu, tolong bukain pintu, ada temen unni di luar"

Minseok yang menyibukkan diri di depan pemanggang, berucap memerintahkan Luhan yang langsung menuruti perintah Minseok. Tanpa menggerutu sama sekali.

"haloo"

Luhan tersenyum, pada tamunya yang juga merangkap teman Minseok yang masih mengenakan setelan kantornya dengan lengkap.

"Luhan ya?"

Luhan mengangguk "silahkan masuk" Luhan menggeser dirinya memberikan akses jalan bagi orang di depannya.

Jujur saja, Luhan heran. Minseok membawa temannya sih sudah biasa, tapi kalau temannya seorang lelaki?

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing.

"silahkan lewat sini—"

"Jongdae, namaku Jongdae,"

"—ah, ya kak Jongdae.. lewat sini.."

.

.

.

"terus kak? Terus? Terus?"

"terus apanya yang terus? Udaaahh doong unni! Aku malu nihhh.." Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kedelapan (iya delapan tambah teman Minseok) duduk melingkar pada meja bulat, di atasnya terdapat botol soda yang kosong. Bisa ditebak mereka memainkan apa. Truth or dare. Luhan yang mengusulkan permainan ini tapi sialnya justru ia yang menjadi korban.

"nah, Luhan itu sampai umurnya tiga taun masih ngedot, hun. Trus kan, waktu umur enam taun, masih seneng banget lari-larian telanjang di dalam rumah"

Luhan yang menjadi 'korban' dari keemberan mulut Minseok, yang dengan senang hati menceritakan masa lalu Luhan yang sedikit suram, well setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

"tapi, di luar dari semua itu, Luhan adik yang manis kok, paling gak mau ngrepotin orang lain..."

Dan rasanya Luhan mau menangis mendengarnya. Untung saja, di bawah meja sana, Sehun memegang tangannya, menguatkan.

"ya udah, udah. Putar lagi botolnya" Kris berseru nyaring.

Kali ini giliran Yixing memutar dan dalam hatinya berharap bahwa korban selanjutnya adalah..

"lahh, kak Jongdae! Hahahaa.. kak Jongdae" Zitao yang punya kemampuan 'mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya' bersorak gembira. Kris di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"aku, aku! Biar akuu sajaa!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya "kak Jongdae.. truth or dare" Luhan memicingkan matanya, menatap Jongdae yang sedikit kaget.

Dengan bibir yang sedikit terangkat, Jongdae menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya. "dua-duanya, boleh tidak?"

"woooaaaaahh... berani yaahhh!"

"ehhhmm. Truth dulu ya?" Jongdae memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman, kemudian kembali menatap satu-satu wajah penuh harap di depannya, lalu sedikit lama pada Minseok yang menatapnya khawatir.

"jadi, sebenernya ini cerita tentang seorang pemuda—"

"pemuda itu kak Jongdae ya?" Yixing yang tertarik, memotong perkataan Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan "—dia memiliki seorang kekasih, dia menyayanginya sungguh. Dan kekasihnya itu memiliki sahabat, ceritanya baru dimulai, saat sang pemuda mengetahui satu rahasia dari sang sahabat kekasihnya.." Jongdae mengambil jeda, matanya kembali terarah pada Minseok yang semakin gelisah.

"kenapa sahabat kekasihnya?" Zitao yang penasaran juga memotong.

"sahabat kekasihnya itu dihamili oleh pacarnya dan pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

"bajingan" Kris berbisik lirih.

Jongdae mengabaikna bisikan Kris. Sementara Suho yang memang tercipta sebagai makhluk yang teramat peka, menatap Jongdae dan Minseok bergantian. percaya deh, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tidak akan kaget.

"sang pemuda yang kasihan.. akhirnya memtuskan untuk membantu sahabat kekasihnya itu—"

"gentleman" ucap Sehun pelan.

"—tapi konsekuensinya, adalah ia harus melepaskan kekasihnya yang artinya membuat kekasihnya sakit"

Mulut Sehun terkatup rapat, menyesal mengatakannya.

Sementara Luhan yang sudah pernah mendengar cerita yang sama tapi versi dan pencerita yang berbeda, hanya terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutanya, matanya berkali-kali melirik Minseok yang sudah nyaris meledak dalam tangis.

"tidak lama setelah melahirkan bayinya, sang ibu meninggal. Dan hanya meninggalkan satu surat wasiat, bukan untuk anaknya, bukan untuk suaminya, juga bukan untuk keluarganya.. tetapi surat wasiat yang ia tujukan pada sahabatnyaa.." Jongdae menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum jemarinya menarik keluar cincin perak dari jari kelingkingnya, memegangnya erat di tangannya.

"apa, apa sisi suratnya?"

Jongdae tersenyum, "isinya.. hey Kim Minseok! Do you wannabe Kim Jongsoo's mother?" Jongdae mengulurkan cincin di atas telapak tangannya di hadapan Minseok yang sudah menangis, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Sementara hampir semua nafas tertahan. Kecuali Suho yang bersikap santai. Dan Luhan yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kris dengan mata melotonya dan Zitao yang refleks memeluk leher Kris erat. Sementara Yixing, ia bingung haru bersikap bagaimana.

.

.

.

"hei, kenapa mukanya sedih gitu sih?" tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh ujung bibir Luhan dan menarik ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman.

Keduanya berada di kamar Luhan, berbaring saling berhadapan di atas ranjang. Tadi, setelah lamaran spektakuler dari Jongdae yang tentu saja mendapatakan jawaban 'ya', Luhan meninggalkan taman belakang diam-diam menuju kamarnya. Dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"sedih bagaimana?" tanya Luhan balik, tanpa menjauhkan tangan Sehun.

"kamu gak seneng ya, Minseok nuna dilamar?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Luhan mengeleng,

"terus?"

"aku seneng kok kalo unniku seneng. Tapi.."

"tapi?"

"aku takut!" Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana kalau ketakutannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan? Kenyataan yang—

"takut kenapa sih? Kan ada aku" Sehun memberikan kecupan kilat di kening Luhan.

"takut kalau kakakku udah bahagia, tapi tidak ada aku di dalam bahagianya mereka" Luhan berucap lirih.

Sehun terdiam, ketakutan yang dirasakan Luhan bukanlah ketakutan yang akan hilang walaupun Sehun ada bersamanya. Ketakutan yang wajar sih, untuk gadis seperti Luhan yang tumbuh besar tanpa oramg tuanya dan hanya bersama saudaranya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya, dan menghembuskannnya perlahan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun pada wajahnya. "kamu gak tau gimana rasanya hun, ketakutan yang aku rasain.." lalu Luhan meringkuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, mencengkram kuat ujung kemeja Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Luhan, ia memejamkan mtanya berpikir. "jadi analoginya gini lu.. kamu cemas kan karena kakak kamu udah nemuin pendamping mereka?" Luhan mengangguk di dada Sehun. "tapi apa kamu pernah mikir, kalo kakak kamu juga cemas karena kamu sudah sama aku? "

Mau tidak mau Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang serius. "maksud kamu?"

"Luhan sayang—" Sehun menunduk memberikan kecupan untuk Luhan, kali ini pada hidungnya. "kalian sama-sama bahagia udah nemuin pasangan masing-masing, tapi kalian juga sama-sama khwatir tempat kalian digantiin orang lain . Suho hyung misalnya, kamu senengkan liat dia sama Yixing nuna? Tapi kamu juga takut kalo Yixing nuna ngegeser posisi kamu?" Luhan mengangguk. "nah, Suho hyung juga gitu, dia seneng liat kamu sama aku, tapi Suho hyung juga takut kalo tempatnya dia digeser sama aku.."

"tapikan tempat mereka itu beda, sayang aku ke mereka beda sama sayang aku ke kamu!"

"nah, itu dia maksudku.. gak usah khwatir ya? Mereka bakalan tetep sayang kok sama kamu.. kalo kamu ngerasa sayangnya mereka kurang karena ada orang lain, tapikan ada aku di sini, ada aku yang sayang sama kamu lebih dari apapun.."

"iddiiihhh! Gombaalllll!" Luhan mencibir. Tapi dalam hatinya sudah pasti ditumbuhi bunga semua musim.

"biarin, kan hanya sama kamu. jadi, gak usah khawatir lagi ya?"

"iya, makasih ya hun.." Luhan memeluk Sehun yang langsung terkekeh,

"udah jam sembilan nih, mau liat kembang api gak?" Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Ia ingat rencana Suho yang akan menyalakan kembang api pukul sembilan malam.

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun "gak mau.. biarin gini aja dulu ya hun?"

"sampe pagi?" Sehun bertanya enteng.

"ya gak jugaaa!" kesal, Luhan mencubit punggung Sehun.

"aw! iyaaa.. iyaa!" Sehun tertawa serak.

Diluar sana, tepatnya di langit malam, cahaya kembang api yang berpendar masuk dari kaca jendela kamar luhan. Lagi-lagi menjadi pemanis keduanya, sehun yang memeluk luhan erat dan luhan yang tampak nyaman dalam pelukan sehun.

Semoga selamanya mereka akan seperti itu..

.

.

.

_One year later.._

"mau tidak.. bertemu orang tua ku.."

"hahh?"

Luhan nyaris menyemburkan minuman yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun bilang apa?

"lu?"

"ya?"

"seminggu ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku, dan mereka mengundangmu. Datang ya?" Sehun menyangga dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. menatap Luhan penuh harap.

Luhan terdiam. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di kelas sebelas, dan ia baru saja menjadi kejutan yang luar biasa dari Sehun.

"da-datang? Di-diundang?"

"ya, kita udah setaun loh pacarannya, tapi kamu belum ketemu mamah papah ku, mereka pengen ketemu kamu katanya. Kak sohee juga pulang kok" Sehun kemudian menyesap milkteanya santai.

"tapi hun.."

"sekalian ngerayain hari jadi kita han, aku juga baru nyadar loh, hari jadi kita bersamaan dengan mereka"

"huuunn, kok kamu malah nyante gini sihhhhh!"

"apanya?"

"ugh!"

Luhan cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya. Bertemu? Dengan orang tua sehun? Sama sekali tidak ada di kepalanya!

.

.

.

* * *

**Maaf banget malah jadi aneh ceritanya.. wkwkwkwkw.. saya udah rencana bakaln namatin ini dalam dua chapter kedepan. Jadi tunggu yahh.. feel saya buat cerita ini juga udah agak berkurang soalnya. Tapi janji deh, buat dua chapter ke depan, saya akan berusaha maksimal.**

**Dan mungkin saya bakalan negpublish cerita lain. Tunggu ya..**

**Udah ya, byeee..**


	20. Chapter 20

**hai guys!i am back… udah mau bilang itu ajjaaa.. byee..**

**plis enjoy it..**

**I am sorry for the typo.**

**Happy reading.**

**Saranghae..**

**Highschool Loves On**

**Chapter 20 last **

**(nangis di dadanya mas Sehun)**

* * *

"duhh, yang bakalan ketemu cameerr.."

Lagi-lagi godaan itu.

Luhan bosan.

Setelah menceritakan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentang permintaan Sehun, Luhan sama seklai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya di kelas. Ohh, ayolah ini adalah hari pertamanya di kelas sebelas... Luhan mau memebrikan kesan yang baik bagiwali kelasnya. Bukannya memikirkan apa yang harus ia kenakan pesta—aarrggghhh, lupakan. Uhhuuk alasan uhhuk.

"apaan sih kalian!" Luhan cemberut parah. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo yang terus menoel-noel lengan atasnya dan Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya menggoda. Iya, mereka sekelas lagi di kelas sebelas. Dasar.

"eh, tapi beneran han! Kamu gak pernah ketemu mama papa-nya Sehun sunbae?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, lalu mulai tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

Iya, ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka udah setahun pacarannya. Sudah lama. Dan Luhan belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Kecuali yaa, melihat foto mereka yang terpajang di rumah Sehun, setiap Luhan ke rumah pacarnya itu, orang tua Sehun selalu tidak pernah di rumah. Bertemu Sohee unni pun, jarang.

"—han? Luhan?" Kyungsoo menentuh pundaknya, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"eh, iya?"

"kok bengong?"

"apanya?"

"emang kamu gak pernah ketemu mama papa-nya Sehun?" Kyungsoo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"mmmm, ya.. Cuma sama kakaknya sih.." Luhan memeringkan kepalanya "kayaknya mereka sibuk banget..., kalo kamu kyung? Udah ketemu mama papa-nya Jongin sunbae?"

Kyungsoo merona, kemudian mengangguk.

"wahh? Kok gak pernah cerita?"

"hah? Hampir tiap hari sih. Mereka selalu ngundang makan siang atau makan malam. Kan mamanya Jongin suka banget masak, terus aku juga punya hobi yang sama, jadi ya—"

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Tentu saja. Kyungsoo menantu idaman semua orang tua. Kecil, mungil, imut, manis (gak nyadar diri dia) jago masak. Kurang apalagi.

"ngomongin apa sih?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap keduanya heran.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil berbisik 'nggak'.

Kalau Baekhyun, tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Sudah pasti sudah bertemu. Baekhyun dan chanyeol saja dijodohkan.

"kamu tenang aja, orang tuanya Sehun itu satu spesias dengan kok orang tuanya Jongin, mereka bakal nurut aja sama pilihan anak mereka"

Pffttt, spesies? Teganya dirimu Do Kyungsoo.

"iya.." Luhan mendesah kemudian mengangguk kecil, kembali pada wali kelasnya yang sedang mengatur jadwal piket di depan kelas.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh memilih hal terakhir yang ingin Luhan temui sekarang adalah kakaknya Sehun. Tapi apa daya dan kuasa Luhan, yang kuasa sudah mengatur segalanya.

Tadinya Luhan berinisiatif pulang sendiri, karena Sehun sedang sibuk di osis, Baekhyun menunggu

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pulang duluan karena ada urusan keluarga. Tapi, bukannya malah berdiri di gerbang Chunkuk dengan wajah bloon, kerena Sohee, ada di sana berdiri bersandar pada Range Rover hitamnya, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Dia benar-benar telihat seperti dewi. Dewi yang keren, tepatnya.

Sohee melambai padanya. Terlambat. Padahal baru saja muncul ide untuk lari dari noona Sehun itu.

"Sohee unni, ngapain di sini?" Luhan bertanya polos.

"nungguin kamu, yuk ah!"

Saat sadar Luhan sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang di samping Sohee yang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan saat sadar jalanan yang mereka lewati tidak menuju rumahnya ataupun Sehun.

"kita ke tempat temenku. Dia designer. Nyariin baju buat kamu." jawab Sohee cepat.

"hahh?"

"iya, tadi Sehun nelpon, katanya kamu setuju datang ke pesta mama" Sohee berbalik menatap Luhan yang melongo.

"aku gak bilang setuju!"

"tapi sebenernya, setuju gak setuju kamu harus datang sih. Karena yang mulia mama sudah, minta mau gak mau ya kamu harus datang" Sohee menjawab santai, membuat Luhan mereasa seamkin tertekan.

"tapi unni—"

"gak ada tapi-tapian..."

Lalu mobil Sohee berbelok memasuki kawasan Dongdaemun, berhenti pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"ayo cepat, teman unni rada sibuk orangnya," lalu menyeret Luhan sesaat setelah Luhan turun dari mobilnya.

.

Luhan hanya menatap bodoh pada teman Sohee yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan. Namanya Jo Kwon. Luhan bingung menentukan gender sang designer mentereng. Belum lagi, Jo Kwon dengan berbinar mengatakan suka pada kulit Luhan.

"mau ketemu camer ya? Hmm..."

Luhan berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat pose yang di lakukan sang designer saat berpikir.

"ah, tungguu.." lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu lemari kaca yang besar di sudut ruangan.

"nah, bagainan dengan ini?" Jo Kwon menarik salah satu gaun ke hadapan Sohee dan Luhan.

"yups, sempurna.." Sohee mengangguk. Kemudian menerima gaun yang diulurkan Jo Kwon padanya.

"seperi biasa.." lalu Jo Kwon mengerling, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sohee dan Luhan sebelum kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

"unni?"

"ya?"

"apa itu gak berlebihan?" Luhan menunjuk gaun di tangan Sohee.

"tidak, ini pas.. ayoo!" Sohee lalu menarik lengan Luhan.

Bukan apanya, Luhan hanya pusing melihat angka nol yang banyak di label gaun itu.

.

.

.

"_jadi, kalian nagapain aja sama Sohee nuna kemarin?" _

"mmm?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang tatap tampan walau tersaring teknologi. Keduanya sedang melakukan skype. Hari ini Sehun belum sekalipun bertemu Luhan, ia sibuk pada osis angkatannya yang sebentar lagi akan turun, digantikan osis baru.

"nyari gaun.. terus.." Luhan diam mengingat gaun yang diberikan Sohee padanya, gaun yang tergantung manis di lemarinya.

"_nyari gaun? Sudah kuduga.. terus, kamu gak mau kasi liat aku?" _

"apanya?" Luhan bertanya heran, sambil memposisikan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kepala ranjang.

"_gaunnya—"_

"nggak! Sohee unni bilang kamu gak boleh liat dulu!" Luhan menggeleng mantap membuat Sehun cemberut parah.

"_terus ngapain lagi?" _

"ke salon.." Luhan menunjukkkan jari-jarinya yang sudah terkuteks cantik berwarna pink bening. "makan, nyari buku.."

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Sehun beneran sibuk banget ya?" Luhan bertanya dengan bibir yang tertarik ke bawah.

"_mmmm.."_ Sehun mengangguk singkat. _"nyiapain farewell party buat osis angkatanku. Maaf ya.. janji deh jumat udah beres semuanya.."_ Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"tapikan jumat—"

Ahh, Sehun lupa. Jumat kan pesta ibunya. _"iya ya.. heheheh lupa! Jumat aku jemput deh.."_

"iya.."

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Luhan sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk bertemu orang tau Sehun. Seratus persen tidak ragu. Lagipula Luhan tidak jelek-jelek amat. Sohee juga bilang kalau orang tuanya selalu seratus persen mendukung pilihan anaknya. Ahh.

"_oh, ya han! Kamu tau siapa yang dicalonin buat jadi osis di angkatan kamu?"_

Luhan berusaha mengingat "seingatku Namjoon, kalau bukan dia ya Zelo. Tapi katanya Bomi juga"

"_mhhmmmm..terus.. kok rumah kamu sepi?"_ Sehun bertanya heran. Karena biasanya ia mendengar suara teriakan Minseok pada Kris, ataupun suara apa saja.

"ahh, iya. Suho oppa sibuk sama sekolah doktornya. Minseok unni ngurusin pernikahannya. Kris kayaknya belum pulang" Luhan menjawab sedikit berpikir.

"_jadi beneran ya kris hyung gak balik-balik lagi ke kanada?"_ kok Sehun tau? Tentu saja dari Zitao.

"iya, di kanada sana dia udah punya tangan kanan yang nge-handle semuanya, makanya dia cuma mantau dari sini"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"oh ya hun—"

"_hmm?"_

"kira-kira, gimana ya reaksi mama kamu kalo ketemu aku?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_mereka bakal suka kamu kok. Anaknya aja tergila-gila"_ Sehun menjawab sambil bercanda, niatnya supaya Luhan tenang.

"ihh.. seriuuuss!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya _"beneran deh, percaya sama aku. Selera aku sama mama ku sama kok.."_ Sehun berucap lembut, dan memberikan Luhan senyum menenangkan.

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk. Walaupun seratus persen sudah yakin untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun, tapi terkadang tetap saja.. tetap saja ada perasaan was-was. Was-was pada reaksi orang tua Sehun.

"_lu?"_ Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan. Sadar pada raut wajah Luhan yang mengguratkan keraguan.

"ya?"

"_lu.. please.."_

"hmmmmm? Kenapa?"

"_jangan berubah pikiran ya? Aku udah ngomong sama mama, kalo kamu bakalan datang.."_ Sehun berucap lirih.

"iya hunn.. iya! Tapi kamu di sanakan?"

"_ya iya lah, lu!"_

"di samping aku teruskan?"

"_mmmm, gak janji!"_

"ya udah, gak jadi dehh!"

"_iyaaa.. iyaa! Iya Luhan sayang, Sehun di samping kamu terus" _

"hehehehhe—"

"_ehh, ya udah deh, sudah malam banget. Tidur ya?"_

"mhhmm." Luhan mengangguk. "bye hun.. see you tomorrow.."

"_yeah.. see you.. love you.. love you..."_

"love you too.."

Layar laptop Luhan mati.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Matanya melirik lemarinya di mana gaunnya tergantung manis di sana.. baru saja mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk melihat lagi gaunnya, ponselnya bergetar.

_**Oh hun : gak usah liatin gaunnya terus deh. Tidur sana! ;P **_

Luhan cemberut.

_**Lu-deer: huhh.. sok tau!**_

_**Oh-hun: ya udah. Tidur sana.. good night, sleep well, love you..**_

_**Lu-deer: kan tadi udah.. ihhh..**_

_**Oh-hun: biarin. Love you too-nya mana? Hiks T.T **_

_**Le-deer: iyaa.. love you too...**_

.

.

.

Luhan sekali lagi menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

Masih Luhan yang sama. Masih Luhan yang imut seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, kali ini ia mengenakan gaun yang ia kira hanya akan ia kenakan saat pesta prom kelulusannya nanti. Sebuah gaun terusan _lace_ berwarna pink lembut dengan potongan _one shoulder._ Yang membuat Luhan terlihat seperti dewi Yunani kuno dengan satu bahu yang terbuka, walaupun seperti itu, sama sekali jauh dari kesan vulgar.

Kemudian Luhan mengoleskan lipsgloss bening pada bibirnya yang juga sudah dilapisi lipstick pink natural. Tadi Minseok mendandaninya dengan make up natural, tidak berlebihan. Mengingat usia Luhan yang baru tujuh belas. Hanya bermain pada matanya, memberikan eyeliner tipis dan sapuan shadow pada kelopaknya.

Setelah puas mematut dirinya, Luhan menjangkau botol parfumnya. Menyemprtokannya pada pergelengan tangan dan pada bagian belakang telinganya.

"luu.. Sehun udah dateng tuhh.." Suho memunculkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Luhan. "woowwww.." kemudian terpesona takjub pada Luhan.

"gimana? Cantik gak?"

"ca-cantik.. ugh, oppa gak nayangka kamu udah segede ini deer.. udah dewasa.. udah.. ugh.." kentara sekali Suho menahan airmatanya. "sini oppa peluk dulu.."

Luhan maju mendekati Suho, memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang.

"udah dong, nanti gaunnya kusuuuttt" seru Luhan saat meresakan Suho mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terisak. "jangan nangis dong! Baru gini aja. Belum kalau aku nikah.."

"ugh.. gak mau.. kamu gak boleh nikah!"

"ihh, oppaaa! Mau Luhan jadi perawan tua ya?"

Suho tersentak "nggak gitu juga.. tapi—ughhh!"

Kaget juga melihat sang adik mungil dan selalu beraroma seperti bayi itu berubah menjadi gadis yang cantiknya bahkan mengalahi dewi.. ugh.

"katanya Sehun udah di bawah?"

"ehh iya.. katanya mau jemput kamu.."

"emm.."

"ya udah, yuk turun.." Suho mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan. Dan Luhan melingkarkannya pada lengan Suho itu, keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga.

"tuan putrii dataaang.." ucap Suho lantang.

Sehun yang berdiri tepat di bawah tangga, sontak mendongak. Matanya membulat membulat menatapi Luhan yang begitu.. begitu sempurna.. hanya kata itu yang muncul di kepalanya.. Luhannya yang biasa tampil imut dan manis, kali ini tampil imut, manis dan cantik.. luar biasa cantik. Sohee tidak salah memilih gaun. Dalam hati Sehun akan berterima kasih pada kakaknya itu nanti.

"duhh, yang lagi masang muka bego. Awas liurnya netes tuh.."

Dan celutukan Kris yang sedang duduk manis di sofa membuyarkan pikiran indah Sehun.

"udah.. yuk ah.."

Tanpa Sehun sadari Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya. Menyadari ada yang aneh... "tinggi kamu nambah.." ucap Sehun pelan tidak tau apalagi yang harus ia ucapkan.

Seketika tawa Kris membahana dan Suho terkekeh geli, membuat Sehun merona.

"ya jelas dong! Nih.. " Luhan mengulurkan kakinya yang dibalut stiletto loubutin duabelas centi yang bertambur permata.

"woww.." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"duhh, yang mau ketemu camer.. lupain aja kita.." Kris berujar dengan bibir yang terkekuk ke bawah.

"iyaaa. Aku pamit yahh..."

.

.

.

Sejujurnya sedari tadi Luhan mau menjerit kegirangan saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri di bawah tangganya yang walaupun memasang wajah bego, tapi tetap saja tampan. Sehun mengenakan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah di lehernya dan rambutnya di sisir rapih ke belakang. Di saku atas jasnya, ada sebuah bunga mawar merah terselip. Sehun benar-benar terlihat tampan seperti zeus.

"berasa jalan ke altar ya?" ucap Sehun kemudian ternyum lebar. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya mau mencairkan suasana, karena tangan Luhan yang ada di genggamannya berkeringat dan terasa dingin saat mereka berjalan menuju ballroom tempat pesta orang tuanya.

"gak usah gugup dong..." Sehun menggoyang tangannya yang memegang tangan Luhan.

"ihhh.. gimana mau gak gugup, kalau..kalau—" tau-tau Luhan merasa mual saat pintu ballroom sudah ada di depannya.

"nah, siap kan?"

Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun mendorong pintu di depannya.

Seketika telinga Luhan dimanjakan oleh musik klasik yang lembut, serta aroma bunga—Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Ruangan ballroom berbentuk lingkaran, tiap sudut, meja bahkan langit-langit dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga lili, mawar putih, hyatinch, serta baby breath yang membuat ruangan itu begitu wangi.

"mama ku ngambil tema bunga putih.. makanya Sohee nuna milihin warna pink buat kamu, supaya kamu bisa 'terlihat'.." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Ia sengaja berdiri di depan pintu ballroom, memberikan Luhan waktu untuk mengagumi dekorasi ruangan.

"hun?"

"hmm?"

"apa pantas aku ada di sini"

Sehun berdecak "kamu pantas kok, aku kan udah milih kamu.. jadi tolong jangan ngerendahin diri kamu gitu dong!" ucapan Sehun terdengar lirih, membuat Luhan menyadari kebodohannya.

"iya, maaf!" ucap Luhan kemudian berjinjit mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

"nah, udah siap belum?"

"hahh?"

"ketemu mama papa ku—"

"tapi hun, bisa makan dulu nggak—"

Tau-tau Sehun sudah menarik Luhan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Luhan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat kue-kue cantik di atas meja panjang di tiap sudut ruangan.

.

Orang tua Sehun berdiri di sana. Di atas panggung yang serba putih dengan sebuah cake bertingkat yang dikelilingi bermacam-macam kotak kado. Luhan hanya melihat dari jauh, tapi ibu Sehun juga sama mengenakan gaun berwarna pink seperti dirinya.

Dan—

"halo mah.."

—Sehun sudah membawanya ke atas panggung, berhadapan langsung dengan ibu Sehun.

"Sehun, ke mana aja sih? Mama cariin, tadi Seungsoo ahjussi nyariin kamu—"

"aku jemput kado mamah dulu tadi, nihh.." Sehun menarik Luhan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun.

"—ahh" ibu Sehun terpekik.

"mah, ini Luhan. Luhan ini mamahku—"

"lu—" baru Luhan mau menyebutkan namanya, saat sadar ia sudah berada dalam pelukan ibu Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Kamu gak takut dimarahin Tuhan?" tanya ibu Sehun random.

"hahh?"

"karena udah nyulik salah satunya bidadarinya!" tambahnya yang langsung membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

Sementara Luhan.. sekarang ia tau dari mana Sehun mendapatkan ilmu gombalnya.

Sosok ibu Sehun sama sekali melenceng jauh dari perkiraan Luhan sebelumnya. Ibu Sehun masih terlihat muda. Walaupun sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripin wajah dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan tau bahwa ia memang ibu Sehun.

"papa mana mah?" Sehun celingak celinguk mencari ayahnya.

"nggak tau, tadi sih masih di sini"

"Sohee nuna?"

"tuh!" ibu mengangguk pada sosok kakaknya yang sedang kalap memakan kue. "kalian ikut acara dansa kan?"

"mmm?"

"ya.. mamah kan udah bilang bakalan ada—"

"aku punya acara sendiri dengan Luhan mah.." Sehun memotong perkataan ibunya.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran, acara? Acara apa?

"pokoknya—pah!" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ayahnya menaiki panggung.

Dan ayah Sehun, benar-benar terlihat seperti Sehun dalam versi dewasa. Garis wajahnya, tatapan matanya, aura intimidasinya yang kuat, dan.. dan senyumnya yang sama persis dengan Sehun. Gen yang luar biasa.

"jadi?" ayah Sehun mengangkat alisnya bertanya pada Sehun yang nyengir.

"ini Luhan pah—"

"ohh, namanya Luhan!"

Seketika Luhan membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat.

Hanya seperti itu, tapi Luhan tau, benar-benar tau bahwa dirinya sudah seratus persen diterima dikeluarga Sehun.

.

.

.

"kita mau ke mana sih hun?" Luhan bertanya gusar, karena Sehun menariknya meninggalkan ballroom setelah bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan membawanya berjalan pada lorong panjang setelah keluar dari lift.

"ke penthouse ku"

"mau ngapain?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, justru ia mengeluarkan sebuh kunci berbentuk kartu, dan membuka salah satu pintu di lorong. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' tanda pintu terbuka, Sehun menghalangi Luhan yang langsung mau masuk.

"denger, tutup dulu mata kamu.."

"kenapa sih?"

"tutup aja!"

Luhan menutup matanya, ditambah kedua tangan Sehun yang menutupnya dari belakang. "pelan-pelan aja.. nah, sekarang buka.."

Luhan membuka matanya. Dan langsung nyaris menangis bahagia. Ruangan itu gelap, penerangan hanya berasal dari lilin yang berjejer panjang membentuk jalan setapak, menuju sofa yang juga di kelilingi jejeran lilin dan membentuk hati.

"ini—"

"happy aniversarry, lu..." Sehun berucap lantang dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Yang tentu saja dilakukan Luhan. Ia terisak pelan di dada Sehun. Hatinya seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Meledak karena bahagia.

"jangan nangis dong" Sehun mengusapi punggung Luhan yang berguncang.

"aku nangisnya, seneng tau!"

"iya tau.. yuk duduk.." Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan menuntun Luhan untuk duduk pada sofa putih itu. Di depan Luhan ada sebuah meja, dengan sebuah cake, sekeranjang strawberry dan macaroon.

"nah.." Sehun menyalakan lilin di atas cakenya. "_make a wish_?" kemudian mengangkatnya menghadapkan tepat di wajah Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya dan meniup lilin.

"lu?"

"ya?" Luhan berbalik, mendapati Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kalung di hadapannya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin burung merpati dengan satu sayap.

Seolah mengerti, Sehun berucap "bukan tampa makna aku ngasih ini, ini.." Sehun menunjukkan liontin kalungnya pada Luhan. "ini karena—" kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan lagi satu kalung dengan liontin sayap dari sang burung. "kalau kamu mau terbang ninggalin aku, kamu gak akan bisa, karena sayap kamu yang satu lagi ada sama aku—bukan, bukan berarti aku ngekang kamu, tapi suapaya kamu gak tersesat sendirian, nggak berusaha sendirian, nggak senang sendirian, nggak sedih sendirian, supaya kamu selalu ngelewatin semuanya sama aku.. intinya sayap ini adalah pasangan dari sayap burung merpati itu, yang tidak akan bisa terbang. Kayak aku, aku ini belahan jiwamu han, kamu gak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa aku—"

Seketika Luhan mencium Sehun. Di bibir. Membungkamnya untuk diam, tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi karena Luhan mengerti. Teramat mengerti.

Luhan menarik diri "kamu gak usah jelasin aku ngerti kok, belahan jiwa"

Dan Sehun kembali mencium Luhan.

Tanpa sadar punggung Luhan sudah bertemu dengan permukaan sofa, dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Intensitas kecupan dan ciuman yang semakin dalam. Dan.. Dan..

Luhan butuh udara, jadi Sehun menarik wajahnya,, tapi tidak mau kehilangan moment intim mereka, Sehun berpindah mengecupi leher dan pundak Luhan yang terbuka. Membuat gadis di bawahnya itu mendesah kecil.

Jika saja ia berdiri, maka Luhan yakin ia akan jatuh karena saat ini pun kakinya berubah menjadi jeli. Tapi Luhan sadar kekuatan dari kakinya berpindah ke tangannya, tangannya yang bergerak ke dada Sehun, melepaskan kancing jas yang Sehun kenakan, dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat. Kemudian beralih membuka kancing kemaja Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya—

"lu.." ucap Sehun serak. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya terputus-putus. Tidak lebih kacau dari Luhan yang lipstick pada bibirnya sudah raib berpindah pada wajah Sehun.

"ya?"

"emang boleh?" Sehun bertanya lirih. Matanya menatap dalam mata Luhan, mencari keraguan. Tapi. Hanya keseriusan yang ia dapat.

"ya.. asalkan itu Sehun. Aku mau Sehun yang duluan tau" jawab Luhan berbisik.

Sehun tersenyum mengerti, sebelum menunduk mengecup kening Luhan.

"ya, lu.. terima kasih" ucap Sehun. Kecupannya turun pada kedua mata Luhan, lalu turun pada kedua pipi bergantian dengan hidung, tidak lama sampai Luhan kembali merasakan kelembutan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Basahnya lidah Sehun yang mengetuk bibirnya, dan membiarkan lidah itu mengekspoitasi tiap sudut mulutnya.

Sampai bunyi ponsel Sehun berdering nyaring.

'_**Mama is calling'**_

Sehun cemberut parah.

"angkat hun, itu mama kamu!"

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Sehun menggapai ponselnya.

"ya?"

"..."

"tapi—"

"..."

"iya, iya! Ugh!" Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar. Lalu menyingkir dari atas Luhan.

"ke-kenapa?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut.

"mama nyuruh ke bawah, ada teman bisnis papah yang harus ditemui—"

"ya udah, kalau gitu, ayoo!" Luhan berusaha merapikan dirinya yang berantakan karena ulah Sehun.

Tapi Sehun menggeleng "aku aja yang ke bawah, kamu di sini aja!" Sehun menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang kembali merapikan dirinya.

"ke-kenapa?"

"kamu udah berantakan banget lu, maaf!"

"ahh.." Luhan menatap dirinya. "iya ya.. tapi salah siapa coba—"

"ssstttt, iya, maaf!" Sehun memungut jasnya dan mengenakannya lagi dengan rapi.

"lima belas atau setengah jam aku balik. Tunggu oke?" ajar Sehun sambil merapikan dasinya.

"emmm..."

"ya udah aku turun dulu—"

"hun?"

"ya?"

Luhan berjinjit membersihkan bibir dan wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh lipsticknya.

"ahahaahhhaha, iya. Hampir lupa..."

"Aku ke bawah dulu ya..." dan Sehun memberikan kecupan di kening dan punggung tangan Luhan, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi saat matanya menangkap sekerangjang strawberry dan macaroon. Matanya langsung berbinar.

.

.

.

Lilin sudah padam. Ruang tamu pada penthaouse Sehun sudah menjadi terang benderang. Alunan music klasik dari soundsystem di sudut ruangan mengalun lembut. menjadi patokan bagi Sehun dan Luhan yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan teratur.

Luhan berada dalam pelukan Sehun, ngomong-ngomong. Membenanmkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, dan Sehun memeluk Luhan, kedua lengannya melingkari Luhan erat. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka seperti itu, menikmati tiap detak jantung yang seriama dengan alunan musik.

"ngantuk yah?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Benar-benar menikmati dekapan Sehun, dan ayunan langkah kaki mereka.

"di bawah lagi berdansa loh.."

"terus? Ngapain kita di sini?"

"ya, aku kan maunya Cuma dansa sama kamu aja, kalo di bawah biasanya saling tukar pasangan, ugh, aku gak mau kamu dansa sama orang lain."

Sehun yang posesif seperti biasa.

"ihh. Dasar!"

"luhan, gak apa-apa kan pulang telat?"

"mm? Gak kok, udah bilang tadi sama unni ku, katanya gak apa-apa. Asal sama Sehun terus." Jawab Luhan dengan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"ya sudah.. Sehun melepaskan dekapannya pada Luhan. Kemudian menarik tangan Luhan lembut, menuntunnya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar tidur.

"mau ngapain?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut lebih banyak malunya sebenarnya.

"mau ngelakuin apa yang belum sempat aku lakuin" jawaban ambigu Sehun membuat Luhan merona, kembali mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi di sofa, bagaimana ia memberikan dirinya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sisi ranjang kemudian berjongkok membuka stiletto yang Luhan kenakan. Kembali berdiri membuka jas dan sepatunya sendiri sebelum menarik Luhan berbaring berhadapan di atas tempat tidur.

"lu.."

"ya?"

"nginap yah?"

"hahh?"

Belum sempat protes Sehun sudah memeluknya erat.

"dari dulu, pengen banget tidur sambil meluk kamu gini" ucap Sehun pelan

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "sekalian buat kado aniv kita" ujar Luhan.

"hun.." Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun juga menunduk menatapnya. "yang tadi—" dan Luhan bungkam. Dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan.

"jangan ngebahas itu. Aku, aku tentu saja mau. Tapi.. tapi bukan sekarang aku ngambilnya, nanti lu, nanti setelah kita menikah. Nanti setelah kamu sudah resmi jadi milik aku" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Dan Luhan sekali lagi menangis karena Sehun. Menangis karena sikap Sehun yang gentle, karena perlakuan Sehun yang seperti begitu memujanya. Karena.. karena dia adalah Sehun. Dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat Luhan seperti ini. Hanya Sehun...

"ehh lu, main yuk?"

"emmm? Main?"

"jadi gini, kita suit, yang kalah harus nyium yang menang!"

"ihhh!"

"mau gak?"

"siapa takuutt!"

"oke, gunting batu kertas!"

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang cemberut karena mengeluarkan gunting sementara ia batu. Sehun mengulurkan wajahnya mendekati Luhan, yang tanpa ragu mengecup bibir Sehun.

"lagi?"

"gunting batu kertas!"

Terus seperti itu, sampai tidak ada yang menyadari siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh tertidur di dalam dekapan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"hun, dicariin wakasek kurikulum tuh!"

"hah?"

Sehun sedang duduk santai di ruang osis saat Amber datang dan memberitahunya hal yang—

"mau ngapain?"

"gak tau, ke sana aja dulu"

Sehun mengangguk, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Wakasek kurikulum? Mau apa? Sehun bertanya dalam hati.

Sehun membungkuk pada seorang guru yang berpapasan dengannya saat akan memasuki ruangan wakasek.

"Oh Sehun?"

"y-ya..."

"silahkan duduk."

Entah kenapa perasaan Sehun sedikit was-was, dan takut. Ia takut, entah kenapa. Perasaan yang—

"kamu ingat waktu kamu pertukaran pelajar ke Rusia?"

Sehun mengangguk, tentu saja ia ingat.

"nah, kemarin sekolah kita mendapatkan ini dari salah satu universitas di sana" sang wakasek mengulurkan amplop putih tebal pada Sehun. Amplop dengan logo universitas terkenal di Rusia, universitas yang menjadi incaran Sehun sedari dulu.. Boston university..

"i-ini a-pa?" Sehun bertanya gugup dan gagap.

"beasiswa penuh dari Boston university kepada Oh Sehun, yang memilih jurusan management bisnis"

Seketika Sehun tidak bisa bernafas.. tangannya berkeringat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ini mimpinya, ini impiannya. Bersekolah di Boston, membuat orang tuanya bangga. Menjadi pewaris perusahan yang membanggakan dengan menadapat gelar dari universitas elit itu.

Tapi..

Luhan.

Seketika nama itu muncul di kepalanya.

Nama yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan tidak ada dalam masa depannya.

"sa-saya.. tidak harus menerima ini kan?"

"ya, asal jangan menyesal saja"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Meninggalkan ruang wakasek dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Berdiri di antara impian dan harapannya.

.

.

.

"hei lu?"

"apa?"

"kenapa bengong?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan setoples kukis pada meja di hadapan Luhan.

"wah.. kamu yang bikin?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"itu kaastangle.. kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"apanya?"

"dari tadi bengong aja.."

"oh, nggak. Itu Sehun, katanya lagi sibuk, gak bisa nganter pulang. Padahalkan seharian ini belum ketemu dia sama sekali" Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"ahh.. iya, Jongin juga. Katanya nyiapin farewell party osis angkatan mereka.." sahut Kyungsoo. Sekarang gantian Luhan yang mengangguk.

"mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"katanya ke runag guru. Nggak tau kenapa"

Tidak lama sampai Baekhyun kembali dengan segelas bubble tea di tangan.

"tadi ketemu Sehun sunbae di tangga. Nih, katanya buat kamu.. oh, aku juga ngelihat dia tadi keluar dari ruang wakasek, gak tau kenapa"

Luhan menerimanya dengan berbinar, sekaligus penasaran. Tapi Luhan tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya nanti pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng melihat Luhan yang dengan cepat merubah moodnya.

"oh ya, han. Kamu belum cerita. Gimana rasanya ketemu camer?"

"hahh?

"ya, ya.. kamu belum cerita!"

"ihh, ngapain harus cerita! Kayak kalian gak pernah ngalamin aja!" Luhan menunduk malu, menyembunyikan ronanya. Bukan apanya, ia kembali teringat pada apa yang terjadi di penthouse Sehun.

"tuuhh kan, pasti ada apa-apa deh..."

"apanya yang ada apa-apanyaa?"

"duhhh, ya udah dehh"

"ehh, udah tau siapa bakal milih siapa jadi osis nanti?" Kyungsoo mengganti topik, tidak mau memaksa Luhan kalau tidak mau bercerita.

"Zelo aja deh, diakan bagus banget waktu jadi ketua kelas kita di kelas sepuluh"

"iya sih, tapi kan Zelo itu.. kayaknya Namjoon lebih bagus deh!"

"kalau aku sih Bomi, sekali-kali osis cewek kan gak salah. Bagus lagi. Ngangkat harkat dan martabat perempuan"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

"kenapa cemberut gitu sih mukanya?" Chanyeol menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang sebenarnya sedang serius. Bukannya cemberut.

"nggak!"

"katanya tadi di panggil wakasek ya? Ngapain?"

"yeol.."

"hmmm?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia berbagi pada Chanyeol, yang walaupun terlihat konyol, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bijak, wlaupun tekadang tidak menggunakan otaknya juga.

"kenapa sih hun?"

Sehun sekali lagi menarik nafasnya, sebelum meletakkan amplop putih tebal di meja di depan Chanyeol yang langsung membulatkan matanya.

"jangan bilang.. jangan bilang.."

"Boston university yeol!"

"selamat huunn! Selamat!" Chanyeol berteriak lantang membuat Sehun mengerang kesal. Kan? lagi-lagi si tiang raksasa tidak menggunakan otaknya.

"selamat apaan?" Jongin juga mendekat.

"Sehun ngelamar Luhan ya?" kali ini Amber juga mendekat apda mereka.

"beasiswa penuh, man! Boston university! Rusia!" teriak chanyeol lagi, ambil mengangkat amplop putih milik Sehun tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"waahhh.. selamat hunn! Selamat!" semua temannya memberinya selamat.

"kamu, Rusia hun?" Mark bertanya dengan berbinar.

"ya.."

"waahh, selamat! Sayangnya aku L.A!" pekik Mark dan ikut memamerkan amplop putih miliknya.

Sekarang giliran Mark yang diberikan ucapan slamat.

Lalu datang Seungho yang membawa amplop dengan lambang Oxford. Seketika juga mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman sekelasnya.

Jongin yang tidak begitu terlena pada euforia teman-temannya, memperhatikan Sehun. kemudian mendekatinya.

"hun, kenapa muram gitu sih?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"apanya?"

"jangan bohong ah.. kelihatan kok! Jangan bilang—"

"kamu bisa nebak kok, jong. Aku ragu.. aku gak yakin bisa jauh-jauh dari Luhan.. apalagi—" Sehun tercekat. Membayangkan hidupnya selama tahun lima harus jauh dari pacar imutnya. Mungkin teknologi bisa membantunya melepas rindu, tapi tidak! Sehun hanya bisa melepas rindunya hanya pada Luhan dalam bentuk nyata, bukan pada Luhan yang terserap teknologi.

"tapi hun, ini masa depan kamu. keluarga kamu. masa depan Luhan. Luhan mungkin bisa menunggu..." nasehat Jongin membuat Sehun berpikir.

"tapi aku gak bisa jong, aku gak bisa bayangin masa depanku tanpa Luhan"

"hun, denger ya. Bukan masa depan kamu yang tanpa Luhan, tapi hanya proses menuju ke sananya yang tanpa Luhan" tambah Jongin. "lagipula, ada teknologi, Terus, selama lima tahun, kamu gak mungkin kuliah mulu kan? Pasti ada liburnya juga kan hun? berapa sih harga tiket pesawat Rusia-Seoul? Gak bikin orang tua kamu bangkrut juga kan."

Sehun mencoba meresapi apa yang Jongin katakan. Ada benarnya juga. Tapi—bagaimana mengatakannya pada Luhan? Bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak bisa melepasnya?

"tapi Luhan.."

"hun, Luhan itu seperti Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menerima semua apa yang menjadi keputusanku, selama itu menjadi yang terbaik untuk diri kita" Jongin menutup acara 'menasehati Sehun' dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Setidaknya Sehun bisa tersenyum, walaupun masih sarat akan keraguan.

.

.

.

"kamu selalu ngehindar!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. Tau-tau Luhan di kelasnya setelah kurang lebih tiga hari terus lari dari Luhan. Lari dari kenyataan tepatnya.

"ng-nggak! Nggak! Aku nggak ngehindar—"

"bohong! Kenapa sih hun? Aku ada salah?" Luhan tepat kukuh.

"aku bilang nggak!" tanpa sadar Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya. Membuat Luhan kaget, sementara Sehun seketika itu juga langsung menyesali perbuatanya.

"lu? Lu maaf, aku gak sengaja—"

"gak usah minta maaf kalo kamu gak mau cerita masalah kamu!"

Luhan dengan cepat lari meninggalkan kelas Sehun. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada meja. Menyesal tentu saja. Niat untuk mengejar Luhan juga ada, tapi beban di pundaknya akan terasa semakin berat jika ia melihat Luhan.

Huhhh. Bagaimana ngomongnya ya.

.

"udah dong luu, gak usah nangis gitu—"

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pundak Luhan yang bergetar, indikasi bahwa Luhan sedang menangis.

"Sehun, Sehun ngebentak, kyung! Aku—"

"tapi Sehun minta maaf kan?"

"iya, tapi waktu aku lari dia nggak ngejar kyung. Aku—"

"udah dong.. nanti juga Sehun datang sendiri, pasti.." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Luhan menenangkan.

"loh? Luhan nangis? Kenapa?" Baekhyun yang lagi-lagu baru dari luar kelas muncul dengan makanan ringan di tangan.

"Sehun ngebentak dia—"

"ohhh.."

"—kamu dari mana baek?" Kyungsoo ikut mencuil makanan ringan Baekhyun.

"emangnya darimana lagi aku dapat ini? Dari kantinlah Do Kyungsoo!" jawab Baekhyun seenak jidat.

"duh, alasan banget, padahal ketemu Chanyeol sunbae tuhhh."

Tepat sekali do Kyungsoo! Baekhyun merona.

"oh ya, tadikan aku lewat mading, terus Miryo sunbae baru saja ngeganti papan hall of fame, sama daftar-daftar senior yang dapet beasiswa. Ada nama Sehun sunbae loh"

"hahh?" Luhan yang masih meletakan kepalanya pada meja kaget.

"Sehun?"

"eeemm.. trus, nama kamu juga ada di hall of hame.. di kolom siswa berperestasi. Posisi kedua loh, di bawah nama Taehyung"

"kok kamu biasa aja Luhan masuk hall of fame?" tanya Kyungsoo masih ikut memakani cemilan Baekhyun.

"kamu juga kan? Biasa aja sih, soalnya kan memang ketebak banget. Kita yang sehari-hari sama dia kok"

Dia yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Luhan yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan posisinya. Yang menjadi pedulinya Luhan hanya ada pada nama Sehun yang masuk daftar—

Seketika Luhan berdiri berjalan keluar kelasnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya panik.

.

Luhan _freak out_. Benar. Nama Sehun ada di sana. Di kolom daftar siswa menerima beasiswa. Dan.. Dan. Itu Boston university.

Luhan ingat Sehun pernah bercerita bahwa mimpinya adalah bersekolah di sana, mendapat gelar dari universitas bersengsi itu karena itu pasti membuat ayah Sehun bangga.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?

"lu! Mau ke mana?"

Menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan berlari menuju kelas Sehun. Mencari Sehun tentu saja. Mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sehun. Apa mungkin sikap Sehun yang selalu menghindar darinya karena ini? Karena Sehun bimbang memilih antara Luhan dan Boston? Oh, shit! Kalau begitu.

"se-Sehun, se-Sehun di mana?" Luhan bertanya pada seorang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Sehun.

"ehh, luhaaann.." itu Jackson.

"sunbae! Lihat Sehun tidak?" ulang Luhan sedikit kesal.

"ehh? Tadi baru aja keluar.. gak tau kemana—ehh, Jongin! Tau Sehun ke mana gak?" Jackson melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang duduk santai di tempatnya.

"gak tau, katanya tadi mau nyari Luhan"

Mengabaikan Jackson yang memanggil namanya, Luhan berbalik. Meninggalkan kelas Sehun. Jawaban dari Jongin sudah cukup baginya.

Dan misinya adalah mencari Sehun yang mungkin juga sedang mencarinya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Mana Luhan?" Sehun yang juga baru saja sampai di kelas Luhan, bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang juga baru saja tiba.

"tadi sama aku sih kak. tapi pas habis liat pengumuman di mading—"

"shiitt!" Sehun memaki keras. Dan berbalik "oh ya, kalau ketemu Luhan, bilang aku nyariin dia!"

Sehun kembali berlari meningalkan kelas Luhan. Kenapa juga sekolahnya harus sebesar ini?

Setelah Miryo mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja meng-update mading sekolah, Sehun tiba-tiba saja takut Luhan akan membacanya.. dan tau kalau.. kalau... Sehun akan pergi. Sehun mau Luhan tau. Itu pasti. Tapi Sehun tidak mau jika Luhan mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Bukan dari dirinya.

Ayoo, berpikir Sehun! Berpikir...

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sedkit pelan, kakinya mebawanya pada lapangan sepakbola sekolahnya. Tepatnya di salah satu sudut lapangan di mana pohon sakral yang telah ia dan Luhan klaim menjadi milik mereka.

Luhan ada di sana. Sehun sudah menduganya. Duduk di atas rumput lapangan dengan menekuk kakinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atara lekukan kakinya.

Tanpa bersuara, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan yang terisak kecil.

"lu! Luhan!" panggil Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. Wajah imutnya sembab berlinangan airmata.

"Sehun gak bilang" lirih Luhan.

"maaf" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Luhannya menjadi seperti ini.

"kamu—kamu ngebiarin aku tau sendiri, hun!" lirih Luhan lagi.

"lu, denger.. aku.. aku hanya gak siap!"

"gak siap apa? Gak siap apa? kamu hanya tinggal bilang. Kalau.. kalau kamu mau ke Rusia!"

"aku gak bilang kalau aku mau ke rusia! Aku Cuma gak siap ngasih tau kamu soal ini. Aku gak siap ngeliat reaksi kamu. aku—" Sehun diam, menyadari nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit kasar. Hatinya sakit melihat Luhan yang menatapnya nanar.

"—lu, maaf!"

"reaksi apa yang kamu harap dari aku hun? Kamu takut kalau aku ngelarang kamu pergi? Takut kalau aku minta kamu buat tetap di sini? Aku gak seegois itu hun! Walaupun emang bener aku gak mau kamu pergi! Walaupun aku mau kamu terus ada di sini. Aku gak sejahat itu ngehancurin mimpi kamu!" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menangis.

Sehun merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

"lu.."

"aku, aku gak mungkin sejahat itu, hun! Kalaupun aku ngelarang kamu pergi, apa kamu bisa ninggalin mimpi-mimpi kamu demi aku?" masih dengan wajah berurai airmata Luhan menatap Sehun yang menyesal.

"aku—" Sehun meneguk ludahnya. "aku akan ngelakuin apapun buat kamu, lu. Sekalipun itu ninggalin mimpi-mimpi aku.." Sehun menjawab tanpa keraguan. "kamu segalanya buat aku. Ingat?"

"dan ngebiarin aku terus merasa bersalah? Pergi hun! Pergi kejar mimpi kamu. kejar cita-cita kamu. aku—aku di sini bakalan nunggu kamu kok, aku gak akan ke mana-mana. aku—aku juga bakalan berjuang demi cita-cita aku. Kita sama-sama berjuang—" tangis Luhan semakin pecah. Rasanya sesakit ini kah? Tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama kan.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat pacarnya. Menyapaikan semua perasaannya lewat pelukannya. Perasaan sayang. Perasaan cinta. Perasaan terima kasih. Semuanya.

"lagian—" Luhan mulai merasa tenang, "—aku punya ini kan?" Luhan menyentuh kalung pemberian Sehun di lehernya. "aku gak akan ke mana-mana hun, aku gak akan terbang sendirian tanpa sayapku yang satu lagi"

Sehun dan Luhan keduanya memaksakan tersenyum, senyum yang lega tapi menyakitkan.

"sekarang kamu janji, kamu janji kalau kamu bakalan balik lagi. Kalau kamu gak akan terpesona pada gadis manapun kecuali pada Luhan—"

"ya.. ya.. aku janji! Aku janji! Aku bakalan kembali, dan—dan kalaupun aku gak nemuin Luhan di sini. Aku—aku bakalan nyari dia di manapun dia berada, sampai aku nemuin dia. Dan Oh Sehun tidak akan terpikat apalagi terpesona pada gadis manapun kecuali Luhan. Belahan jiwa Oh Sehun!"

Kduanya tersenyum. Senyum yang cerah. Walaupun masih menyiratkan rasa sakit di hati masing-masing. Harus berpisah. Tidak pernah sekalipun di benak mereka memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi jika Tuhan menghendaki? Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara kan? Keduanya sama-sama menguatan hati mereka. Ya, hanya untuk sementara.

"perginya kapan sih? Masih ada setaun kan?"

"sebenernya lu.. seminggu lagi"

"hahhh? Kamu, kamu lulusan SMA aja belum!"

"aku bakalan lanjut SMA di sana.. dulu Yixing nuna juga gitu kan? Untuk menyesuaikan." Sehun menjawab sambil mengembuskan nafasnya berat. Kembali mengingat Yixing yang nun jauh sedang belajar di Hardvard sana.

"yah, cepet banget dong! Padahalkan banyak banget yang belum dan mau aku lakuin bareng Sehun.."

"seminggu cukup kok. Lakuin aja semua.."

"janji?"

"hmmmm..."

"janji yaa...!"

.

.

.

"Luhan? Deer? Jadi pergi gak?" Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, ia akan mengantar Luhan menuju bandara. Hari ini. Hari keberangkatan Sehun, ngomong-ngomong.

"lu—?" Suho dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Tapi menghela nafas saat mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya sedang menatap kosong pada lantai yang dipijakya.

"lu?" Suho menyentuh pundak Luhan.

Luhan terkaget. "eh, ya? Kenapa?"

"udah siap belum? Pesawatnya sejam lagi—"

"iya, nih siap kok!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Suho yang hanya mengangkat bahunya maklum.

"oppa?"

"hmmmm?

Suho sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"gimana rasanya—"

"ya?"

"nggak, lupain aja!"

"rasanya biasa aja!"

"hahh?"

"kamu mau nanya gimana rasanya jauh dari Yixing kan? Biasa aja. Oppa sibuk di sini, Yixing juga sibuk di sana, kita tidak saling mencari. Tapi begitu kami saling mencari, kami berdua selalu ada." Jelas Suho.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk. Semoga saja, ia dan Sehun bisa seperti itu juga.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Mobil Suho sudah memasuki kawasan bandara Incheon.

Rasanya Luhan ingin kembali saja ke rumahnya. Tiduran sambil menonton film favoritnya ditemani nutella sama sekali tidak buruk. Luhan hanya—hanya takut jika ia melihat sehun, maka dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya ia akan menahan Sehun untuk tidak pergi. Luhan tidak akan sanggup.

Dan di sana, di depan pintu masuk keberangkatan Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir terlihat seperti orang panik.

Luhan melangkah ringan mendekati Sehun.

"hei.." dan memanggilnya pelan.

Sehun berbalik dan seketika menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya "kupikir, aku gak ngeliat kamu dulu sebelum pergi" bisik Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum getir. Kemudian menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"jangan, hun! Jangan. Nanti aku berubah pikiran" lirih Luhan. Sehun seketika itu juga tersenyum getir.

"_**panggilan kepada seluruh penumpang Korea Airlanes tujuan Moscow, untuk bersiap-siap di depan ruang imigrasi.."**_

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Ahh, cepat sekali rasanya.

"sana pergi hun.. kamu—"

Luhan tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sehun lagi-lagi sudah menariknya ke delam pelukannya.

"pergi hun.. pergi.."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"hun—"

"lu, belum telat kok! Bilang aja.. bilang aja kalo kamu gak mau aku pergi—"

Luhan menggeleng. "pergi, kamu harus pergi!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia sudah memberi Luhan kesempatan. Tapi Luhan tidak mengambilnya. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum getir. "aku pergi ya deer.. jaga diri baik-baik" ucap Sehun sesak. Rasanya dadanya seperti terhimpit berton-ton batu.

Luhan mengnagguk. Menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatunya. Ia takut melihat wajah Sehun. Takut—jika saja ia mengambil kesempatan yang tadi Sehun berikan padanya.

Saat merasa tubuh Sehun berjalan menjauh, Luhan mendongak menatap punggung Sehun getir.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah maju, berlari menyusul Sehun. Memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun, kamu! kamu gak boleh pergi! Kamu harus tetap di sini sama aku! Aku.. aku bisa kalo gak ada kamu! Sehunnnn! Aku.. maafkan aku sudah egois—"

Sehun melotot kaget. Sebelum perlahan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"lu?"

"aku gak mau! Aku gak mau kamu pergi. Aku—"

Kalimat Luhan terputus saat merasakan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya. Di bandara. Di depan pintu masuk keberangkatan. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka dengan tersipu.

"lu, maaf! Tapi kamu telat. Aku.. aku tetap harus pergi"

Luhan menggeleng kuat. "kamu gak boleh pergi!"

"lu! Aku kan udah janji bakalan balik lagi. Aku juga bakalan ngabarin kamu terus.. lu!"

"ya sudah. Kalau gitu pergi aja! Pergi sana! Lupain aja Luhan. Anggap lu—"

"lagi-lagi kalimat Luhan belum selesai, dan Sehun sudah kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan. Menciumnya dalam dan lama membuat Luhan bungkam. Membuat Luhan lupa pada semuanya.

"denger, aku bener-bener harus pergi. Kamu baik-baik di sini! Aku bakalan balik, ingat? Tunggu—makanya tunggu aku sampai kembali! Sampai saat itu. Hanya ada Luhan di sini!" Sehun menunjuk dadanya. "dan hanya ada Sehun di sini!" Sehun menujuk dada Luhan.

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk.

Walaupun berat.

"jadi.. aku pergi ya lu.."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk

Sosok Sehun menjauh. Airmata Luhan mengalir deras dari matanya. Pandangannya memburam karena airmata. Tapi sosok Sehun yang terus menjauh justru semakin jelas di matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun.. ketemu lagi"

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju parkiran mobil Suho.

Matanya menatap kosong. Dan langkahnya terasa berat.

"lu? Hei.."

Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Mino, Zitao, Kris, Minseok, Jongdae, Suho bahkan Hanbin dan teman-teamnnya yang lain menunggunya.

"kalian? Nagpain di sini?" tanya Luhan linglung.

"sebelum pergi, Sehun minta nanti kalau dia sudah pergi, kita harus nemenin kamu.." Zitao yang menjawab dengan senyum cerah.

Akhirnya Luhan tersenyum. Walaupun sesaat.

"ayo makan. Oppa yang traktir!" ajak Jongdae kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya. "yang lain jugaa!"

"yeaaaaayyyyy!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum, walaupun juga hanya sesaat.

Sehun tidak akan membuatnya kesepian. Sehun tau masih ada teman-temannya yang lain yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum walaupun tanpa dirinya.

Sesaat ada sebuah pesawat yang melintas tepat di langit di atas kepala Luhan. Luhan yakin di dalam sana ada Sehun. Tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes.

"hei, Sehun! Aku sudah merindukanmu.."

**End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Cuma begini akhirnya.. jawabannya adalah...**

**SAYA AKAN MEMBUAT EPILOG!**

**Dan jika bertanya apakah bakalan bikin sequel.**

**JAWABANNYA TIDAK!**

**Tapi mungkin nanti dipikirkan lagi.**

**Sip.**

**Thanks guys, sudah ngikutin cerita ini sampai sekarang.**

**Bye..**

**p.s: saya akan membuat epilognya cepat.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The longest epilogue ever.. so gu**

**i am so sorry, updetnya lama..**

**High school loves on..**

**Epilogue..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ten years later.._

Seorang pemuda berusia kisaran dua puluh delapan tahun berjalan santai di antara kesibukan bandara incheon. Seperti magnet, keberadaannya menarik perhatian semua orang. Setelan jas semi formal dengan rambut berwarna _jetblack_, serta kacamata hitam gucci keluaran terbaru bertengger di wajahnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah koper hitam ukuran sedang.

Dari balik kacamatanya ia mengamati tiap sudut pada gerbang kedatangan luar negeri. Mencari sosok yang—

"nunaaa!" panggilnya. Suara khas dengan aksen cadel yang memukau itu membuat hampir seluruh perhatian kembali jatuh kepadanya.

"Sehun! Sini!"

"nunaaaa.. aku rinduu!"

"jangan manja! Ingat usiamu. Lagipula Kau tau siapa yang paling merindukanmu di sini kan?"

Pemuda itu—tepatnya Sehun—tersenyum getir..

"ya.. tapi aku tidak tau apa dia akan memaafkanku atau tidak!"

"jangan pesimis—"

"iya nun.."

"ya sudah.. ayo! ibu sudah menunggu di rumah.."

.

.

.

Luhan merapikan berkas di atas mejanya. Rapat redaksi dadakan dari pemimipin redaksinya baru saja selesai. Sebagai _managing editor_ mau tidak mau ia harus menghadirinya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum acara pemberkatan pernikahan Baekhyun. Ya, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan menikah, memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka menjadi pernikahan setelah Chanyeol mewarisi perusahan ayahnya.

Sekali lagi melirik pada _task-to-do-_nya dan tidak ada hal yang harus dilakukannya lagi selain menghadiri acara pemberkatan itu, luhah meninggalkan mejanya.

Ia mengecek ponsel dan mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari sekretarisnya. Ya, sekretaris, karena selain menjadi _managing editor_ pada salah satu majalah multinational di Seoul, iya juga memegang posisi manajer pemasaran di perusahaan keluarganya.

Hal yang orang-orang tidak percaya bisa ia lakukan karena tubuh mungilnya. Tapi justru itu, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil ia bisa bergerak cepat dan lincah. Pandangan remeh orang-orang tentangnya di unversitas saat mengambil _double degree_ (wah in author banget) bisa ia patahkan dengan membuktikannya; mendapat dua gelar dalam satu kelulusannya dan mendapat pekerjaan sesuai dengan gelar yang ia dapatkan (impian author ini, eh curhat!). semua ia lakukan. Asal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan satu nama yang terus muncul di kepalanya. Satu nama yang sangat ia rindukan sekaligus ia benci. Satu nama yang membawa pergi sayapnya.. satu nama yang membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari masa lalu...

Bunyi ponselnya mengalihkannya dari lamunannya.

'_kyungie is calling'_

"lu? Di mana? Bisa cepet gak? Cakar Baekhyun udah keluar saking keselnya! Kamu jangan telat ya. Kamu kan pendamping pengantin wanita"

Setelah Luhan menekan tombol 'terima' ocehan Kyungsoo memenuhi telingnya. Ocehan sang nyonya Kim. Ya Kyungsoo juga sudah menikah. Merubah marganya menjadi Kim dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya ia yang masih setia dengan statusnya.

"iya. Ini udah di mobil! Setengah jam lagi ya"

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut lagi, hanya bunyi 'klik' tanda sambungan telepon terputus yang Luhan terima.

Dengan lincah Luhan membawa porsche mininy meninggalkan gedung kantor.

.

.

.

Tenang Luhan. Masih ada dua puluh menit lagi. Tenang!

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak terlambat. jalanan menuju gereja tempat pemberkataan dilakukan sudah ramai. Jadi ia memilih memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari gereja, sebelum dengan cepat berlari menuju gereja, menaiki tangga yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan gaun cantik yang berkeliaran. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan setelah kantornya, kemeja putih dilapisi blazer abu-bu dan celana bahan berwarna sama. Hak rendah sepatunya mengetuk tiap anak tangga yang ia pijak..

Sampai keseimbangannya hilang karena seseorang menabraknya..

"maaf! Aku buru-buru—"

Seorang wanita usia lanjut mengangguk memakluminya. Luhan kembali menaiki anak tangga, sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang—yang sedikit familiar.. garis wajah yang begitu ia kenal.. sosok yang... Luhan seolah tidak berpijan tapi—

Bunyi ponselnya menginterupsi..

"lu? Luhan"

Luhan mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah membaur dengan orang banyak..

"lu? LUHAN!"

"y-ya?" pekikan Kyungsoo membuat luhat tersadar...

"kamu di mana sih?"

"kyung.. dia, dia di sini kyung—dia.."

Menyadari nada suara Luhan yang sedikit panik Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan lembut. "lu?"

"kyung! Kyungsoo! Dia di sini! Dia—aku melihatnya.." tanpa airmata Luhan menetes dari matanya.

Dan Kyungsoo mengerti maksud dari 'dia' yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"lu, tenang.. tenang okay.." Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan yang mulai panik "sekarang tarik nafas.. keluarkan. Pikir lagi, dia sedang berada di rusia bersama study-study konyolnya, jadi tidak mungkin dia—"

"tapi aku melihatnya kyung! Aku—"

"lu!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak sampai Luhan tersadar, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ya benar, itu tidak mungkin...

"tunggu aku di sana.."

Luhan memutuskan saluran dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga, walaupun sedikit oleng.

.

.

.

"kau sudah melihatnya, bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menatap wajahnya pada cermin di depannya. Ia berada di runag ganti khusus pria hanya berbeda satu tembok saja dengan ruang ganti wanita di mana Baekhyun juga sedang bersiap-siap. Tubuh tegapnya sangat pas mengenakan setelan jas putih itu.

"dia terlihat baik-baik saja.."

"haha! _Bullshit_, Oh Sehun!" Jongin yang juga berada di ruangan itu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku—"

"coba sekarang, sebutkan berapa banyak kesalahan yang sudah kau buat" tambah Jongin dengan nada menantang.

"wew, santai saja jong! Kita baru saja bertemu dengannya, setelah, _for satan sake, ten years! And look at him!"_ Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin mendengus terang-terangan.

"jangan bertingkah seperti kau mengenalnya Jongin! Jangan!" Sehun berucap lantang. Dan semakin membuat Jongin tersulut emosi.

"dengar aku baik-baik yang mulia Oh Sehun! Aku tau, aku tau semua.. aku tau saat ia menelpon Kyungsoo hampir setiap malam hanya untuk mendengarnya menangis karena merindukanmu! Aku tau bagaimana dia berusaha keras menyelesaikan _double degree_-nya hanya untuk melupakan mu! Aku tau—"

"dan sejujurnya juga Sehun, aku tau bahwa ia sejengkal pun tidak bisa beranjak dari masa lalunya. Kau mengikatnya! Dan itu sesuatu yang fatal" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jongin. Dan berusaha melerai Jongin yang sudah nyaris menarik kerah kemeja Sehun. "dan tolong! Jangan bertengkar di sini! Ini hari pernikahanku! Ingat?"

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menghela nafas mereka.

Kemudian Jongin yang lebih dulu berinisiatif mendekati Sehun dan merangkulnya. "kau masih memiliki kesempatan, kawan. Dan kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja Sehun tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan perkataan orang menganai buket bunga pengantin. Mitos yang mengatakan siapapun yang bisa menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan pengantin akan segera menikah! Semuanya hanya omong kosong bagi Luhan. Dua tahun lalu ia yang berhasil menangkap buket bunga yang dilempar Kyungsoo dan sekarang? _See? _Sampai sekarangpun ia belum menikah...

Kali ini Luhan berjanji dalam hatinya. Ia akan kembali menangkap buket bunga Baekhyun. Dan mematahkan mitos tidak masuk di akal itu.

Semua gadis menunggu di bawah altar, tempat Baekhyun akan melempar bunganya termasuk Luhan. Kecuali Kyungsoo, pertama Kyungsoo sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi. Kedua, tidak mungkin wanita hamil berhimpitan di antara lautan manusia.

'tiga'

'dua'

'satu'

Baekhyun melempar buketnya, dan Luhann mengambil ancang-ancang..

Dan seseorang yang lebih tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Luhan lebih dulu menyambut buket itu..

Luhan kesal, tentu saja.

Kemudian berbalik menatap sang—

Sebuah buket bunga tersodor di hadapannya.

Luhan mendongak. Dan seketika wajahanya memucat.

"ka-kau—"

"lu—"

Sosok itu, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang menyodorkan buket bunga padanya itu Sosok yang nyaris mati ia rindukan. Kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan untuk keluar jika ia bertemu dengannya hilang begitu saja.. Luhan oleng.

Kerumunan orang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sosok yang sedang menyodorkan buket bunga padanya itu berlutut di hadapnnya dengan tangan yang lain menyodorkan cincin putih bertahtakan berlian adalah Sehun..

"_marry me?" _

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Tidak. Bukan ini yang Luhan harapkan.. bukan..

Sorakan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Luhan limbung. Tapi, Luhan tau apa yang harus ia lakukan—

Luhan berbalik, membuat sekumpulan orang yang membuat lingkaran menjadi hening seketika. Lalu berjalan menjauh, orang-orang membuka jalan untuknya.

'_The hell, yang sudah kau lakukan Luhan! Dia muncul! Dia melamarmu!'_

'_Tunggu. Jangan mau menjadi segampangan itu! Siapa yang berjanji akan selalu menagabarimu tapi nyatanya tidak?'_

'_Lupakan masalah itu. Itu Sudah lalu.. itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang adaah masa depanmu! Anggap saja semuanya kembali ke semulaa..'_

'_Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Masa lalu juga berperan penting di masa sekarang!'_

Luhan mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Suara-suara brengsek di kepalanya itu...

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melepaskan _highheels_ di kakinya. Sebelum kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan mata yang berlinangan airmata.

'_Dia melamarmu Luhan! Dan kau menolaknya!' _

'_Hentikan! Apa kau akan membiarkannya melakukan semua seenak jidatnya? Tidak itu tidak boleh.'_

'_Tapi kau mencintainya..'_

'_Ingat apa yang dia lakukan padamu.' _

Luhan lagi-lagi megenyahkan suara-suara di kepalanya.

Dengan tatapan kosong menatap pada kakinya yang tidak menggunakan apapun. Ia menggerutu dalam hatinya; Demi tuhan Luhan! Kau adalah seorang manager pemasaran merangkap seorang _managing editor_! Kau mencapainya dengan bekerja keras. Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini!

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan pulang ke apartmentnya. Mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Luhan hanya butuh mandi kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dan terbangun dari semua omong kosong ini!

.

.

.

"dia masih imut seperti dulu hyung.."

"jelas saja.. hyung rasa dia akan selamanya seperti itu"

Sehun melirik Jiyong yang dengan santainya duduk berselojoran di sofa. Duduk dengan posisi seperti itu sama sekali bukan masalah, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah tempat ia melakukan itu—

"hyung, kau juga tidak berubah—" Sehun mendengus meremehkan.

"berubah apa? Menjadi power rangers?" jawab Jiyong santai.

"_the hell_ hyung!" Sehun memutar matanya, jengah.

Setelah kejadian lamarannya ditolak oleh Luhan, Sehun menemui hyung kesayangannya yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Kwon Jiyong. Siapa lagi? Untuk mencurahkan segala isi hati. Walaupun Sehun tau itu akan sia-sia saja. Mengingat siapa itu Jiyong yang sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun sudah mendapat gelar presdir di perusahan orang tuanya. Sehun _sih _sudah tidak heran lagi.

"kalau aku jadi Luhan hun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Atau lebih parah menyirammu dengan air mungkin—"

"hyuuuuuung!" erang Sehun kesal.

"ya sudah lah.. traktir hyung ya?"

"hyung! Kau? Tidak masuk di akal!" Sehun kesal. "kau! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ini?" Sehun benar heran bercampur kesal. Benar-benar tidak berubah..

"menunggumu mentraktirku lagi!"

"hyung! Serius!"

"ke rumahmu memakan telur goreng ibumu?"

"hyuuuuung!"

"iya deh, menyelesaikan gelar doktorku? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin!"

"bagaimana bisa kau ragu pada apa yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

"sudahlah hun, apa kau tidak rindu dengan hyungmu ini?"

"tidak!"

"ya sudah! Ajak Mino sekalian... dia sudah terkenal sekarang!"

Jiyong merangkul Sehun keluar dari ruangan besarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia masih Jiyong yang dulu. Seenaknya.

Tapi Sehun tau, Jiyong pasti merindukannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan terbangun tepat di jam seperti biasa. Menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, diam-diam mengutuki dirinya karena mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Luhan, salahkan orang itu saja...

Matanya mencari ponselnya, yang seingat Luhan ia lempar begitu saja setelah sebelumnya membuat benda persegi itu dalam mode off.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap gaun putih yang teronggok di sudut kamarnya. Dan pikiran pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah: ia harus mengembalilkan gaun sewaan itu pada butik lanngganannya. Dan kedua: Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Lupakan Luhan! Dan kemudian kembali sibuk mencari ponselnya.

Enam pesan suara dari Baekhyun. Dua pesan suara dari Kyungsoo. Berpuluh-puluh pesan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengabaikan semuanya. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah pesan dari _editor in chef-_nya yang meminta memeriksa email. Karena ada artikel yan harus Luhan periksa. Dan pesan dari sekretarisnya yang menyampaikan undangan makan siang bersama personalia perusahaannya dan tentu saja Luhan mengabaikannya.

Dan satu pesan yang membuat Luhan mual.

Oh-hun: _i am sorry..._

.

.

.

"aku tidak tau kalau sunbae akan datang!" dengan tangan terlipat di dada Baekhyun menatap tamunya yang semalaman ini menginap di rumahnya dan Chanyeol tepatnya karena alasan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Seoul.

Bullshit. Seorang Oh Sehun tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?

"aku juga tidak menyangka" jawab Sehun santai. "tolong, berhenti memanggilku sunbae, kita sudah bukan anak SMA lagi.."

"dan terima kasih sudah mengacau—"

"aku tidak mengacaukan pestamu!"

"bukan pestaku, tapi hati Luhan.."

"maaf.." hanya itu yang Sehun bisa katakan.

Baekhyun menatap kesal pria di hadapannya itu. Pria yang terlihat tampan walaupun hanya mengenakan kaus abu-abu kebesaran dan celana denim selutut yang santai.

Dengan berdecak Baekhyun mengulurkan kunci pada Sehun.

"apa itu?"

"bajigur!"

"_what?"_

"in kunci Oh Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"ini kunci apartementku. Kau bisa tinggal di sana" ujar Baekhyun mengerti pada tatapan heran Sehun.

"gratis?"

"enak saja. Kau harus membayar dengan tiga kali lipat harga sewa.."

"tidak terima kasih. aku lebih suka di sini mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru—"

"yaakkk!" Baekhyun merona.

Sehun tertawa. Kemudian tawanya menjadi ringisan saat Baekhyun memukul tangannya kasar.

"kau akan menyetujuinya jika tau bonus yang kau dapatkan.." nada suara Baekhyun menjadi serius.

"oh ya? Apa?" sahut Sehun setengah mengejek.

"apartementku bersebelahan dengan milik Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menjual miliknya setelah menikah dengan Jongin dan milikku—"

"deal!" Sehun menyambar kunci di tangan Baekhyun dan menyalami Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat; bagaimana seorang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal mampu menyewa sebuah apartement dengan harga tiga kali lipat? Tapi Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sehun mulai membereskan barangnya ke dalam koper.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah memiliki anak.."

Sehun melirik gadis berumur kisaran lima tahun yang duduk dengan tenang di samping Jongin sambil menikmati es krimnya.

Mereka bertiga berada di sebuh cafe tidak jauh dari kantor Jongin.

"tolong, baru kemarin kau melihat Kyungsoo dengan perut buncitnya. Jangan sembarangan! Ia keponakan ku.."

Seingat Sehun Jongin memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang.. diam-diam Sehun mengamati wajah gadis kecil di samping Jongin itu..

"Yunho sunbae?" gumam Sehun. Membuat gadis kecil itu mengadah menatapnya.

"ayah. Kenapa?" cicit gadis kecil itu.

"oh god! Kim Jongin! Yunho sunbae iparmu?" pekik Sehun seperti seorang wanita. Yang sontak membuat pengunjung cafe menoleh menatap mereka.

Sehun menunduk sebagai tanda maaf.

"ya. Dia menikahi nunaku.. itu tidak penting! Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" diam-diam Jongin melirik koper Sehun di bawah meja.

"kau menjadi _babysitter_ sekarang?" jelas bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"nunaku sibuk dengan bayi kembarnya, dan Yuna memang selalu dititipkan padaku dan Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin sembari mengusap kepala gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"salah satunya dengan menjemputnya di sekolah?" kemudian Sehun tertawa lucu.

"tidak ada yang lucu Oh. Sekarang, katakan apa urusanmu.."

"antar kan aku ke alamat ini..." Sehun mengulurkan kertas pada Jongin.

"tungguu. Ini?"

Sehun mengembangkan senyum penuh misteri

.

.

.

Luhan yakin pertemuannya dengan Sehun di lobi apartementnya bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Pagi tadi saat ia baru saja keluar dari lift Luhan mendapati wajah Oh Sehun sedang menunggu lift dan jika saja bukan karena satpam apartementnya yang menyapanya maka Sehun tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan sekarang, saat sore hari ia kembali setelah melewati hari yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan, Luhan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis.

Luhan berjanji tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di apartementnya lagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Jadi Luhan mengambil seluruh jadwal lemburnya yang tersisa bulan itu. Gila-gilaan mengedit artikel dari bawahannya di kantor majalah, hingga memeriksa seluruh laporan di perusahaannya bahkan laporan yang diperuntukkan bulan depan.

Kantornya menjadi rumahnya sekarang, tidak peduli pada tatapan mata karyawan dan sekretarisnya yang menatapnya. sebenarnya bisa saja Luhan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi menimbangkan dirinya akan ditendang keluar oleh Minseok yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sensitif karena kehamilan ketiganya karena alasan Luhan yang tidak cukup masuk di akal Luhan menolak gagasan di kepalanya itu. Baekhyun sedang berada di Pittsburgh, bulan madu tidak bisa dihubungi untuk sekedar meminjam kunci rumahnya. Dan tidak mungkin ia merepotkan Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil tua.

Seharusnya tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan udara malam, tapi itu dulu, lima tahun yang lalu saat ia masih di bangku kuliah, dengan jadwal kuliah yang padat laporan dan tugas yang tiada habisnya. Tapi sekarang? Setelah menikmati lima tahun hidup bersantai, udara malam bukanlah lagi sahabatnya.

Dengan jadwal makan yang berantakan, tidur yang tidak teratur, serta berliter-liter kafein yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Luhan tidak heran lagi saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya dan ambruk begitu menutup pintu apartementnya.

Migrain yang menyerang kepalanya, rasa mual berlebihan di perutnya dan suhu tubuhnya yang naik, membuat Luhan merangkak dengan susah payah menuju kamar tidurnya, berbaring untuk beberapa menit menimang apakah ia harus menghubungi kyungsoo atau tidak, sebelum menjangkau aspirin pada laci nakas di samping ranjangnya, menelannya tanpa meminum air adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Hingga jatuh tertidur dengan setelan kantor lengkap dan memimpikan Sehun.

Sehunnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang mengamati indeks saham perusahannya dari layar laptop saat mendapat telepon panik dari Kyungsoo yang meminta memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"hei, kyung.. santai! Tarik nafas, dan ada apa?"

"_bisakan kau memeriksa keadaan Luhan? ia menelponku, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, saat aku menelponnya kembali ia tidak mengangkatnya. Dan itu sudah dua jam yang lalu.. jadi tolong.."_

"kyung.. Kyungsoo? Pelan-pelan saja!"

"aku panik, oke? Tolong.."

"dan kenapa harus aku?"

"aku dengar dari Jongin, kau menempati apartement Baekhyun—"

"baiklah.."

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Sehun menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Sehun bukannya keberatan atas permintaan Kyungsoo malah ia beryukur, tapi—

Bagaimana Sehun melakukannya? Luhan menatap wajahnya pun tidak. Ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu di lobi apartement mereka, Luhan dengan terang-terangan menolaknya, lalu pertemuan selanjutnya, Luhan jelas-jelas enggan menatap wajahnya dan setelahnya ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Luhan di lingkungan apartement mereka, dan saat ia bertanya pada petugas keamanan, ternyata Luhan tidak pernah lagi kembali ke apartementanya setelah itu.

Sehun sakit hati. Tentu saja.

Tapi menyadari bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkannya... Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan meningalkan apartementnya.

Sehun menekan bel.

Sekali.

Dua kali,

Tiga kali.

Tidak ada respon.

Merasa tidak enak, Sehun hendak berbalik, tapi saat pikiran lain muncul di kepalanya bahwa Luhan tidak baik-baik saja.. ia segera menelpon Kyungsoo. Setelah berjanji tidak akan macam-macam, Kyungsoo memberikan password apartement Luhan.

Dan membuat Sehun menganga tidak percaya.

Itu adalah gabungan tanggal lahir Luhan, tanggal lahirnya dan tanggal jadian mereka.

Sehun semakin merasa tidak enak.

Tapi memang seharusnya begitu.

"lu?" Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan, saat ia memasuki apartement. Mengganti sendalnya dengan _slipper_ yang nyaman, dan sedikit berlama-lama di pintu masuk, mengamati jejeran sepatu Luhan yang berderet rapih. Kecuali satu, tas tangan Luhan yang tergeletak di pintu masuk membuatnya curiga dan segera berhambur masuk ke dalam.

Tidak menemukan Luhan di manapun, ia memutuskan memeriksa kamar Luhan.

Dengan mengendap Sehun berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu di sudut ruangan.

Sehun menggigil saat pintu ruangan di depannya terbuka, suhu ac diatur sedemikian rendah, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mencari remote AC. Dan Sehun yakin dirinya memekik saat mendapati tubuh Luhan yang berbaring lemah di atas kasurnya dengan dipenuhi keringat.

"_shit_, Luhan! _You're burning up!_" seru Sehun saat menyentuh kening Luhan.

"yeah.." samar ia bisa mendengar Luhan menyahut walau dengan mata terpejam.

"_lemme take you to hospital.._" Sehun bersiap mengangkat tubuh Luhan saat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatapnya sayu.

"_dont, just dont.."_

"_but—"_

"_please..it's cold"_

Sehun mengerang sebelum mengalah pada keinginan Luhan. Dengan cekatan ia melepas jas yang Luhan kenakan, menarik selimut yang menutupi Luhan dan naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring di samping Luhan.

"_listen_, aku tidak ada niat apapun. Aku—"

"_just do it_, apapun itu lakukan, mungkin aku membutuhkannya.." ucap Luhan lemah di antara tenggorkannya yang kering dan nafasnya yang berat. Kepalanya pun terasa akan pecah kapan saja.

Sehun memotong jarak mereka, mengangkat rendah kepala Luhan, meletakkannya di atas lengannya, sebelum menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Mengeyahkan rasa panas tubuh Luhan pada tubuhnya. Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat bagaimana pasnya tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya baik dulu dan sekarang. Aroma tubuh khas Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berubah diingatannya.

"_i love still you,_ Luhan.. _and i really do.."_

.

.

.

Luhan tidak akan lupa aroma tubuh Sehun. Cinnamons, apple pie dan sedikit aroma maskulin lelaki. Dan Luhan rela melakukan apapun agar bisa menikmati aroma tubuh Sehun dan bahkan pelukan hangatnya.

Seperti sekarang, kembali ia merasakan aroma itu, merasakan hangatnya pelukan itu... mimpi yang indah.

Luhan akan mengucapkan terima kaih pada suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi.. dan berharap semoga ia tidak akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahnya. Ia bisa saja mengerang keras karena tidurnya terganggu, tapi saat ia merasakan deru nafas berat yang teratur serta hawa panas lain, Sehun tersadar, nyaris tersentak saat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah tertidur Luhan yang damai. Seperti seorang anak kecil, tertidur dengan dahi berkerut lucu.

"apa benar usiamu dua puluh tujuh? Ck" Sehun menggerutu pelan, sebelum dengan perlahan menarik lengannya yang mati rasa karena menjadi bantalan bagi kepala Luhan.

Menyentuh kening Luhan lembut, Sehun tersenyum karena demamnya sudah mulai menurun. Hatinya sedikit lega sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Sehun bukanlah pemasak yang ulung, tapi ia tau bagaimana caranya membuat bubur dengan baik dan layak makan.

Jadi, Sehun mulai membongkar isi kulkas Luhan yang tertata rapi.

.

.

.

Luhan masih merasakan matanya panas saat ia membuka keduanya dan mendesah panjang karena merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun, kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah dan memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring.

Tangannya mengusap ruang kosong di sebelahnya, masih terasa hangat. Luhan bahkan masih bisa menghirup aroma manis cinnamons dan apple pie..

"mimpi yang terasa nyata, eh?" gumamnya lirih.

Kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih, menyerah saat ia tidak menemukan sebutir pun obat di dapur di Luhan.

"hei lu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun nyaris menumpahkan bubur di tangannya saat melihat Luhan sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamar mandinya.

Dengan cepat meletakkan nampan berisi buburnya pada meja rias Luhan dan mendekati Luhan yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Menyangga tubuh Luhan yang masih terasa panas.

"kembali ke tempat tidur." Ucap Sehun setengah menyangga tubuh Luhan

"ti-tidak, aku butuh ke kamar mandi"

"baik.." dengan lembut Sehun menuntun tubuh Luhan memasuki kamar mandi, dan setelah mendudukkan tubuh lemas Luhan di atas toilet, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan memberikannya privasi.

Saat mendengar suara gemerisik air, Sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar mandi di depannya.

"_shit_, lu.. apa yang kau lakukan! Kau masih demam.. tidak seharusnya.." menarik tubuh Luhan yang mengguyur dirinya sendiri di bawa shower dengan pakain lengkap.

"tapi aku harus mandi. Badanku lengket semua, hun. Tidak enak!"

Sehun terdiam. 'hun'? Luhan memanggilnya hun? Luhan menyebut namanya? Menahan hasrat untuk memekik bahagia, Sehun kembali mendudukkan tubuh setengah basah Luhan di atas toilet.

"baik, tapi biarkan aku membantumu.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sehun mengatur air di bathbub yang sesuai dengan suhu tubuh Luhan, sesudah mendapatkan yang sesuai, ia tersenyum senang. Menambahkan garam mandi beraroma strawberry yang tersedia di di sana, dan sedikit sabun cair yang juga beraroma strawberry..

Saat berbalik. Sehun nyaris memekik saat melihat Luhan sudah berhasil membuka kemejanya dan sedang berusaha menurunkan celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari kepalanya sebelum beranjak membantu Luhan meloloskan celana dari kakinya.

Dengan mengabaikan tubuh setengah _naked_ Luhan, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bathbub dengan perlahan. Melihat Luhan yang memejamkan mata menikmati sensasinya, mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum dan membantu Luhan mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, membuka lemari pakaian Luhan mencarikan pakaian yang nyaman untuknya. Tidak berhasil menemukan satupun akhirnya tujuannya jatuh pada sebuah kaus besar berwarna kuning gading dan celana khaki selutut. Membuka laci hanya untuk mencari pakaian dalam, dan segera setelahnya menyesali perbuatannya, karena laci tersbut memang merupakan tempat Luhan meletakkan seluruh pakaian dalamnya, sekali lagi memejamkan matanya, Sehun memilih sepasang _underwear_ berwarna peach dengan renda yang—oh my god, oh Sehun! Kendalikan hormonmu. Dan dengan segera menutup laci tersebut dengan keras.

Dengan jubah mandi di tangannya Sehun kembali memasuki kamar mandi. Dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya walaupun masih terlihat begitu lelah. Pakaian dalam Luhan yang basah tergeletak di sisi bathbub, dan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"_finish?_" tanya Sehun lembut, mengeyahkan pikiran kotornya bahwa Luhan _naked_ di dalam bathbub.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun mendekat, meletakkan jubah mandinya di dekat Luhan, saat Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya memohon.

"kau bisa melakukannya sendiri... "lirih Sehun serak.

Luhan menggeleng.

"ta-tapi—" Sehun tergagap.

"Sehun.. tolong!" pinta Luhan lemah.

Sehun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum berbalik dan menjangkau tubuh Luhan, mengangkatnya perlahan, tidak sekalipun melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Luhan menghindari menatap tubuh _naked_ Luhan dalam gendongannya, ia kembali mendudukkan tubuh Luhan di atas toilet dan dengan cepat menyambar jubah mandi dan menutupi tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan yang duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kening yang menyandar pada pundak Sehun.

"kepala rasanya seperti mau pecah" ucap Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sehun hanya menyahuti dengan gumaman. Ia berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada tangannya yang membantu Luhan mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya, bra sudah terpasang sempurna, celana dalam juga. Celana terpasang rapih. Hanya tinggal kaus Luhan yang menggantung di lehernya, karena Luhan kesusahan mengangkat kepalanya yang seperti akan pecah.

"apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?"

"bekerja gila-gilaan?"

"dan atas dasar apa kau melakukannya?"

Luhan terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sehun begitu juga Sehun ia terdiam enggan melanjutkan.

Setelah berhasil memasangkan kaus pada tubuh Luhan, Sehun mengatur bantal agar Luhan bisa dengan nyaman bersandar di sana. Sehun menjangkau buburnya.

"kau harus makan.." ucapnya sambil menyendoki bubur di tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan patuh dan menerima suapan Sehun.

Suapa terakhir datang duapuluh menit kemudian. Dan Luhan menguap mengantuk saat Sehun membereskan mangkuk bubur.

"kembali tidur, aku akan kembali—"

"hun?"

Sehun mnentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh menatap Luhan.

"y-ya?"

Sehun terdiam saat tangan mungil Luhan terangkat, menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum lemah. "te-terima kasih.. dan maaf sudah mengabaikanmu..."

Sehun mengerjap dan meletakkan nampan di tangannya, menggenggam tangan Luhan pada pipinya. "tidak masalah. Aku pantas mendapatkannya..."

"kau terasa begitu nyata.. aku—tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini..'

_What the hell_? Jadi Luhan menganggap semuanya hanyalah mimpi? Berapa banyak obat yang—mata Sehun tertuju pada meja nakas di samping ranjang Luhan. Satu bungkus aspirin..

"kau hanya meminum sebutir aspirin dan berhalusinasi seprti ini? Luar biasa Luhan!" ucap Sehun setengah menyindir. "atau demammu begitu parah?" tangan Sehun yang bebas menyentuh kening Luhan. Tidak begitu parah.

"ck"

"jangan bangunkan aku.. kumohon..." lirih Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya dan kembali terjatuh ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Luhan lupa berapa jam ia tertidur. Dan saat terbangun, ia sudah mendapati tirai-tirai jendala kamarnya tertutup rapat, dan penerangn kamarnya hanya berasal dari lampu tidur yang berwarna kekuningan. Luhan tau hari sudah malam, tapi tepatnya jam berapa ia tidak mengtahuinya.

"jam sepuluh malam" gumam Luhan pelan.

Kepalanya udah tidak sepusing tadi, dan suhu tubuhnya pun sudah mulai mendekati normal.

Luhan memilih turun dari ranjangna, sudah terlalu lama ia tertidur. Meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sepi..

Ruang tengah apartementnya terasa begitu hampa.

Tapi bukannya memang selalu seperti itu?

Kapan terakhir kali ia menikamti apartement mewahnya? Kesibukannya di luar hanya menjadikan apartementnya sebagai tempat persinggahan untuk tidur.

Dan kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan dapurnya untuk memasak?

Ngomong-ngomong soal dapur..

Mata Luhan menyipit menatap dapurnya yang dalam keadaan terang benderang dan suara gemerisik air dari arah dapurnya membuat Luhan curiga...

Apa mungkin.. tidak, tidak, tidak! Ia tinggal di apartement elit di disrict Gangnam dnegan pengemanan 24 jam, tida mungkin pencuri atau... yang siengat Luhan hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tau password apartementnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap Luhan berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Suara gemerisik air, suara desisan minyak di atas kompor, dan suara sama seorang pria yang sedang berbicara membuat Luhan semakin waspada.. siapa...

Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu apurnya, terdiam dengan mulut menganga, di depannya tepatnya di balik counter dapurnya seorang pria mengenakan kaus abu-abu, kepala miring ke kanan mengapit sebuah ponsel di bahunya, dan tangan yang sibuk mengaduk masakan di atas kompor, sepertinya sedang dipandu oleh seseorang melalui ponsel.

"_holy motherfucker_—Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku.."

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Menatap pria di depannya, mengunakan apron miliknya, sarung tangan khusus memasak miliknya, dengan ponsel masih terjepit di antara pundak dan kepalanya, dan panci di kedua tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan asap.

"se-Sehun?"

"_yes, the one and only!_" sahut Sehun kesal karena nyaris menjatuhkan panci di tangannya.

"_wa-wait a minute_.. jadi, semua itu bukan mimpi?" Luhan bertanya pada diri sendiri, kemudian membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu.. "ja-jadi ka-kau..." refleks Luhan menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan dada. Ingatannya kembali pada.. kamar mandinya, bathbubnya, bajunya yang sudah berganti. Oh, sial!

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun tajam. "jangan bilang, kau.."

"well, aku tidak punya pilihan.." dengan santainya Sehun melepaskan sarung tangan dan apron di badannya. "sekarang, duduk dan nikmati makan malammu.." tambahnya sambil menarik sebuh kursi di depannya.

"tu-tunggu.. tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk!" tanya Luhan nyaris terpekik, masih tidak bisa menerima kalau Sehun, kalau Sehun—satu hal yang membuat Luhan kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya yang mengingankan Sehun untuk memeluknya, menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu, kalau perlu.. kalau perlu.. _stop it_, Luhan! _You sound like a bitch now!_ Ugh, Luhan merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Kyungsoo yang memintaku, dan well—"

Sehun mengela nafasnya berat Luhan masih saja menatapnya tidak percaya, "_listen,_ aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan..." tanpa sadar Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang refleks mengambil langkah mundur.

"_don't_— jangan mendekat"

"_what?"_ Sehun menautkan alisnya heran.

"_just dont_!"

"_but, why?_"

'_aku tidak mau lepas kendali dan menyerah ke dalam pelukanmu..' _Luhan menggeleng. "_please..._" pinta Luhan memohon.

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. "bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak berniat melakkan apapun? Sekarang, Lu Han! Berhentilah bersikap keras kepal dan—" Sehun mendekat dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Luhan, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya duduk pada kursi. "—mulai memakan makan malammu!" geram Sehun tertahan.

Butuh lima menit bagi Luhan untuk berani mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya, menunggunya menyentuh makanan di hadapannya.

Kalau boleh jujur Luhan memang dalam keadaan lapar.

Memutuskan menyentuh sendoknya, Luhan mendapati Sehun yang sudah duduk manis pada kursi di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"apa kau memang seperti ini?"

"hah?" Luhan membatalkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya karena pertanyaan Sehun. "a-apa?"

"untuk menghindari sesuatu, apa kau selalu menyiksa dirimu seperti ini?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Batal memasukkan sesndok nasi ke dalam mulutnya lagi dan memilih mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun yang memandangnya dalam.

"dengar, kau bertanya seperti itu, karena kau berada dalam pada posisi meninggalkan dan bukan meninggalkan..." jawab Luhan tajam, membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya.

Lama mereka dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Keduanya duduk dengan aura canggung yang menguap di udara.

"maafkan aku.. aku—"

"apa kau pikir dengan merawatku saat aku sakit, membuatkanku makan malam seperti ini bisa memaafkanmu? Bisa melupakan kesalahanmu selama sepulu tahun ini? Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" entah mengapa Luhan begitu marah mendengar Sehun meminta maaf padanya. Bukan Sehun, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah pada pria di depannya, marah pada dirinya yang dengan mudahnya melupakan sepuluh tahun bagai neraka yang ia lalui karena pria di depannya hanya karena melihat wajahnya, marah karena Luhan begitu mencintai pria itu—

"aku rela melakukan apa pun lu.. apapun—" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, terlihat bersungguh-sungguh menyesal, dan lelah. Kalau boleh jujur, selama hidupnya tidak ada pernah ada wanita selain Luhan. Di Rusia sana, selama sepuluh tahun tidak pernah sehari pun ia melewati harinya tanpa memikirkan Luhan. Tapi Sehun adalah manusia biasa yang—

"kau benar.." suara Luhan terdengar serak karena menahan tangis. "kau benar Sehun. Kau benar.. jangankan merawatku, membuatkan ku makan malam. Hanya dengan menatap wajahmu pun aku bisa memaafkanmu, aku bisa melupakan sepuluh tahun mengerikan yang kau berikan padaku. Dan kau harus mengetahuinya Oh Sehun, aku begitu membenci diriku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu meskipun kau sudah menyia-nyiakanku. Bahkan hanya mendengar suaramu, rinduku padamu yang tertahan selama sepuluh tahun bisa terobati, aku membencimu karena membuatku menjadi seperti ini, membancimu karen aku begitu mencintaimu..." Luhan terngah setelah kalimat-kalimat yang mewakili perasaannya keluar dari mulutnya juga terengah karena menahan tangisnya. Ia menunduk, menatap lantai, menyembunyaikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Tidak mau Sehun melihatnya menangis.

Tapi Sehun mengetahuinya.

Setelah beberapa detik tersadar dari rasa syok, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Luhan berlutut di samping kursinya dan memutar kursi itu menghadapnya. Menghadapkan Luhan yang sedang menunduk padanya.

"lu.. aku—tidak ada kata lain yang ingin kukatakan selain kata maaf. Aku menyesalinya.. sunggguh! Percayalah lu, tidak ada satupun hari yang kulewatkan selama sepuluh tahun ini tanpa memikirkanmu.. tidak pernah. Tidak pernah ada orang selain dirimu.. tidak ada. Aku menyesalinya. Aku yang bodoh, karena kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan maaf—tapi tidak! Lu aku bersedia melakukan apapun. Apapun untukmu, bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk menjauh dari hidupmu, aku akan melakukannya..." Sehun berujar lirih, tangannya menjangkau tangan Luhan yang bergetar ke dalam genggamannya, meremasnya lembut.

Hanya isak tangis Luhan yang terdengar.

"apapun?" tanya Luhan setelah cukup lama terdiam, menimbang permintaan Sehun.

"apapun!" ulang Sehun.

"jika aku meminta untuk merawatku jika aku sakit? Memasak untukku jika aku lapar?"

"apapun!" sahut Sehun.

"bahkan jika aku meminta agar kau tetap tinggal? Dan jangan pergi lagi?"

"oh, Luhan! Apapun, sayang! Apapun!" tegas Sehun. Kali ini dengan berani ia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "ada lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Sehun.

"bagaimana dengan memintamu kembali melamarku—"

Sehun tersedak "hah?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya yang terbenam di pundak Sehun, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. "ya, kembali melamarku seperti yang kau lakukan di pernikahan Baekhyun—tapi tidak perlu seheboh itu.."

"kau menolak ku.." pekik Sehun, kembali mengingta kejadian memalukan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"itu karena kau membuatku malu, tuan Oh Sehun!" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"jadi bukan karena kau menolakku?"

"sebenarnya ya.. tapi rasa maluku lebih dominan!"

"apa?"

"ya!"

"kalau begitu kau harus menunggu selama beberapa bulan lagi.."

"beberapa bulan? Sehuuuunn! Aku semakin tua..." Luhan merengek.

"ya umurmu, tapi wajahmu!"

"ugh! Aku membencimu..

"ya sama, aku juga mencintaimuu!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercerita kembali tentang diri mereka. Tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui setelah cukup lama terpisah...

.

.

.

"Kyungsooo! Santai saja! Kau sedang hamil!"

Jongin mengikuti langkah cepat Kyungsoo yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"bagaimana aku bisa santai! Aku menelpon Sehun kemarin untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar darinya, aku takut mereka saling bunu—"

"kyungie?" Jongin menggapai lengan Kyungsoo, memintanya berhenti berjalan. "itu tidak mungkin! Kau hanya terlalu paranaiod.. tidak usah memikirkan hal macam-macam! Pikirkan juga anakmu"

Kyungsoo terenyak lalu mengusap perutnya. Benar yang dikatakan Jongin. Karena hal itu tidurnya menjadi tidak tenang dan terbangun dengan kepala pusing yang luar biasa. Tapi mengingat Sehun dan Luhan—

"tidak bisa, nini! Aku harus memeriksa mereka.. aku—"

Jongin mendesah, jika Kyungsoo sudah memanggilnya 'nini' maka dirinya tidak bisa menolak "tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"aku janji.."

Dan Kyungsoo memasukkan password apartement Luhan.

Hari itu masih pagi, teramat pagi. Kyungsoo mengendap memasuki apartement Luhan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

Saat mendengar suar terkikik geli dari dalam, Kyungsoo sedikit lega dan—

"_oh my god_!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"_what?"_ jongin segera menarik kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya

"_the hell! You two! Get a room, now!_" pekik Jongin.

Bukan mendapatkan suasana pertumpahan darah seperti apa yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo, mereka malah dihadapkan pada dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati sesi _making out_ mereka di sofa.

Dengan Luhan yang berada di atas pangkuan Sehun, dan Sehun yang menunduk dengan mata terpejam mencium Luhan dalam dan panas, di bibir. Buru-buru Luhan melepas tautan mereka dan berusaha turun dari pangkuan Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya. "apakah kalian tidak tau yang namanya privasi?" tanya Sehun santai.

"_excuse me_? Asal kau tau saja Oh Sehun kami datang kemari karena mengkhawtirkan kalian! Takut kalau akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini, tapi nyatanya? Sia-sia saja kami membuang waktu—"

"Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal. "tutup mulutmu"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sehun duduk diikuti Jongin yang masih kesal. "jadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"jadi apa?"

"kalian?"

"kyung.. aku bisa menjelaskannya!" desis Luhan, penuh rasa malu.

"tidak perlu..." ya memang tidak perlu, karena Kyungsoo mengerti ia bisa melihatnya dari cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Luhan.

"well.. kupikir bakal terjadi petumpahan darah di antara kalian.."

"memang benar, tapi sedikit.." sahut Sehun. Dan mendapat pelototon dari Luhan.

"Kim Kyungsoo, kenapa kau memaafkan mereka secepat itu? Mereka menghancurkan pagi indahku, membuatmu tidak bisa tidur..."

"nini, jangan bersikap kekanakan!" potong Kyungsoo.

"ppfftttt.. nini?"

Jongin mendelik pada Sehun, lalu mengusap perut buncit Kyungsoo, 'kalian tidak melihat kelakuan paman dan bibi kalian kan? Jangan menirunya ya?" ucap Jongin di hadapan perut Kyungsoo.

Ketiga orang di depannya memutar mata jengah.

"tapi, tunggu.. kalian?" tanya Luhan.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling melempar senyum kebahagiaan..

"ya, mereka kembar... " jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"ya Tuhan! Tidak mungkin!"

"ya Luhan! Itu mungkin!"

Luhan memekik dan melompat turun dari pangkuan Sehun untuk memeluk Kyungsoo.

"selamat kyung... selamat..." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"ya.."

"kau sudah memberithu Baekhyun?"

"dia sudah tau, lu.. tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi.."

"ya, dia Pittsburgh, bulan madu. Berikan dia waktu menikmatinya.."

Dan keduanya terkekeh pelan.

Diam-diam, Jongin melemparkan senyum kebahagiaan pada Sehun dan bergumam 'selamat rencanamu berhasil' tanpa suara.

Dan dibalas senyum penuh kemenangan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

_Two months later... _

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandinya, tangannya memegang sebuah _testpack _ dengan dua garis merah.

Dia mendesah pelan semuanya terasa begitu klop di kepalanya, bagaimana ia selalu mual dipagi hari, sering pusing secara tiba-tiba, menolak makanan favoritnya.. ternyata..

Luhan segera bergegas keluar kamar mandi, mendekati sesosok manusia yang tengah tertidur tengkurap di atas ranjangnya.

"oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan.

"mmmmm?"

"bangun!" dengan tidak berperasaan ia menarik paksa lengan Sehun agar duduk.

"lu, ada apa? Kau tau, aku baru saja sampai rumah pukul tiga tadi pagi, dan kepalaku..."

"lihat!" Luhan menyodorkan _tespack_ ditangannya.

"ap- OH MY GOD, LUHAN!" Sehun histeris, merampas _testpack _ dari tangan Luhan dan menatapanya bergantian dengan Luhan.

"kau serius?"

"yes! Aku sudah bilang padamu, waktu itu aku tidak bisa! Dan kau terus memaksaku untuk melayanimu, dan lihat sekarang! Bagaimana dengan perkerjaan ku sehuuuuunnnn!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"lu? Apa yang kau katakan? Kau menolak anak kita?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

Luhan terdiam. Seperti menyesali perkataannya.

"ti-tidak! Tidak!" jerit Luhan.

"lalu?"

"a-aku.. aku hanya... Sehun, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"kau bisa _resign_!"

"tapi—"

"tidak perlu memikirkan tentang mencari nafkah Luhan, percayakan semuanya padaku..." Sehun menunjuk dirinya bangga.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "bukan itu masalahnya... a-aku ,mendapatkan pekerjaanku dengan susah payah.."

"lu kita mendapatkan seorang anak dengan lebih bersusah payah—"

"omong kosong Sehun, kau tidak bersusah payah! Kau menikmati pembuatan anakmu!"

Mau tidak mau Sehun tertawa pada kalimat Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"ti-tidak. Itu lucu!"

"apa?"

"tidak ada—nah, ayo kubuatkan sarapan.."

"tapi, hun! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"lulu sayang, kau hanya perlu _resign_ dari pekerjaanmu. Percayakan padaku, aku akan memberikanmu dan anak kita nafkah yang lebih dari cukup... hmmm?" jawab Sehun lembut, kemudian menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, kau calon ibu sekarang, tugasmu hanya menjaga anak kita dan mengurusku, sisanya berikan padaku? Oke?"

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengarnya dan mau tidak mau ia mengangguk singkat.

"nah, ayo kita membuat sarapan, bagaimana kalau pancake?"

"tidak buruk.."

sebelum Sehun menariknya keluar kamar, Luhan menatap foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun yang berderet rapih pada dinding kamarnya, bersama keluarganya, keluarga Sehun, dan para sahabatnya. Hari di mana ia benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan hingga kini ia masih bisa merasakannya...

Bersama Sehun, ia akan melewati segalanya. Asalkan bersama Sehun semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kebahagaian tidak akan datang menjemput kecuali kau yang menghampirinya.

Seberat apapun, sesakit apapun pada akhirnya kau akan mencapai kebahagiaan itu. Seperti setitik cahaya dalam terowongan yang gelap, kebahagiaan akan tetap ditempatnya hingga kau mencapainya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar.

* * *

**High school loves on end...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk sekarang, saya akan fokus pada eternal love.. terima kasih bnyak pada kalian yag sidah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir..**

**Bye.. **


End file.
